Bloody Nights
by Shiranui
Summary: AU B/V Bulma, in ihrer Einsamkeit frustriert stürzt sich ins Nachtleben, doch stößt auch dort nur auf Leere. Vegeta indes ist damit beschäftigt, Kakarott dem neuesten Vampir in seiner Gruppe unter Kontrolle zu halten.
1. Bloody Nights

**Bloody Nights**

**Prolog**

6:00 Uhr morgens... die ersten Wecker klingelten, die ersten Radio-Morgengrüße scharlmeiten durch die Wohnungen und die Moderatoren erklärten diesen weiteren Tag zu einem „schönen und erfolgreichen Tag".

6:00 Uhr morgens, die ersten verschlafenen Menschen wagten sich auf die Straßen der Großstadt, betraten das mit jedem Schritt bekannte Pflaster, das nur selten von wenigem Grün unterbrochen wurde und schlenderten, sich nach ihrem wohligen Schlaf sehnend zur nächsten Fast-Food Kette, um sich ein bekömmlich und nahrhaftes Frühstück einzuverleiben, das durch und durch geplant war, Massenabfertigung auf monotoner Basis, wo sogar ein Waffeleisen seine ganz persönliche Stoppuhr besaß.

6:00 Uhr morgens, die ersten Mütter stellten sich, mehr oder weniger gequält wie gestresst in die Küche, um ihren Familien ein Frühstück zuzubereiten, das oft nicht weniger durchgeplant und routiniert war. Väter setzten sich währenddessen an den Küchentisch mit aufgeschlagener Tageszeitung und Kaffee - ihrer ersten Koffeinbombe für diesen Tag.

6:00 Uhr morgens, wenn man noch die Straßen langgehen konnte, ohne angerempelt zu werden oder sich selbst seinen Weg durch die Massen rempeln musste, wenn es noch keine Staumeldungen gab – was aber nur noch 60 Minuten anhalten würde und später alles von der Masse erdrückt wurde, sich lange Autoschlangen langsam durch die Straßen wälzten und die Gehwege von Menschenmassen belagert wurden.

6:00 Uhr morgens, wenn die Nacht ein Ende hatte und der Tag seinen Anfang nahm.

* * *

**Bloody Nights**

1. The „Bloody Nights"

Warm glitzerten die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch den Wald aus Wolkenkratzern und den abgelegenen Wohnsiedlungen. Die Nacht war vorbei, ihre Geschehnisse nicht mehr relevant und auch kaum von einem Menschen wirklich realisiert. Ein neuer Tag begann, doch das leben blieb wie es war.

Ein vollkommen schwarzes Augenpaar blitzte durch den Spalt eines Vorhangs weit oben in einem der zahlreichen Hochhäuser. Abschätzig und doch fasziniert blickten sie auf die Menschen, die langsam die Straßen füllten. Eben noch hatten sie in ihren warmen Bettchen geschlafen und nun hetzten sie schon durch das Straßennetz. Die Ruhe der Nacht war vorüber und Stress und Eigensucht erfüllte die smogartige Luft. Das Herz der Stadt begann zu schlagen und zu pochen und die Menschen vibrierten wie Blutkörperchen durch das Aderngeflecht. Alles schien zu rennen, zu hasten, als wollten die Menschen die Zeit einfangen, die in ihren Augen unaufhörlich und zu schnell dahinrieselte. Sie merkten nicht, dass gerade so die Zeit an ihnen genüsslich vorbeispazierte, während sie rannten und rannten. Es schien wie das berühmte Rennen, das Hase und Igel einst ausgefochten hatten.

Zugegeben, ein Menschenleben war kurz, aber doch brachte ein Mensch allein es fertig, sein Leben lang an der Zerstörung seiner eigenen Welt beteiligt zu sein. Ja, diese Welt hatte sich in den letzten Jahrhunderten sehr verändert, der Fortschritt rannte mit den Menschen mit und sie wollten ihn nutzen, um noch schneller zu werden und trotzdem, hatte der Hase nicht schlussendlich doch verloren? Vielleicht, weil er sich in naher Zukunft als Sieger gesehen hatte? Lebten nicht auch die Menschen mehr in ihrer Zukunft als im Hier und Jetzt?

Nun, es war unwichtig, sich diese Gedanken zu machen. Ein Mensch war eine einfältige Kreatur, was wollte man schon von ihm erwarten? Er war blind und wollte nicht sehen, er lebte in seinem eigenen Universum, das er allein bewohnte, vielleicht noch mit seiner Familie. Oh, wie der Egoismus doch fortgeschritten war in dieser Zeit.

Ein amüsiertes Grinsen legte sich über das Gesicht des Beobachters, der im Dunkeln saß und auf die Stadt nieder sah. Seine Augen wendeten sich schließlich von dem unerträglichen Getümmel ab, in dem die Menschen tagtäglich lebten. Wie nur konnte man seine Zeit, die für einen selbst offenbar so kurz war, so unnütz vergeuden, wie nur konnte man im Sog des Selbstmitleides baden?

"Sieh an, hast du wieder Mal deine voyeuristische Ader befriedigen müssen?"

Vegeta knurrte in die Dunkelheit, die für ihn praktisch nicht existierte als er das höhnische bekannte Gekicher hörte. Mürrisch zeigte er dabei impulsiv seine blitzenden Fangzähne, die sich vor wenigen Stunden noch in köstlich pochende Adern gebohrt und seinen Hunger gestillt hatten. Mit finsterem aber unbeeindrucktem Grinsen ließ er sich in einen alten Fernsehsessel fallen, der als eines der wenigen Möbelstücke in der schäbigen Wohnung stand.

"Ist die Beobachtung der fortschreitenden Veränderung dieser Welt etwa sinnloser und törichter als deine Vorliebe für Sex-Comics... Jay?"

Sein breites Grinsen blieb bestehen, als er amüsiertes Gelächter aus der Ecke vernahm. Jay trat schließlich in den verdunkelten Raum, scheinbar aus dem Nichts. Auch sein Gesicht zierte ein Grinsen, in dessen Winkeln jedoch eine leichte Verlegenheit zu finden war, dicht gefolgt von den immer noch kichernden Juu und Chichi.

"Der Punkt geht wohl an Vegeta, Bruderherz."

Juu stubste ihren Bruder spielerisch in seinen Bauch und setzte sich schließlich neben Chichi auf die staubige Couch, die neben dem Fernsehsessel Vegeta's stand. Sie hatten es gerade noch geschafft, der Sonne zu entfliehen, die ihre Körper schwächte und ihnen ihr gerade eben noch getrunkenes Blut ebenso auszusaugen schien. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass Licht ihren sensiblen Augen schadete.

"Hey, wo ist eigentlich Kakarott abgeblieben?"

Die Antwort erahnend kicherte Juu glucksend, als Chichi die Augen verdrehte und ein mürrisches Schnauben von sich gab. Kakarott war das jüngste Mitglied in ihrer Gruppe, den „Bloody Nights", wie sie sich nannten, und er hatte es allein Chichi's Sympathie zu verdanken, dass er nun nicht auf irgendeinem Friedhof langsam vor sich hin verfaulte. Es gab nur ein wirkliches Problem, das sich langsam zu einer wahren Schande entwickelte.

"Er hat mal wieder ein Krankenhaus geplündert... und hat es jetzt wohl nicht rechtzeitig hier her ge..."

Vegeta knurrte erzürnt und genervt und störte damit Jay, der abrupt seinen mit leicht amüsiertem Ton unterlegten Bericht abbrach. Er wusste, dass er gut daran tat, einen gereizten Vegeta nicht noch weiter zu nerven und verzog sich schließlich schweigend zu den beiden Frauen, indem er sich auf die Lehne der Couch platzierte.

Keiner wusste wirklich, wie alt Vegeta schon war... ob 500 oder 1000 Jahre, aber er war eines der ersten Vampire, die auf der damals noch jungen Erde, Angst und Schrecken verbreitet hatten. Jeder der „Bloody Nights" stellte sich immer und immer wieder insgeheim die Frage, ob er von Dracula höchst persönlich geschaffen wurde... oder gar selbst Dracula war? Nun, auf Fragen hatte er nie geantwortet und wer wusste schon, ob es wirklich jemals einen Dracula gegeben hatte. Keiner von ihnen wusste mehr über Vampire, als die Legenden der Menschen ihnen erzählten.

Chichi seufzte laut, als Vegeta seinen rot-schwarzen Mantel überwarf und aus dem Raum stürmte. Sie wusste, dass er nun wohl ganz schön sauer auf sie war und bereute für einen kurzen Augenblick, Kakarott jemals eines Nachts in einem Club über den Weg gelaufen zu sein. Frustriert lehnte sie sich in der Couch zurück und ließ Juu's Strafpredigt über sich ergehen, die ihr nun schon bestimmt 100-Mal vorgekaut hatte, wie leichtsinnig es doch gewesen sei, einen Menschen zu einem Vampir zu erwecken, der keine Menschen töten... oder zumindest ein wenig Blut aussaugen wollte.

* * *

~~~*~~~

Vegeta trat aus der Tür und damit in die morgendliche Sonne, die zu dieser Jahreszeit bereits mit ihren Aufgang unbarmherzig auf den Asphalt brannte. Knurrend zuckte er zurück und platzierte hastig seine Sonnenbrille auf seine Nase. Es hatte Jahre gebraucht, bis sein Körper die Strahlen der Sonne akzeptiert und ertragen hatte, doch seine Augen waren noch immer sehr empfindlich gegen dieses unerträglich grelle Licht. Sein Ledermantel knarrte leise, als er seine Hände in seine Taschen vergrub. Überall anders hätten die Menschen wohl ungläubig den Kopf geschüttelt, hätten sie jemanden gesehen, der im Hochsommer mit einem schwarzen Mantel durch die Straßen lief. Doch hier, hier interessierte es niemanden. Jeder einzelne war mit sich selbst und seinen wichtigen Terminen beschäftigt und keiner hatte auch nur 1 Sekunde Zeit, sich mit seiner Umgebung zu beschäftigen. Welch dumme, dumme Wesen...

So stapfte er durch die Straßen, seine Sinne konzentriert und angespannt. Nichts desto trotz war er verdammt sauer, zu oft hatte er diesen einfältigen Möchtegern-Vampir schon suchen müssen. Nicht nur, dass sich dieser Vollidiot sein Blut als Blutkonserven aus Krankenhäusern klaute, er schien auch nicht einsehen zu wollen, dass es für einen so jungen Vampir unmöglich war, Sonnenstrahlen dieser Intensität auszuhalten. Und auch sehr alte Vampire schafften es meist nicht, diese Geduld aufzubringen und diesen Schmerz zu ertragen. Schließlich war jeder Vampir nach einigen Minuten kraftlos und begann langsam, sehr sehr langsam zu verbrennen.

Nicht unweit vom Stadtviertelkrankenhaus schlugen seine Sinne schließlich Alarm und mit einem wütenden Handhieb schlug er die Klappe eines Müllcontainers zurück. Angewidert rümpfte er die Nase, doch nicht wegen des üblen Geruchs, der ihm nun in die Nase stieg. Kakarott kauerte in einer Ecke des Containers und hatte seine Fangzähne soeben in den letzten Konservenbeutel gegraben. Seelenruhig ließ er das rote Elixier in seinen Rachen gleiten und grinste Vegeta schließlich freudig und verlegen entgegen.

"Dies ist das letzte Mal, das LETZTE MAL... hast du verstanden, Kakarott? Geschieht das noch ein einziges Mal, werde ich persönlich zusehen, wie du dich in deine Asche auflöst, langsam und schmerzvoll und ich werde deine gellenden Schreie genießen!"

Mit schulderfüllter Mine stieg Kakarott aus dem Container und konnte dabei ein schmerzerfülltes Knurren nicht verkneifen. Selbst im Schatten schien es, als würde die Sonne direkt auf sein Fleisch brennen und es langsam absterben lassen. Und trotzdem hatte er es wieder und wieder versucht, tagsüber durch die Schatten zu huschen und die Stadt durch seine Vampiraugen zu erkunden.

Vegeta packte ihn schließlich harsch am Kragen und zerrte ihn zu einem tiefschwarzen Schatten, der sich auf eine Hauswand schlug um im nächsten Augenblick in diesem mit Kakarott schier ins Nichts zu verschwinden.

* * *

*~*~**~*~*

Inzwischen hatte sich der Aufruhr des Morgens gelegt und in der Stadt tummelte sich das alltägliche Leben. Die meisten Menschen saßen nun hinter ihrem Schreibtisch im Büro, starrten auf die flackernden Bildschirme vor sich und hielten eine Tasse schwarzen Kaffees in ihren Händen. Es schien wie eine Endlosschleife, jeder Tag lief seinen monotonen Weg und die Menschen arbeiteten wie es ihnen befohlen war, einem Roboter gleich.

Und so saß auch eine junge Frau vor ihrem Computer und tippte hie und da auf die Tasten. Sie warf ihr blaues Haar zurück und ließ sich vom kleinen Ventilator vor sich den Hals kühlen. Gelangweilt kaute sie auf ihrem Kaugummi und verschränkte ihre Beine auf ihrem Bürosessel. Dass sie dabei ihren kurzen Minirock anhatte, schien ihr nichts auszumachen.

"Frau Briefs!"

.....

"FRAU BRIEFS!"

Schockiert fuhr Bulma zusammen, als die Stimme ihres Chefs aus dem Lautsprecher brüllte. Mit erschrocken zitternder Hand betätigte sie die kleine Taste auf ihrem Telefon, die sie für ihren Chef hörbar machte.

"Ja, Mr. Anderson?" (A/N Ich will jetzt von keinem irgend 'ne Anspielung auf Matrix hören *gefährlich guck*)

"Haben sie das Formular für den Leigh-Prozess geprüft und abgeschickt? Sie wissen doch, es eilt und es sollte spätestens morgen ankommen."

"Ja, Sir! Ist längst erledigt." Hielt dieser Typ sie denn wirklich für so inkompetent und doof?

"Gut, dann schlage ich vor, Sie gehen nach Hause. Es gibt für heute nichts mehr zu tun. Ich erledige noch einige Kleinigkeiten und sperr dann selbst ab."

"Ja, Sir."

Bulma verdrehte die Augen, als keine Antwort kam und fuhr ihren Computer herunter. „Einige Kleinigkeiten" beinhalteten wohl das außereheliche Verhältnis zur Blondine vom Büro nebenan, die eben leise im Hintergrund gestöhnt hatte. Aber was interessierte sie das schon? Sie saß schließlich nur in einem piekfeinen Büro, in dem alles blitzte und Blinkte, jedes noch so kleine Ding seinen angestammten Platz hatte, mit einem überdimensionalen Schreibtisch aus edelstem Glas und einer Glaswand, durch die man über die ganze Stadt blicken konnte. Was also ging es sie an, wenn ihr Chef ein Flittchen nebenan vögelte? Für sie bedeutete dies schließlich nur einen früheren Feierabend und wer schlug das bitteschön ab?

Lässig schwang sie ihre schlichte, schwarze Pradatasche, deren elegante Schlichtheit ein Vermögen gekostet hatte, allerdings zu ihrem Leben als die Sekretären eines der renommiertesten Anwälte des Landes gehörte auf ihre Schulter und verließ das Büro. Mit ihren hochhackigen Stöckelschuhen balancierte sie gekonnt durch den Gang, Richtung Lift, ohne auch nur in das leiseste Schwanken zu geraten. Es hatte lange genug gebraucht, diese Eleganz zu entwickeln... wie gesagt, sie gehörte zu ihrem Leben, zumindest zu diesem Leben.

Mit einem leisen „Pling" signalisierte der Lift sein Ankommen und die Tür öffnete sich lautlos. Bulma drückte die Taste des Erdgeschosses und der gläserne Lift setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Gelangweilt schweifte ihr Blick über die Stadt. Dieser Ausblick ließ Kinderaugen glänzen und zarte Frauenstimmen schwärmen, doch für sie war es bereits etwas alltägliches und hatte keine Besonderheit mehr. Das einzig gute daran war, dass man seine Augen nicht mit zwanghafter Nervosität von einem Fremden fernhalten musste, der eventuell einem gegenüber stand, während der Lift in peinlicher Stille seinen Weg nach unten fortsetzte.

Ein leichtes Schauern fuhr ihr über die Brust, was ihrem Verstand signalisierte, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Und tatsächlich stand auf der anderen Seite des Liftes ein blonder Schönling im Designer-Anzug, der ihr unverfroren auf ihr Dekolletee starrte. Selbstsicher starrte sie ihn ebenso direkt an und als er ihren kalten, eisernen Blick bemerkte, drehte er sich nervös von ihr ab. Ja, allein der dicke Anzug und das schleimige Lächeln machten nun mal keinen anziehenden, unwiderstehlichen Mann aus. Und wenn er schon von ihrem Graue-Maus Kostüm so angetan war, wie würde er wohl reagieren, wenn er sie in ihrem nächtlichen Aufzug sehen würde? So ein Schwächling nahm doch schon winselnd reiß aus, wenn nur der leiseste Hauch von dominantem Sex in der Luft lag.

Amüsiert verließ sie schließlich im Erdgeschoss angekommen das gläserne wie pompöse Gebäude und trat in die brennende Nachmittagshitze. Es gab Tage, an denen sie diese zu grelle und heiße Sonne regelrecht verabscheute. Ihr Leben begann erst, wenn der brennende Ball am Himmel verschwand und die Dunkelheit die Vorherrschaft erlangte. Das Leben unter Tags war einfach nur... nun, ein Zeitvertreib, eine Verpflichtung von der Gesellschaft verlangt und vorgegeben.

Langsam schlenderte sie durch die Straßen, in denen Menschen hin und her hetzten, scheinbar auf der Suche, doch selbst wussten sie meist nicht, was genau sie finden wollten. Sie liebte es, Menschen in ihrer Selbstpeinigung zuzusehen. Denn was anderes war der viele Stress, den sie hatten, sie sich machten? Was war der Ärger und die Wut über unbedeutende Lappalien des alltäglichen Lebens? Es war belustigend, zu sehen wie sie sich in ihrem Selbstmitleid suhlten und sich dabei noch gut und toll vorkamen. Brach die Nacht über sie herein, schien all das vergessen zu sein. Mit der Dunkelheit, kam eine seltsame Beruhigung der Gemüter, kam eine Entspannung über den Körper und die Seele und für ein paar Stunden schlugen diese im Einklang.

Für Bulma war der Tag etwas, das sie mit leblosen Augen betrachtete, als würde sie ihn nur träumen und in der Nacht langsam vergessen. Die Nacht war wie eine Droge, die sie alles vergessen ließ, alle Pflichten und Zwänge, all das, was sie an ihrem Spaß hinderte. Warum sollte sie mit ihren 20 Jahren, das Leben an ihr vorbeiziehen lassen? Es war kurz genug, also sollte man es genießen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln entdeckte sie in einem kleinen Park einen Mann mittleren Alters, der mit seiner kleinen Tochter spielte. Was ihr Vater nun wohl sagen würde, wenn er sie sehen würde... und ihre Mutter. Sie beide hatten sie immer mit einem Baby im Arm und einem herausgeputzten Mann mit Mittelscheitel neben sich gesehen. Sie hatten sie vor dem Herd gesehen, wie sie das Haus putzte und ihren Familienhund streichelte. So hatten sie ihre Tochter gesehen, ihre Zukunft mit jedem Tag genauestens geplant. Und irgendwann begann der Streit. Irgendwann, als Bulma aus ihrem kleinen goldenen Käfig auszubrechen versuchte, als sie Worte des Widerspruchs in den Mund genommen und sie ihrem Vater vor die Füße gespuckte hatte, begann ihre Rebellion, der einzige Weg, durch den sie ihr Leben selbst bestimmen konnte. Eines Tages würde sich auch das kleine Mädchen, das nun auf dem Rasen mit ihrem Vater herumtollte, gegen ihn und ihr erzwungenes Leben auflehnen.

********************


	2. Darkside

**A/N** WAS? Ein Update? Nee oder... Wo 'heftig umguck'? Ich schätze, ihr habt allen Grund sauer auf mich zu sein... Ich hab auch gesagt, dass ich die Story nicht poste, wenn sie nicht fertig ist. Allerdings kann ich nicht anders. Ich möchte eure Meinung dazu hören (und ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht so sauer, dass ihr mich mit Review-Entzug bestraft 'ganz klein werd').  
  
_Edit_: Mir hat's alle Sonderzeichen rausgeschmissen. Na toll, wenn man nicht mehr dieses Sternchen machen kann, was denn sonst Ôo ! Als Trennung sollten nun an sich lauter Plus dienen. Ich hoffe, dass wenigstens die angezeigt werden, sonst wird's echt verwirrend.  
  
Edit 2 : AAAAAAARGH! Toll... hier scheint ja gar nix mehr zu funken! Also, ich versuch's noch EINMAL und dann lass ich's mit dem trennen. Dann müsst ihr euch einfach darauf einstellen, dass der Szenenwechsel ohne Ankündigung von statten geht 'sauer is'!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
**Bloody Nights**

2. Darkside  
  


  
  
Leise Musik säuselte aus den üppigen Boxen der teuren Stereoanlage, schlängelte sich durch die moderne Wohnung, wo ein Möbelstück teurer als das andere war und prallte schließlich sanft gegen die vielen großen Fenster, die einen guten Blick über die Stadt gewährten. Von hier aus konnte man auch den wunderschönen Sonnenuntergang betrachten, der sich blutrot über die vielen Hochhäuser legte, die die Sonne längst verschlungen hatten.  
  
Bulma blickte kurz abwesend durch das Glas. Es war lange her, dass sie den Horizont gesehen hatte, das weite Gras, über das der Wind strich. Mit einem bitteren Lächeln unterbrach sie ihre Erinnerungen an eine Kindheit, die langsam in Vergessenheit geriet. Nebelschwaden lagen bereits über diesen Teil ihrer Erinnerung, verschlangen immer mehr davon.  
  
Das Handtuch, das sich um ihre Brust geschlungen hatte, löste sich als sie sich von der Röte abwandte und fiel schließlich auf den Fußboden. Ihre Schritte führten sie gezielt zu einem Kleiderschrank in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Es war ein altes Stück.. antik aus dunklem, schweren Holz, das träge und vermodernd wirkte. Seine Schönheit steckte in den vielen Details, die durch das dunkle Holz nur bei genauerem Betrachten zu erkennen waren. Zart geschnitzte Figuren prangten vertiefend in den Schranktüren. Links waren Dämonen mit spitzen Zähnen und Fledermausschwingen, das Böse, das Angst und Furcht verbreitete. Auf der rechten Schranktür breiteten Engel ihre Schwingen aus, strahlten Frieden und Ruhe aus.  
  
Bulma liebte diesen Schrank, seit sie ihn zum ersten Mal in einem der zahlreichen Antikläden im Schaufenster gesehen hatte. Er war weit unter seinem Wert verkauft worden, schien ein wertloses Stück zu sein. Doch für sie stellte er den Zwiespalt dar, in dem sie sich selbst befand. Ja, sie fand sich in ihm wieder, in einem Stück Holz, das eine Geschichte erzählte. Gut und Böse, das sich in der Mitte traf, sich die Hände reichte und doch auseinander gerissen werden konnte. Behutsam fuhr sie über die Kerben der Figuren, für einige Augenblicke in ihren Gedanken völlig versunken.  
  
Ein Zwiespalt, zwei Wege und nur einer konnte gewählt werden. Und die Frage, die sich jeder junge Mensch stellte, hallte immer wieder in ihr wieder 'Welchen Weg sollte sie wählen, was war es, das die Zukunft für sie bereit hielt? Für was sollte sie sich entscheiden?'. Doch wie sollten diese Fragen beantwortet werden? Sie wusste doch nicht mal selbst, was sie sich wünschte, was sie wollte.  
  
Schließlich öffnete sie die Türen, riss Gut und Böse auseinander und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das wesentliche, ihre heutige Kleiderwahl. Sie begutachtete die Kleidungsstücke, die hauptsächlich schwarz und rot waren, hie und da aber auch ein Flammenmuster oder etwas blau aufwiesen. Ihre Kleidung für den Tag bewahrte sie in einem anderen Schrank auf, so trennte sie Tag und Nacht gründlich voneinander, wie sie es emotional ebenso tat. Nach langem überlegen entschied sie sich schließlich für eine enge schwarze Lederhose, die sich angenehm an ihren Körper schmiegte, einen weinroten BH und ein durchsichtiges, schwarzes Top.  
  
Ihre Haare waren in der Schwüle inzwischen getrocknet und fielen seidig über ihren Rücken, nachdem sie ihre Augen schwarz umrandet hatte und ihre Lippen mit einem milden Rot-Ton hervorgehoben hatte, schlüpfte sie noch in ihre Stiefel und betrachtete sich schließlich im Spiegel. Ein weiteres Mal war ihre Verwandlung vollkommen, äußerlich wie auch innerlich. Ihre Augen wirkten hart und unnahbar, nahezu arrogant, ihre Art, ihr Wesen war selbstsicher und erhaben, eine Frau, die wusste was sie wollte und die kein 0/8/15 Mann wagte anzusprechen.  
  
Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln warf sie ihre Haare zurück und löschte das Licht in der Wohnung, als sie in den Gang trat und sich auf den Weg zum üblichen Treffpunkt machte.  
  
- - -

Um 23:00 Uhr waren die Straßen bereits stark belebt und zahlreiche Jugendliche tummelten sich an den üblichen Plätzen und Clubs. In einer Stadt war alles zu finden aber doch penibel getrennt. Es gab Clubs für Jugendliche, Clubs für Erwachsene, Bars und diverse Treffpunkte, wo sich fragwürdige Gangs und Gruppen trafen. Nachts begann ein neues Leben in der Stadt, ein gefährlicheres, ein Leben das einen reizte und verführte.  
  
Hie und da fuhr auch ein Streifenwagen mit Blaulicht vorbei, doch für die nach Spaß dürstenden Menschen war dies nichts besonderes, nichts neues mehr. Selbst das Nachtleben war der gleiche Alltag wie der des Tages. Man hatte seine Stammlokale, seine üblichen Abläufe, seine übliche Umgebung. Und doch war es ein Unterschied vom monotonen Ablauf des Tages. Nun hatte man Spaß, man lachte und trank, bis der Alkohol einen wohligen Nebel in die Gedanken zog. Dies war eine Routine, die jedem gefiel, die die meisten Menschen liebten.  
  
Bulma schlenderte durch die beleuchteten Straßen, mit jedem Schritt bewegte sie sich in zwielichtigere Gegenden, schließlich an Pennern, Huren und an leuchtenden Erotik Reklamen vorbei. Bulma würdigte diese keines Blickes und steuerte nach einigen Minuten auf eine dunkle Gasse zu, die nicht gerade einladend wirkte. Sie kannte diese Gegend inzwischen wie ihre Westentasche und sie wusste, dass sie hier keiner angreifen oder überfallen würde, dies würde keiner wagen. Schließlich hatte es sich schnell herum gesprochen, dass sie zu den Ginyus, eine der gefürchtetsten Gangs in der Stadt gehörte und sie mit ihrem Anführer „liiert" war.  
  
Mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln und schwenkenden Hüften spazierte sie schließlich verführerisch und graziös wie eine Katze auf diesen zu, der in einer leicht belichteten Ecke mit den anderen Jungs stand und genüsslich an einem Joint tief zog. Sie verabscheute dieses gekiffe, das einem vielleicht kurz die Sinne benebelte, aber wie jede Droge zu einem harten Erwachen führte. Die Realität war nun mal nicht so einfach unterzukriegen, wie es sich manche wünschten. Ihre Arme schlangen sich nun um seinen starken Nacken und Sekunden später war sie in einem wilden Zungenkuss verwickelt. Provozierend presste sie ihren wohlgeformten Körper an seine starken Muskeln und wusste, wie heiß sie ihn damit machte.  
  
Sie hatte ihn vor einigen Wochen in einer verrauchten Bar kennen gelernt. Natürlich hatte sie ihn gekannt, schließlich war seine Gang sowie auch er mehr oder weniger eine Legende in diesen Vierteln, Gerüchte schlängelten sich tonnenweise um ihre Mitglieder. Nun, seinem guten Aussehen und seinem „guten" Ruf hatte er es schließlich auch zu verdanken gehabt, dass sie ihn nach einigen Dates in ihr Bett gelassen hatte. Und mehr war es auch nicht, es war eine Sex-Geschichten. Sie wusste kaum etwas von ihm, nicht mehr als die Gerüchte hergaben und auch nicht mehr als seinen Vornamen. In der Nacht hatte jeder nur seinen Namen, ob dieser nun erfunden oder real war, interessierte keinen. Und es war auch nicht wichtig. Selten waren irgendwelche Gefühle oder Emotionen im Spiel, das war auch gut so.  
  
Langsam löste sich Bulma von Zarbon, der sie keck und stolz angrinste. Die Jungs waren neidisch und das ließ seine Brust nur noch mehr anschwellen. Bulma war sich durchaus bewusst, dass sie Zarbon's „Babe" war, quasie „ihm gehörte". Sie war wohl die einzigste die wusste, dass sie niemals irgendjemandem gehören würde. Doch sollten diese naiven Männer das doch glauben, sie störte es wenig. Sie spürte die gierigen Blicke von Jeese, Baata, Rikoom und Yamchu [siehe A/N], die nur von etwas träumten, das sie niemals bekommen würden. Besonders Yamchu schien an ihr interessiert, was die Wut seiner Freudin Lunch, einer zierlichen jungen Frau, die allerdings ziemlich viel Feuer in sich hatte, immer mehr schürte. Schließlich war da auch noch Krillin, der einzigste, mit dem sie wirklich eine ernsthafte Diskussion führen konnte.  
  
Zarbon entfuhr ein unzufriedenes Grollen, als sie die kleine Erotikeinlage beendete und ihre Lippen wieder von den seinen schälte. "Na, was steht heute auf dem Programm, Zar'?"  
  
"Wir gehen in's Darkside. Vielleicht haben sich wieder ein paar kleine Ratten eingeschlichen, die hier nichts zu suchen haben."  
  
Das Darkside befand sich in der Mitte des Ginyu-Reviers, das keine andere Gangs duldete. Es war ein umfangreicher Club, mit vielen Hinterzimmern wo sich auch gerne Dealer tummelten. Auch das Drogengeschäft war in diesem Viertel in Zarbon's Händen und das Geld floss in Strömen. Er verdiente eine goldene Nase mit dem Verkauf von härtesten Drogen an junge Teenager, die ohne den Stoff inzwischen keinen Spaß mehr empfinden konnten. Wer sich in solchen Gegenden aufhielt, hatte längst seine Moralvorstellungen verschlossen und tief vergraben. Diese waren hier nichts wert.  
  
Mit einem weiteren Knurren fuhr sein starker Arm um ihre Hüfte und zog sie fest an sich, eine Demonstration an alle Gaffer, dass dies sein Eigen war. „Los Leute, lasst uns ein paar Ratten fangen." Mit diesen Worten zog er Bulma mit sich durch die dunkle Gasse, zielstrebig in Richtung Drakside.  
  
- - - -Ein lautes Knurren durchbrach die Stille, in der eine Gruppe von 5 dunklen Gestalten durch die Nacht schritt, dicht gefolgt von einem tiefen, genervten Grollen. Vegeta verzog sein Gesicht zu einer wütenden Fratze und zeigte damit Kakarott auch seine spitzen Eckzähne.  
  
"Was denn?? Ich hab nun mal Hunger..."  
  
"Blut, dessen Gerinnungsfaktoren gehemmt werden, sättigt eben nicht, Konservenfresser."  
  
Kakarott nahm die spitze Bemerkung Vegeta's mit einem leicht unterwürfigen Grinsen hin und hielt sich seinen leeren Bauch. Es lag nicht an irgendwelchen Gerinnungs-DingsDas. er hatte nun mal einen 'anderen' Hunger. Schon als Mensch hätte er den ganzen Tag mit Essen verbringen können, jedoch schien es noch schlimmer geworden zu sein, seit er ein Vampir war. Sein Herz weigerte sich, einem Menschen das frische Blut aus den Adern zu saugen, sein Instinkt aber dürstete unaufhörlich nach dem roten Lebenselixier. Insgeheim hatte er auch schon versucht, normale Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen, sein Körper schien diese Nährstoffe jedoch unbeachtet zu lassen und vor allem nicht aufnehmen zu wollen. Blut war ständig in seinen Gedanken, benebelte ihn und machte ihn schwach.  
  
"Du musst heute endlich mal was richtiges trinken..." Chichi sah ihm besorgt in die Augen, sein tief grauer Teint war kein gutes Zeichen.   
  
"Werd ich." Seine abwimmelnden Worte beruhigten sie vorerst, wie auch sein Arm, der sich um ihre Hüften schlängelte und sie streichelte. Wenn er seine süßen Tricks anwandte, war alles andere nebensächlich.  
  
Vegeta rümpfte angewidert die Nase, was Juu zu einem Grinsen verleitete. Sie genoss die Turteleien der beiden und wünschte sich manchmal selbst so eine süße unschuldige Beziehung. Unschuld war für sie längst etwas unerreichbares. Es schien, als wäre mit ihrem Leben als Vampir alles Reine und Gute verschwommen und ebenso tot wie ihr altes Leben. Auch sie war nur ein normaler Mensch gewesen, der mit den selben Moralvorstellungen wie alle aufgewachsen war. Auch, wenn sie es nicht wollte, sie hatte diese noch immer in sich und das, was die Menschheit als Böse und Schlecht ansah, das musste wohl auch so sein. Böses hatte keine Reinheit, keine Unschuld verdient. Es war immer schuldig und verdreckt.  
  
Ihre traurigen Augen blieben auf dem Rücken des vor sich hinpfeifenden Jay's haften. Er war damals abgerutscht, als ihre Eltern bei einem Unfall gestorben waren. Er war in die düsteren Clubs gegangen, hatte angefangen Drogen zu nehmen und kriminell zu werden. Und doch hatte er immer sein gutes und treues Wesen behalten. Als er zum Vampir geworden war, war es klar, dass auch sie diesen Weg einschlagen hatte müssen. Das gebot das Band der Zwillinge, die sie waren. Wenn sie ihn so vor sich sah, fröhlich und immer erwachsener werdend wusste sie, dass es der richtige Weg gewesen war. Auch wenn es hieß, der Dreck der Gesellschaft zu sein.  
  
Jay pfiff noch immer munter durch die gespitzten Lippen, während er durch die Nacht tänzelte. Die dröhnende Musik, die ein empfindliches Vampirohr schon von weitem als unangenehm empfand wurde mit jedem Schritt lauter und die Lichter, die am Himmel kreisten wurden zu deutlicheren Lichtkegeln. Das Darkside galt als einer der angesagtesten Clubs in der Gegend, auch in den netten kleinen Familienvierteln war es berühmt und von jungen Teenagern, deren Alibi die Übernachtung bei einem Freund war gern besucht. Seine Zunge fuhr gierig über seine Oberlippe, allein an den Gedanken an die vielen jungen Mädchen lief ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen.   
  
"Seid vorsichtig, ich habe gehört die Ginyu's sollen heute im Club sein. Verhaltet euch also ruhig... und lasst die Finger von ihren Mädchen." Mit diesen Worten blickte Vegeta zu Jay, der prompt die Augen verdrehte. "He, woher hätte ich wissen sollen, dass das Yamchu's Tussi war?"  
  
"Vielleicht weil sie seine Jacke mit dem Ginyu-Zeichen drauf trug?" Juu kniff um ein weiteres in die Bauchseite ihres Bruders und lachte über sein wütendes knurren. „Ich hatte verdammt noch mal zu viel getrunken..."  
  
"Wie dem auch sei, wir trennen uns, in der Gruppe sind wir zu auffällig. Und noch etwas... keine Toten, verstanden?"  
  
Vegeta bläute den übermütigen Vampiren dies immer wieder ein. Er tötete prinzipielle keine Menschen, also keine schwächeren Wesen. Es war für ihn unter der Würde eines Vampirs, ihre letzten Tropfen Blut auszusaugen und sie dann als wertlose verwesende Leichen liegen zu lassen. Vier Liter Blut, pro Mensch zwei Liter deckte bei weitem den Tagesbedarf eines Blutsaugers. Wozu also unnötige Tote?  
  
Schließlich war die kleine Gruppe nur noch Schritte vom breiten Eingang entfernt, von dem aus einem eine Mischung aus Techno, Trance und Goa entgegen dröhnte. Vegeta dachte nicht daran, seinen schnellen Schritt zu verlangsamen und rauschte schier wie ein Geist an den jungen quiekenden Menschen vorbei, die vor dem Eingang eine Schlange bildeten. Seine dunkler gefährlicher Blick traf kurz den des stämmigen Türstehers, der mit einem leichten Nicken darauf antwortete und im nächsten Augenblick hatte Vegeta auch schon die Schwelle übertreten, gefolgt von den anderen vier.  
  
Im Club schlug jeder eine andere Richtung ein. Jay ging zur Tanzfläche, wo einige junge Frauen ihre Hüften schwangen. Juu setzte sich in eine gemütliche Sitzecke, wo sie meist nach einigen Minuten von einem hübschen Mann angesprochen wurde. Es war doch um einiges prickelnder, eine Beute zu sich kommen zu lassen, als sie zu jagen. Kakarott und Chichi gingen eine Etage höher, wo sich meist die Paare zurückzogen und die Abgeschiedenheit auch nutzten.  
  
Vegeta selbst ging an die Bar und verschaffte sich einen Überblick. Bis jetzt hatte er noch keinen Ginyu entdeckt, was ihn jedoch eher beunruhigte. Mindestens einer von ihnen blieb immer an der Bar und sah sich um, ob sich ja keine ungebetenen Gäste eingeschlichen hatten. Abwesend bestellte er einen Whisky und ließ seine Augen weiterhin über die große Halle gleiten. Schließlich blitzte ein recht roter Teint doch aus der Menge. Jeese beugte sich gerade zu einer schlanken Blondine, die über seine Witze zu lachen schien. Beruhigt entspannte sich Vegeta, Jeese war nicht gerade der hellste und wenn er zur Wache abkommandiert war, waren die Ginyu's heute keine Gefahr für ihn und die anderen.  
  
- - - -Bulma gähnte herzhaft, nachdem sie einen großen Schluck von ihrem Cocktail genommen hatte. Sie saß auf einem Hocker an der Bar und langweilte sich schrecklich. Zar' hatte sich mit einigen Dealern zurückgezogen und war nun schon seit 2 Stunden weg. Immer wieder sprachen sie Typen an und inzwischen wäre sie wirklich froh gewesen, wenn Zarbon einen dieser Nulpen endlich mal zur Schnecke machen würde.  
  
"Na, langweilst du dich im angesagtesten Club der Stadt?"  
  
Bulma schenkte Krillin ein müdes Lächeln und schmunzelte über seine angestrengte Bemühung, den Barhocker zu erklimmen, der neben ihr stand. „Zar' ist nicht da und mit anderen Männern darf ich mich auch nicht amüsieren." Krillin lachte über ihren schmollenden Kommentar. „Besser wär's. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Zar' noch mal zu einem mordenden Eifersuchts-Monster mutiert, oder?"  
  
Bulma schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken, was das letzte Mal passiert war, als ihr ein Typ an den Hintern gefasst hatte, der an sich nur seinen Freunden beweisen hatte wollen, dass er sich das traut. Zar' war regelrecht ausgeflippt und hatte ihn zu Brei geschlagen. Der arme Kerl hatte danach einige Zähne weniger, ein riesiges geschwollenes Auge und einige Knochenbrüche. „Er ist eben stolz auf dich und will nicht, dass dich ein anderer angrabscht." Krillin schien ihre Gedanken erraten zu haben. War es aber wirklich gerechtfertigt, aus Eifersucht einen jüngeren und schwächeren so zu Verprügeln?  
  
Bulma seufzte leise und nippte wieder an ihren Glas. Zweifel kämpften sich wieder durch ihre Gedanken, die ihr vor Augen führen wollten, dass das Leben, das sie hier führte nur zum Untergang und zur Ruinierung führen konnte. Schlussendlich trank sie mit einem großen Schluck das ganze Glas aus und bestellte sich einen weitern Drink, um ihr Bewusstsein zu betäuben. Sie konnte diese depressiven Gedankengänge nun einfach nicht ertragen.  
  
"Was macht mein Zarie denn grad?" Nach einigen weitern Drinks in wenigen Minuten klang ihre Stimme bereits etwas säuselnd.   
  
„Er kassiert Geld von den Dealern ein, die anderen kümmern sich um die kleinen Fische, die sich hier eingeschlichen haben."  
  
"Und? Warum bist du nicht dabei? Es ist schließlich alles andere amüsierender als diese Bar..."  
  
"Du weißt ja, ich bin keine Kämpfernatur. Mehr der Denker." Krillin beachtete das leise lachen seines Gegenübers nicht weiter, das auf seine Worte folgte.  
  
"Sag mal Krillin, warum bist du eigentlich in dieser Gang. Du passt irgendwie nicht..." Bulma musste schwer überlegen, wie sie es ausdrücken sollte. Der Alkohol leistete inzwischen seinen Teil.  
  
"... nicht ins Bild meinst du? Na ja, du weißt doch. Jeder Manager hat seine Therapiegruppe zum Stressabbau." Ein weiteres Lachen von Bulma folgte, dieses Mal herzhafter.  
  
"Du bezeichnest eine kriminelle Gang als 'Therapiegruppe'??" Glucksend lehrte sie ein weiteres Glas, während sie nicht bemerkte, dass sie beobachtet wurde.  
  
- - -Vegeta nippte an seinem zweiten Whisky, die Eiswürfel knarrten leise dabei. Er spürte inzwischen, wie sein Körper nach Blut schrie und er hatte auch schon einige passable 'Spender' dafür entdeckt. Jedoch haftete nun sein Blick auf einer jungen Frau, die für seinen Geschmack zwar etwas zu viel trank, jedoch seine Aufmerksamkeit verdiente. Sie sprach mit einem kleinen Glatzkopf und lachte hie und da. Ihr graziöser Körper vibrierte dabei heftig und Vegeta konnte die Hitze ihres Körpers regelrecht spüren. Fasziniert beobachtete er jede ihrer Bewegungen, wie sie ihr Glas zu ihren hübsch geschwungen Lippen führte und ihre Kehle die Flüssigkeit hinunterschluckte. Ihr Hals war dabei gestreckt und durch ihren hellen Teint konnte er fast ihre blauen Venen erkennen.  
  
Jedoch zog etwas ganz anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit an. Seine Augen hafteten auf der großen Gestalt, die hinter die Frau trat und spielerisch ihre Hände auf deren Schultern gleiten ließ. Zarbon's Hand rutschte ungeniert über die Brust der jungen Frau und drückte sie dabei lustvoll. Vegeta's Nase rümpfte sich leicht bei diesem Anblick und damit hatte diese Frau ihre Faszination für ihn auch schon wieder verloren. Sein Augenmerk lag nun auch ausschließlich auf Zarbon, der an ihr herumnippte und sie damit zum kichern brachte. Sie war wohl sein neues Spielzeug. Als ob dies nicht unter der Würde einer Frau lag. Nun, ihn sollte es nicht weiter interessieren.  
  
Er beobachtete, wie die Frau sich an Zarbon klammerte, als sie versuchte aufzustehen, was ihr nur mit sehr wackeligen Beinen gelang. Immer noch kichernd und lachend hängte sie sich schließlich an den amüsierten Zarbon und torkelte mit ihm in Richtung Ausgang. Um ein weiteres angeekelt schüttelte sich Vegeta leicht und trank die letzten kühlen Tropfen des Alkohols, allerdings mit plötzlich nicht mehr allzu viel Genuss.  
  
Hungrig ließ er seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen und traf recht rasch ein Augenpaar, das ihn verzückt anstarrte. Eine hübsche junge Frau, wohl ebenso mit etwas zu viel Alkohol intus, die ihn anschmachtete. Schmunzelnd ging er in ihre Richtung und ohne weitere Umwege legte er seinen Arm um ihre schmale Hüften und zog sie mit sich. Willig ließ sie dies mit sich geschehen und als sie in einer dunklen Ecke angekommen waren, pressten sich auch schon die hübschen Lippen der Brünette auf die seinen. Er ließ sie gewähren, erwiderte den Kuss jedoch nicht sonderlich. Eigentlich genoss ein Vampir solche Augenblicke, empfand sexuelle Lust und Erregung. Er jedoch konnte diesem Gefummel nichts abgewinnen und die einzigste Lust, die er empfand war die des Hungers.  
  
Und gerade diese überwog nun und mit einem sanften Ruck drückte er die junge Frau gegen die Wand. Lustvoll keuchte diese auf, die es als Akt des Verlangens empfand und stöhnte, als er ihren Hals mit saugenden Küssen erkundete. Den scharfen Schmerz, der ihren Hals kurz durchfuhr bemerkte sie erst gar nicht. Vegeta saugte nun stark an den beiden kleinen Löchern, aus denen das rote Blut schoss, das nun endlich seinen Hunger stillte. Langsam merkte er, wie die Frau an ihn heran sackte, wie ihre Kraft schwand und bevor sie in eine Ohnmacht fiel, aus der sie nicht mehr erwachen würde, ließ er von ihr ab.  
  
Er betrachtete noch einmal den bewusstlosen Körper und legte sie dann auf den Boden. Nun sah es ganz nach einer Frau aus, die schlicht zu viel getrunken hatte und ihren Rausch ausschlief. Niemand würde je nach irgendwelchen Bissmarken an ihrem Hals suchen, sie war eine der vielen, die am nächsten Morgen ohne Erinnerung aufwachen würden und wie bei allen anderen, würde nichts als ein Fest gewesen sein, über das man keine Minute mehr nachdachte. Die Lebenseinstellung der Menschen hatte sich über die Jahrhunderte gewandelt, wie der Tag zur Nacht, die Dummheit würde der Mensch jedoch nie ablegen können.  
  
Gestärkt ging Vegeta an den zahlreichen Alkoholleichen vorbei und belächelte die Sinnlosigkeit dieser Exzesse. Seine Augen fanden auch schon bald Jay und Juu, die sichtlich etwas gelangweilt an der Bar lungerten.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, hast du Zarbon's Neue gesehen?"  
  
Mit einem abschätzigen Nicken bestätigte Vegeta dies und setzte sich neben Jay, der gerade die letzten Tropfen seines Drinks genoss.  
  
"Heiß, eh?"  
  
"Du lernst es wohl nie..."  
  
Juu verdrehte spielerisch die Augen und erntete damit einen bösen Blick von ihrem Bruder. „Na, du hast zuerst gesagt, dass du Zarbon nicht so viel Geschmack zugetraut hättest!"  
  
"Habt ihr vielleicht auch noch etwas wichtiges bemerkt?" Vegeta hatte keine Lust über unwichtige Anhängsel seiner Rivalen zu diskutieren.  
  
"Nein, die üblichen Drogengeschäfte, wie immer. Allerdings haben sie sich auch wieder mit den speziellen Waffen ausgerüstet...."  
  
Vegeta dachte kurz über Juu's Worte nach. Ja, es war wohl bald wieder die Zeit. Wie vorhersehbar diese Menschen doch waren. Mit einem kurzen knurren stieß er sich vom Barhocker ab und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, was das Leder leicht knarren ließ. "Nun gut, wir verschwinden. Wo sind Chichi und Kakarott?"  
  
"Sind in ihrem Honeymoon vertieft mal wieder früher gegangen." Jay konnte sich ein leises Glucksen nicht verkneifen und ging schließlich Vegeta und Juu nach, die in den Schatten der Nacht verschwanden.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -

A**/N** Nun ja, ich hab die Ginyu's etwas umstrukturiert, einfach weil ich diesen hässlichen kleinen Grünen zB nicht dabei haben (hah, was will der bitteschön gegen Vegeta ausrichten, so 'ne Niete) und ein bisschen eine gemischte Gruppe haben wollte. An die Ginyu's erinnert sich wohl kaum noch jemand. Zarbon musste wieder mit, ich mag ihn einfach in solchen Rollen und ich find ihn an sich auch gar nicht so übel. Ansonsten sieht so ein typischer Abend in den Leben der beiden Gruppen aus . ! Allerdings wird es auch noch andere Abendgestaltungen geben 'g'. Hm, ich hoffe, ihr konntet die OOC Charas etwas besser kennen lernen und habt nun ein paar Hintergründe zu ihren Entscheidungen und ihrem Leben!  
  
Bis bald! Ich bemüh mich ! Leider nerven einige Prüfungen (3 in 3 Tagen hintereinander, das ist 'ne Qual!!!)!  
  
**Reviews:**

Tamahome Jigoku: Na ja, die Stories leiden eher an Zeitmangel, wie du siehst. Es ist momentan eben nicht besser möglich. Ich hoffe, ich muss wenigstens in den 4 Wochen Ferien nicht lernen (für Wiederholungsprüfungen 'nervös lach'), sonst dreh ich durch 'g'!  
  
Akaji: Na ja... ich kann nur sagen: siehe oben 'g' und danke für die Review!  
  
Kamikaze: Woha! Was für 'ne Review. Ich hab Matrix mal kurz überhört 'knurr'! 'lach' Die Nacht muss eine Frau sein, denn sie hat uns gebor'n 'träller' ! Ich such immer noch einen gebührenden Platz für die Konzertkarte. Die Fotos sind etwas in die Hose gegangen, man sieht höchstens Rod, der auf unserer Seite stand, ganz wenig Farin und Bela gar nicht -- ! Aber immerhin ein wenig ham wir doch eingefangen! Meine Freundin ist heut noch überstolz, dass sie den Fotoapparat mit reingeschleust hat 'schmunzel'! Ach herr je, Strangers gibt's ja auch noch und ich hab echt ein schlechtes Gewissen (vor allem wegen der Illu), dass ich das so vernachlässige. Mir fehlt jede Inspiration dazu.. Dabei hatte ich so viele Ideen! Aber das kommt schon wieder, hoff ich!  
  
vegivir: 'lach' Na ja, Sucht ist keine schöne Sache 'mal auf Zarbon's Joint zeig' ! Ne, also ich mach schon weiter, nur stell ich eure Geduld dabei auf die Probe, was mir wirklich leid tut!!!


	3. Bulk

A/N Ich hoffe ihr hasst mich jetzt nicht alle. Es ging wirklich nicht schneller. Ich möchte auch gar nicht viel dazu sagen. Einige Kommis würden mich etwas unterstützen, aber es gibt eigentlich eine Unterstützung, die mich wirklich immer wieder dazu bringt, weiterzuschreiben. Darum ist dieses Kapitel.. oder sogar die ganze FF einer ganz besonderen Person gewidmet! Ohne sie würde es dieses Kapitel nicht geben und vermutlich auch diese FF nicht mehr. Ein ganz großer Teil dieser FF gehört und gebührt dir. Und wenn euch diese FF gefällt und ihr sie lest, dann schuldet ihr ihr was (genau wie ich ). Also schreibt Kommis zu ihren Bildern, ja? Widmung! The one and only Vegeta Goddess: Kamikaze666 (Animexx Acc) Bloody Nights   
3. Bulk

Dunkel lag der schön ausgestattete Raum, in dem der dumpfe Geruch von Schweiß und Sex schwebte. Die Stille des frühen Morgens war in die Straßen eingekehrt und auch im Zimmer herrschte ein tiefes Schweigen. Allein der sanfte Ton des knisternden Stoffes konnte man leise hören, als sich eine der Gestalten, die im Bett lagen auf die Seite drehte.  
  
Bulma lag nun abgewandt zu Zarbon, der tief und fest neben ihr schlief und hie und da ein leises Schnarchen verlor. Es passierte jedes Mal, jedes Mal wenn sie Sex hatten schlief er, nachdem er gekommen war einfach ein. Wie immer hatte er seinen Spaß gehabt und sie blieb auf der Strecke. Ein bitteres Lächeln flog über ihre Lippen. Was wollte sie von so einem Typen erwarten? Er rühmte sich mit ihrem Aussehen und hatte Spaß daran, sie als seine persönliche Hure zu nutzen. Hure.. womöglich war sie weniger als das, Huren bekamen immerhin Geld dafür.  
  
Mit einem Knurren richtete sich Bulma auf und ging auf den Balkon, der hoch oben über der Stadt lag. Kurz betrachtete sie die üppigen Gemälde, die vermutlich antiken neben modernen und teuren Möbeln. Sie wusste nicht, ob dies seine Privatwohnung war oder einfach nur eines seiner vielen Appartements, in denen krumme Geschäfte abgeschlossen wurden. Sie wusste auch nicht, ob sie das überhaupt interessierte. Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, von was der edle Balkonstuhl bezahlt war, auf den sie sich nun setzte. Es konnte das Geld eines jungen Menschen sein, dessen Drogensucht ihn irgendwann in den privaten Ruin treiben würde. Es könnte das Geld sein, das Nutten für Zarbon verdienten, während sie ihren Körper verkaufen.  
  
Bulma zündete sich eine Zigarette an, lehnte sich zurück und zog ihre Beine an. Obwohl der Tag unerträglich heiß war, brachte die Dunkelheit der Nacht eine merkwürdige Kälte mit sich. Sie zog die kühle Luft ein, die sich erfrischend in ihr ausbreitete, bevor sie einen Zug an ihrer Zigarette nahm. Dies war ihr kleines unsinniges Laster, das sie mit sich trug und welcher Mensch hatte schon keine Schwäche für ein oder zwei Genussmittel, die der Wohlstand mit sich brachte.  
  
Wieder begannen ihre Gedanken um die letzten Stunden zu kreisen. Sie konnte sich nicht an exakt alles erinnern, da sie etwas zu viel getrunken hatte, jedoch wusste sie allzu genau, wie der Sex mit Zarbon angelaufen war. Es war ein monotones Spiel, beinahe ein Rollenspiel. Bulma übernahm immer die Kontrolle, war immer die dominante Person. Zarbon wurde ab dem Moment, in dem er sich nackt unter ihr schlängelte ein unterwürfiger Junge, der beherrscht werden wollte. Es war nicht so, dass Bulma das nicht genossen hatte. Jedoch machte es keinen Spaß mehr, wenn es immer so ablief. Zarbon verlangte von ihr zu bestimmen, was geschah. Er überließ mehr oder weniger die Arbeit ihr und genoss in vollen Zügen. Ihr Genuss am Liebesspiel war somit praktisch nicht vorhanden. Sie war seine unbezahlte Nutte, die zu tun hatte, was er wollte. Sie war nicht in der Position, Wünsche zu äußern. Bulma lachte leise, sie war also in einer Sexbeziehung, die sich vor allem darum drehte, Zar´ sein Vergnügen zu bringen.  
  
Frustriert schlang Bulma die Arme um ihre Beine und beobachtete, wie eine Schar Raben über sie hinwegflogen. Sie sehnte sich nach dieser Freiheit, einer Freiheit, die dem Fliegen gleich kam. Jeder würde ihr nun sagen, dass sie bereits ein freies Leben führte, jedoch war dies keine Freiheit. Auch dieses Leben schien ein Käfig zu sein, der sie mit seinen Regeln und Abläufen fest einschloss.  
  
So war die Nacht nicht nur ihr Freund, sondern ebenso ihr schlimmster Feind. Ein Hauch von depressiven Gedanken genügte, um sie in Traurigkeit zu stürzen, die ihr Herz abschnürte. Die Last der Unzufriedenheit drückte sie nieder und war oft so stark, dass sie sie hätte erdrücken können.  
  
Bulma sah hoch zu den Sternen. Nun, sie sah hoch zum Himmel. Von hier aus waren die Sterne nicht sichtbar. Über ihr breitete sich ein dunkelblaues etwas aus, das von einigen grauen Nebelschwaden überdeckt war. Am Horizont, der sich vor allem aus Hochhäusern zusammenbaute schlängelte sich das Licht der Stadt hoch und erbaute eine orange rötliche Säule. Ihr zuvor leise lachen wurde lauter, von Romantik war in ihrem verdammten Leben also nicht der Hauch einer Spur.  
  
Nachdem Bulma ihre Zigarette ausgedrückt hatte, ging sie zurück ins Zimmer und zog sich wieder an. Wie so oft schlüpfte sie lautlos durch die Tür und machte sich auf den Weg nachhause, wo sie sich kräftig duschte. Der Schmutz jedoch, den sie auf ihrer Haut wähnte, wollte nie abgehen.

Ein kühlender Wind blies leicht durch das Fenster, dessen Glas einige Löcher zierten und ein feines Pfeifen erzeugte. Die 5 Vampire hatten sich wieder in der leerstehenden Wohnung niedergelassen. Jay und Juu spielten in ihrem Zimmer Poker und wie so oft war der Haufen Kleingeld auf Juu's Seite, während Jay knurrend in seine Karten starrte.  
  
Chichi hatte sich mit Kakarott in eines der Zimmer zurückgezogen und kuschelte sich auf einer großen Couch an ihn. Ihr sorgenvoller Blick versteckte sich dabei an seiner Brust. Wieder hatte er nicht genug getrunken, hatte nur an den Bissmarken genippt, die sie hinterlassen hatte. Sie hatte sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt, weniger Blut zu trinken, damit er noch mehr übrig hatte. Er zehrte an ihren Resten, wurde so aber niemals satt. Sein Teint hatte sich nicht sonderlich verbessert und sie konnte sein Magenknurren nahezu hören. So konnte es einfach nicht weitergehen.  
  
"Kakarott, warum trinkst du nicht?"  
  
Sie spürte, wie sich seine Muskeln bei ihrer Frage verhärteten und sich sein Körper anspannte, so wie jedes Mal, wenn sie dieses Thema ansprach. "Ich trinke doch..."  
  
Oh ja, das kam immer. Er versuchte sie um ein weiteres Mal abzuwimmeln. Ja, er trank, aber einfach nicht genug. „Du bist ein Vampir und es liegt nun in deiner Natur, Blut von Menschen zu trinken."  
  
"Und wenn ich diese ‚Natur' nicht akzeptiere?"  
  
"Du hast sie bereits akzeptiert, als du mein Blut getrunken hast. Ich habe dich nicht dazu gezwungen!"  
  
"Wir hatten Sex und du hast dauernd gestöhnt, dass ich dich beißen soll. Und? Ich hab's getan. Aber ich wusste nicht, dass ich dadurch zu einer Killermaschine werde! Klingt das für dich, als hätte ich eine Wahl gehabt?"  
  
Kakarott übersah den verletzten Blick in ihren Augen und stürmte aus dem Raum. Er hatte diese endlosen Diskussionen satt und manchmal wünschte er sich, er hätte Chichi in dieser Bar nie getroffen. Mit einem lauten Knall stieß er die Tür hinter sich zu, die von der starken Erschütterung in Staubschwaden getaucht wurde.  
  
Als er ebenso aus der Wohnung stürmen wollte, tauchte plötzlich ein Schatten vor ihm auf und daraus entstieg Vegeta, der sich mit steinernem Blick vor ihm aufbaute und obwohl der ältere Vampir kleiner war als Kakarott, hatte dieser immer wieder das Gefühl, aufsehen zu müssen.  
  
"Wo willst du hin?"  
  
Das tiefe Raunen ließ eine aufkommende Wut erahnen, die Kakarott nicht noch mehr schüren wollte. „Weg..."  
  
Vegeta's linke Augenbraue hob sich ein wenig und ein dunkles Lachen schlich sich aus seiner Kehle. „Willst du schon wieder in ein Krankenhaus einbrechen, Konservenfresser?"  
  
"Hör auf mich so zu nennen!"  
  
"Bist du denn etwas anderes? Du stielst Konserven, die ein armer kleiner, schwächlicher Menschen vielleicht dringend brauchen könnte. Hast du jemals nachgedacht, was du tust? Es ist wohl kaum ein Unterschied, einem Menschen frisch das Blut aus den Adern zu saugen als deren Konserven hinunterzuwürgen."  
  
"Ich richte so immerhin keinen Schaden an. Ich kann mein Gewissen nicht einfach so ablegen."  
  
"Gewissen ist menschlich und du bist kein Mensch mehr. Wir brauchen Blut um zu überleben, wir morden aber nicht. Wir mögen Parasiten sein, aber was ist heute schon kein Parasit, Kakarott? Nenne mir ein Wesen, das nicht auf Kosten eines anderen lebt? "  
  
Vegeta ließ ihm Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Einige Minuten der Stille vergingen, in denen Vegeta's schwarze Augen Kakarott fixierten.  
  
"Jedes Wesen braucht etwas, um sein Überleben zu sichern und es bedient sich davon, ohne darüber nachzudenken, ob es überhaupt ein Recht dazu hat. Du Kakarott gehörst zu einer Gruppe und ich kann nicht länger zulassen, dass du diese gefährdest. Ich habe es endgültig satt, dich ständig mitziehen zu müssen... verdammt! Ich lasse dich in der Sonne erbärmlich verrecken, wenn du dich nicht endlich anpasst."  
  
Mit einem Kopfnicken forderte Vegeta Kakarott auf, ihm in den Schatten zu folgen. Als Kakarott aus der Dunkelheit hervortrat, befanden sich die beiden in einer abgelegenen Gasse, in der einige betrunkene Mädchen aus der Hintertür einer Disco torkelten. Lachend umschlangen sie sich gegenseitig und versuchten sich so, ein wenig zu stützen.  
  
Sie blickten aus leicht zugefallenen Augen vor sich hin und erkannten wohl nur noch Umrisse. Zwei Mädchen begannen lauthals zu lachen und küssten sich in leichtsinniger Benommenheit leidenschaftlich. Sie befanden sich zweifellos in einem sehr leicht angreifbaren Zustand. Wankend kamen sie auf die beiden dunklen Gestalten zu. Sie betrachteten sich kurz beide und gurrten einige unverständliche Worte vor sich hin. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis eine ihren Arm um Kakarott's Nacken schlang und sich wankend an ihn presste.  
  
Ihm war klar, was Vegeta von ihm erwartete. Doch er konnte es nicht, es war ihm schlicht unmöglich, diesem armen Mädchen ihre Lebensgeister auszusaugen. Doch je mehr sich die Blondine an ihn presste, desto mehr stieg sein Hunger... nein, sein Durst. Das Mädchen nippte an seinem Nacken herum und legte in einem kurzen Anfall der Müdigkeit ihren Kopf seitlich auf seine Schulter. Er konnte die Ader an ihrem Hals so perfekt pulsieren sehen, er konnte ihn hören, den stetigen Druck, den stetigen Herzschlag. Hypnotisiert von diesem Geräusch des Lebens näherte sich sein Mund ihrem Hals, der sich ihm willig entgegenstreckte. Erst saugte er nur an der bläulichen Hautpartie und zog die Vene so noch mehr aus der Haut, die sich geschmeidig und heiß pochend an seine Lippen presste. Seine spitzen Zähne berührten sie erst nur ganz leicht, als er noch daran saugte. Winzige Tropfen Blut pressten sich heraus und erfüllten seinen Mund mit dem herrlich metallischen Geschmack. Nun bohrten sich seine Zähne leicht in das Blutgefäß. Zögerlich schmeckte er das Blut, noch mit Speichel vermischt. Schließlich jedoch verschloss sein Mund die Bissstelle völlig, saugte gierig an den winzigen Löchern.  
  
Das Mädchen stöhnte auf, als er sie immer fester an sie presste, von den erregenden, animalischen Gefühlen überwältigt. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass frisches Blut so rein und edel schmecken konnte. Es faszinierte ihn, wie es warm und dickflüssig seine Kehle hinunter glitt. Dazu kam der Alkohol, der in ihrem Blut zirkulierte. Eine Mischung, die für ihn einer Droge glich. Sein Instinkt verlangte mehr, sein Körper verlangte mehr und so presste er das Mädchen noch stärker an sich, das heftig stöhnte und nach Luft rang. Sein Griff war eisern, sodass sie sich unmöglich hätte befreien können. Sein unermesslicher Durst, den er seit er als Vampir geboren war hatte, wollte nun endlich gänzlich gestillt werden.  
  
Erst als Vegeta kräftig an ihm zerrte und ihn so dem Mädchen entriss, das nun kraftlos zu Boden sackte erwachte er aus seiner Trance. Perplex bemerkte er, wie er durch den Schatten zurück in die Wohnung gezogen wurde, noch immer fasziniert von all den neuen Gefühlen, die von seinen Geschmackssinnen ausgelöst wurden.

Lauwarme Wasserperlen flossen in kleinen Strömen aus der Duschbrause und prallten zart gegen Bulma's angespannte Haut. Ein leises Stöhnen der Zufriedenheit schnurrte über ihre Lippen, als ihr das Wasser Entspannung brachte. Dampf füllte die geräumige Glasdusche, die in dem hellen Badezimmer stand, das mit einem Steinfußboden ausgelegt war. All die Designerstücke glänzten in einem Glanz, der nur von einer Putzfrau stammen konnte.  
  
Bulma genoss dieses morgendliche Ritual. Auch wenn es das Ritual war, das den Morgen ankündigte und damit wieder ein monotoner Arbeitstag. Die Endlosschleife begann sich wieder in Bewegung zu setzen. Sie rieb sich sacht mit einem Öl ein, das süßlich duftete, schier so süß, dass es eine animalische Stufe erreichte. Bulma liebte Düfte. Sie gaben jedem seine persönliche Note und waren ein Erkennungszeichen. Ihre Gedanken schweiften kurz zu Zarbon, den sie für gewöhnlich am Tag aus ihrem Gedächtnis löschte. Seinen Geruch konnte sie nicht einordnen. Es war, als hätte er dieses Persönliche Erkennungszeichen nicht. Den Kopfschüttelnd konzentrierte sich Bulma wieder auf ihre Entspannung, darauf bedacht, ihr nächtliches Leben nicht mit dem des Tages zu mischen.  
  
Sichtlich relaxter stieg sie aus der Dusche und wickelte ein weißes Handtuch um ihre Brust. Tapsend ging sie in ihre Küche, trank eine Tasse Kaffe und aß einen Toast, wie immer im Stehen und zog sich schließlich wieder ein edles schwarzes, jedoch schlicht wirkendes Kostüm an. Der kurze schwarze Rock schmiegte sich an ihre Hüften, die schwarzen Hochhackigen hoben ihre schmalen Füße hervor und die weiße Bluse schrie nach Sekretärin. Ihre Haare wellten sich noch etwas feucht, würden jedoch auf ihrem Weg schnell trocknen. Etwas unliebsam schminkte sie sich dezent, schnappte ihre Tasche sowie einen Aktenkoffer und verließ ihre Wohnung.  
  
Als sie auf die Straße trat wurde sie von einem Schwall heißer Sommerluft etwas gebremst, die die klimatisierten Hochhäuser unterdrückten. Die Sonne war noch nicht richtig aufgegangen, jedoch war die Luft schon von den ersten Strahlen angeheizt und erschwerte die Atmung. Etwas murrend reihte sie sich in die bereits überfüllten Straßen ein und ging mit einem Schwarm anderer Menschen Richtung U-Bahn. Nur hie und da wagte es einer, sich gegen die Menschenmassen zu bewegen, was einem Ausdauertraining glich. So eine Menschansammlung schien wie ein reißender Fluss, wollte man sich gegen ihn stellen, so lief man Gefahr zu ertrinken.  
  
Bulma schüttelte diese unwichtigen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf. Sie stieg in die überfüllte U-Bahn, wo trotz der vielen Menschen die üblich Stille herrschte. In einer kleinen Vorstadt hätte man diese wohl als „peinlich" bezeichnet, hier jedoch war es schlichtes Desinteresse, das zum Schweigen verleitete. Nur manche alte Damen, die neben einem jungen Menschen saßen begannen ein Gespräch, das jedoch mehr einem Selbstgespräch glich. Einige plapperten munter drauflos, schimpften über die heutigen Zustände und schwärmten von früheren Zeiten. Manchmal war dieses zwanglose Gerede amüsant, manchmal traurig und wieder manchmal verleitete es zum fantasieren, war es „früher"doch so viel einfacher. Bulma fragte sich oft, wie es wohl vor 50 Jahren gewesen war. Die Entwicklung rannte vor sich hin und keiner schien es zu bemerken, bis auf alte Menschen, die dabei nicht mithalten konnten.  
  
Als die U-Bahn bremste und in eine Station einfuhr, schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken und ermahnte sich innerlich, sich nun endlich zu konzentrieren. Sie ging wieder mit einer Menschenmasse aus der Tür und zurück auf eine Straße, in der der Stau um ein weiteres Mal die Oberhand hatte. Ihr Augenmerk fiel auf ein pompöses Gebäude, mit einigen Statuen und Inschriften. Wie sehr sie dieses Gebäude auch hasste, sie musste es wohl oder übel betreten.  
  
Routiniert stieg sie die Treppen hinauf und ging durch die schwere Holztür. Ihre Schuhe hallten nun laut im Empfangssaal, dessen Boden aus weißem Marmor bestand. Zielstrebig führten sie ihre Schritte zur ebenso massiv hölzernen Rezeption, hinter der ein junger Mann saß und stupide in einen Bildschirm starrte. Erst nach einem Räuspern schälte er seinen Blick von diesem und blickte etwas genervt zu Bulma.  
  
"Der Leigh Prozess bitte."  
  
Der junge Mann blickte auf eine Liste und richtete seine Konzentration nach der knappen Antwort "Stock 1, Saal 23"wieder auf seinen PC. Diese knappe Unfreundlichkeit gewohnt ging Bulma in den ersten Stock, wo ihr bereits ihr Chef entgegenkam, mit seinem üblichen „Sie sind spät dran"Blick.  
  
"Haben Sie die Unterlagen?"  
  
"Ja, Mr. Anderson."Bulma reichte ihm den schwarzen Aktenkoffer und behielt einen Block und einen Stift für sich, wie immer.  
  
Ohne sie weiter zu beachten ging Mr. Anderson zu Dr. Leigh, ein renommierter und bekannter Mann, wegen Kindesmissbrauch angeklagt, nebenbei noch wegen Betruges, Steuerhinterziehung, Nötigung und noch so einigen brisanten Dingen. Ihr Chef war also in diesem Fall sehr pingelig und achtete darauf, dass kein falsches Wort die Medien erreicht. Natürlich hatte auch sie ihre Schweigepflicht, die sie treu einhielt. Es war unter ihrer Würde, einem kleinen dummen Reporter für viel Geld etwas zu erzählen, das sie nichts anging.  
  
Unauffällig betrat sie den Gerichtssaal und platzierte den Block vor sich. Wie so oft hatte sie die Aufgabe, das ganze Schauspiel zu beobachten und Auffälligkeiten, Fehler und Auftreten der Personen zu notieren. Eine langweilige, aber wie ihr Chef meinte nötige Arbeit.  
  
Mit neutralem Blick betrachtete sie ihre Umgebung und entdeckte schnell die Eltern des Kindes, völlig aufgelöst und mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen. Des weitern die Jury, deren Ego hoch über allen anderen schwebte. Waren sie doch die allerwichtigsten in diesem Prozess, so meinten sie zumindest.  
  
Man rief zur Ruhe auf und der Richter nahm seinen hohen Platz ein. Das übliche Spektakel wie immer. Die ersten Zeugenaussagen, die wenig hilfreich waren folgten. Als schließlich Dr. Leigh selbst im Zeugenstand saß, wurde das ganze amüsanter. Natürlich beteuerte er seine Unschuld und kam immer und immer wieder auf seine ach so wichtige Arbeit in der Öffentlichkeit zu sprechen. Er umschwärmte sie selbst, versuchte mit ruhiger und sachlicher Art die Sympathien auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Bulma notierte sich das ein oder andere seines Verhaltens, das er noch ändern musste. Er sprach zu laut und aufdringlich. Man spürte in seiner ruhigen Art noch immer die Nervosität.  
  
Nun, es war kein Wunder, dass er nervös war. Ein sarkastisches Grinsen platzierte sich für Sekunden auf Bulma´s Zügen. Es war eindeutig, dass er ein Kinderschänder war, sie hatte daran keinen Zweifel. Männer wie er neigten zu solch Abartigkeiten. Sie wusste, das sie soeben daran mitarbeitete, dass er ohne Strafe davon kam. Jedoch war es ihr Job. Es gab viel Leid auf der Welt, vieles, das unerträglich sein musste. Aber wenn sich ein einzelner Mensch mit all diesem Leid befassen wollen würde, so würde er wohl wahnsinnig werden. Bulma sah sich in dieser Masse nicht anders, als andere Menschen, so wie es allen eingetrichtert wurde. Besonderheit gab es nicht, alles gab es millionenfach und da war der Glaube an Einzigartigkeit ebenso nicht vorhanden. Und als normaler Mensch, der nicht anders war, war auch sie egoistisch und dachte nicht an andere.  
  
Bulma lehnte sich zurück und lauschte gelangweilt den nächsten Zeugen. Dies war ein Prozess, der sich wohl sehr lange hinziehen würde.

Nach dem heutigen Eröffnungsprozess, der bis in die Nachmittagsstunden gegangen war, war Bulma froh, nachhause zu kommen. Ihr Kopf dröhnte und ihre Schläfen erdrückten sie förmlich. Achtlos warf sie ihre Schuhe in eine Ecke und nahm eine Schmerztablette, während sie sich auf ihr weißes Sofa fallen ließ. Sie kuschelte sich an den weichen Stoff und schaltete den Flachbildschirmfernseher ein. Während sie durch die Kanäle zappte, schweiften ihre Gedanken zum heutigen Abend. Zarbon hatte ihr eine „Überraschung" versprochen.  
  
Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr, die 16:00 Uhr anzeigte seufzte sie leicht und glitt langsam, bei den stetig murmelnden Stimmen des TV´s in einen leichten Schlaf.

**A/N** Hm.. ich hab soeben etwas getan, das ich abgrundtief verabscheue. Ich hab das Kapitel überarbeitet. Ich kann euch nicht erklären, warum.. vielleicht weil ich unzufrieden bin, dass es nicht gleich gut war, vielleicht weil ich es nicht ab kann, meine FF´s zu lesen (da findet man viel zu viele Dinge, die man viel besser machen könnte). Na, jedenfalls habt ihr es Kamika-chan zu verdanken, dass das Kapitel was geworden ist. Ich hab´s gehasst (wirklich), einfach weil ich nicht wusste, wo es schlicht schlecht war (und das wars). Also an dieser Stelle noch mal ein großes Dankeschön für deine Hilfe umarm!


	4. Chase

**4. Chase**

  
Dumpfer Geruch von Feuer lag in der Luft und aus der Ferne schallte ein Stimmengewirr entgegen, das von lautem Grölen, Techno-Sound und euphorischen Jaulen unterbrochen wurde. Bulma ging mit schwingenden Hüften zielstrebig durch die kleineren dunklen Gassen. Sie hatte es nicht schwer ihr Ziel zu finden, das ihr Zar´ am Vortag eingebläut hatte.

Er hatte einige Tage sehr aufgeregt gewirkt, wie ein kleiner Junge hatten seine Augen nahezu makaber geleuchtet. Gestern hatte er ihr mit euphorischer Stimmung eine Überraschung versprochen und ihr den Treffpunkt für heute erklärt. Allerdings hatte er jedes Detail über das heutige Treffen verschwiegen und ihr keinen Hinweis darauf gegeben, was nun die große Überraschung sein konnte. Bulma zuckte etwas uninteressiert mit den Schultern und suchte den nächsten Anhaltspunkt auf ihrem Weg zum vereinbarten Ort. Inzwischen war es aber kaum mehr schwierig die richtige Richtung zu finden, an sich musste sie nur brav diesem Lärm folgen.

Bevor sie in die Menge trat, kontrollierte sie an einem kaputten Autofenster noch ihr Spiegelbild und strich ihre Haare noch ein letztes Mal zurecht. Sie war nicht unbedingt selbstverliebt... na, vielleicht doch ein wenig... aber sie liebte sich in diesem Outfit, das sie heute extra für diesen „speziellen Anlass", wie es Zar´ bezeichnet hatte, herausgekramt hatte. Es war das Outfit, das wie geschaffen für sie schien, das sie sozusagen perfekt und unwiderstehlich machte. Das besondere Outfit, das jede Frau irgendwo in ihrem Schrank besaß, das Outfit, in dem sie sich einfach wohl, sexy und göttlich fühlte. Ein schwarzes Minikleid, das von einigen roten Feinheiten unterbrochen wurde. Der tiefrote Kragen und ihre Kette schienen dazu zu verführen, ihr direkt in den tiefen Ausschnitt zu starren, Reißverschlüsse links und rechts über ihrer Brust waren neckische Spielereien und ihre Schlangenohrringe rundeten das Bild der Verführung ab. Sie mochte letztere aber nicht nur wegen ihrer Bedeutung, sondern weil sie diese Tiere einfach mochte. Man stempelte Schlangen immer als hinterhältig und grausam ein, aber im Grunde waren sie nur Jäger, die auf geschmeidige Art und Weise leise durch die Welt krochen, unbemerkt und doch mächtig.

Mit einem Lächeln belohnte sie schließlich ihr passendes Make-up und ging an den ersten brennenden Tonnen vorbei zu der Stelle, wo Zar´ und der Rest bereits auf sie wartete. Bulma war stets die vornehme Letzte. Sie hasste es, wenn sie auf jemanden warten musste. Mit süßlicher Mine schlenderte sie auf Zarbon zu, der sie mit einem innigen, brutalen Kuss in Empfang nahm. Eine seiner weiteren Arten der Welt zu zeigen, dass sie ihm gehörte. Seine Hände fuhren dabei grob über ihre nackten Schultern und ihren Rücken, der ebenfalls durch einen tiefen Ausschnitt freigegeben war und kniff ihr schließlich in den Po, was Bulma innerlich die Augen verdrehen ließ.

"Hey, sind die eigentlich wahnsinnig? Kapieren die denn nicht, wie verdammt heiß das hier ist?" Bulma betrachtete etwas ungläubig und verachtend die brennenden Tonnen, die überall auf dem weiten Gelände verstreut waren.

"Das gehört dazu, Babe."

Bevor Bulma ihn fragen konnte „zu was" diese Tonnen gehörten, war Zarbon auch schon wieder auf dem Weg zu einem Glatzkopf, der ihm ein Bier entgegenstreckte und sich mit ihm schließlich lautstark unterhielt. Bulma knurrte leise genervt und ging zu Krillin, der bei dem Rest der Ginyus stand. Sie konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als dieser etwas angestrengt zu ihr hoch sah.

"Hey, was gibt´s hier zu grinsen. Mit solchen Hochhackigen wär ich auch größer."

"Ich kann sie dir ja mal leihen.." Bulma lachte leise, als Krillin etwas sauer sein Gesicht verzog und zu Jeese, Baata und Rikoom stapfte.

Sie betrachtet die drei Figuren kurz. Sie wurde aus diesen Typen nicht schlau. Sie waren nicht nur schrecklich hässlich, sondern sprachen auch kaum ein Wort. Sie standen meistens nur rum und blickten finster drein. Sie hatte zwar schon öfter versucht, mal ein paar Worte mit ihnen zu wechseln, gab es aber schließlich auf. Anscheinend war das Einzigste, das die sagen konnten „Ja" und „Nein". Nicht gerade ein großer Wortschatz. Allerdings konnten sie ziemlich gut mit ihren Fäusten umgehen. Sie hatte schon einige Male gesehen, wie sie kleine Dorgendealer im Hinterhof des Darkside grün und blau geschlagen hatten. Daher hielt sie sich doch lieber von ihnen fern.

Etwas gelangweilt setzte sie sich auf ein Geländer und balancierte mit ihren langen Beinen das Gleichgewicht. Sie betrachtete nachdenklich ihre Stiefel, auf die sie sehr stolz war und die sie auch einiges gekostet hatten.

"Mal wieder allein, huh?"

Ein leichtes jauchzen entsprang ihren Lippen, als sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde und sich vor Schreck nur mühsam auf dem Geländer halten konnte. Knurrend blickte sie in Yamchu´s Augen, der sie schmierig angrinste. Er war ein Macho... na jedenfalls wäre er das gerne. Aber sie sah auch einige gute Ansätze an ihm, die ihn immerhin sympathischer als Jeese, Baata und Rikoom machten. Sie versuchte ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zu zaubern und erwiderte nur ein leicht naiv klingendes „Mhm".

Yamchu lehnte sich neben sie an das Geländer, zündete sich eine Zigarette an und bot Bulma anschließend auch eine an. Sie betrachtete etwas nachdenklich die kleine Schachtel, griff sich schließlich aber doch eine. Eigentlich hatte sie schon länger geplant, das Rauchen ganz sein zu lassen und hatte ihren Konsum auch schon auf ein Minimum reduziert, was allerdings erschwert wurde, wenn sie die übliche Langeweile quälte, wenn Zar´ sie mal wieder allein rumsitzen ließ. Eine mehr oder weniger konnte nun auch nicht schaden. Sie sog die Luft fest ein, als ihr Yamchu sein Feuerzeug anbot und ließ den Rauch in ihre Lungen gleiten.

"Sag mal," sie legte eine Hand zärtlich auf Yamchu's Schulter „um was geht´s hier heute überhaupt?" Bulma versuchte so süß sie konnte Yamchu anzusehen und ihm das große Geheimnis endlich zu entlocken. Dieser aber gluckste nur leise vor sich hin, sog einmal kräftig an seiner Zigarette um den Rauch anschließend genüsslich mit einem Atemstoß wieder von seinem Körper zu befreien. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich so lebensmüde bin?" Ein weiteres Glucksen entfuhr seiner Kehle, als er Bulma's fragenden Blick entdeckte. „Zarbon ist ganz scharf darauf, seinen neuen Freundinnen dieses Ereignis vorzustellen. Er macht immer ein großes Geheimnis daraus und meistens ist die Enthüllung auch wirklich ein Kracher. Einige sind sogar schon in Ohnmacht gefallen vor lauter Aufregung".

Yamchu stieß sich vom Geländer ab, mit einem Seitenblick auf Lunch, die mit hochrotem Kopf in einer dunklen Ecke stand und Bulma hasserfüllt anblitzte. Er lächelte leise vor sich hin, er konnte nicht nachvollziehen, warum Frauen immer so streit- und eifersüchtig waren. Zugegeben, sie hätte eigentlich allen Grund dazu. Er fand Bulma tatsächlich ziemlich scharf, sie war laut Zarbon auch eine Granate beim Sex und dessen Erzählungen hatten seinen Mund nur noch viel wässriger gemacht, als er ohnehin schon war. Zarbon prahlte zwar immer schon über seine Freundinnen, aber Bulma schien ein ganz besonderes Exemplar zu sein, er konnte ihr schon ansehen, was für ein Tier sie sein musste, wenn sie heiß wurde. Jedoch Zarbon, der ihn so unendlich geil auf diese Frau machte war auch zugleich der Dämpfer, der ihn zurückhielt. Schon einige Männer hatten die Annäherung an Zarbon's Frauen nicht überlebt und Yamchu hatte nicht gerade Lust, zu diesen Typen zu gehören. Er wusste schließlich allzu gut, welche Folterpraktiken sein Ganganführer drauf hatte. Mit einem leichten schauern wandte er sich von der blauhaarigen Schönheit ab und ging zu Lunch, die nun auch ihn leicht sauer anblickte. Er umging aber jeden Ärger mit der Süßen, indem er ein neckisches Grinsen aufsetzte und sie flüchtig küsste. Schon schmolz das kleine dumme Mädchen vor ihm dahin. Manchmal waren diese Tussis einfach zu simpel zu durchschauen.

Bulma sog gelangweilt an der Zigarette. Nun, wenn dieser Abend so bombastisch werden sollte, dann fing er jedenfalls schon mal ziemlich langweilig an. Sie hatte ihre Erwartungen allerdings auch vorsichtshalber niedrig gehalten. Zarbon hatte sie bis jetzt noch nie wirklich überrascht, er war ein 0/8/15 Typ, der in jedem Schritt schlicht berechnend war. Auf der anderen Seite war das gerade etwas, was Bulma an ihm mochte. Überraschungen waren noch nie ihr Ding gewesen. „Einige sind sogar schon in Ohnmacht gefallen"... Sie wiederholte Yamchu's Worte leise und gluckste anschließend amüsiert vor sich hin. Yamchu machte immer wieder Bemerkungen über Zar's verflossene Freundinnen, als wolle er sie immer daran erinnern, dass sie nur eine von vielen war, ein unbedeutendes Glied in Zar's Kette. Tatsächlich irritierte sie der Gedanke etwas, es störte sie, dass sie für Zarbon keine Besonderheit war, wie sie es sein sollte. Aber für wen war man das schon? Das waren dumme Bienchen und Blümchen Vorstellungen, die sie nicht teilen konnte. So dachte sie nicht weiter darüber nach und schob den Gedanken, gewöhnlich zu sein weit von sich weg. Und wenn schon einige in Ohnmacht gefallen sein sollten, sie würde egal was kommen würde dem ins Gesicht blicken und keiner ihrer Muskeln würde dabei zucken.

Vegeta blickte mürrisch zu den brennenden Tonnen. Er verstand diese stupiden Abläufe nicht. Alles war wie immer, alles schien sich endlos zu wiederholen... „Tradition" nannten sie das, er würde das aber eher als „Kopie des jeweils vorherigen Ereignisses" bezeichnen. Traditionen hatten einen anderen Stellenwert und damit hatte das hier nichts zu tun. Hinter ihm erklärte Jay Kakarott, was heute passieren würde und wie sie sich verhalten würden. Vegeta verspürte ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend, wenn er an den jungen Vampir dachte. Kakarott könnte sie heute alle in Gefahr bringen, wenn er sich nicht richtig verhielt.

Die Menschenmenge nahm immer mehr zu, immer mehr dunkle Gestalten betraten den Platz. Vegeta mochte keine Menschenansammlungen, sie beengten ihn. Es machte eine Situation schnell unüberschaubar, selbst seine scharfen Sinne, die weit über das hinausgingen, was sich ein gewöhnlicher Mensch vorstellen konnte, waren dem manchmal nicht gewachsen. Heute aber war eine Ansammlung sein Schutz, je mehr Menschen, desto besser. So verschwand man schier in einem Meer von Menschen, war unauffällig und damit kein Ziel.

Ein Lächeln flog über seine Lippen. Wie dumm sie doch waren, ein Ereignis das sich selbst durch seine Größe blendete. Die kleine Vampir-Gruppe platzierte sich am Rande und betrachtete das Geschehen aufmerksam. Lange konnte es ja kaum mehr dauern.

Bulma betrachtete Geistesabwesend ihre Fingernägel, begutachtete deren Länge, Schliff und Lackierung. Neben ihr stand eine junge blonde, man könnte sagen flippige Frau, die mit ihrer piepsigen Stimme auf sie einredete. Bulma hoffte seit 15 Minuten, dass ihr irgendwann die Luft ausging, da sie nie zu atmen schien und die Worte nur so aus ihr herausprasselten. Seit einigen Minuten ignorierte sie einfach nur noch das Geplappere und schaltete ihr Hirn auf Durchzug. Sie fragte sich ernsthaft, warum diese Tussi gerade sie so zuquatschen musste.

"Na Süße, hast du dich auch nicht zu sehr gelangweilt."

Nun, das erklärte einiges. Der Glatzkopf, mit dem Zarbon wohl so einiges zu besprechen gehabt hatte, tauchte vor den beiden Frauen auf, schlang einen Arm um die Blondine und zog sie von Bulma weg.

"Nein, ich hab mich toll unterhalten", piepste diese naiv und winkte Bulma zu.

Diese hob eine Hand und lächelte gezwungen freundlich. Immerhin war sie diese Nervensäge los. Bulma griff nach einer neuen Zigarette und wollte sie gerade anzünden, als sie von zwei starken Armen gepackt wurde und in einen innigen Kuss regelrecht gezwungen wurde.

"Ach, lässt du dich auch mal wieder blicken…?" Bulma schenkte Zarbon einen giftigen Blick und befreite sich von seiner Umarmung. Er war der letzte, den sie jetzt sehen wollte. Er hatte ihr schließlich diesen grässlich langweiligen Abend eingebrockt und das würde sie ihn jetzt genüsslich spüren lassen. „Ach komm schon… Ich habe nun Mal.. ‚soziale' Verpflichtungen." Soziale Verpflichtungen? So nannte man heutzutage also Drogen-Geschäfte. Soziale Verpflichtungen! Ja klar! Bulma blickte ihn nun noch verächtender an und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Dieser Vollidiot!

Das nahm dieser nun natürlich als Einladung, sie von hinten zu umarmen. Er streichelte zärtlich ihren Bauch und säuselte ihr Floskeln ins Ohr. „Du siehst heute so heiß aus." Bulma blickte ungerührt zur Seite „So? Wenn ich ‚so heiß' aussehe, warum beachtest du mich dann nicht?". Sie spürte, wie seine Umarmung sich lockerte. Hah, schon gab dieser Schwächling auf. Es war schon traurig, wie einfach es manchmal war. „Wenn ich hier schon als dein Vorzeigeobjekt fungieren soll, dann lass mich nicht nur in einer Ecke stehen. Sag mir endlich, was wir hier heute zu suchen haben…". Zarbons Griff wurde wieder fester und Bulma lächelte über ihre Güte, dem armen Hund einen Knochen vorgeworfen zu haben.

"Babe, das wird dir gefallen. Wir werden Jagen, heute Nacht."

"Jagen? Was jagen? Die alten Ratten, die sich im Müll suhlen? Was soll man hier bitte jagen?"

Eine laute Sirene unterbrach ihr Gespräch sowie auch Zarbon's Umarmung. Er Griff mit freudestrahlendem Gesicht Bulma's Hand und zog die Ahnungslose mit sich durch die Menge, die sich nun vor einem Podium bildete. „Nun wird dir alles erklärt, Babe".

Kritisch betrachtete Bulma das Podium, auf das nun der Glatzkopf trat, mit dem Zar' vorher gesprochen hatte. Er hielt ein Megaphon in der Hand, dessen Sirene laut über den Platz hallte. Immer mehr Leute sammelten sich und bald war der Platz voller Menschen, die nach vorne drängten. Bulma und Zarbon standen ganz vorne und Bulma fühlte sich langsam sehr unwohl. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn sie keinen Freiraum hatte. Mürrisch blickte sie zum Glatzkopf hoch, der endlich die Sirene abstallte und das Megaphon vor seinem Mund platzierte.

"Ich heiße euch willkommen, liebe Jäger! Es freut mich, dass wir dieses Jahr einmal mehr mehr Jäger begrüßen dürfen, als in den Vorjahren. Ihr habt eure Sache gut gemacht! Tragt die Kunde weiterhin unters Volk. Wir müssen wachsen, wir müssen JAGEN!"

Jubelgegröle hallte über den Platz, alle schienen das Wort „Jagen" wirklich sehr zu mögen. Bulma wurde indes immer skeptischer zu mute. Sie konnte sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, was dieses „Jagen" zu bedeuten haben sollte.

"Ich begrüße euch, neue Mitglieder. Lasst mich euch diese Nacht, dieses Treffen erklären. Wir, die Jäger treffen uns seit 5 Jahren. Die Gruppe entstand aus wenigen, die diese Kreaturen nicht länger ertragen konnten. Ja, meine Freunde! Es gibt sie, es gibt diese grässlichen Wesen, die unsere Frauen töten, sich an ihnen laben und sie qualvoll zugrunde richten. Es gibt sie… Vampire!!"

Eine Stille überflog den Platz, nahezu andächtig. Bulma blickte mürrisch zu Zarbon „Ach komm schon, was soll der Scheiß?" Doch Zarbon, einmal mehr ignorierte sie, starrte gebannt zum Glatzkopf. Ja toll, jetzt war also schon ein plumper Glatzkopf interessanter als sie.

"Ja, es gibt sie. Und wir tolerieren diese Bestien nicht länger. Wir werden sie auch heute jagen, fangen und VERNICHTEN!"

Bulma wollte sich diesen Blödsinn nicht länger anhören. Während dieser Spinner Anleitungen, Erklärungen und Praktiken zur Tötung angab, kämpfte sie sich den Weg nach hinten durch die Menge, genervt und sauer. Erst begann dieser Abend nicht nur katastrophal, nein, die Überraschung war, dass diese ganze Menschenmasse einen Knall hatte. Und noch dazu hatten alle einen riesigen Spaß daran. Murrend verzerrte sie ihr Gesicht, als ein Teenager ihr direkt euphorisch ins Ohr kreischte. Bulma stockte kurz und betrachtete die junge Frau kurz, die sich aufführte wie ein Teenie, der nach einer Boygroup lechzte. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein…

Laut atmete Bulma auf, als sie die Menschenmasse durchdrungen hatte und endlich wieder ein wenig Platz um sich herum hatte. Perplex ging sie in eine Seitengasse und wollte sich nach diesen ganzen ausgeflippten Idioten wieder sammeln. Sie zog eine Zigarette aus ihrer Tasche, zündete sie an und lehnte sich seufzend an eine Hauswand.

Doch die ersehnte Ruhe kehrte nicht ein. Erst als sie einen dumpfen Schrei hörte, bemerkte sie eine kleine Gruppe, die in der schmalen Gasse stand. Sie konnte einige breite Männerrücken erkennen, die wohl etwas.. oder jemanden umringten. Sie nahm einen weitern Zug an ihrer Zigarette und stieß sich von der Wand ab. Vielleicht gab es da ja etwas Interessanteres zu sehen, das die Nacht noch halbwegs retten konnte. Nicht, dass sie sich etwas spektakuläres erwartete…

Bulma zwängte sich an einem großen Typ vorbei, dessen angespannter Körper keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle zu weichen wollte. Es schien wohl hier doch um etwas Spannendes zu gehen. Als sich Bulma an einem weiteren Typen vorbeidrängte, fand sie sich in einem Kreis wieder.

Als die Sirene ertönte, war dies für Vegeta das Zeichen, seinen „Geschäften" nachzugehen. Vegeta wandte sich von der Masse ab, was seinen ledernen Mantel hochschwingen ließ. Diese imposante, jedoch unauffällige Geste ließ seine Gruppe erkennen, dass es nun an der Zeit war.

Jay, Juu, Kakarott und Chichi folgten der schwarzen Gestalt in eine der zahlreichen Seitengassen. Während Vegeta durch die Gassen schritt, beobachtete er die Gruppen, die hier entstanden genau. Viele knurrende Gesichter, aber wenige, die wirklich etwas drauf hatten und dementsprechend Gewinn einbrachten. Schließlich jedoch verlangsamte er seinen Schritt, als er einen sehr großen, schweren und muskulösen Typen entdeckte, der laut um sich brüllte und schnaubte.

„Der dürfte genug einbringen, meinst du nicht?"

Vegeta warf einen Seitenblick zu Juu, die sehr zufrieden aussah. Und durchaus schien dieser Typ ausreichend für heute zu sein.

„5.ooo" Murmelte Jay, der hinter Vegeta stand.

„Spinnst du? Mindestens 1o.ooo." Juu blickte ihren kleinen Bruder mürrisch an. Dieser Naivling!

„Na is doch egal! Hauptsache genug…" Chichi drängte sich zwischen Vegeta und Juu und betrachtete den Kandidaten prüfend. „Wer soll das übernehmen?"

Vegeta schloss hinter deiner Sonnenbrille die Augen. Diese Entscheidung war nicht allzu schwer. „Jay!"

Jay legte ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Mit den Worten „Na endlich mal wieder…" zurrte er sein Kopftuch zu Recht und streckte dem riesigen Typen neckisch die Zunge raus. Dieser entdeckte dies und trampelte wutschnaubend auf den einige Köpfe kleineren Jay los.

Jay setzte sich in Position, bereit loszulegen, doch Vegeta stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor ihn. Der tobende Riese rannte somit direkt auf ihn zu, wodurch Jay beinah das Gefühl hatte, er würde die Erde unter seinen Füßen beben spüren, während Vegeta noch immer wie ein Fels vor ihm stand, unbeeindruckt, wie immer. Die Faust des Riesen erhob sich bis zu Vegeta's Augenhöhe und gerade als er für einen heftigen Schlag ausholte, ertönte ein lautes „Halt" aus dem Hintergrund. Der Typ erstarrte in seiner Bewegung und schnaubte mürrisch.

Ein leises Lachen ertönte aus der Ecke, aus der der Riese gestoppt worden war. Arrogant trat ein etwas schmächtiger Mann im Anzug hervor. Kein seltenes Bild an so einem Abend, in so einer Gasse. Hier waren Menschen aller Klassen und Schichten. Entweder war dieser Mann ein erfolgreicher Geschäftsmann, ein Anwalt, ein Polizist oder einfach nur ein kleines Licht in einem Büro, das irgendwelche Daten in den Computer tippte.

Der Mann im Anzug tätschelte den Rücken des mächtigen Riesens „Na na, Hasso. Du hast früh genug die Gelegenheit, jetzt stell dich wieder zurück und warte, bis ich das hier geregelt habe." ‚Hasso' knurrte laut, schien jedoch besänftigt und ging langsam und mit schweren Schritten wieder zurück in seine Ecke.

„Nun, es scheint mir, dass du ein Angebot machen möchtest."

Vegeta betrachtete den schmächtigen Mann, der vor ihm stand und ihn nun angrinste. „4o.ooo" entgegnete er trocken.

„Oh, gewagt mein Freund." Er blickte etwas an Vegeta vorbei auf Jay, der mit geballten Fäusten hinter ihm stand. Ein leichtes Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen. Dies würde sehr leicht verdientes Geld werden. So ein schmächtiges Bürschchen konnte gegen sein Ass niemals ankommen. „Einverstanden."

Bulma blickte kurz in die Runde, nahm einen kräftigen letzten Zug von ihrer Zigarette und schnippte diese anschließend achtlos zu Boden. Vor ihr schlugen gerade zwei gigantische Muskelkörper aufeinander ein. Die Schläge auf die nachten Oberkörper donnerten, trotz der schreienden Meute, ohrenbetäubend. Schweiß- vermischt mit Speicheltropfen flogen in hohem Bogen durch die Luft, als der eine Berg dem anderen einen seitlichen Kinnhakten verpasste.

Bulma blinzelte einige Male, zündete sich fast nervös wirkend eine neue Zigarette an und nahm wieder einen heftigen Zug. Wo um Gottes Willen war sie hier schon wieder gelandet? Sie stand also neben irgendwelchen geifernden Typen in irgendeiner versifften Seitengasse, während sich zwei riesige Fleischberge die Köpfe unter den Blicken und fast fanatischen Schreien der sie umringenden Meute einschlugen. Straßenschlachten! Na super, erst verkündete dieser Idiot eine Vampirjagd und nun auch noch das. Jetzt war es schließlich soweit, sie sehnte sich nach einer ganz normalen Party, die nicht mal gut sein musste. Nein, einfach nur ‚normal', mit Musik, Tanzen, Alkohol und Männern.

Während vor ihr gerade der Sieger ernannt und die Summe von 1o.ooo als Preisgeld genannt wurde, wollte sie sich umdrehen, wurde jedoch von den jubelnden und grölenden Typen hinter sich zurück nach vorn gedrückt. Bulma versuchte es noch ein Mal, doch nun starrte sie nur auf zusammengepresste Schultern, die auch diesmal keinen Zentimeter von der Seite wichen. So viele waren doch vorher nicht da. Verwundert und langsam etwas wütend versuchte sie sich zwischen den Schultern durchzudrücken, doch ohne Erfolg.

Schließlich wirklich sauer versuchte sie die Männer anzusprechen. Der eine reagierte nicht und schrie weiter völlig euphorisch, der andere war gerade dabei, seine Tussi in einen einzigen Knutschfleck zu verwandeln. Bulma erkannte, dass sie wohl keine Chance hatte und hier eine Weile verbringen musste. Warum war sie auch immer so verdammt neugierig?

Seufzend drehte sie sich wieder zur Mitte und verschränkte die Arme. Was für ein Reinfall dieser Abend war.

Sie sah einen jüngeren, muskulösen Mann, der nun in die Mitte des ‚Ringes' trat und wohl sowas wie in Ringrichter zu sein schien. Bulma bemerkte erleichtert, dass das Häufchen Elend, das zuvor besiegt worden und recht stark Blutbesundelt war, inzwischen Beiseite geschafft worden war. Sie konnte kein Blut sehen, es ekelte sie schrecklich, wenn sie das rote Lebenselixier sah (A/N zumindest fremdes Blut ekelt sie, nehme ich mal an ;)

Der Schnösel in der Mitte faselte nun etwas von „War dieser Kampf nicht super?" – ja, sehr toll, wenn sich zwei Typen fast umbringen, dachte sich Bulma sarkastisch – und „Der nächste wird nicht weniger spannend". Oh ja, wie freute sie sich. Während der Typ noch etwas hysterisch scheinend einige Angaben zum nächsten Kampf vor sich hin plärrte, zog Bulma gelangweilt an ihrer Zigarette.

Sie blickte schließlich durch die Runde, sah einige Männer in Anzügen (wohl Geschäftsmänner, wie armselig, dies als ‚Ausgleich' zu brauchen), einige dunkle Gestalten, die sich wohl nur im Nachtleben aufhielten, einige hübsche, großbusige und natürlich großteils blonde Damen, die sich an ihre bemuskelten Männer lehnten oder gerade in besagte Knutschflecken transformiert wurden und… Ihr Blick blieb kurz an einer Gruppe haften, die abseits der Meute jedoch auch seltsam integriert stand. Diese fünf wirkten irgendwie anders, als alle anderen hier. Sie schienen zurückhaltend, still und geheimnisvoll. Letzteres war es wohl, was Bulma's Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zog.

Sie musterte kurz die blonde Frau, die keiner der hier anwesenden Blondinen glich. Ihr Blick war teilnahmslos und desinteressiert. Sie hatte einen gut trainierten Körper, war gleichzeitig aber trotzdem weiblich und.. wow, sie hatte verdammt lässige Stiefel an (A/N ja, Kami-chan, ich hab grad das Bild im Hintergrund). Diese würden gut in ihre eigene Sammlung passen. Bulma begutachtete die weiteren Mitglieder der Gruppe. Eine weitere Frau, zierlicher als die Blonde drückte sich liebevoll, nicht so obszön wie die anderen an einen gut gebauten aber etwas naiv guckenden Mann. Neben diesem Stand ein kleinerer, auch muskulöser, recht hübscher.. nun, mehr Junge als Mann. Dieser schien sich gerade aufzuwärmen. Ob er wohl der nächste Kämpfer sein würde? War er wohl, da er gerade sein schwarzes Kopftuch neu band und sich von der Gruppe Richtung Ring entfernte.

Weiter im Hintergrund stand ein… Bulma stockte. Ihr Blick traf den pechschwarzen Blick des 5ten Mitgliedes der Gruppe, dessen dunkle Augen sie soeben durchbohrten. Bulma wendete ihren Blick schnell ab. Hatte er wohl bemerkt, dass sie ihn und seine Leute gerade intensiv gemustert hatte? Sie spührte wie ein leichtes Rot über ihre Wangen lief und sie versuchte ungewollt beschämt ihren Blick auf die Mitte des Ringes zu richten und den Mann mit den schwärzesten Augen, die sie je gesehen hatte aus ihren Gedanken zu vertreiben.

Sie blickte nervös weg, versuchte irgendeinen anderen, möglichst weit entfernten Punkt zu fixieren und zog mehrmals deutlich irritiert an ihrer Zigarette. Vegeta's Sinne sagten ihm, dass keine Gefahr bestand.

Obwohl er sich nicht erklären konnte, warum Zarbon's Sextoy hier war und das alleine, ohne Wachhund war er beruhigt, dass dieser nicht in der Nähe zu sein schien. Wo Zarbon war, war auch Ärger. Er wäre misstrauisch gewesen, hätte sie nun nicht diesen leichten Rotstich auf den Wangen und würde sie nun nicht nervös versuchen, seine Richtung mit ihrem Blick zu meiden.

Er hatte schon vermutet, sie würde für Zarbon spionieren, er hatte sie jedoch wohl noch nicht ganz in seine Geschäfte eingeweiht, wodurch sie die Feinde oder ungewollten Gäste von Zarbon noch nicht kannte. Er konnte spüren, dass ihre peinliche Berührtheit echt war und sie keine bösen Absichten hatte. Sie wirkte wie ein unschuldiges Wesen inmitten dieser seltsamen Gestalten, auch wenn sie nicht so aussah. Er musterte kurz ihr Outfit, erinnerte sich aber schließlich wieder selbst daran, dass sie das erwähnte Sextoy war und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Mitte des Ringes.

Jay war gerade dabei, sich in Siegerposen zu präsentieren und machte sich noch ein Mal ausgiebig über den Schrank lustig, der sich wutschnaubend vor ihm aufbaute. Jay war noch ein unvernünftiger Junge, der schlicht auf Spaß und weniger auf Nutzen ausgerichtet war. Eine Eigenschaft, die Vegeta als äußerst unvernünftig empfand. Würde er nicht den Clown spielen, wäre er bereits fertig und hätte das Geld längst in der Tasche.

Als der Pfiff des Ansagers erklang, fetzte Jay los und dreschte halbherzig auf seinen Gegner ein. Ein kurzes Grinsen huschte über Vegeta's Gesicht, als er sah, wie Jay dem großen Fleischklops einen Hieb verpasste, der ihn einige Meter weit durch die Gegend schleuderte. Die kleinen Augen von Hasso's Herrchen weiteten sich mit jedem Schlag mehr, den sein großes Schoßhündchen kassierte. Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn und sein Kinn wurde immer mehr Opfer der Schwerkraft.

Nun ja, ein bisschen Spaß war vielleicht manchmal doch nicht verkehrt.

Jay spielte ein bisschen mit seinem Opfer und schlug Großteils nur mit halber Kraft zu, die jedoch ausreichte, um den schwerfälligen Riesen immer wieder zu Boden zu bringen. Dessen Gesicht war inzwischen ein einziges Schlachtfeld, das Jay nun auch ignorierte, da er sich seine Hände nicht schmutzig machen wollte. Stattdessen fixierte er die Magengrube und hämmerte auf diese wie ein Hagelschauer ein.

Nach, für Jay zu kurzer Zeit, lag der große Favorit der nun wütenden Menge K.O. am Boden und hächelte nur noch leise vor sich hin, während Blut aus seiner Nase strömte. Sein wütender Manager, der sich nur langsam von seinem Schock erholte und sein Kiefer mit Zeigefinger und Daumen der rechten Hand ein wenig hin und her bewegte, um es aus seiner Starre zu befreien, kramte in seiner Hosentasche und zählte einige Scheine ab. Diese drückte er unwillig dem grinsenden Jay in die Hand, nur um an diesem vorbei zu rauschen und seinen Hasso zusammenzustauchen, ebenso wie die übrigen Männer, die den armen Kerl wütend beschimpften. Viel Geld wurde gesetzt und wer leichtgläubig auf den Elefanten gesetzt hatte, hatte nicht an die Schnelligkeit und verborgene Kraft des Leoparden gedacht.

Jay ging noch breiter grinsend auf Vegeta zu und zwinkerte Juu neckisch zu. Diese verdrehte nur genervt die Augen „Na komm schon, so eine große Leistung war das nun auch wieder nicht." Jay verzog seine Mine spielerisch gekränkt und raunzte belustigt „Aha? Ist da etwa jemand neidisch?"

Vegeta schnaubte, als Juu auf die Herausforderung von Jay ansprang und diesem sogleich kontra gab. Da wilde Wortgefecht, das nun entstand ignorierte er. Zu gewohnt war er die Streitereien der Geschwister. Chichi klopfte ihm auf die Schulter „Na, Boss! Das war mal wieder die richtige Wahl."

Vegeta verschränkte die Arme und nickte fast unmerklich. Es war jedes Mal fast zu einfach. Und da es in Nächten wie diesen unzälige dieser Kämpfe gab, waren auch selten die Gleichen dabei, die die Finte erkennen würden.

Jay war ein zwar durchtrainierter, aber jungenhafter und etwas kleinerer Mann. Keiner würde von ihm erwarten, dass er gegen einen der großen Muskelmänner eine Chance hatte, womit er die Preise immer sehr hoch ansetzen konnte. Die wenigsten wurden misstrauisch und ließen sich von ihrem dummen Menscheninstinkt leiten. Ein Instinkt, der sich auf Oberflächlichkeiten konzentrierte und die Fakten dabei völlig außer Acht ließ. Jay war zwar kleiner, dafür aber flink, leicht und sehr wendig. Es steckte viel Kraft in ihm. Deswegen war er einer der favorisierten Kämpfer von Vegeta. Auch Juu wurde immer unterschätzt.

Es war also eine Leichtigkeit, diese dummen Primitivlinge über den Tisch zu ziehen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es eine Genugtuung und eine gute Trainingseinheit war.

Vegeta drehte sich zu Jay und Juu, die soeben beide begannen ihre Fäuste zu ballen. Unbeeindruckt lief er durch die schmale Gasse, die sich zwischen den beiden bildete, was beide wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholte und ihnen außerdem zeigte, dass Vegeta genug von ihrer Streiterei hatte. Sofort entspannten sich ihre Fäuste wieder und sie folgten Vegete, Chichi und Kakarott ohne ein weiteres Wort.

**A/N**: So, das war also das erste Kapitel nach.. wow, fast 3 Jahren? Unfassbar. Aber, ich hab euch ja gesagt (falls das jetzt irgendjemand hören sollte XD), dass ich weiter schreiben werde. Ich habe immer noch gewisse Dinge irgendwo in meinem Hinterstübchen vergraben, die von dieser Story handeln.

Na ja, was soll ich noch sagen? Ich hoffe, dass ich meine Schreibkunst irgendwie behalten haben (sollte ich sie je besessen haben). Und ich hoffe außerdem, dass nicht gerade die ganze B/V Fanwelle abgeflaut ist. Vielleicht gibt es ja noch einen Menschen da draußen, den diese Geschichte interessiert? Ich weiß es nicht, ich kann es wie gesagt nur hoffen.

Hm, ich denke, eine Entschuldigung, dass es SO lange gebraucht hat, muss ich erst gar nicht anfangen, dafür gibt es keine. Das Leben hat mich einfach eingeholt und da ich nun unter den arbeitenden Menschen bin, kenne ich sowas wie Ferien auch nicht mehr, in denen ich oft schreiben konnte. Aber darüber will ich mich jetzt nicht beschweren. Daran alleine liegt es schließlich auch nicht.

Ich hoffe, ihr (oder du XD) habt das Kapitel halbwegs genießen können, auch wenn Jahre zwischen dem letzten liegen. Eins ist mir schlussendlich klar geworden.

**Noch ein kurzer, aber sehr liebevoll gemeinter Beitrag in eigener Sache – Kami, du bist spitze. Das wollte ich nur mal wieder loswerden. drück Ich vermisse dich und die Zeiten der 5 Kilometer langen Mails. Aber wir sind wohl wirklich beide vom großen, weiten Leben da draußen eingeholt worden, ne? Ich sag es noch mal, die Fic gibt es nur wegen dir. Ohne deine wunderschönen Bilder wäre mir wohl jede Inspiration flöten gegangen.**

Ich werde immer ein kleiner Fan sein, wenn auch nur sehr sehr klein und verborgen.

Eure Shira


	5. Black and Blue

**5. Black and Blue**

Laute, wütende Schreie hallten durch die schmalen, dunklen und verdreckten Gassen. Entfernt konnte man bereits Sirenen hören, die näher zu kommen schienen. Inmitten einer wütenden Meute stand Bulma und zog das letzte Mal an ihrer Zigarette, bevor sie sie auf den Boden fallen ließ und mit ihren Zehenspitzen zerdrückte. Etwas ungläubig blickte sie noch ein Mal in die Mitte des „Ringes", in der der riesige, blutende Fleischberg lag, der soeben von einem halb so großen Jungen völlig vermöbelt worden war.

Ihr Blick schweifte etwas über die vielen Menschen, die nun begannen, sich gegenseitig zu schubsen. Der Junge und seine Gruppe waren wie vom Erdboden verschlungen. Ihr leerer Blick wanderte wieder zu dem Fleischberg, als sie ebenfalls geschubst wurde und Mühe hatte, ihr Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden. Sie erwachte so aus ihrer Trance und merkte, dass sich vor ihr eine neue Schlägerei anbahnte. Die Meute war wütend, da ein so großer Kerl gegen ein halbes Kind verloren hatte und sie somit ihre Wetteinsätze, die nicht unbedingt gering waren, verloren hatten.

In blinder Rage gingen einige aufeinander los. Beinah wäre eine Massenschlägerei ausgebrochen, als plötzlich eine Stimme die Luft zerschnitt, die laut kreischend „Die Bullen kommen!" rief. Mit diesem Schrei schien es plötzlich, als wäre ein riesiger Stein inmitten eines Bienenstocks geworfen worden. In alle Richtungen strömten plötzlich die noch zuvor ineinander verhakten Streithähne. Bulma konnte sich ein amüsiertes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, doch merkte, dass sie selbst die Flucht ergreifen sollte.

Ihr schneller Schritt führte über eine Hauptstraße, bis sie in eine Gasse einbog, wo sie schließlich stehen blieb um sich in Ruhe eine neue Zigarette anzünden zu können. Was für eine verrückte Nacht… Für einige Sekunden fragte sie sich, was nun Zar´ wohl machte, verwarf diesen Gedanken jedoch schnell wieder. Im Grunde war es ihr egal, ob er nun seinen Wahnideen mit einem Pflock in der Hand nachrannte oder besoffen in der Gosse lag. Ihre Mine verfinsterte sich ein wenig, als sie die Leere in ihrem Herz spürte, die sie so sehr zu verdrängen versuchte.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und zog an ihrer Zigarette, um den Rauch und dieses verfluchte Gefühl wieder aus ihrem Körper zu befördern. Sie blickte der grauen Wolke nach, die dem vom Stadtlicht gelblich erhellten Himmel entgegen schwebte. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme und schlenderte weiter die Gasse entlang. Es brachte nichts, wenn sie sich in dieser gottverlassenen Gegend über ihr Leben und ihre Einsamkeit Gedanken machte. Nur war es manchmal nicht so einfach, sich davon abzuhalten, sich in seine dunklen Phantasien fallen zu lassen.

Bulma schreckte zurück, als vor ihr ein Typ mit einem seltsamen Ding in der Hand aus dem Schatten auftauchte, der sie misstrauisch musterte. Als sie genauer auf seine Hand blickte, die dieses Ding trug, konnte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen erkennen, dass es ein…

Ok, waren hier nun alle verrückt geworden? Der Typ begann sie von oben bis unten zu mustern und ging etwas näher auf sie zu, was Bulma einige Schritte nach hinten machen ließ. „Hast du einen gesehen?" Bulma zuckte zusammen, als er sie plötzlich ansprach, mit diesem verrückten Schimmer in den Augen. „Was gesehen?" Es war ja nicht so, dass sie die Antwort nicht schon wusste. „Na, einen Vampir."

Bulma schnaubte wütend. Sie konnte dieses Wort einfach nicht mehr hören. „Nein, natürlich nicht! Ihr habt doch alle den Verstand verloren!" Sauer verdrehte sie die Augen und ging an diesem Wahnsinnigen vorbei, ohne sich noch ein Mal umzudrehen. Ihr Schritt zeigte jedoch, dass sie nervös war und sie so schnell wie möglich einfach nur weg wollte. Als sie nach einigen Metern keine Schritte hinter sich hörte, drehte sie sich noch ein Mal vorsichtig um und stellte beruhigt seufzend fest, dass der Typ verschwunden war. Sollten sie doch alle durchdrehen. Aber mit ihrem Irrsinn konnten sie sie gefälligst in Ruhe lassen.

Bulma durchlief die Gasse weiter und gelangte schließlich in einen sehr dunkel gelegenen Park. Nur eine spärliche Lampe flackerte in der Mitte der Graslandschaft. Bulma beschritt den gepflasterten Weg. Sie blickte zum Himmel hoch, wo sie nur ein fahles, dreckiges Gelb erkennen konnte. Die Romantik der Großstadt. Ein Lächeln flog über ihre Lippen… Romantik, dies schien hier schlicht nicht zu existieren. Sie fragte sich, wie es wohl war, umschwärmt zu werden. Wie es war, wenn man von einem Mann begehrt wurde. Nicht nur körperlich, auch geistig, einfach menschlich. Wenn man als Mensch galt und nicht als ein paar Brüste. Wieder diese dunklen Gedanken, die sie abermals zu verscheuchen versuchte. Melancholisch blickte sie auf das dunkle Wasser des Teiches, das kaum sichtbare Wellen schlug.

Mit einem abschließenden Seufzer verdrängte sie endgültig ihre dunkle Stimmung. Sie war es für heute Leid, sich in ihrem zugegebenermaßen etwas übertriebenen Leid zu suhlen. Ihre Arme verschränkend ging sie weiter und beschloss nun ohne Umwege in ihre Wohnung zurück zu gehen. Sie durchquerte den Park und bog wieder in eine Gasse ein. Sie schreckte kurz zurück, als sie zwei Silhouetten sah, die sich an die kalten Betonwände lehnten. Durch die völlig verrückten Erlebnisse heute Nacht, war sie nun doch etwas schreckhafter geworden. Misstrauisch kniff sie die Augen zusammen und konnte so zwei Männer erkennen, die sich, wie sich aus ihrer Pose und ihren Bewegungen schließen lies, gerade über zwei Frauen her machten. Sie ging somit ein wenig beruhigter weiter an den beiden Paaren vorbei. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf die Seite stellte sie fest, dass die beiden Mädchen nun gerade die Knutschflecken ihres Lebens erhalten würden, so wie sich die beiden Typen über ihre Hälse hermachten.

Wie primitiv, dachte sie kurz, die Augen verdrehend. Das hatte es zuletzt zu ihren Teenagerzeiten gegeben, als man noch mit vorgespielter Scham einen Knutschfleck mit einem auffallendem Halstuch alibihalber verbarg. Gleich darauf flog ein Lächeln über ihre Lippen. Wenn sie ehrlich war, vermisste sie diese unbeschwerten Zeiten.

Schmunzelnd richtete sie wieder den Blick nach vorn und zündete sich wieder eine Zigarette an. Die innerliche Nervosität zwang sie beinahe dazu, heute Kette zu rauchen.

Einer der Männer zögerte, als Bulma an ihm vorbei lief. Er spürte eine Präsenz und einen Blick in seinem Nacken und hielt für einige Augenblicke still um sich auf seine Sinne zu konzentrieren. Er hatte ein kurzes sehr ungutes Gefühl, als die Präsenz an ihm vorbei zog und ihn musterte. Beruhigt stellte er fest, dass sie weiter lief und er konnte fühlen, wie sie sich immer weiter entfernte. Er ließ nun von seiner Gespielin ab, die er nun blass wie sie war zu Boden gleiten ließ. Während er sich noch zu ihr beugte, leckte er ein letztes Mal genüsslich über die beiden kleinen Punkte, die bald verheilen würden.

In seinem beinahe Rauschzustand drangen aber sogleich wieder Alarmsignale ein, doch zu spät waren diese. So hörte er nur noch einen dumpfen Aufprall. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde schnappte er den zweiten Mann, der etwas verdattert dagestanden hatte und zerrte ihn in einen nahegelegenen schmalen Durchgang.

Ein dumpfes Geräusch hatte Bulma dazu bewegt, sich noch ein Mal umzudrehen. Ihre Augen suchten die beiden Männer, die aber spurlos verschwunden waren. Wieder kniff sie Instinktiv die Augen zusammen und erkannte die beiden Mädchen wieder. Eine lehnte an der Wand, die andere lehnte etwas unglücklich aussehend an der Brust dem ersten Mädchen. Es war wohl der Aufprall dieser, den sie gehört hatte. Beunruhig ging sie in Richtung der Beiden und betrachtete sie besorgt. Sie ging in die Hocke und ihre Hand bewegte sich zitternd zu der Kehle eines der Mädchen. Sie zog diese jedoch schnell wieder zurück, als dieses leise, wie im Schlaf, stöhnte. Erleichtert seufzend stellte sie fest, dass beide noch atmeten. Bei dem einen konnte sie sogar den Puls am Hals erkennen und.. Nun, das war seltsam. Da, wo sie eigentlich einen Knutschfleck von der Größe einer Faust haben müsste, waren lediglich zwei kleine Löcher. „Zwei kleine Löcher…" Bulma hörte sich selbst diese Worte flüstern und…

„Was hab ich denn jetzt wieder falsch gemacht?" Bulma schreckte hoch, als sie eine Stimme aus einer schmalen unscheinbaren Gasse hallen hörte. Dieser Satz war gefolgt von einem leisen Schnall. Neugierig ging sie darauf zu.

Vegeta brodelte vor Wut, doch fehlte die Zeit, diese an Kakarott auszulassen. Er zog ihn unsanft mit sich, während dieser noch seinen schmerzenden Hinterkopf rieb. Dieser Vollidiot. Er hatte das Mädchen nicht nur so fallen lassen, dass die ganze Statt es hätte hören können, er war auch zu blöd, seine Klappe zu halten. Vegeta's blinde Wut hatte ihn dazu getrieben, Kakarott einen heftigen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf zu verpassen, als dieser lauthals durch die Gegend gebrüllt hatte. Und diese Wut hatte ihn auch so abgelenkt, dass er die Präsenz vergessen hatte, die er nun wieder spürte und das näher, als ihm lieb war.

Er zog Kakarott hinter sich her, der nun endlich begriffen hatte, dass er still zu sein hatte. Wieder hatte Vegeta erkannt, dass Kakarott noch sehr lange einen Babysitter brauchen würde. Zu groß war die Gefahr, dass er sein Geheimnis und damit sie alle verraten würde.

Bulma blickte forschend um die Ecke und erkannte zwei Schatten, die sich hastig durch den schmalen Gang bewegten. Obwohl ihr Herz bis zum Hals schlug, siegte ihre Neugier und sie folgte den beiden so unauffällig sie konnte. Zwei Löcher waren es gewesen, zwei schöne, runde, gleichmäßige Löcher im Hals eines bleichen, flach atmenden Mädchens. Hätte sie es nicht selbst gesehen, hätte sie es nie geglaubt. Nun, verrückter konnte es heute wohl kaum mehr werden… Bulma hatte jedoch nicht allzu viel Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Sie geriet inzwischen ein wenig außer Atem, während sie Mühe hatte, den beiden Gestalten zu folgen, die noch dazu immer schneller wurden und in manchem pechschwarzen Schatten geradezu verschwinden zu schienen.

Aus den Häuserschluchten tretend fand sie sich vor einem kleinen, etwas hübscheren Park als dem davor wieder, dessen Weg zu einem alten Hochhaus führte. Sie kannte diese Gegend nicht und hätte nie vermutet, dass sich mitten im Labyrinth der Großstatt so ein kleines, altes Paradies befand. Sie musterte die Umgebung, doch konnte keinen mehr entdecken. Ihre Spürnase aber führte sie an den mächtigen Bäumen vorbei, über den bepflasterten Weg, wo hie und da ein paar Steine fehlten, in das alte Hochhaus, dessen Außenfassade, obwohl schon etwas heruntergekommen, an frühere Zeiten erinnerte. Das Schild „Zutritt verboten" ignorierte sie einfach. Aufgeregt und mit zitternden Händen drückte sie die metallische Klinke der knarrenden Holztür nieder und trat in die dunkle Eingangshalle, deren Decke mit prunkvollem Stuck verziert war.

Bulma hätte dies alles genauer inspiziert, hätte sie nicht das Geräusch eines fahrenden Liftes abgelenkt. Sie blickte auf die Anzeigetafel des Liftes, die immer höher und höher zählte, bis das oberste Stockwerk angezeigt wurde.

Ihr Blick schweifte zu der hölzernen Treppe, ihr schwerer Atem aber erinnerte sie daran, das sie für heute genug sportliche Leistungen erbracht hatte. Da die Elektrik in diesem Haus noch zu funktionieren schien, drückte sie den Knopf am zweiten, kleineren Lift, dessen Tür auch sogleich aufging. Bebend vor Nervosität und Angst trat sie ein und drückte den obersten Knopf. Während der Lift hochfuhr, meldete sich ihr Verstand, der sie fragte, ob sie wisse, was sie da tat und ob sie denn verrückt sei. Tatsächlich wusste sie nicht, was sie tat. Sie hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass sie Gewissheit haben musste. Nach all diesen Ereignissen heute, musste sie es wissen. Sie schob ihren Verstand somit beiseite und konzentrierte sich darauf, wieder eine normale Atmung zu erlangen.

Tief durchatmend blickte sie wieder auf die Anzeige des Liftes. Mit einem schiefen „Pling" das sie wieder daran erinnerte, dass dieses Haus bestimmt seit Jahren leer stand und sie im Grunde tatsächlich verrückt war, den Lift zu benutzen, zeigte dieser nun an, dass sie am Ziel angekommen war. Die Tür schwang auf und zögernd setzte Bulma einen zaghaften Fuß vor den anderen.

Sie befand sich in einem kleinen Raum, der nur die beiden Ausgänge der Lifte besaß und eine kleine, blecherne Tür, die schon etwas vergilbt war. Bevor sie sich der Tür näherte, zückte Bulma einmal Mehr die Zigarettenschachtel und zog eine davon ungeschickt und zitternd heraus. Ihr Feuerzeug wackelte mit ihrer Hand mit und sie hatte Mühe, sich die Zigarette auch tatsächlich anzuzünden.

Mit dem ersten Zug beruhigte sie sich ein wenig. Tief durchatmend schritt sie nun der Tür entgegen, mit jedem Schritt entschlossen, jegliche Angst von sich zu streifen, mit jedem Schritt ein Stückchen mehr schützende Arroganz erreichend. Hoch erhobenen Hauptes stand sie nun vor der Tür. Ihre Hand spürte das kühle Metall der Klinke und drückte diese schwach nach unten. Laut knarrend ging die Tür einen Spalt auf und Bulma blinzelte mit einem Auge verstohlen hindurch. Sie konnte damit aber nicht viel erkennen und war gezwungen die Tür noch weiter aufzuschieben. Wieder knarrte sie ein wenig und Bulma konnte nun ihren Kopf durch den Spalt stecken. Alles, was sie erkennen konnte war ein alter Schornstein, ein paar Abzugsrohre die lustige Schatten warfen und einen überraschend herrlichen Ausblick. Gebannt von diesem, öffnete sie die Tür unbedacht nun völlig und schritt hindurch. Was nun vor ihr lag, war einer der schönsten Blicke über die Stadt, den sie bis jetzt hatte erhaschen können.

Tausende Lichter lagen vor ihr und man konnte in dieser wunderschönen Vollmondnacht bis zum Horizont, beinah bis zum Meer sehen.

Völlig in den Bann gezogen merkte sie nicht, dass sich einer der Schatten bewegte. Ein dumpfer Knall ertönte und Bulma spürte, wie sich ihre Brust zudrückte. Sie hatte plötzlich wieder Mühe zu Atmen und konnte ihren Körper kein Stückchen bewegen. Erst nach Sekunden stellte sie fest, dass ihre Hände über ihrem Kopf zusammen und gegen das kühle Metall der Tür gepresst wurden.

Weitere Augenblicke verstrichen und sie spürte, wie sich etwas an ihrer Brust bewegte. Völlig geschockt riss sie die Augen auf, von denen sie nicht mal gemerkt hatte, dass sie geschlossen gewesen waren. Was sie nun sah war ein starker Hals, der in einen festen, breiten Nacken überging. Ihre Augen wanderten etwas höher, zu einem männlichen Kinn, über zwei schmale, neckische Lippen zu zwei schwarze Augen. Die ihren weiteten sich, da ihr Blick erwidert wurde und diese schwarzen Meere sie unablässig anstarrten.

„Warum folgst du uns?" Zischte eine dunkle, tiefe Stimme, die eine starke Gänsehaut auf Bulmas gesamten Körper auslöste. Bulma öffnete den Mund, doch es kamen keine Laute heraus. Ihre Kehle war zugeschnürt und geradezu schmerzhaft trocken. Der Mann, dessen Blick sie schon ein Mal diese Nacht getroffen hatte, drückte seinen harten Oberkörper noch stärker gegen den ihren und drückte sie so noch fester gegen die Tür.

„Ich.. ich.., seid ihr…" Vegeta verzog angewidert seine Lippen, als er das Gestammel dieser Frau vernahm. Welch ein schwaches Geschöpf, das innerlich beinah vor Angst starb. Er konnte ihr Zittern spüren, ihre Furcht. Doch da war noch etwas. Seine scharfen Sinne analysierten jedes Detail. Er konnte es riechen, dieses Weib war.. erregt. Obwohl sie durchaus Angst hatte, zitterte sie aus Erregung. Die Angst war nur nebensächlich, sie hatte Angst vor dem Unbekannten, Angst, was passieren würde. Jedoch keine richtige Angst vor ihm. Das überraschte ihn durchaus.

Seine Augen zeigten seine Wut. Fester presste er sie gegen die Tür , jedoch nicht stark genug, um ihr auch wirklich weh zu tun, auch, wenn er gerade durchaus dazu Lust hätte. Seine Wut würde er sich aber für diesen Vollidioten Kakarott aufheben, der sie mehr verdiente als Zarbon's Gespielin. Nun, dies brachte ihn wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen.

„Was will Zarbon's Sex-Toy also von uns?" Mit einem verächtlichen Grinsen sprach er diese Frage aus und nun spürte er keine Angst mehr in ihr. Nein, die Angst wurde von Wut ersetzt, dies verbreiterte sein Grinsen nur noch.

„Wie bitte? Ich bin kein Sex Spielzeug!"

„Mir ist egal was du bist! Deine kleine Schnüffelnase hat hier nichts zu suchen."

Das teuflische Zischen säuselte sich in Bulma's Ohr und wieder durchfuhr sie ein Schaudern. Wie konnte es dieser Kerl wagen, sie als Spielzeug.. nein, als Sex Spielzeug zu deklarieren? Immer mehr Wut stieg in ihr auf, bis sie erst begriff, dass sie dieser Typ also kannte. Er wusste, dass sie mit Zarbon zusammen war. Gut, eigentlich kein Wunder, da Zarbon sie ja am liebsten der ganzen Welt zeigen würde. Aber das nur, damit jeder wüsste, dass sie ihm „gehört".

Vegeta bemerkte, dass es nun gerade in ihren Gedanken arbeiten musste und so knurrte er leise aber sehr bedrohlich. Das ließ sie unweigerlich aufschrecken.

„Wenn du deinem Herrchen etwas erzählst.."

„Herrchen? Was fällt dir ein!"

Bulma versuchte, ihre Hände aus seinem festen Griff zu lösen doch ihre Hände ließen sich keinen Zentimeter von der Stelle bewegen. Sie musterte kurz seine kräftigen Arme über ihr, die sie fest an Ort und Stelle hielten. Seine Muskeln zeichneten sich durch das Leder des Mantels ab und wurden durch das silberne Mondlicht zart betont.

Wieder hörte sie ein dumkles Knurren und aus ihrer Wut knurrte sie etwas unbeholfen zurück. Nachdem sie kein Glied ihres Körpers richtig bewegen konnte war ihre Stimme wohl ihre letzte Waffe. Dieser Affe meinte wohl, er könne sie einschüchtern. Aber nicht mit Bulma Briefs. Mit sturen Augen blickte sie in die seinen. Sein Blick war leer und doch wütend. Bei dem Versuch, aus diesem schwarzen Nichts etwas zu lesen, stieß sie nur auf verschlossene Türen. Über seine Lippen jedoch schien ihr, war für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein Lächeln gehuscht.

Vegeta blickte sich dieses Geschöpf an, das einfach nicht aufgeben wollte und sich auch (zumindest nach außen nicht) nicht einschüchtern lassen wollte. Er musste zugeben, dass es ihm tatsächlich ein wenig Spaß machte, mit dieser Göre zu spielen. Noch immer konnte er ihre Erregung spüren, noch deutlicher konnte er sie riechen. Er erkannte sogar ein paar winzige Schweißperlen auf ihrer Stirn, die im Takt ihres Körpers leicht bebten. Amüsiert hatte er auch festgestellt, dass sie seine Arme gemustert hatte und ein leichter Hauch von Bewunderung über ihre Züge strich. Spielerisch leckte er kurz über seine Lippen, zeigte ihr höhnisch seine ein wenig längeren und sehr spitzen Eckzähne. Doch diese beachtete sie nicht, ihr Blick folgte, wohl von ihr selbst völlig unbemerkt, seiner Zunge, die langsam seine Oberlippe benetzte.

Innerlich glucksend spielte er dieses Spiel also weiter, presste seine stählerne Brust wieder stärker gegen die ihre, was ihre Brüste, die zugegebenermaßen ganz hübsch waren, deutlich ein wenig nach oben presste. Er hatte auch die beiden Reißverschlüsse bemerkt, die neckisch über jeder Brust angebracht waren. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihr ließ er sich von solchen kleinen Nebensächlichkeiten nicht ablenken. Ihr Körper begann unter dem seinen deutlich mehr zu beben, ihre Muskeln begannen sich stark zu verspannen, als sein Atem über ihren schmalen Hals strich.

Tatsächlich begann sich die Welt für Bulma ein wenig zu drehen. Sein starker Körper presste sich immer mehr gegen den ihren, seine Muskeln betäubten ihre Sinne, sein männlicher, geradezu sinnlicher Geruch strich um ihre Nase und nun hauchte auch noch sein heißer Atem über ihren Hals. Schon lange hatte sich Bulma nicht mehr so gefühlt, so voller Begierde, voller Sinneseindrücke die weit über jegliche animalische Sensationen gingen.

Vegeta ließ seine Magie spielen, er spürte, dass sein Bann bereits über ihr lag und auch, und das war viel interessanter, dass eine völlig unbefriedigte Frau vor ihm stand, die so voller unterdrückter Passion war, dass er selbst sie wohl mit jeglicher kleinsten Geste zum Ausbruch bringen könnte. So entschied er sich nun, das neckische Spiel zu beenden. Er wusste genug und er hatte auch sein Ziel längst erreicht.

Schmachtend stand die vergeudete Schönheit, die er von weitem schon ein Mal im Darkside ein wenig bewundert hatte, nun vor ihm und er gab sich die Zeit, um sie noch ein Mal kurz zu mustern. Ihr vom Mondlicht hellblau gefärbtes Haar fiel über die zarte und fast elfenbeinfarbene Haut ihrer nackten Schultern, ihre wohlgeformte Brust hob und senkte sich unter ihren schweren Atemzügen und die weiche, samtene Haut ihrer Hände lag fest in den seinen. Welch eine Verschwendung…

Seine Lippen begannen sich nun, den ihren zu nähern. Kurz vor ihrem himbeerroten Mund, nur Millimeter entfernt blieb er stehen und zischte bedrohlich:"Verrätst du uns, bist du tot."

Eine weiche Kälte holte Bulma aus ihrer Trance zurück. Sie blickte sich verwirrt um, bemerkte dabei, dass ihr Rücken immer noch gegen die alte Metalltür lehnte, jedoch auch, dass ihre Hände an den Seiten etwas leblos und schwach herunterhingen. Sie brauchte einige Augenblicke, um sich wieder zu fangen. Sie fand sich auf einem alten Hochhaus wieder, über das sie die Stadt gut überblicken konnte. Nur langsam kehrten unscharfe Bilder in ihre Gedanken zurück. Sie erinnerte sich an den festen Griff, an die harte Brust, an die bedrohlichen Worte. „Verrätst du uns, bist du tot" hallte es in ihr wieder.

Zitternd griff sie nach ihrer Zigarettenschachtel. Nervös zog sie die ersten Züge ein und setzte sich auf die kleine Mauer, die das Ende des Daches darstellte. Sie blickte nach unten, wo alte Bäume dicht aneinander standen. Sie drehte sich der Stadt zu und ließ ihre schmalen und immer noch etwas weichen Beine über die Mauer baumeln. Für einige Momente nahm sie tiefe Atemzüge, fühlte sich frei und unbekümmert. Sie schaffte es wieder, sich zu beruhigen und sich zu fangen.

Nun konnte sie die vorherigen Minuten revue passieren. Sie hatte also trotz ihres Instinktes diesen Typen folgen müssen und war hier gelandet. Dieser Mann, oder dieser Vampir etwa.. ja, sie glaubte sich an zwei sehr spitze Eckzähne zu erinnern und an eine sehr verführerische Zunge und zwei sehr sinnliche Lippen… Bulma schüttelte ihren Kopf. Nein, nichts an diesem.. Vieh, war verführerisch. Sich aufs wesentliche konzentrierend spulte sie die Ereignisse wieder ein wenig zurück. Er hatte gesagt, sie sein Zarbon's Spielzeug, nein, sein Sexspielzeug. Wie hatte er es nur wagen können. Sie war niemandes Spielzeug. Wütend drückte sie die Zigarette neben sich aus und warf sie achtlos nach unten. Sie sah dem Stummel nach, wie er sacht zu Boden glitt.

„Verrätst du uns, bist du tot" hatte er gesagt. Hah, als ob sie Angst davor oder vor ihm hätte. Trotzdem dachte sie auch nicht wirklich daran, irgendetwas irgendjemandem zu verraten. Sie glaubte schließlich selbst nicht daran und jeder würde sie für verrückt halten. Und Zar' erzählte sie so oder so nichts. Mit ihm konnte man kein normales Gespräch führen, das nicht über Drogen oder Sex ging. Und auch bei letzterem gab es wenig zu diskutieren. Er verlangte und sie hatte zu tun, was er wollte.

Frustriert schnaubend drehte sie sich wieder um und versuchte etwas ungeschickt aufzustehen. Noch immer fühlten sich ihre Beine weich und zitternd an. Ihre Augen schließend blitzten für einen kurzen Moment wieder die beiden schwarz leuchtenden Augen auf. Ein Lächeln flog dabei über ihre Lippen als sie an diese beachtliche Präsenz dachte, an diese unbändige Männlichkeit, die sie so sehr in ihrem vermisste. Leise lachte sie über sich selbst, als sie die metallene Tür öffnete. Sie musste zugeben, dass ihre Beine das letzte Mal so weich und unsicher gewesen waren, als sie als 15 jähriges Mädchen in den hübschesten Jungen ihrer Schule verknallt gewesen war und dieser ihr ein Mal zugelächelt hatte.

Glucksend stieg sie diesmal lieber über die Treppe nach unten und versprach sich, die heutigen Ereignisse wohl lieber zu vergessen. Ihr Leben war schon ungewöhnlich genug, diese neue Ungewöhnlichkeit war ihr dann doch noch ein wenig zu viel.

**A/N** Ja, lang ist's her und ich bin gespannt, ob die Geschichte überhaupt noch einer liest. Jedenfalls bedanke ich mich herzlich für eure Kommentare und e-Mails. Es tut mir schrecklich leid, dass ich das ein oder andere nicht beantwortet habe. Das Leben ist nun mal sehr zeitraubend und manchmal ist da mehr Job als Leben. Und WENN mal mehr Leben als Job ist, dann versucht man natürlich alles unter einen Hut zu packen und alles zu erledigen, was man sonst nicht kann. Da bleibt das Schreiben leider auf der Strecke. Ich weiß, wie unangenehm es ist, wenn man eine Geschichte liest und dann ewig auf die Fortsetzung warten muss. Aber ich habe auch gelernt, wie kostbar Zeit ist.

Ich denke auch, dass die Geschichte sehr unter den langen Abständen und meiner Schreibabstinenz sehr leidet. Ich bin mit diesem Kapitel nicht richtig zufrieden aber ich werde es auch nicht überarbeiten, da das wieder Zeit brauchen würde. Ich möchte zwar nichts veröffentlichen, von dem ich nicht überzeugt bin, aber ich hoffe, ihr nehmt mir das nicht allzu übel. Ich WILL diese Fanfic beenden, das habe ich euch ja versprochen und ich will es auch wirklich.

Ich habe mich entschieden, dass ich sie etwas kürze und weniger ins Detail gehen werde. Das ist aber nicht allzu tragisch, denke ich. Auf jeden Fall versuche ich mein Bestes!

Dank dem Film„Das wandelnde Schloss", den ich absolut entzückend finde und dessen Liebesgeschichte mich ein wenig inspiriert hat (ich hab ihn erst gestern zum ersten Mal gesehen), wurde ich überhaupt dazu animiert, weiter zu schreiben. Das nur als kleine Randinformation. Aber ich tu was ich kann, das verspreche ich euch!

Ich danke euch von Herzen für eure Kommentare, eure Treue und eure Zeit!!


	6. Replaceable

**6. ****Replaceable**

Heiße Küsse bahnten sich ihren Weg über ihren Hals und Nacken, sie spürte die Feuchtigkeit einer weichen Zunge, die genüsslich über einen pulsierenden Strang an ihrem Hals glitt, der bläulich durch ihre weiße Haut schimmerte. Sie spürte die kühle Haut, die so heiß auf der ihren wirkte, die starken Arme, die sie fest in die Laken drückte, während kräftige und dennoch weiche Hände über ihren Körper glitten.

Sie spürte den heißen Hauch von Atem über ihrer Haut, der ein wenig kühl dort wirkte, wo die Zunge ihr magisches Spiel beendet hatte. Sie öffnete halb die Augen und konnte zwei spitze Fangzähne und einen hungrigen Mund erkennen, der sich nun über ihre pulsierende Vene stülpte und fest an ihrer Haut zu saugen begann, nur um die beiden Zähne tief in das Gefäß zu stoßen…

Völlig außer Atem bäumte sich Bulma in ihrem Bett auf. Ihr Körper war mit Schweiß bedeckt, ihre Brust hob und senkte sich rasch und zitternd. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf um zur Besinnung zu kommen und stützte ihn schließlich auf ihre Knie, bevor sie sich zur Seite fallen ließ und wie ein kleiner Embryo zusammengerollt auf den völlig zerwühlten Laken landete. Schon wieder hatte sie diesen Traum gehabt, den sie seit der Nacht vor einer Woche nicht mehr aus dem Kopf brachte. Es war ein Alptraum, den sie nicht als solchen empfand. Im Gegenteil, ihr Körper überströmte eine wohlige Wärme, ein Verlangen und eine Begierde, die jedoch völliger Frustration und unerfüllter Leidenschaft immer mehr wich. Je wacher und deutlicher das Leben für sie wurde, desto mehr verschwanden diese Sensationen, die nie real gewesen waren, die nur aus der Erinnerung dieser seltsamen Nacht ihre Energie schöpften.

Bulma schlug lustlos auf ihr Kissen ein und ließ dabei einige Laute der Enttäuschung ihren Lippen entweichen. Sie blickte hinüber zur Fensterfront, die ihr Zimmer hell erstrahlte mit dem zarten Licht des Morgengrauens und blickte argwöhnisch auf die Uhr. Es war gerade Mal 6 Uhr, somit hatte sie mal wieder nur 3 Stunden unruhigen Schlafes hinter sich gebracht.

Schnaubend richtete sie sich auf und drückte den Power Knopf an ihrem Laptop, bevor sie ins Bad ging um eine kalte Dusche über ihren überhitzten Körper prasseln zu lassen.

Ein wenig entspannter wickelte sie anschließend ihre Haare fest mit einem Handtuch zu einem kleinen Turban hoch und setzte sich auf den Barhocker, der an einem kleinen Tresen ihrer Küche stand, wo auch der Laptop seinen treuen Platz hatte. Vor sich hinmurmelnd las sie die neuesten Anweisungen ihres Chefs, der zurzeit an einem sehr großen Fall dran war, Top Secret, sodass er sogar sie aus dem Spiel ließ und sie nur unbedeutende Daten und Fakten überarbeiten ließ, die er ihr über e-Mails zukommen ließ. Bulma hatte nichts dagegen und interessierte sich auch nicht allzu sehr für 

diesen „großen Fisch" wie ihn ihr Boss bezeichnete. Sie war froh, dass sie die Arbeit von zu Hause aus erledigen konnte. So hatte sie ihre Ruhe, bis auf einige Anrufe, die auf ihr Diensthandy durchgestellt wurden. Sie hatte aber Anweisung, alle Anträge und Anfragen abzulehnen oder zu verschieben. Es musste sich wohl wirklich um etwas Großes handeln.

Bulma nippte an ihrem Kaffee und war nicht unglücklich, als sie die wenigen Fakten und Dokumente durchlas, die sie heute zu bearbeiten hatte. Dies war nur Arbeit für wenige Stunden, somit konnte sie sich damit gut Zeit lassen.

Verwundert stellte sie aber fest, dass sie sonst nichts bekommen hatte. Schon wieder nichts. Ihre anonyme E-Mail Adresse, die sie bevorzugt als ihr Kontakt zum Nachtleben nutzte, war seit einer Woche scheinbar brach liegend. Normalerweise erreichte sie haufenweise e-Mails von Zar' oder sonst jemandem der Gang, der ihr die nächsten Events oder Treffen kund tat. Diesmal aber war Funkstille. Ein wenig führte sie die Tasse wieder zu ihren Lippen, genoss kurz das Kaffeearoma und blickte verunsichert auf den leeren Bildschirm zurück.

Sie hatte Zar' wohl sehr damit beleidigt, dass sie einfach so verschwunden war und seiner großen Überraschung mit Verachtung entgegen getreten war.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken öffnete sie ein neues E-Mail und versuchte möglichst unbekümmert und naiv zu klingen. Zar' mochte es, wenn sie sich wie ein kleines dummes Mädchen gab und kannte, geschwiege denn ERkannte ihre wahre Intelligenz schlichtweg nicht. Er wollte diese wohl auch nicht kennen lernen. Sie hatte schließlich nur hübsch auszusehen und seine Trophäe zu sein, Trophäen mussten nicht denken. So schrieb sie ihm also „Hey Zar', wann sehen wir uns wieder?".

Sofort nachdem sie den Sendeknopf gedrückt hatte, bereute sie es wieder. Tatsächlich war sie ein wenig unsicher, was sie machen sollte. Zar' war noch nie so sehr beleidigt oder böse auf sie gewesen, dass sie die sein musste, die mit ihm Kontakt aufnahm. Es fühlte sich auch ein wenig billig und kümmerlich an, als Frau dem Mann nachzulaufen.

Während sie sich ihre Zigarettenschachtel holte und ein Feuerzeug in den Küchenschränken suchte, hörte sie einen kleinen Piepser, der ihr den Posteingang an ihrem Laptop signalisierte. Sie fand schließlich das vermisste Feuerzeug und setzte sich wieder auf den ledernen Barhocker. Etwas abwesend blickte sie auf den Schirm des Laptops und schluckte einen unsichtbaren Brocken hinunter, der sich in ihrer Kehle gebildet hatte, als sie die kurze Zeile gelesen hatte.

„Ich bin es leid, ich brauche dich nicht mehr."

Bulma nahm noch einen Zug an ihrer Zigarette und ließ den Rauch ihren Rachen hinuntergleiten. Sie begann die Zeile noch ein Mal langsam zu lesen und spürte, wie sich mit jedem Wort, jedem Buchstaben heiße Wut in ihr anstaute. Konnte es sein, dass er gerade mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte? Mit ihr, die so schön, so verführerisch und so gut, so wundervoll war, die so viel besser als er selbst war? Ein wütender Schrei drang aus ihrem Innersten, als sie den Laptop zu klappte und viel zu fest den kümmerlichen Rest der Zigarette im Aschenbecher so stark ausdrückte, dass ihre Fingerspitzen sich gegenseitig das Blut aus den winzigen Gefäßen drückten.

Chichi blickte durch die Dunkelheit, die sie so leicht durchschauen konnte wie den helllichten Tag auf den ruhig schlummernden Kakarott, der vor einigen Stunden etwas zerknirscht hinter einem sehr sehr wütenden Vegeta nach Hause gekommen war. Vegeta hatte ihn seit dem keines Blickes mehr gewürdigt und auch mit keinem gesprochen. Er hatte sich in einen entfernteren Raum zurückgezogen und hatte dort wie verrückt alles demoliert, das ihm unter die Finger gekommen war. Lange hatte sie gehört, wie das Mauerwerk unter seinen Händen nachgegeben hatte und wie der herausgeschlagene Staub und Stein sacht auf den Boden gerieselt war. Sie hatte versucht, ihre feinen Sinne abzuschalten, doch wurde immer wieder von den dumpfen Wutschreien aus der Konzentration und aus dem Schlaf gerissen.

Sie lächelte müde, als Kakarott ein wenig zu schnarchen begann und sich seine Lippen immer wieder ein wenig teilten, mit jedem Atemzug. Sie strich ihm behutsam über sein Haar, sich darüber gewiss ihn nicht damit zu wecken. Wenn Vegeta's Wut ihn nicht aus der Ruhe und schon gar nicht aus dem Schlaf befördern konnte, so verhallten auch ihre Liebkosungen in eine sanfte Stille.

Sie wusste nicht, was er nun schon wieder angestellt hatte. Sie wusste nur, dass sie ihn von Vegeta in nächster Zeit fern halten sollte. Wenn dieser so weiter machte, war das bruchfällige Haus in kürzester Zeit nur noch ein Haufen zusammengefallener Steine, schon wieder. Das war aber immer noch besser als das, was er mit Kakarott hätte anstellen können oder immer noch anstellen konnte. Vegeta war furchtbar nachtragend. Er erwartete Perfektion, Disziplin und Intelligenz. Seine Ansprüche waren zu hoch für den tollpatschigen, naiven und völlig blauäugigen Kakarott. Doch gerade das war es, was sie so sehr an ihm liebte.

Vor einer Woche hatte er seine bisher größte Dummheit in den Augen Vegeta's begangen. Er hatte sie beide fast verraten, hätte Vegeta nicht seine manipulative Magie angewendet, mit der er jede Frau in seinen Bann ziehen konnte. Und das auch noch in der Nacht, in der es keine gute Idee war, sich so ungeschützt zu zeigen. Es war zwar die Nacht, in der man am leichtesten auf Beutejagt gehen konnte, da sich die Menschen quasi gegenseitig jagten und umbrachten, da jeder den verdächtigte, 

den er am wenigsten mochte und dadurch sozusagen einen Freischein zur Beseitigung erhielt. Trotzdem musste die Vorsicht stets ihr Begleiter bleiben.

Auf das vergaß Kakarott immer wieder und so hatte Vegeta die Woche zuvor einen derartigen Wutausbruch zustande gebracht, dass er ein leerstehendes Haus zum kompletten Einsturz gebracht hatte. Kakarott hatte Glück gehabt, dass Chichi sich vor ihn gestellt hatte, sonst hätte Vegeta seine Wut letztlich vollkommen an ihm ausgelassen. Sie hatte seit dem versucht, jeglichen Kontakt zwischen Kakarott und Vegeta zu vermeiden. Heute hatte er es aber wieder geschafft und war Vegeta gefolgt. Auch wenn er es nie richtig zugeben würde, er vergötterte Vegeta, der ihn immer wieder herzlos nieder machte und ihm immer wieder seine Position zeigte, die weit unter dem starken und disziplinierten Vegeta lag. Doch wie ein kleiner faszinierter Hund folgte er ihm und wollte möglichst viel in seiner Nähe sein. Besonders bewunderte er, dass Vegeta auch am Tag durch die Straßen der Stadt laufen konnte, dass er ohne Schaden zu nehmen Stunden in der Sonne verbringen konnte, die ihm und jedem anderen Vampir höllische Schmerzen bereitete, wenn sie nur Sekunden auf ihre sensible Haut prallte.

Chichi hauchte ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange, wo noch ein kleiner schmaler Kratzer zu sehen war. Es brauchte viel, um einen Vampir einen bleibenden Schaden zuzufügen. Diese kleine Wunde konnte also nur von Vegeta stammen, die er ihm letzte Nacht zugefügt haben musste. Kakarott hatte ihn also mal wieder zur Weißglut getrieben, das war zumindest etwas, in dem er Vegeta weit überlegen war. Er erkannte (zwar von ihm selbst unbemerkt) jedes Fettnäpfchen, das vor ihm und Vegeta lag und watete genüsslich durch dieses hindurch.

Plötzlich horchte sie auf, als sie eine warme Stille wahrnahm. Vegeta hatte seine Wut also ausgelassen und das auch ohne die Wände dieses Hauses so stark zu erschüttern, dass es in sich zusammenviel. Sie würde sich von nun an einfach doppelt so sehr anstrengen müssen und versuchen, Kakarott so gut es ging von Vegeta abzulenken.

Ein wenig ungraziös lief, oder besser stapfte Bulma durch die ihr inzwischen sehr bekannten Gassen, die sie zu dem Ort führten, wo sie die letzten Monate fast jede Woche mindestens 2 Mal gewesen war. Trotzig waren ihre schlanken Arme unter ihrer Brust verschränkt und ihre kleine schwarze Tasche baumelte bei jedem Schritt ein wenig. Den ganzen Tag hatte sie wutschnaubend in ihrer Wohnung verbracht, war unruhig darin herumgewandert, ohne einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können.

Wie konnte er sie nur einfach so fallen lassen, sie, die so verdammt noch mal schön war. Wütend kickte sie einen kleinen Stein weg, der unschuldig vor ihren Füßen gelegen hatte und nun klappernd über den unebenen Betonboden rollte. Noch immer waren ihre Gedanken einem schwarzen Sturm ähnlich, der nicht aufhören wollte zu wüten.

Ob es klug war, heute ins Darkside zu gehen, um Zarbon zu sehen, dem sie ordentlich die Meinung geigen wollte, sie wusste es nicht. Zweifel keimten immer wieder in ihr auf und wollten sie zur Umkehr bewegen, doch der schwarze Sturm wirbelte sie herum, nahm sie mit sich mit und löschte sie aus als hätten sie nie existiert.

Hätte sie klare Gedanken fassen können, wäre sie bei Sinnen hätte sie wohl noch ein paar Tage gewartet, hätte das E-Mail ignoriert, hätte sich vielleicht irgendwann sogar darüber gefreut, dass sie aus dieser Sache endlich heil rausgekommen war und das ohne, dass sie einen Finger hatte rühren müssen. Es hatte schließlich noch keine Freundin von Zarbon gewagt, ihm den Laufpass zu geben. Und die, die es gewagt hätten, wären gut beraten gewesen, sich einen anderen Wohnsitz, eine andere Stadt zu suchen. Schon darum hatte ihn Bulma nie an ihr wirkliches, ihr Privatleben rangelassen, hatte nie eine private Telefonnummer oder Adresse preisgegeben. Keiner ihrer sogenannten „Freunde" wusste etwas wirklich Reales von ihr.

„Freunde", Bulma spuckte dieses Wort förmlich aus und lächelte höhnisch. Sie hatte ihr Leben manchmal wirklich in einer Illusion gesehen. Wäre sie doch schrecklich einsam, ohne das Nachtleben, ohne dieses surreale zweite Leben das sie führte, oder geführt hatte. So war es doch auch die Angst, dass sie ihre kleine zweite Heimat, wenn es auch keine gute Heimat war, einfach so verloren hatte. Von heute auf Morgen hatte sie niemanden mehr, war völlig allein.

Bulma's Herz zog sich ein wenig zusammen bei dem Gedanken der Einsamkeit. Sie stand ihrer größten Angst gegenüber und versuchte sie mit Wut zu bekämpfen, versuchte um ein Leben zu kämpfen, das sie hasste wie liebte, von dem sie in arroganter Weise gedacht hatte, sie würde es niemals verlieren. Zumindest nicht mit ihrer Absicht und nach ihrem Wunsch.

Wieder begann der Sturm in ihrem Kopf zu wüten und leitete sie weiter durch die Straßen und Gassen.

Erst als sie die Musik hörte, die mit jedem ihrer Schritte immer lauter wurde und schließlich das Darkside selbst erblickte, wurde ihr etwas mulmig zu Mute. Sie versuchte es sich nicht einzugestehen, war es doch überhaupt nicht notwendig, es gab keinen Grund dazu. Und doch war sie ein wenig nervös. Sie wusste nicht, was sie erwarten würde, ob sie überhaupt hineingelassen wurde. Und so stellte sie sich, zum zweiten Mal erst seit sie hier her kam in die Schlange, die sich vor dem 

Eingang gebildet hatte. Seit ihrem ersten Besuch hier hatte sie nie mehr anstehen müssen, damals hatte sie Zar' kennen gelernt und war seither immer mit ihm durch den Seiteneingang gegangen, ohne lästiges Anstehen und ohne den Türstehern einen hübschen, freundlichen und vor allem naiven Blick zuwerfen zu müssen.

Sie versuchte die sie umgebenden Personen auszublenden. Fröhliche junge Mädchen, die knappe Outfits trugen und sich an den Hals des einen oder anderen Typen warfen. Ein paar blasse Gestalten standen vor ihr, deren Zittern wohl daher rührte, dass sie ihre nächste Dosis von was auch immer unbedingt brauchten. Besonders diese armen Figuren waren gern gesehene Gäste, waren sie doch immer gute Kunden für Zarbon.

Ein leichtes kribbeln an ihrem Hals, das über ihre Schulter weiter über den Rücken glitt deutete Bulma, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Sie drehte sich etwas energischer als beabsichtigt um und erschreckte damit 2 junge Männer hinter sich. Sie warf beiden einen teuflischen Blick zu und drehte sich, diesmal langsam und graziös, geradezu arrogant wieder nach vorn. Erst jetzt erkannte sie, welch ein Segen der streng bewachte Seiteneingang, dem sie früher nie besondere Beachtung geschenkt hatte, nun tatsächlich war.

Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass die Türsteher soeben die blassen Gestalten vor ihr durch die breite Tür schleusten, durch die nun ein geradezu ohrenbetäubender Lärm, ein Gewirr aus lauten Stimmen, lautem Lachen und sehr lauter Musik.

So setzte Bulma also ihr freundlichstes, naivstes Lächeln auf und blickte einem der Muskelprotze geradezu niedlich und neckisch in die Augen. Dieser war aber eher an ihrem Ausschnitt interessiert und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schultern, was Bulma ein wenig zusammenzucken ließ. Er schob sie aber nur ein wenig nach vorne und deutete ihr mit einer kurzen Handbewegung, dass sie weitergehen solle.

Durchatmend durchschritt sie den Eingang und war nun erst Mal damit beschäftigt, sich den Weg durch einige kleine Gruppen zu kämpfen, die es wohl toll fanden, die Gänge mit ihrer Anwesenheit zu beglücken und die hereinkommenden Leute an der Fortbewegung zu hindern. Oh wie wundervoll dieser Seiteneingang gewesen war.

Nachdem sie die letzte, aber hartnäckigste Front von Gangbesetzern durchkämpft hatte, konnte sie sich endlich wieder ein wenig frei bewegen. Während sie die Treppe zur großen Hauptbar hinter lief, versuchte sie unauffällig die beleibtesten Plätze von Zarbon abzusuchen. Ihre Augen wanderten über die ‚Galerie', wo es immer ein wenig ruhiger und ‚kuschliger' war, zu deren Bar und hinunter auf die große Bar, weiter über die Tanzfläche und zu einem Separee, das auf einer kleinen Anhöhe lag, damit 

die Gäste das Geschehen etwas separiert aber trotzdem mittendrin genießen konnten. Doch sie entdeckte Zarbon nicht und auch keinen seiner Gang.

Während sie die letzte Stufe hinunterstieg, legte sich eine Hand auf die ihre, die auf dem Geländer geruht hatte. Zusammenzuckend riss sie ihre Hand weg.

„Na na, du brauchst nicht so zu erschrecken" säuselte Yamchu ihr entgegen.

Etwas erleichtert entspannten sich Bulma's Muskeln wieder. Sie setzte ein schmales Lächeln auf und trat einen Schritt weiter zurück, da sich Yamchu ein wenig zu sehr in ihre Richtung gebeugt hielt und sie ein wenig zu sehr mit einem verträumten Blick musterte.

„Du suchst sicher Zarbon, oder?"

Sie nickte nur leicht und rückte noch einen Schritt weiter nach hinten, was Yamchu abermals als Einladung empfand und einen Schritt auf sie zu ging.

„Willst du dir das wirklich antun und ihn sehen? Er war letztens nicht sonderlich gut auf dich zu sprechen, da du dich einfach so davon gemacht hast und auch recht abfällig über das Jagd-Fest gewirkt hast."

Bulma schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. „Hör mal, mir ist dieses ‚Fest' egal. Ich will nur Zarbon sehen und wissen, was das alles soll. Außerdem bin nicht ich es, die mit ihm Schluss gemacht hat. Also müssen wir nicht darüber reden, wer hier auf wen nicht gut zu sprechen ist."

Wütend blitzte sie den immer noch so seltsam blickenden Yamchu an, der sie wohl nun als Freiwild zu betrachten schien.

„Na gut, dann komm mit."

Vegeta warf den Türstehern einen scharfen Blick zu, sie ihn wie immer sehr erschrocken anblickten und ihn sofort ohne weiteres Zögern durch ließen. Innerlich ein wenig lächelnd schritt er mit dem Rest der Bloody Nights durch, die sich sogleich zu verteilen begannen. Er genoss dieses Spektakel immer wieder. Vor vielen Monaten hatte er den beiden Typen auf einem der von den Menschen so gerühmten Jagd-Festen gezeigt, dass es für sie besser war, ihm mit gebührendem Abstand aus dem Weg zu gehen. Seit dem war es kein Problem, in den Club gelassen zu werden.

Bevor sie in der Menge verschwanden, blickte er auch Chichi noch ein Mal warnend in die Augen. Sie wusste, dass sie Kakarott von ihm fernhalten sollte und auch, dass sie sehr gut aufpassen musste, dass er nicht schon wieder etwas anstellte. Er hatte langsam genug von diesem Vollidioten und dem Ärger, der er ihm machte.

Chichi nickte ehrfürchtig und zog Kakarott hinter sich her. Auch Juu und Jay hatten sich in ihre Lieblingsecken verzogen und machten sich von dort aus erst Mal einen Blick über die Lage.

Vegeta selbst ging hoch zur Galerie, wo er sich seinen üblichen Whisky bestellte und seine Augen aufmerksam und prüfend über die Menge schweifen ließ. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich eine hübsche kleine Blondine mit blassem Teint neben ihn setzte. Wie hübsch ihre Venen bläulich durch ihre klare weiße Haut blitzten.

Mit einem bunten Cocktail in der Hand und dessen aufgesetztem Schirmchen spielend saß Bulma in einem der pompösen Hinterzimmer des Clubs. Sie lehnte sich auf der samtenen Couch zurück, deren edler Stoff im sanften Licht der Kerzen und kleinen Wandleuchten schimmerte. Schon eine halbe Stunde war vergangen, ohne, dass sich Zarbon oder sonst jemand gezeigt hatte. Auch Yamchu hatte sich verzogen, nachdem er ihr den Cocktail gebracht hatte.

Sie war schon ein paar Mal hier gewesen und hatte hier wie so oft als Zarbon's Maskottchen gedient, während dieser mit ein paar zwielichtigen Typen (nun, er selbst war ja auch von dieser Gattung) gepokert hatte. Schon damals hatte sie den Raum in und auswendig gemustert und sich versucht, ein wenig mit Alkohol zu betäuben. Die Arbeit als Maskottchen war nicht gerade anspruchsvoll, geschweige denn von spannend.

Als nun plötzlich der schwere rote Vorhang aufging, der den Raum vom Club ein wenig abtrennte, schritt endlich der hämisch grinsende Zarbon hindurch.

„So, du wolltest mich sehen, Babe?"

Babe, wie konnte er es wagen sie immer noch Babe zu nennen? „Ja, ich würde gerne wissen, was dieses ‚ausführliche' Mail zu bedeuten hatte."

Zarbon blickte sie etwas gelangweilt an. „Wie immer machst du keine Umschweife und kommst direkt zur Sache." Er baute sich vor ihr auf und machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich zu setzen. Das hier würde auch nicht allzu lange brauchen. Wieder setzte er ein breites Grinsen auf. „Wie schon gesagt, du langweilst mich und ich brauche dich nicht mehr. Ich habe einen sehr guten Ersatz für dich gefunden. Du darfst aber weiter in den Club kommen. Trotzdem rate ich dir, dich aus allen Angelegenheiten und vor allem, dich von der Gang fern zu halten."

Sein breites Grinsen schien ihr sagen zu wollen, dass sie seine absolut gigantische Großzügigkeit schätzen sollte. Bulma blickte ihn jedoch ihrerseits etwas betreten aber auch höchst arrogant an. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand sie auf, nahm ihren Drink und ging sehr graziös an Zarbon vorbei aus diesem Raum, der ihr mit jedem Seiner Worte immer erdrückender geworden war.

Er hatte ‚Ersatz' gefunden. Er hatte sie ersetzt wie ein kaputtes kleines Rädchen einer Maschine? Dieser verdammte… Bulma spürte einen dumpfen aufprall und blickte ein wenig nach unten. Sie erblickte eine kleine Glatze und den dazugehörigen kleinen Mann. „Krillin!"

Dieser blickte etwas unsicher zu ihr hoch. „Oh, hallo Bulma. Warst du schon bei.. ähm, Zarbon?"

Bulma lächelte schwach. „Ich weiß schon Krillin. Er hat mir vom Kontakt mit euch abgeraten (sie lächelte bei diesem Wort ein wenig gekränkt). Weißt du, ich werde keinen vermissen, vermutlich nicht mal Zar' selbst. Aber du warst immerhin einer, mit dem ich normal reden konnte…" Sie blicke ihn dabei traurig an und er begann sich sichtlich unwohl zu fühlen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich geh schon. Ich werd mir jetzt noch ein paar Drinks gönnen und dann nach Hause gehen. Mach's gut Krillin."

Krillin wusste nicht ganz, was er sagen sollte und murmelte ihr ein „Leb wohl" hinterher, während sie sich den Weg durch die tanzende Menge bahnte.

Vegeta trat aus einer kleinen dunklen Ecke, wo unscheinbar und unauffällig eine kleine blonde Frau lag, die tief und ruhig atmete und zu schlafen schien. Vegeta ging wieder zur Bar hinauf, wo noch immer sein halb volles Whisky Glas stand, dessen Eiswürfel ein wenig geschmolzen waren. Die kleine hatte sehr gut geschmeckt, noch unschuldig und rein. Lächelnd und zufrieden nippte er an seinem Glas und ließ den Blick wieder über die unter ihm tanzende Menge schweifen.

Er entdeckte Chichi und sah auch, dass sie etwas nervös aussah. Wieder am Glas nippend fiel ihm auf, dass kein Kakarott weit und breit zu sehen war und Chichi's Augen nervös über die Tanzfläche huschten. Etwas zu heftig setzte er das Glas wieder ab und die Eiswürfel klirrten dabei argwöhnisch. Knurrend richtete er sich auf und stapfte in wütenden Schritten zu Chichi hinunter, deren Nervosität er durch die große Masse von Menschen immer deutlicher spüren konnte.

Bulma saß an der großen Bar, jedoch etwas abgelegen, sodass sie ihre Ruhe hatte. Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte sie recht kurz nachdem sie sich an die Bar gesetzt hatte Zarbon gesehen, an dessen Hals eine kleine, schmale Rothaarige hing. Sie hatte sie ausführlich gemustert und musste zugeben, dass sie durchaus hübsch war, allerdings auch nicht allzu viel Intelligenz ausstrahlte. Das war also der ‚Ersatz' für sie. Bitter lachte sie leise und nippte an ihrem Weinglas, nur um es in einem erneuten ansetzen in einem Zug leer zu trinken und sich noch eines zu bestellen.

Sie wusste nicht ganz, das wievielte Glas es schon war, es interessierte sie auch kaum. Was sie interessierte war, dass der Wein sie betäubte und sie in einen fast schläfrigen Zustand versetzte. Sie erkannte ein wenig verschwommen, wie Zarbon seine neueste Trophäe herumzeigte und wie es diese die Fleischbeschau deutlich genoss und hie und da Zarbon einen bewundernden, fast unterwürfigen Blick zu warf, während sie ihre Brüste in einem sehr knappen Oberteil der Menge präsentierte. Dieser setzte ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf und ging dann wieder seinen Geschäften nach.

Während sie gehässig zur Seite blickte und immer wieder einen Schluck von ihrem Glas nahm hatte nicht registriert, dass neben ihr ein Mann Platz genommen hatte.

„Du siehst ja ganz schön traurig aus."

Bulma wandte sich dem dumpfen Geräusch zu, das sie eben neben sich wahrgenommen hatte. Langsam und etwas schwer drehte sich ihr Kopf in Richtung der Stimme, die gerade munter auf sie losplapperte.

„Was ist denn passiert? Hast du Kummer? Vielleicht hilft es dir, wenn du dich ein wenig mit jemandem unterhältst. Ich kann gut zuhören, weißt du?"

Bulma erkannte nach ein paar Mal blinzeln eine wuschelige schwarze Haarmähne, der sich ein grinsendes und gutmütiges Gesicht anschloss. Der junge Mann kam ihr etwas bekannt vor, in ihrem Gehirn konnte sie jedoch keine Verknüpfung herstellen, da es nun begann, immer langsamer zu funktionieren und es war ihr schon fast so, als würde der Wein ein säuselndes und verführerisches Lied in ihr singen.

Müde lächelnd hob sie wieder ihr Glas, das sie mit dem letzten Schluck leerte und dem Barkeeper entgegen streckte.

„Hör mal Bulma, willst du es nicht gut sein lassen?" Der Barkeeper, ein netter junger Mann, der Bulma schon oft vor dem Vollrausch bewahrt hatte blickte etwas argwöhnisch zu dem Mann, der neben Bulma saß und dann wieder besorgt auf sie, die ihm entgegen grinste.

„An einem so wuuuundervollen Abend willst du mir doch nicht vorschreiben, wie viel ich zu trinken habe, oder?" Er konnte nur schwer aus ihrem Gestammel diesen Satz heraushören und schenkte ihr missmutig noch ein Glas ein. „Aber das ist das Letzte, ja?" Bulma grinste ihn nur weiter teilnahmslos an. Ungern reichte er ihr das Glas und nahm sich vor, den Mann neben ihr im Auge zu behalten.

„Weißt du, wie es ist, wenn man ersetzt wird?"

Der Mann neben ihr schien erstaunt, dass sie sich doch entschlossen hatte, mit ihm zu sprechen. Er dachte kurz nach, da er den Sinn der Frage nicht wirklich verstand. „Hm, nein, ich glaube nicht."

Seine naiv wirkende Antwort schenkte Bulma ein kurzes aber ehrliches Lächeln. „Das ist schön. Ich meine, das ist für dich schön. Ersetzt werden ist nicht schön, weißt du? Ich kenne das, nein, das ist nicht schön." Sie nahm einen großen Schluck und fügte leise „und darum ersetzte ich mein ersetzt werden mit Wein" hinzu.

Wieder verstand er nicht wirklich, was sie sagen wollte. Er versuchte nur verständnisvoll zu nicken und klopfte ihr freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Das ist doch 'ne gute Idee, oder?" Bulma wollte ihm mit diesem Satz zu prosten doch der Platz neben ihr war leer. Sie fragte sich kurz, ob sie ihn sich nur eingebildet hatte und lachte leise über sich selbst, bevor sie sich ein weiteres Glas Wein bestellte.

Kakarott's Hals schmerzte etwas, als Vegeta seinen Kragen los ließ, an dem er ihn gerade von der Bar weggezogen hatte. „Ouch" protestierte er nun trotzig, während ihn Vegeta mit seinen tödlichen Augen durchbohrte. „Du wirst dich sofort zu Chichi verziehen und lass dich nicht mehr in der Nähe von dieser Frau blicken. Ich schwöre dir, wenn ich dich noch ein Mal in ihrer oder der Nähe von sonst einem Ginyu erwische, bist du tot."

Kakarott verstand nicht ganz, was er nun schon wieder falsch gemacht hatte. „Sie gehört doch gar nicht mehr zu Zarbon. Außerdem sah sie so traurig aus und ich dachte mir…" Weiter kam er mit seiner Erklärung nicht, da Vegeta ihn weiter durch die Menge zog und ihn schließlich Chichi in die Hand drückte. „Pass besser auf ihn auf." War seine kühle aber klare Anweisung an sie. Während Vegeta wieder in die Menge verschwand, spürte Kakarott den scharfen Blick von Chichi. Er hauchte ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen, dem sie nicht widerstehen konnte und ihre Gesichtszüge verloren die Anspannung der Wut wieder. Auch wenn er sie wieder besänftigt hatte, sie würde ihn auf keinen Fall wieder aus den Augen lassen.

Welch ein armseliges Bild, das er da sah. Zarbons kleines Spielzeug saß an der Bar und schüttete sich ein Glas Wein nach dem anderen hinunter. Er selbst setzte sich ein wenig entfernt von ihr an die Bar und bestellte sich noch einen Whisky. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er, wie sie ihren Kopf auf ihren rechten Arm sinken ließ und einer der vielen hier glich, die sich ihre Sorgen und Nöte von der Seele tranken, nur um am nächsten Morgen noch mehr darunter zu leiden.

Vegeta hatte sich ein wenig umgehört und erfahren, dass Zarbon eine Neue hatte und sie wohl abserviert haben musste. Er verstand nicht ganz, warum sie deswegen so erschüttert war. Zarbon war nicht unbedingt der Traum einer jeden Frau. Abfällig verzog sich sein Gesicht, als ihm die Idee kam, dass sie vielleicht dem vielen Drogengeld nachtrauerte, das ihr ein hübsches, teures Leben beschert haben musste.

Zarbon's Spielzeug war wohl kaputt gegangen oder war ihm zu langweilig geworden. Jedenfalls konnte er sich so sicher sein, dass sie nichts verraten hatte, was gut war. Dennoch konnte er seine Blicke nicht von der gefallenen Schönheit reißen, die gerade von zwei Typen angesprochen wurde, die ihr schon fast zu freundschaftlich die Hände auf die Hüften legten und sie begierig anstarrten, während sie wehrlos da saß und sich von ihnen begrabschen ließ.

Vegeta blickte sich noch ein Mal prüfend um. Er konnte keinen Ginyu entdecken und auch Zarbon's intensiver Moschusgeruch war längst verflogen. Er musste sich also schon vor längerer Zeit in eines der Hinterzimmer (oder wohin auch immer) verzogen haben. Nachdenklich stellte er, sich wieder zu seinem Glas umdrehend, fest, dass die Typen, die er aus seinen Augenwinkeln beobachtete, immer dreister vorgingen und diesem dummen Weib nun ordentlich an die Wäsche zu rücken begannen. Keinen der sie umgebenden Personen schien das zu stören. Vermutlich hatten aber die Meisten von ihnen einen ebenso hohen Promillegehalt wie das Weib selbst.

Leise knurrend nahm er sein Glas und ging ein paar Barhocker weiter. Er tippte auf die Schulter des ersten Typen, der zur rechten Seite der Frau saß. Dieser sah unwillig zu ihm hoch und zuckte sogleich ein wenig zusammen, als er den tödlichen Schimmer in dessen Augen sah.

„Verzieht euch" zischte es aus Vegeta's Mund, so einschüchternd, dass die beiden ohne ein Wort das Weite suchten.

Vegeta setzte sich neben das lebende blauhaarige Weinglas und verzog ein wenig angewidert das Gesicht, als ihm eine deutliche Alkoholfahne entgegen kam. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass sie ihn zu erkennen schien, da sie ein breites Lächeln aufsetzte und ihm in würdevoller Betrunkenheit zuprostete.

„Sieh an, der Herr Vampiiiiiir."

Ihre Lippen kräuselten sich, als sie diese Worte belustigt aussprach und Vegeta ein wütendes Gesicht aufsetzte. Immerhin sprach sie inzwischen so undeutlich, dass sogar er sich anstrengen musste, um ihr Gesprochenes zu hören. Es bestand also keine Gefahr, dass jemand falsches ihr Gesäusel entziffern konnte.

„Trinkst du immer so viel?" Diese Frage löste einen jämmerlichen Lachanfall aus, der von Tränen erstickt wurde.

Vegeta begann sich unwohl zu fühlen, als sie zu schluchzen begann und ihre Tränen auf den Tresen stürzten und sich dort in einem kleinen See ansammelten. Ihre blauen Augen wurden inzwischen von einem roten Ring umrandet, der durch die Tränen nur noch stärker zum Ausdruck kam. Er begann seinen unvernünftigen Beschützerinstinkt ein wenig zu bereuen. Unbeholfen legte er seine linke Hand auf ihre nackte Schulter, was jedoch die Tränen nicht unterbrechen konnte. Im Gegenteil.

Kurz nachdenkend musterte er dieses schwächliche Wesen, das da unter lautlosem Schluchzen neben ihm kauerte. Wie abstoßend all dies war. Abgesehen davon, dass sie aller Welt ihre Schwäche durch hemmungsloses Geheule preisgab, schien sie wohl nicht mal mehr in der Lage zu sein, sich selbst in jeglicher Weise fortzubewegen. Vegeta war sich also nach kurzer Überlegung klar, dass sie so ein sehr leichtes Opfer war. Nicht für Seinesgleichen, waren sie doch die einzige Gruppe Vampire dieser Gegend, was Vegeta auch immer wieder zu verteidigen hatte (wobei ihm inzwischen sein angsteinflößender Ruf voraus eilte und er schon lange keine Revierkämpfe mehr hatte ausfechten müssen). Die Menschen selbst stellten Gefahren für Ihresgleichen dar. Für Vampire war die Jagd nach der Beute sozusagen die Vorspeise, somit wurde ein solch hilfloses Geschöpf uninteressant. Für Menschen aber war, wie schon die beiden Ekeltypen bewiesen hatten, jeder hilflose oder geschwächte Mensch ein beliebtes Angriffsziel. Und ein Mensch, der solch aufreizende Kleidung trug, stellte wohl eine riesige rote Zielscheibe dar.

Vegeta dachte kurz an die vielen jungen Frauen, die er nach seinem Mahl auf ähnliche Weise der Meute geradezu zum Fraß vorgeworfen hatte. Nun, seine Opfer schlummerten ein wenig, waren aber trotzdem in der Lage sich zu wehren, wenn auch etwas geschwächt. Er versuchte die moralischen Bedenken beiseite zu schieben und wandte sich wieder der jämmerlichen Kreatur zu. Es reichte ihm, dieses kümmerliche Gejaule.

Was auch immer ihn schließlich dazu bewegte, die Frau auf seine Schultern zu packen und sie aus dem Club zu tragen und dem Barkeeper, der ihn misstrauisch anblickte und der seine Beschwerden, die er soeben hatte ausspucken wollen wieder hinunterschluckte, als ihn Vegeta mit einem tödlichen Blick strafte.. Was auch immer ihn dazu brachte, dieser Frau ein gewisses Maß an Verantwortungsgefühl entgegen zu bringen, er wusste es nicht. Dennoch trug er sie über seiner Schulter als wäre sie nichts als eine kleine federleichte Blume aus dem Club heraus und hinein in die Dunkelheit, während ihr karges Schluchzen immer leiser wurde und schlussendlich verstummte.

**A/N** Jaha, ein neues Kapitel und unglaublicher weise liegt kein ganzes Jahr zwischen dem letzen und diesem hier. Man könnte es womöglich den Überstunden verdanken, die ich angehäuft hab und jetzt abbauen darf/muss. Also ein wenig mehr Zeit zum Lesen und – genau – Schreiben !


	7. Broken

Bloody Nights

07. Broken

Leise und sacht flogen die Mauern, Mülltonnen und kleinen Pflastersteine vorbei, ähnlich dem Flug einer Nachtigall. Ein surrealer Flug der Schönheit. Bulma sah vor ihrem inneren Auge die letzten Minuten vor ihrem völligen Blackout wie das flackernde Licht einer Kerze aufleuchten, bevor sich ein dumpfer Druck in ihrem Kopf aufbaute, der sich schließlich von einem unaufhörlichen und unerträglichen Hämmern ablösen ließ.

Leidvoll stöhnend bewegte sie ihre sehr schwere linke Hand an ihre Stirn nur um zu bemerken, dass allein diese Bewegung das Hämmern nur noch mehr verstärkte. Ihre Augenlieder schienen von schweren Gewichten nach unten gezogen zu werden und sie brachte sie nur mit größter Mühe in Bewegung. Durch die nun entstandene, schmale Öffnung der Lider blickte sie an eine dumpfe, graue Decke. Zu ihrem Glück war der Raum verdunkelt, sodass ihre Augen nicht auch noch den Schock der Helligkeit erleben mussten. Ihr müder Blick wanderte über die graue Decke an eine ebenso graue und kahle Wand. Nun erkannte sie, dass sie sich nicht in ihrem Zimmer befand, mit der strahlend weißen Decke, den kunstvollen Bildern und dem großen weiten Fenster.

Ihr Schultern bewegten sich ein wenig und auch das ließ sie erkennen, dass sie nicht in ihrem Bett lag, das sich weich und kuschelnd an ihren Körper schmiegte. Sie spürte ein raues Laken, eine dünne Decke und ein kleines, immerhin angenehmes Kissen.

Wäre sie nicht so benommen gewesen, hätte sie sich wohl die schockierte Frage gestellt, wo zur Hölle sie war und hätte sich auch Gedanke darüber gemacht, was am Abend zuvor passiert war, nachdem sie festgestellt hätte, dass ihr viele Einzelheiten dieses letzten Abends in der Erinnerung fehlten. Doch in ihrer geistigen Abwesenheit fuhr sie damit fort, den Raum weiter zu mustern. Ihr Blick glitt weiter über die kahle Wand, an einer schäbigen hölzernen Tür vorbei und landete schließlich in einem tief schwarzen Augenpaar.

Wie in Trance blickte sie in diese schwarze Leere. Nur langsam begann sich in ihr ein kaum spürbares Kribbeln zu bilden, das sie daran erinnerte, dass sie schon ein Mal in dieses Augenpaar geblickt hatte. Ein intensives Gefühl der Angst, vielleicht war es aber auch nur ein Gefühl der Überraschung und der Neugierde blitzte kurz in ihr auf, wurde aber sogleich von einem nun noch heftiger einsetzenden Hämmern übertüncht und das Schwarz der Augen, die sie misstrauisch fixierten breitete sich in ihrem Blickfeld aus und umhüllten es schließlich ganz.

Er spürte, dass sie wieder in sich zusammenfiel. Ein kleiner Energiestau hatte sie erfolgreich geweckt und sie hatte wohl auch realisiert, dass sie nicht bei sich zu Hause in ihrem weichen Bett lag. Während sich ihr schwacher Körper bewegt hatte, konnte er die Unzufriedenheit über ihr Gesicht huschen sehen. Sie war wohl ein etwas angenehmeres Lager gewohnt, mit großen weichen Kissen und wolkengleichen Laken.

Ein abfälliges Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen, während er sich von seinem alten Sessel erhob, auf dem er sie nun schon eine Weile beobachtet hatte. Er musste sicher gehen, dass sie nicht alleine aufwachte und wie eine hysterische Furie die Ruhe der anderen störte. Er schnaubte ein wenig wütend, hatte er doch gehofft, dass der Rest der Gruppe für diesen Tag eine andere Wohnung oder ein anderes Haus auswählen würden. Doch Juu hatte ihn erfolgreich aufgespürt und damit automatisch auch alle in diesem alten Hochhaus versammelt. Er konnte ihr eigentlich keinen Vorwurf machen, war das doch die gewohnte Vorgehensweise. Und doch war er ein wenig wütend darüber gewesen. Er hätte das lieber unauffällig über die Bühne gebracht und hatte sich dafür auch nicht rechtfertigen wollen. Doch Juu hatte ihn nur so mit Vorwürfen bombardiert worauf er natürlich sehr ungehalten reagiert hatte und sie daran erinnert hatte, dass er tun und lassen konnte was er wollte.

So lehnte er nun die Tür ein wenig an, sodass er die Schwingungen der Frau besser spüren konnte. Doch sie war wieder in tiefen Schlaf verfallen und würde nun länger nicht mehr aufwachen, dessen war er sich sicher. Ihre Energie war auf ein Minimum geschrumpft und umspielte sie nun wie eine Feder. Im Moment ging keine Gefahr aus und für sie selbst war es auch besser, wenn sie ihren Kater einfach überschlafen würde.

Vegeta wurde nun von zwei misstrauischen Augen begrüßt, die von blondem Haar umspielt wurden. Er knurrte mürrisch und ließ sich seinerseits auf die alte grüne Couch gegenüber von Juu nieder.

„So, du findest es also notwendig, mich zu überwachen?"

„Nein, ich finde es notwendig diese Frau zu überwachen." Juu blickte ihn misstrauisch an.

„Du traust meinem eigenen Urteilsvermögen nicht?"

„Ich traue deinem Verstand nicht. Du hast so etwas unvernünftiges noch nie getan. Somit sehe ich mich gezwungen, deinen Part der Vorsicht und der Kontrolle zu übernehmen."

Vegeta lachte dunkel und fuhr sich müde durch das Nachtschwarze Haar, seine Eckzähne blitzten dabei in der fahlen Dunkelheit. Er konnte Juu nicht böse sein. Sie tat nur das, was ihre Vernunft ihr sagte und sie war schließlich die, die Vegeta als seine Vertretung betrachtete, wenn er nicht da war oder er seine Streifzüge im Alleingang machen wollte.

„Es ist die Frau, die euch letztens gesehen hat, nicht?"

Juu durchbrach die Stille und Vegeta sah in ihren Augen einen Schimmer der Sorge und der Verunsicherung. Er nickte und setzte ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf.

„Ich schätze deine Sorge und deine Vorsicht Juu. Aber zweifle nicht an mir oder meinem Verstand. Ich weiß was ich tue und ich tue nichts, das uns gefährden könnte."

Juu war sich dessen nicht mehr so sicher und noch immer brannte in ihr das Gefühl, dass sich Vegeta in etwas verrannte, das für ihn und somit auch für sie alle nicht gut war. Er hatte noch nie einem Menschen getraut, hatte noch nie etwas für einen Menschen getan, geschweige denn jemand Fremdes in ihr Versteck gebracht. Diese Situation war ihr völlig fremd und es erschütterte ihr Bild vom willensstarken, klugen und vor allem vernünftigen Vegeta. So saß er vor ihr und blickte sie voller Selbstsicherheit an, die sie nicht verstehen konnte.

„Ich hoffe, dass dir diese Samariteraktion für die nächsten 100 Jahre wieder reicht."

„Sie schläft.." Juu beobachtete, wie Vegeta seinen Mantel auszog und seine Beine schwungvoll auf die Cauch warf und ihren zynischen Kommentar glanzvoll ignorierte. Während er ein wenig gähnte und seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkte fügte er „.. und sie ist schwach. Sogar Kakarott könnte sie ohne Anstrengung zerreißen" in einem Ton hinzu, der ihr förmlich aber deutlich klar machen sollte, dass er nun keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Juu blickte noch ein Mal misstrauisch durch den kleinen Spalt der Tür, die zu seinem Schlafzimmer führte und ließ anschließend ihre Augen über ihn selbst schweifen, wie er es sich unbekümmert auf der Couch bequem gemacht hatte und in einen sanften Schlummer verfiel. Seufzend erhob sie sich und ging in das Zimmer, das sie sich mit Jay teilte, der ihr bereits entgegenschnarchte. Ein kurzes, warmes Lächeln flog über ihre schmalen Lippen, als sie ihren Bruder musterte, der auf einer schäbigen Liege alle Viere von sich streckte und im Schlaf hie und da ein wenig raunzte. Mit einem leisen seufzen legte sie sich auf ihr eigenes kleines Bett und betrachtete noch ein Mal ihren Bruder, 

wie er sorglos träumte. Ihn und die anderen hatte es nicht sonderlich interessiert, dass sich eine fremde Frau in ihrem Heim befand. Sie waren überrascht gewesen, doch nicht beunruhigt, nicht wütend. Sie fragte sich, ob sie wohl die einzige war, die ihren Verstand nicht verloren hatte.

Auch sie hatte die Tür hinter sich nicht ganz verschlossen und mit einem letzten blinzeln konnte sie durch den Türspalt Vegeta's bestiefelte Beine sehen, die er lässig überkreuzt hielt. Auch wenn Vegeta keinen Widerspruch akzeptierte, war ihr ungutes Gefühl noch immer nicht besänftigt.

Tiefes Schwarz, beißende Kälte, unendliche Leere, alles brach gleichzeitig auf sie ein und dann doch wieder war all das verschwunden, so schnell wie es gekommen war, als hätte es nie existiert, als hätte es sie nur kurz gestreift.

Ein kleines Mädchen saß in der Abenddämmerung versteckt in den hohen Halmen einer Wiese. Der Wind strich sacht und doch beständig über den kleinen Hügel und ließ das hohe Gras silberne Wellen schlagen. Das Mädchen hielt eine roten Blumen in ihren kleinen Händen und lachte leise, als sie eine sanfte Windböe streifte und ihr helles Haar von ihrem Nacken abheben ließ. Es blickte den Hügel hinab über den weiten Horizont, der von weiten Feldern und Wäldern umspielt wurde. Dort, am scheinbaren Ende der Erde begann er, die Sonne zu verschlingen, begann die Welt rot zu färben.

Das Mädchen lachte wieder ein wenig, doch das fröhliche Lachen begann sich in einen verzweifelten Schrei zu verlieren, als die Blume, die das Mädchen in Händen hielt Feuer fing und die schöne, heile Welt der Kindheit in einem Meer aus Flammen versank.

Verschwommenes Grau vermengte sich mit dem bekannten Hämmern und Dröhnen im Kopf. Stöhnend versuchte Bulma, den betäubenden Schlaf zu vertreiben und ihre Augen ganz zu öffnen, um klarer sehen zu können. Sie spürte, dass ein glitzernder Tropfen Schweiß über ihr Gesicht rann, während sie versuchte, ihren Oberkörper in eine sitzende Position zu erheben. Sie wischte den Tropfen ab und bemerkte dabei, dass es sich nicht um Schweiß, sondern um eine Träne handelte.

Überrascht blickte sie auf ihre Hand, in der die Träne nun langsam verebbte. Sie hatte diesen Traum geträumt, diesen Alptraum, den sie als Teenager so oft gehabt hatte. Doch seit Jahren hatte er sie nun nicht mehr heimgesucht. Bulma schüttelte den Kopf um die Erinnerung an diese Bilder 

auszulöschen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Dröhnen in ihrem Kopf. Auch das hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr so stark empfunden. Wie viel hatte sie am Vorabend nur getrunken? Wie überhaupt war sie nach Hause gekommen?

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die fremde Umgebung, bemerkte abermals das raue Laken, die schäbige Tür, die grauen Wände. Wo zum Teufel war sie?

Verwirrt schwang sie ihre langen Beine aus dem Bett und stellte ein wenig beruhigt fest, dass sie immer noch ihre Kleidung trug. Ihre Augen entdeckten rasch ihre Schuhe, die sie hastig anzog. Egal wo sie war, es war an der Zeit von hier weg zu kommen. Wer auch immer hier wohnte und wie auch immer sie hier her gekommen war… nun, sie war sich sicher, dass sie es lieber in der Versenkung des Vergessens belassen wollte.

Auf Zehenspitzen ging sie in Richtung Tür, die zu ihrer Überraschung nur angelehnt war. Vorsichtig lauschend vergewisserte sie sich, dass sich im anderen Raum niemand befand. Mit unruhiger Hand berührte sie die Türklinke und öffnete den Spalt so weit, dass sie hindurch schlüpfen konnte. Sie fand sie sich in einem dämmrigen, fahlen Raum wieder, der sich in Lieblosigkeit und Leere nicht allzu sehr vom ‚Schlafzimmer' unterschied. Lediglich eine Couchgarnitur stand achtlos in einer Ecke.

Um so mehr darin bestärkt, nicht herausfinden zu wollen, wer hier wohnte.. oder besser hauste, begann sie in Richtung Ausgang zu schleichen. Zumindest vermutete sie, dass es der Ausgang war.

„Falsch geraten, da geht's ins Badezimmer."

Bulma zuckte völlig geschockt zusammen und konnte gerade noch einen Schrei unterdrücken. Angewurzelt und bewegungslos stand sie nun für einige nervöse Atemzüge mitten im Raum, bis sie es schaffte, ihre Erschrockenheit hinunterzuschlucken. Sie legte ein selbstsicheres Lächeln auf, das ihre Nervosität überspielen sollte und drehte sich schwungvoll in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war, während sie die Hände gegen ihre Hüften stemmte.

„Ich wollte mich ja auch…"

Nun, ihr selbstsicheres Täuschungsmanöver hätte gut funktionieren könne, hätte sie nicht ihn… oder es? Es hätte funktioniert, hätte da nicht dieses Ding auf der Couch gelegen. Die Arme lässig hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, die Augen geschlossen, die Lippen zu einem amüsierten Grinsen verzogen.

Bulma wäre nur halb so sehr erschrocken, wenn sie sich nicht sicher gewesen wäre, dass sie zuvor, als sie den Raum flüchtig gemustert hatte, eine leere Couch vor sich gesehen hatte. Wie konnte er.. es von einer Sekunde auf die andere einfach so lässig da liegen?

„.. nur frisch machen."

Vegeta's Grinsen wurde breiter, als sie ihren Satz gepresst vollendete, völlig fassungslos. Was für eine schlechte Lügnerin. Er hätte diese Lüge auch ohne jegliche mentale Gabe erkannt. Welch ein schwächliches Wesen. Die Luft zitterte um sie, wurde in Schwingung gebracht vom nervösen Beben ihres Körpers.

„Du könntest dich zumindest vorher bedanken, bevor du einfach so klammheimlich abhaust."

Bulma hatte versucht, ihr Entsetzen zu verbergen, während sie die spitzen Eckzähne verfolgt hatte, die neckisch zu blitzen schienen, als er sprach. Doch ihre Augen wandten sich schnell den seinen zu, die sie nun dunkel zu durchbohren schienen.

„Bedanken? Ich soll mich bei einem… einem Monster dafür bedanken, dass es mich entführt hat?"

Wut funkelte in ihren eisblauen Augen und ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, die ihre Arme erzittern ließen. Ihr Zorn stieg, als er leise und erheitert gluckste, er konnte es spüren. ‚Monster', welch banale Bezeichnung. Zu untertrieben, zu weltlich, zu platt um einen Fürst der Finsternis wie er es war zu beschreiben.

„Wenn ich es notwendig hätte, eine Frau zu entführen, würde ich mir zumindest eine junge, frische, unverbrauchte auswählen, kein weggeworfenes Spielzeug wie dich." In einer arroganten Geste richtete er sich auf und strich sein eng anliegendes Muskelshirt glatt.

Bulma schnaubte vor Wut, die sie blendete und vergessen ließ, dass hier ein Monster vor ihr stand, das sie wohl mit einem Hieb... oder einem Biss töten konnte. Mit all ihrer Kraft prallte ihre flache Hand gegen seine Wange.

Nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde flog ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck über ihre Züge. Wie schwach sie doch war, wie zerbrechlich. Immer noch grinsend verschränkte er die Arme über der Brust.

„Du Bastard!"

„Du befindest dich in meinem Heim, meinem Territorium. Ich glaube nicht, dass es klug ist, mich so respektlos zu betiteln."

„Soll das eine Drohung sein?" Bulma's Stimme begann nun leicht zu zittern, ob aus Wut oder Angst, sie wusste es selbst nicht genau.

„Nein, lediglich eine Feststellung."

Bulma versuchte sich, zu beruhigen. Es war wohl tatsächlich nicht allzu klug, in der Höhle des Löwen mit dem Brüllen zu beginnen. Es würde ihn nur herausfordern. Sie lehnte sich an die kühle graue Wand, hinter sich. Ihre Beine fühlten sich zittrig an, geradezu schwach, ihr Kopf dröhnte noch immer, ihre Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis.

Sie hatte schon vorher vermutet, dass sie sich das alles nur eingebildet hatte. Sie auf diesem Dach und ein lebensgroßer Vampir vor ihr, mit seinen spitzen, echten, rasiermesserscharfen Zähnen. Noch immer wirkte es wie ein entfernter Traum, unwirklich und verschwommen. Nun war sie hier, in einer schäbigen, ekelhaft düsteren Wohnung und dieses Ding stand vor ihr, so menschlich scheinend. Und doch strahlte er eine Kälte und Leere aus, die beängstigend wie auch faszinierend durch sie hin durchstrich.

Ein schwarzes Augenpaar fixierte sie, einem Wolf gleich, der seine Beute witterte. Bulma drückte ihre Beine durch und zwang sich dazu, jegliche Schwäche zu unterdrücken. Sie würde es ihm nicht so leicht machen, diesem Monster. Ihre Augen suchten die seinen und blickten schließlich entschlossen und stark in dieses Nichts. Diese beunruhigenden Augen, die vollkommen leer und endlos tief zu sein schienen.

Vegeta spürte den inneren Kampf, den sie kämpfte. Sie versuchte stark und unerschrocken zu wirken, er konnte ihre Angst jedoch in ihrem Schweiß riechen, er konnte sie in ihr spüren. Wie sehr er sie genoss, die Angst, die Furcht. Tief sog er den euphorisierenden Duft der menschlichen Vergänglichkeit ein und ließ ein tiefes Knurren seiner Kehle entgleiten.

„Deine Angst ist unbegründet. Mein Durst ist gestillt und ich bevorzuge unverbrauchtes Blut."

Du Bastard! Oh wie gern hätte Bulma ihm jedes wüste Wort ins Gesicht geschleudert, das sie kannte. Doch ihr Kopf drehte sich zu sehr und sie war dieses Spiel leid.

„Ich habe keine Angst… ganz bestimmt nicht vor so einem Ding wie dir. Lass mich endlich hier raus."

„Ding? Ouch." Vegeta verzog spielerisch sein Gesicht und griff sich mit der rechten Hand an die Brust, wo sein altes Herz stetig aber nur sehr sehr langsam das Blut durch seine Adern pumpte, das ihm in der Nacht zuvor die hübschen, kleinen Blondine ‚geschenkt' hatte.

„Letzte Nacht hattest du immerhin noch den Anstand, mich Vampir zu nennen."

Belustigt beobachtete Vegeta, wie ihr ihre Gesichtszüge entgleisten. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was am Abend zuvor geschehen war und ihr war auch nicht klar, was oder ob er mit ihr oder sie mit ihm etwas gemacht hatte. Instinktiv griff sie an ihren Hals und tastete diesen panisch ab.

„Hah, ich sagte doch, ich bevorzuge frisches unverbrauchtes Blut."

Ihre Wut kehrte in sie mit voller Wucht zurück und verengte ihre Augen. Wie konnte es dieser Bastard wagen. „Vampir? Pha, so etwas gibt es nicht." Inzwischen selbst nicht mehr an ihre Worte glaubend, tat sie es ihm gleich und verschränkte ihre Arme arrogant. Er durfte ihre Angst nicht erkennen und sie versuchte diese nun mit ihrer Wut und Arroganz zu überdecken.

Wie ärmlich ihr Spiel doch war. Tatsächlich war sei längst überzeugt, dass er ein echtes „Monster" war, ein Kind der Nacht, der Sohn der Dunkelheit, ein Vampir. Trotzdem wollte sie es wohl nicht zugeben und bevorzugte es, ihn als ein Ding anzusehen, was auch immer sie darunter verstand. Vegeta grinste breit. Wenn sie ein Spiel wollte, würde er es gerne mit ihr spielen.

Bulma zuckte zusammen, als die Gestalt vor ihr von einer Sekunde auf die nächste verschwand. Sie spürte das kühle prickeln einer Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen, das in ihren Bauch weiter wanderte, als sie plötzlich eine Präsenz hinter sich spürte, was unmöglich der Fall sein konnte, nachdem sich hinter ihr nur die Wand befand, gegen die sie sich lehnte. Kühle Hände schienen sich plötzlich auf ihre 

Schultern zu legen und nach eine Sekunde des Erstarrens fuhr sie hoch und drehte sich erschrocken um.

Das Ding schien mit der Wand verschomlzen zu sein. Sein Unterkörper war in einem fahlen Schatten der Wand versunken, während sein Oberkörper daraus herausragte.

Bulma flüchtete einige Schritte rückwärts, nur um gegen etwas Hartes zu prallen. Bevor sie sich umdrehen konnte, wurde sie von zwei starken Armen fixiert, ihre eigenen Arme drückten sich bewegungslos gegen ihren Körper und sie spürte eine Kälte hinter sich, die ihre Gänsehaut bis ins unerträgliche steigerte.

Ein kurzer Aufschrei entfur ihr, als eine feuchte, weiche Zunge über ihr Ohr strich, was einen weiteren Kälteschwall über ihren Körper gleiten ließ.

Vegeta genoss sein Spiel, er lag schließlich klar in Führung. Er presste ihren Körper fester an sich, während seine Zunge über ihren Nacken glitt. Welch ein Vergnügen! Ihre zarte Haut schien sich unter seiner Zunge zu kräuseln, die beinah mikroskopisch kleinen, geradezu unsichtbaren Härchen hatten sich fröstelnd aufgestellt und schmiegten sich an die Bahn seiner Zunge. Durch ihre Helle haut schimmerte das Blau ihrer Venen, verführerisch schienen sie ihn anzublitzen. Seine Lippen saugten ein wenig an den lebenswichtigen Gefäßen, die Spitze seiner Fangzähne tanzten dabei sacht über die dünne Haut.

Die Luft füllte sich mit einem euphorisierenden Duftgemisch aus Angst und Erregung. Seine Lippen verzogen sich abermals zu einem breiten Grinsen. Kein Zweifel, er hatte gesiegt, wie immer. Entzückt ließ er von ihr ab. Er musste zugeben, dass sie kein schlechtes Spielzeug war. Trotzdem lag noch immer der Duft von Zarbon auf ihr, wenn auch nur minimal, er konnte ihn immer noch riechen. Er betrachtete sich die noch immer stock steife Frau, sein Grinsen schmälerte sich ein wenig. Schade, dass ein solches Juwel in solche Stümperhafte Hände gefallen war.

Bulma hielt noch immer ihren Atem an, allein das Gefühl der Atemnot holte sie aus ihrer Trance zurück. Tief sog sie die stickige Luft ein und füllte ihre begierigen Lungen. Betäubt griff sie wieder an ihren Nacken und Hals. Nein, sie konnte nur ihre glatte Haut spüren, wo vorher spitze Zähne darüber geglitten waren.

„Nun, die Meinung über Vampire geändert?"

Sein selbstgefälliger Blick verfing sich mit ihren eisigen Augen. Ja, jeder Zweifel war zu Staub zerfallen. Doch das würde sie bestimmt nicht zugeben. Bulma räusperte sich, um ihre eigene Anspannung ein wenig zu minimieren und blickte das Monster wieder wütend an.

„Was hast du nun mit mir vor?"

Vegeta, überrascht, dass sie sich so schnell wieder gefangen hatte, überlegte kurz.

„Nun, du bist ein abgenutztes, kaputtes Spielzeug. Ich kann dich also nicht wirklich brauchen."

Bastard, Basteard, „BASTARD", schrie es schließlich aus Bulma heraus, was aber nur ein hämisches leises Lachen aus seiner Kehle lockte.

Immer noch glucksend ging er schließlich zum Ausgang und öffnete die Tür. Mit einer spielerischen, äußerst höflichen Verbeugung deutete er ihr, dass sie hindurch schreiten solle.

Bulma tat dies, ohne zu zögern, bis sie sein nun wieder einsetzendes Lachen kurz stocken ließ. „Es wäre womöglich unklug, dich so am helllichten Tag zu zeigen."

Hellichten Tag? Es war Tag? Nun, war es dann nicht üblich für Vampire zu schlafen?

„Und warum nicht?"

Bulma bereute die Frage bereits, als sie an sich hinunter blickte und ihre langen nackten Beine sah. Ihr kurzer Rock schmiegte sich an ihre Hüften, ihr enges Top drückte alle Kurven in die möglichst vorteilhafteste Position und ihre kleine schwarze Tasche baumelte über Hüften und Po. Wieder stieg Zorn ihr auf. Verdammter Bastard, verflucht sei er, dass er sie hier her gebracht hatte. Verflucht sei er, dass er verdammt nochmal recht hatte. Sie sah am Tageslicht wie eine Nutte aus. So konnte sie sich auf der Straße nicht sehen lassen.

Schwungvoll hüllte sich ein schwarzer Mantel um Bulma, der süßliche Duft des Leders umschmeichelte ihre Nase. Überrascht blickte sie auf und verlor sich dabei in den schwarzen Meeren seiner Augen.

„Darf ich der Lady meine Begleitung anbieten?"

Eine ihrer Augenbrauen erhob sich fragend. Woher kam diese plötzliche Höflichkeit? Und konnte denn ein Vampir am Tag nach draußen? „Ähm, ok.." Damit hatte Bulma das Gefühl, gerade vom Regen in die Traufe gekommen zu sein. Doch was blieb ihr übrig? Sie konnte sich nun erniedrigen lassen, noch mehr als sie es heute schon erfahren hatte müssen, in dem sie in knapper Kleidung am helllichten Tag über die Straßen flanierte, zuletzt auch noch Geschäftspartnern ihres Chefs oder Bekannten begegnete. Nun, sein Angebot war wohl die einzig akzeptable Lösung. Sie konnte sich diese Demütigung nicht leisten und so hatte sie wenigstens diesen schützenden Mantel an.

Misstrauisch musterte sie den muskulösen Mann, der sie gelassen und düster anblickte. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass überhaupt irgendein Mensch sich wünschte, dass dieser Typ wusste, wo man wohnte. Doch er hatte es ihr ja klar gemacht, er wollte keine Verbrauchten… er wollte kein kaputtes Spielzeug. Und das war sie tatsächlich, so fühlte sie sich, einfach nur gebrochen und kaputt.

A/N Ich wollte dieses Kapitel unbedingt noch vor meinem Urlaub zu Ende bringen und ich hab's noch geschafft, auch wenn es ein wenig kürzer geraten ist. Ich hoffe, ich bin den Charakteren treu geblieben. Aus Nostalgie Gründen habe ich wieder ein wenig in Hellsing reingeschnuppert (was mich ja auch ursprünglich zur Story inspiriert hat). Der Vampir an sich ist da ja ziemlich blutrünstig und ganz schön irre (Alucard dieser irre Schnuckel). Das ist in meiner Story ja anders. Ich hoffe ich bleib daher doch den DBZ Charas sowie mir selber treu. Die Grenzen verwischen sich ja manchmal sehr schnell.


	8. Keyword Vampire

Bloody Nights

8. Keyword - Vampire

Zwitschernd flatterten einige Vögel durch das makellose Hellblau des Himmels. Keine Wolke wagte das perfekte Bild der strahlenden Nachmittagssonne zu stören. Ihre wärmenden Strahlen flossen sacht durch die Straßen, über die Wiesen und über die sich in den Straßen tummelnden Menschen.

Mitten unter ihnen schritt eine Frau mit einem pechschwarzen Ledermantel neben einem düster wirkenden Mann. Bulma blickte verstohlen zu ihm hinüber, der lässig rechts neben ihr lief. Er hatte seine Hände tief in seiner Lederjacke vergraben (er schien wohl auf Leder zu stehen), seine leeren Augen wurden von einer dunklen Sonnenbrille verdeckt. Er sah zwar unnahbar, vielleicht sogar ein wenig angsteinflößend aus, aber sonst ganz normal. Wieder war Bulma dazu geneigt sich zu fragen, ob er wirklich so ein Monster war, wie sie vermutet hatte. Vielleicht war das doch alles ein Traum gewesen. Hah, es konnte nicht sein, dass jemand einfach so halb aus einer Wand schlüpfte.. oder? Wäre er ein echter Vampir, so wie sie es aus Sagen und Geschichten kannte, würde er doch nicht so locker durch die warme Sonne laufen können. Er müsste längst zu Asche verfallen sein…

„Nur junge Vertreter meiner Art zerfallen beim kleinsten Sonnenstrahl zu Asche. Ältere, Erfahrenere erleiden lediglich höllische Schmerzen und verbrennen schließlich, wenn sie zu lange der Sonne ausgesetzt sind."

Bulma zuckte zusammen, als seine dunklen Worte zu ihr herüber raunten. Er lief dicht neben ihr und grinste nun ein Mal mehr, was sein hochgezogener Mundwinkel verriet, der über seinen Kragen ragte. Sein Kinn lag tief darin verborgen und so waren lediglich seine markanten Wangen, seine Nasenspitze und seine Stirn sichtbar. Alles andere war in tiefes schwarz gehüllt, ob es nun seine Jacke, seine Brille oder seien Haare waren, alles war einfach nur zutiefst schwarz.

Hatte sie etwa ihre Gedanken laut ausgesprochen ohne es zu merken? Und wenn er also ein älterer seiner Gattung war, so litt er also im Moment unter höllischen Qualen? Ein leises glucksendes Lachen entwich dem Mann neben ihr.

„Fragen über Fragen… Nun, ich bin ein wenig älter als manch anderer, korrekt. Das grelle Licht der Sonne tötet mich nicht, versetzt mir nicht mal Schmerz, lediglich ein leichtes unangenehmes Kribbeln. Ergebnis jahrzehntelanger Übung. Und Gedanken müssen nicht ausgesprochen, um gehört zu werden."

Bulma spürte unsichtbare Wurzeln, die sie am Gehen hindern wollten, die sie unerbittlich festhalten wollten. Doch sie widerstrebte dem Drang, stehen zu bleiben. Nein, sie beschleunigte ihren Schritt sogar. Obwohl es helllichter Tag war, wurde ihr alles nun mehr und mehr unheimlich. ‚Gedanken müssen nicht ausgesprochen, um gehört zu werden'. Oh sie wollte über die Bedeutung dessen nicht ein Mal nachdenken. Sie wollte über gar nichts mehr nachdenken.

Wieder hallte ein dunkles Lachen neben ihr auf. Verfluchter Bastard!

Sie versuchte sich auf den Weg zu konzentrieren. Sie kannte dieses Viertel nicht und so hatte dieser Typ, dieses Ding, ach, was auch immer er/es war, vorgeschlagen, erst zum Darkside zu gehen, wo sie sich schlussendlich auch auskennen würde. Viel zu lange schien ihr der Weg, viel zu düster der Schatten, der sie zu verfolgen schien. Der Tag schien mehr und mehr sein schützendes Licht zu verlieren und viel zu früh ein schwarzes Dunkel zu versinken. Es fröstelte die blauhaarige Frau, was bot mehr Schutz als das helle Tageslicht, das warme weiße Sonnenlicht, das sanft über die Haut strich. Doch in diesem Moment verlor das weiße Licht all seine Magie. Der Schutzschild der Helligkeit schien ihr keine Bedeutung mehr zu haben. Alles wurde von dieser herzlosen Bestie verschlungen.

Menschen liefen an ihnen lachend vorbei, Autos hupten, Kinder kreischten… nichts von alledem bekam Bulma mit, alles schien verschwommen an ihr vorbei zu ziehen. Ein seltsames Gefühl, als würde sie durch den Tunnel einer fremden Dimension wandern. Die Stille die eingetreten war, trieb sich wie ein Pflock durch ihr Herz… Ein Pflock… Sie blickte verstohlen wieder zu ihrem Begleiter, der vor sich hinstarrte. Nun, soweit sie das beurteilen konnte, verdeckte seine Brille doch jegliche Möglichkeit, seinen Blick zu erahnen. Neugierde hatte sie gepackt und mit dieser war es ihr möglich, die quälende Stille zu durchbrechen.

„Nun, wenn Sonnenlicht also tatsächlich junge.. Vampire tötet. Na ja, was ist dann mit den Sagen und Geschichten. Sind diese auch wahr?"

Endlich eine Regung in seinen Gesichtszügen. Bulma erkannte eine Augenbraue, die sich nach oben schob.

„Ich meine Weihwasser, Knoblauch, ein Kreuz und natürlich den klassischen Pfahl durch das Herz."

Wieder glucksendes Lachen. Wie sie dies langsam zu verfluchen begann. Unentwegt schien er sich über sie lustig zu machen. War es so abwegig, diese Fragen zu stellen?

„Nicht abwegig. Aber wäre es nicht unklug von mir zu verraten, was einem Vampir schadet und was nicht?"

„Wohl wahr. Und wäre es nicht schlichtweg anständig, sich nicht ohne das Einverständnis des anderen in seinen Gedanken herumzutreiben?"

„Toché, vergib mir meine Aufdringlichkeit."

Wieder diese seltsame Höflichkeit. Bulma hätte darüber nachgedacht, ob er wohl etwas damit bezwecken wollte, wäre nicht vor ihnen endlich das Darkside aufgetaucht. Sie verspürte ein innerliches Grollen, als ihr ein schwerer Brocken vom Herzen glitt. Auch wenn das Darkside keine guten Erinnerungen mehr beherbergte, sie fühlte sich nun doch wieder auf sichererem Boden. Sie wusste wieder wo sie war, sie kannte den Weg und dieses Wissen ließ den sonnendurchfluteten Tag nicht mehr so dunkel erscheinen. Das Licht begann die Dunkelheit zu durchbrechen und erreichte sie wieder.

Sie musterte das Gebäude kurz, das bei Tag wie ein schäbiges Lagergebäude wirkte. So sehr es die Scheinwerfer bei Nacht zum Glänzen brachten, so erbärmlich und schmuddelig ließ es die gleißende Sonne erscheinen.

„Was für ein hässlicher Ort." Ihr leises Flüstern glich einem fast unmerklichen Windhauch, der jedoch für Vegeta unüberhörbar war.

Er betrachtete sich selbst kurz das angesagte Darkside, das bei Tage seinen Schimmer, seinen Glanz verlor. Ja, die Sonne zeigte oft das, was die Dunkelheit verbarg. Das Sonnenlicht zeigte ohne Erbarmen die Hässlichkeit dessen, was das Mondlicht in Schönheit verwandelte.

„Die Schönheit des Tages ist nichts im Vergleich zur Schönheit der Nacht. Das, was das Sonnenlicht hässlich zeichnet, wird vom Mondlicht mit Schönheit übermalt."

Bulma seufzte leise. Tatsächlich, sie hatte das Darkside nie bei Tag gesehen, es hatte nie zu ihrem Leben bei Tag gehört, es hatte immer nur in der Nacht existiert. Ebenso wie sie selbst ihr Leben tagsüber in Einsamkeit fristete, ein Leben das nachts zu Asche zerfallen war, als wäre es nicht ihr eigenes. Doch nun würde auch die Nacht von der Einsamkeit des Tages verschlungen werden. Sie 

spürte, wie sich ihr Herz zusammen zog. Eine Träne unterdrückend ging sie weiter, dicht gefolgt von ihrem Begleiter.

Vegeta hatte ihre Gefühlswandelung bemerkt, sie schien sich jedoch zu verbieten, die Traurigkeit die sie befallen hatte auf ihren Gesichtszügen zu zeigen. Er spürte ihren Inneren Zwist, verbot sich jedoch jedes weitere Eintauchen in ihre Gedanken. Seine Ehre war es, die es ihm verbot.

Stattdessen beobachtete er die Gebäude, an denen sie vorbei liefen. Ihm blieb nicht verborgen, dass sich die Viertel immer mehr besserten, sich immer mehr empor hoben in eine bessere Gesellschaft. Obwohl die Frau die hintersten Gassen verwendete, war der Wandel des Wohlstandes immer deutlicher zu sehen. Er selbst hielt sich selten in solchen Vierteln auf. In ihnen war nur wenig Beute zu machen und auch war es oft so, dass diese Viertel gut bewacht waren. Es gab hier also nur unnötigen Ärger, Ärger, den es hier schon immer gegeben hatte. Ob heute oder hundert und aberhundert Jahre zuvor. Der Wohlstand blendete, benebelte die Sinne, machte Habgierig und Rachsüchtig.

Vegeta erinnerte sich nur dunkel an seine früheren, jungen Tage. Damals, als er ein junger Vampir gewesen war, noch naiv und unbedacht gehandelt hatte, als Kriege das Land erschütterten, der Adel sich dekadent vom Pöbel abhob und die Hälse der Frauen so zart gewesen waren, dass sie einen jungen Mann und Vampir wie ihn um den Verstand hätten bringen können.

Wie viele dieser Hälse er genossen hatte, wie viele er durch zu ungezügelte Leidenschaft ausgesaugt und getötet hatte. Im Schutz seiner dunklen Brille betrachtete er sich den Hals, der aus seinem Mantel ragte. Solche zarten Geschöpfe waren selten geworden, solch makellos blasser Taint, der reizvoll das zaghafte Blau der Venen preisgab.

Vegeta schrak ein wenig aus seinen Gedanken, als sich der Hals in seinem Mantel bewegte. Die Frau blickte ihn fragend an. Sie hatte also seinen Blick gespürt, nicht schlecht. Ein unscheinbares Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen und sein Blick richtete sich wieder gelangweilt auf die gepflasterten Wege.

Bulma musterte den Mann neben sich fragend. Sie war sich nicht sicher, aber sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass er sie angestarrt hatte. Diese verfluchte Brille! Sie atmete tief durch und konzentrierte sich ihrerseits wieder auf den Weg. Beruhigt stellte sie fest, dass sie bald zu Hause sein würde, in ihren eigenen vier Wänden, in Sicherheit. Sicherheit.. war es überhaupt noch ein sicherer Ort, wenn die schwarze Sonnenbrille mit den schwarzen Haaren und der schwarzen Lederjacke ihre Wohnung kannte? Sie war verrückt gewesen, sein Angebot angenommen zu haben. Wie war sie auf die Idee gekommen, dass er es aus reiner Gutmütigkeit tat? Wann hatte sie ihren Verstand ausgeschaltet und das schutzlose, verängstigte Mädchen in sich aktiviert, das sich von einem Wolf verführen ließ?

Bulma schob es auf die Tatsache, dass die letzten beiden Tage einfach zu verrückt gewesen waren. Selbst ihr Verstand, der nicht unbedingt zu den schwächeren zählte hatte das Recht, ein Mal falsch zu liegen, auch er hatte ein Mal eine Pause verdient. Hatte es aber gerade jetzt sein müssen, wo sie doch von so einem Wahnsinnigen verfolgt... begleitet... was auch immer, wurde?

Bulma schnaubte kaum hörbar, was aber die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Begleiters auf sie zog. Dieser Kerl hatte Ohren wie ein Luchs. So setzte sie ein gespielt sicheres Lächeln auf und raunte gedrückt fröhlich „Wir sind bald da", ‚zum Glück' fügte sie in Gedanke noch hinzu. Sie hätte dieses seltsame Schweigen und diese verfluchte Brille auch nicht länger ertragen. Ein Jauchzen unterdrückend konnte sie auch schon ein paar Häuser weiter ein blitzendes Hochhaus entdecken, das weit über alle anderen ragte und dessen gläserne Fassade in der Nachmittagssonne glänzte.

Vegeta knurrte, als ihn das intensive spiegelnde Licht traf, das die großen Fenster des Hauses reflektierten. Selbst für ihn war dieses starke Licht ein wenig schmerzhaft. Ah, das war es also, die bescheidene Behausung des Ex-Sextoys. Er brauchte nicht ihre Gedanken, um dies glasklar zu erkennen. Ihr Schritt war sich beim Anblick des Hochhauses schneller geworden, ebenso schlug ihr Herz deutlich stärker und dementsprechend lauter. Er konnte hören wie es stetig pochte und das sauerstoffarme Blut in die Lungen pumpte, um von dort wieder angereichert in die linke Herzkammer zu fließen, wo es schließlich wieder in den Körper entlassen wurde.

Abwesend glitt sein Blick wieder über ihren Hals, dort wo ihre zarten Gefäße wohnten und ihr Blut fließend durch den Körper transportierten. Seine Zunge strich langsam über seine Lippen…

„Wir sind da, hier wohne ich."

Worte, die Bulma eher zu sich selbst sagte als zu ihm, sie fielen voller Erleichterung, ähnlich einem Seufzen aus ihrem Mund und landeten schließlich zusammen mit einem weiteren Brocken, der von ihrem Herz gerutscht war im Nichts.

Wieder schrak Vegeta aus seinen Gedanken. Sein Durst hatte sich gemeldet und er hatte sich darin verloren. Er würde sich nachher wohl oder übel einen Nachmittagssnack suchen müssen. Noch ein Mal betrachtete er sich die Frau, die vor ihm gerade eine gläserne Tür öffnete und hindurch schritt. Hm, natürlich wäre sie ein potentieller Snack, vielleicht sogar ein ganzes Menü, würde es ihm nicht seine Ehre verbieten. Nun, auch der Geruch von diesem Ekel Zarbon der noch dezent an ihr klebte war ein klarer Ausschlussgrund.

Vegeta betrat hinter ihr die Eingangshalle, die einer edlen Hotellobby glich und ein paar lederne Sessel aufwies sowie einige Getränkeautomaten. Seine Nase rümpfte sich beim Anblick des Marmors, der sich spiegelnd vom Eingang bis zu den gläsernen Aufzügen zog. Dekadent! Er folgte der Frau, an deren Hüften sein geliebter Mantel hin und her schwang und ignorierte den unnützen Prunk, der ihn umgab.

Bulma drückte nervös auf den Aufzugknopf und war erleichtert, dass nach nur einigen Sekunden das dezente piepen anzeigte, dass soeben ein Fahrstuhl angekommen war, der sie schnellstmöglich in ihre Wohnung befördern würde. Auch war sie sehr erleichtert, dass um diese Zeit immer sehr wenig Betrieb hier unten war. Die Leute würden sich nur unnötige Fragen stellen, wenn sie hier in einem solchen Aufzug und mit einem solchen „Begleiter" auftauchte. Sie grinste hämisch über diesen Gedanken. Die Leute interessierten sich sonst nie füreinander, außer es könnte sich um irgendeinen Skandal handeln oder eine Harmlosigkeit, aus der sich ganz leicht ein Skandal erfinden ließ. Sie hatten für so etwas ein besonderes Gespür.

Na, hier hatte sie wenigstens kaum mehr etwas zu befürchten. Sie umklammerte ihren schmalen Körper mit ihren Armen und ließ das starke Leder unter der Bewegung raunzen, während der Lift in die Höhe schnellte. Der Typ stand lässig neben ihr und starrte vor sich hin, jedenfalls vermutete sie das.

Mit einem weiteren „Pling" signalisierte der Lift, dass sie endlich angekommen waren. Bulma presste sich durch die sich öffnende Lifttür und schlich einer Katze gleich über den ebenfalls mit Marmor ausgelegten Gang. Sie hörte hinter sich Stiefel dunkel hallen, die sie unaufhörlich verfolgten. Sie zischte innerlich. Wenn sie sich bemühte mit ihren Hochhackigen möglichst leise über den glatten Boden zu huschen, hätte er sich wenigstens ein bisschen anstrengen können. Doch unbeirrt knallten seine Stiefel dumpf auf den kühlen Marmor. Bulma blickte sich ein Mal kurz um, konnte aber immer noch keine Menschenseele entdecken. Sie blickte dabei auf den ganz in Schwarz gekleideten Mann und gluckste sacht. Ja, sie konnte wirklich keine Menschenseele entdecken.

Schnell steckte sie dann den Schlüssel in ihr Schloss, stockte jedoch, als sie hinter sich „Bulma Briefs" raunen hörte. Sie drehte sich steif um und verlor sich schließlich in einem schwarzen Augenpaar.

Vegeta ließ den Namen, der in einer edlen Schrift dezent in einem Schild neben der Tür prangerte über seine Zunge rollen, während er seine Brille abnahm. Er bemerkte, wie sich die Frau… Bulma, versteifte, als er diesen aussprach und schmunzelte über ihre nervöse Reaktion. Als ob es nicht schlimmer wäre, wenn ein Massenmörder wusste, wo sie wohnte, anstatt ihres banalen Namens.

Als eine Tür am anderen Ende des Ganges klackte, erwachte sie wieder aus ihrer Starre und packte ihn an seinem Kragen, um ihn daran in ihre Wohnung zu ziehen und die Tür geräuschvoll wieder zu schließen. Ihr Atem hatte sich durch diese leichte Anstrengung stark beschleunigt, aber der Auslöser dafür war wohl eher die innere Anspannung und Aufregung.

Bulma's Hände umklammerten immer noch den ledernen Kragen als sie bemerkte, dass sie kräftig daran zog, wodurch sich sein steinharter Oberkörper ein wenig an den ihren presste. Ihr Atem hauchte über seinen Nacken während sie versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu sammeln und diese kindliche Nervosität abzuschütteln. Ruckartig ließ sie ihn los und räusperte sich verlegen. Ablenkend war sie ihre Schlüssel klimpernd in eine Schale und versuchte so möglichst lässig zu wirken.

„Nun, äh.. also, danke für die Begleitung und so."

Sie lief quer durch die den weitläufigen Raum, versuchte wohl, den größtmöglichen Abstand zu ihm zu gewinnen. Vegeta betrachtete sich gelangweilt die kleine aber edle Küche zu seiner Linken, die Garderobe zu seiner Rechten und warf seinen Blick schließlich wieder auf die Gestalt der Frau, die im fahlen Licht der Sonne, das sich durch die halb geöffneten Jalousien presste, in dem Teil des riesigen Raumes stand, der wohl das Wohnzimmer darstellte. Zumindest verrieten das die schwarze Ledercouch und der Glastisch, der elegant und glänzend davor stand. Ein Anzeichen war ganz klar auch der riesige Flat Screen, der protzig an der Wand prangerte.

„Gern geschehen" erwiderte er, als er sich neben sie stellte.

„Vegeta" Bulma hatte den Drang unterdrückt aufzuquieken, als er plötzlich lautlos neben ihr aufgetaucht war. Nun, hätte er sich nicht vorher auf dem Gang auch die Mühe machen können? Sie blickte ihn fragend an und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust.

„Vegeta, so nennen mich die, die es leid geworden sind, mich Monster, Vieh oder Ding zu nennen. Da ich nun schließlich deinen Namen weiß, ist es nur fair, wenn du auch eine angemessene Bezeichnung für mich benutzen kannst."

Röte stieg in ihre Wangen als sie seine Hand ergriff, die sich ihr elegant entgegen gestreckt hatte. Ach, schon zum X-ten Mal fühlte sie sich heute wie ein kleines dummes Schulmädchen. Vegeta also schüttelte ihre Hand stark und doch sacht, während ihr Griff wohl eher an wabbeligen Pudding erinnerte.

„Ja, also Danke, äh, Vegeta."

„War mir ein Vergnügen."

Bulma war ernsthaft bemüht, das Schulmädchen in ihr auf grausamste Weise zu zerfleischen, doch er machte es ihr nicht unbedingt einfacher

„Also, mach's gut."

Bulma hatte ihre schmale Hand von seiner großen Pranke gelöst und hatte nun eigentlich erwartet, dass er ihren Gruß erwidern und dann endlich verschwinden würde, sodass sie damit beginnen konnte, ihn und diese beiden Tage zu vergessen. Doch er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und blickte sie erwartungsvoll an. Verdammt, was konnte der denn noch wollen? Sie hatten gezwungen Höflichkeiten ausgetauscht, sie hatte sich brav bedankt… warum verschwand er jetzt nicht einfach?

„Der Mantel war eigentlich nur als eine Leihgabe gedacht…"

„Oh" feuriges Rot überflog abermals ihre Wangen und hielt sich hartnäckig, als sie den Mantel hastig von sich schälte und ihm reichte, wieder knarrte das edle Material leicht dabei. Hätte sie sich heute eigentlich noch dämlicher anstellen können?

Vegeta nahm den Mantel behutsam an sich und warf ihn über seinen rechten Arm. Wäre er nicht so lässig gekleidet gewesen, hätte er fast wie ein klassischer Gentleman ausgesehen, der höflich den Mantel einer Dame entgegen nahm. Bulma glaubte auch, den Hauch einer Verbeugung zu erkennen, als er sich ihr zuwandte und noch ein kurzes „Auf Wiedersehen, Bulma." über seine Lippen streichen ließ.

Während seiner dezenten Verbeugung klimperte etwas kaum hörbar aber in der Stille der Wohnung verstärkt an seinem linken Ohr. Bulma kniff die Augen zusammen und konnte einen Ohrring erkennen, dessen dunkles Silber sein Ohr umschmeichelte und am Ende ein Kreuz trug.

Völlig perplex beobachtete sie, wie er sich wieder aufrichtete und nicht auf die Tür zu trat, sondern sich einem weit durch den Raum fallenden Schatten ihrer kleinen Bar näherte, der sich plötzlich 

auszubreiten und zu verfinstern schien. Mit seinem typischen Grinsen schritt er hindurch und war verschwunden.

Die späte Abendsonne hatte sich lange verabschiedet und hatte der Dunkelheit nachgegeben, die nun das Himmelszelt mittels millionen kleiner Sterne erstrahlen ließ. In den Straßen der Großstadt kehrte Ruhe ein, zumindest das Maß an Ruhe, das eine Großstadt bieten konnte. So war in den ärmeren Vierteln immer wieder das alarmierende Geräusch von unterschiedlichen Sirenen zu hören, das sich an den Hochhäusern brach und irgendwo im Nichts verstummte, sodass es nie dort an kam, wo die Häuser edler und die Straßen sauberer wurden.

Dort hoch oben in einem modernen gläsernen Palast schliefen dessen Bewohner sorglos einem weiteren monotonen Tag entgegen. Doch nicht alle hatten das Glück, dass sie der Schlaf ereilte, der sie in ihre hübschen Träume gleiten ließ.

Bulma warf das Laken, das ihren kühlen Körper bedeckt hatte frustriert von sich. Mit feuchten Haaren und duftender Haut lag sie in ihrem himmlischen Bett, völlig erschöpf und verlangend nach Schlaf. Doch dieser wollte und wollte sie nicht heimsuchen. Sie hatte sich heute schon zum zweiten Mal geduscht. Das erste Mal sofort, nachdem dieses.. nachdem dieser Vegeta verschwunden war. Perplex hatte sie danach keine Ruhe gefunden, war rastlos in der Wohnung hin und her getigert. Ein weiteres Mal vor einigen Minuten, so kalt, dass ihr der kalte Wasserstrahl die Luft aus den Lungen zu saugen schien und sie in den ersten Momenten wie ein Fisch an Land nach Sauerstoff geschnappt hatte.

Doch immer noch hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ihre Haut zu brennen schien. Sie schnaubte laut und rollte sich auf den Bauch, während sie ihr Kopfkissen umklammert hielt, nur um den intensiven Geruch von Leder in sich aufzunehmen. Murrend drehte sie sich wieder auf den Rücken und streckte die Arme von sich. Wie konnte es nur sein, dass dieser Geruch immer noch an ihr haftete? Wie sehr sie sich selbst verfluchte, dass sie diesen Duft auch noch zu mögen schien. Nein! Laut durch die Nase ausatmend versuchte sie ihn durch ihre Nasenlöcher zu vertreiben.

Den ganzen Abend war sie damit beschäftigt gewesen, ihre Gedanken zu sammeln, hatte versucht, das Geschehene zu verstehen, hatte es danach analysiert, war alles noch ein Mal Punkt für Punkt durchgegangen (zumindest das, an das sie sich erinnern konnte) und hatte anschließend versucht, jeglichen Gedanken daran zu verdrängen.

Nichts schien das Gewirr in ihrem Kopf in klare Bahnen lenken zu können. Es schien, als wäre ihr natürlicher Filter zerstört und ihre Erinnerungen und Gedanken flögen völlig orientierungslos durch ihre Nervenstränge und Gehirnwindungen.

Mit einem leisen Aufschrei setzte sie sich schließlich auf und blickte durch das große Fenster neben ihrem Bett zur Stadt hinaus. Außergewöhnlich viele Sterne schmückten den Nachthimmel und während sie sich auf den konzentrierte, der ihr am hellsten entgegen schimmerte, verflog auch ganz langsam das Gewirr in ihr. Nun, es war schlussendlich ganz einfach, entweder sie hatte das alles heute wirklich erlebt oder sie hatte ihren Verstand im gestrigen Meer von Wein völlig verloren.

Da Bulma jedoch nicht und niemals… gut, in Anbetracht dessen, was heute passiert war durfte sie sich einen Einmaligen Zweifel ausnahmsweise eingestehen. Jedenfalls zweifelte sie nun nicht mehr an sich und ihrem ausgeprägten Verstand und ihre Intelligenz, daher musste wohl ersteres den Tatsachen entsprechen. Unscheinbar nickte sie dem Stern über ihr zu und richtete sich auf.

Ihre nackten Füße Tappten über den glatten Boden und ihr schwarzes Seidennegligé schmiegte sich dabei an ihre schwingenden Hüften.

Sie kletterte auf einen ihrer beiden Barhocker und klappte den Laptop auf, der sie sogleich mit seiner Begrüßungsmelodie empfing. Ein eingegangenes E-Mail ihres Chefs ignorierend (das konnte sie auch noch morgen erledigen) öffnete sie ohne Umschweife das Internet und Tippte das Suchwort „Vampir" ein. Vielleicht verhalf ihr dies zu mehr Klarheit.

‚Vampire sind im Volksglauben und der Mythologie Blut saugende Nachtgestalten und zwar meist wiederbelebte menschliche Leichname, die von menschlichem oder tierischem Blut leben und übernatürliche Kräfte besitzen. Je nach Kultur und Mythos werden den Vampiren verschiedene Eigenschaften und magische Kräfte zugeschrieben.'

Nun, durch Wände gehen war wohl eine dieser ‚magischen' Kräfte.

‚Vampire sind Untote Geschöpfe in Menschengestalt, die in ihren Grabstätten hausen und tagsüber in ihrem Sarg schlafen. Sie zeichnen sich durch ihr bleiches Äußeres aus und ernähren sich ausschließlich von Blut. Wohl deswegen besitzen Vampire ein abnormes Gebiss, welches sich vor allem durch seine spitzen Eckzähne, die als Beißwerkzeuge genutzt werden, auszeichnen soll. In vielen altertümlichen Darstellungen ist von zwei, seltener von vier Eckzähnen die Rede. Mit diesen fügen Vampire ihren Opfern, welche vornehmlich menschlich sind, eine Bisswunde zu, welche sich zumeist in der Halsgegend an der Schlagader befinden soll. Anschließend trinken sie vom Blut ihrer 

Opfer, um ihren Blutdurst zu stillen. Anderen Darstellungen zufolge sollen Vampire Menschengestalt haben, doch können sie sich in Fledermäuse oder riesige fledermausähnliche Kreaturen verwandeln.'

Bulma rief sich noch ein Mal das breite Grinsen ins Gedächtnis, das sie schlussendlich wirklich verabscheut hatte. Die spitzen oberen Eckzähne waren tatsächlich überdurchschnittlich lang gewesen. Aber, wenn sie es genau bedachte, wäre tatsächlich das das einzige Merkmal gewesen, das irgendwie darauf hindeutete, dass es sich hier um keinen Mensch handeln konnte. Noch nicht ein Mal das wäre aber ein Beweis gewesen, konnte man sich doch heutzutage diese optische Veränderung bei fast jedem Zahnarzt machen lassen.

Sie fröstelte bei dem Gedanken, dass er so menschlich aussah und doch mit Leichtigkeit mit der Härte, Undurchdringlichkeit und Kälte einer Wand einfach so verschmolz.

‚Als wesentliches Merkmal wird dem Vampir Unsterblichkeit zugeschrieben, die – kombiniert mit seiner in der Regel übermenschlichen Körperkraft und dem Bluthunger – einen großen Teil des Schreckens des Vampirmythos ausmacht.'

Nun, kräftig war er bestimmt, das schloss sie zumindest aus der Berührung seines stählernen Oberkörpers. Bulma's Augen hefteten sich an das Wort ‚Bluthunger', das unwillkürlich ihren Nacken prickeln ließ. Sie erinnerte sich lebhaft an eine weiche Zunge, die über ihren Nacken geglitten war, wodurch sie beinah den Puls ihrer eigenen Gefäße dort gespürt hatte.

Eine wohlige Wärme flog über ihren Bauch und verebbte, als sie heftig ihren Kopf schüttelte. Sie ermahnte sich selbst, sich zu konzentrieren, atmete tief durch bevor sie nach ihrem kühlen Wasserglas griff und las weiter.

‚Darüber hinaus wird Vampiren ein ausgeprägter Sexualtrieb zugesprochen. Vampire sollen eine starke Anziehungskraft auf das von ihnen gewählte Geschlecht ausüben und Verführungskünstler sein.'

Heftiger Husten überfiel sie und rüttelte an ihrem Oberkörper. Mit zitternder Hand wischte sie sich die Feuchtigkeit von ihrem Mundwinkel, die von ihrem ausgehusteten, verschluckten Wasser stammte. Die Wärme, die sich zuvor in ihrem Bauch ausgebreitet hatte, konzentrierte sich nun quälend in ihren Wangen. Wieder den Kopf schüttelnd und durchatmend schob sie dieses Mal das Wasserglas von sich weg und zwang sich, die Zeilen die sie zuvor gelesen hatte kühn zu ignorieren.

‚Von Vampiren Gebissene würden selbst zu Vampiren.'

Wieder fuhr ihre Hand blitzschnell zu ihrem Hals, den sie Millimeter für Millimeter abtastete. Sie konnte nur ihre makellose Haut fühlen, dennoch fuhr ihre Hand noch ein Mal über ihren Hals und auch beim dritten Mal war keine Unebenheit zu ertasten. Nein, es war nichts zu finden.

Schnell scrollte Bulma weiter bis zur Überschrift ‚Abwehr'.

‚Direkte Möglichkeiten, einen Vampir zu vernichten, seien das Köpfen und vor allem das Pfählen (Schlagen eines Holzpflocks mitten durchs Herz). In manchen Darstellungen führt das Pfählen allerdings lediglich zu einer Art Totenstarre, die durch das Hinausziehen des Pflocks wieder beendet werden kann. Auch eine kombinierte Methode aus diesen beiden Praktiken (Köpfen und Pfählen) soll verhindern, dass der Vampir als Untoter zurückkehrt.'

Sie hatte gefunden, was sie gesucht hatte. Sein Ohrring, auch wenn sie sich nicht ganz sicher war ob es sich dabei wirklich um ein Kreuz gehandelt hatte, hatte sie doch sehr verunsichert. Nun aber war ein sicheres Mittel gefunden, zumindest hoffte sie das, wie sie sich im Notfall gegen einen Vampir wehren konnte. Mit der festen Absicht, sich einen Pflock zu besorgen klappte Bulma den Laptop wieder zu. Nun war es an ihr, ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen über ihre Lippen fliegen zu lassen.

A/N Phu, das war eine schwere Geburt. Ich hoffe, das merkt man nicht allzu gut, ich hatte echt an diesem Kapitel zu knabbern. Aber zu meiner absoluten Verwunderung hab ich's doch noch auf die Reihe bekommen (mehr schlecht als recht, ich weiß).

Die Infos stammen übrigens von Wikipedia (Stichwort Vampir).


	9. Pleasure

Ein Lauer Wind fegte zärtlich über die Dächer der hoch in den Himmel ragenden Häuser bevor er sich durch die Schluchten presst

**Bloody Nights**

**09. Pleasure**

SPECIAL NOTE An alle die die FF auf lesen. Ich bekomme die Formatierung einfach nicht hin und irgendwie löscht es mir da alles, was ich irgendwie format-mäßig versuche, um euch das Lesen zu erleichtern. Liegt's vielleicht am Vista? Ich weiß es nicht. Wollt ihr es angenehmer lesen – die FF gibt's auch auf Animexx. SPECIAL NOTE END

Ein Lauer Wind fegte zärtlich über die Dächer der hoch in den Himmel ragenden Häuser bevor er sich durch die Schluchten presste, die eben diese Häuser bildeten und mit einem Papier spielte, das jemand achtlos auf den Boden geworfen hatte. Vorsichtig ließ er es sich vom Boden erheben, nur um es wieder achtlos fallen zu lassen. Dort lag es nun in der Dunkelheit und wurde von einem schwarzen Stiefel unbarmherzig getreten.

Der schwarze schwere Stiefel gehörte Jay, der pfeifend durch die fahl erleuchteten Straßen ging. Froh darüber, dass er die anderen erfolgreich abgeschüttelt hatte, steckte er lässig und erleichtert seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und blickte dem ein oder anderen hübschen Mädchen nach, an dem er vorbei lief. Gedanklich erinnerte er sich aber selbst daran, dass er erst seine heutige Besorgung erledigen wollte, bevor er sich an die vergnügliche Jagd nach einem Leckerbissen machte.

Murrend dachte er an Juu, die ihm in den letzten Tagen mächtig auf die Nerven gegangen war. Sie war launisch... nun, launischer als üblich, schien sich auf jeden einzelnen Schritt von Vegeta zu konzentrieren, stritt sich mit diesem pausenlos und stellte seine Entscheidungen in Frage. Obwohl Jay, auch wenn er und sie sich immer wieder neckten, mit seiner Zwillingsschwester üblicher Weise einer Meinung war und auch ihre Beweggründe verstand, dieses Mal war es für ihn ein Rätsel. Gut, Vegeta hatte einen Mensch in ihre Behausung gebracht, aber es war nur eine von vielen und sie hatten so oder so vorgehabt, diese in nächster Zeit nicht zu nutzen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass dieses Haus zum Abriss bereit stand.

Dass es sich bei dem Menschen um die Ex von Zarbon hielt war vielleicht ein Punkt, der etwas unvernünftig von Vegeta war. Trotzdem vertraute Jay diesem vollkommen und welche Beweggründe er auch immer gehabt hatte, er machte nichts einfach so. Vegeta hatte einen klaren Verstand, hatte sie alle immer gut versorgt, obwohl das nicht seine Aufgabe gewesen wäre und hatte ihnen alle beigebracht, wie man sich als Vampir zu verhalten hatte. Ohne ihn wären sie alle vermutlich längst tot... also, so richtig tot.

Jedenfalls tat es ihm jetzt gut, ein Mal alleine rumzuziehen. Außerdem war es Zeit, sich für seinen Sieg über den Muskelprotz in der Nacht der „Jagd" zu belohnen. Er blies eine Strähne seines schwarzen Haares aus seinen Augen und bog in eine Straße ein, wo ihn unwillkürlich alle Menschen die ihm begegneten schief anblickten. Keck grinsend ignorierte er sie und schlenderte weiter. Jedes Mal das Selbe. Er mochte diese Straße nicht, hier verkehrten nur reiche Schnösel und Menschen, die glaubten sie wären besser als alle andere. Aber es half nichts, wenn er zu seinem Ziel wollte, musste er hier durch.

Es war schon verwundernd, dass ein solcher Laden in einer solchen Gegend lag, auch wenn es die äußerste Ecke dieser Gegend war, es war immer noch eines der besseren Viertel der Stadt. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass der Besitzer des Ladens einer dieser Schnösel war, was er aber in seinem öffentlichen Leben bestimmt geheim hielt. War es doch nicht üblich für solche Menschen, ein solches Geschäft zu besitzen und sich für solche Themen zu interessieren.

Jay pfiff ungeniert einem blonden Mädchen nach, das sogleich rot wurde und schnell in eine Ecke einbog. Er lachte leise über die schüchterne Reaktion und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seinen Weg. Ah, da vorne war er ja. Am anderen Ecke der Straße lag das „The modern Goth", ein Geschäft für alle mit ‚Hang zum Dunkeln und Bösen', so die bescheidene Erläuterung am Schaufenster. Tatsächlich war es ein Laden, der hier sehr unbeliebt aber geduldet war, dank seines wohlhabenden Besitzers. Außerdem lag es in einer so unscheinbaren Umgebung, sodass es nur wenigen wirklich auffiel und es war sozusagen die Edelboutique für Gothic Begeisterte.

Jay betrat den Laden mit glitzernden Augen und ging sogleich auf den Verkäufer zu, den er mit Handschlag begrüßte.

„Schon lang nicht mehr gesehen, Jay."

„Tja, das Geld war etwas knapp in letzter Zeit. Jedenfalls bin ich jetzt wieder flüssig und da ich ja nicht ewig mit dem gleichen Bandana rumlaufen kann..."

Der blasse Verkäufer, dessen schwarzes Haar zu einem Rosschwanz gebunden war führte Jay vorbei an vielen schwarzen Jacken, an Stiefeln und Totenkopfgürteln zu den Kopftüchern.

„Ah, Auswahl im Überfluss."

Begeistert musterte Jay jedes einzelne von ihnen. Welch Schlaraffenland….

Bulma rieb sich mit verzerrtem Gesicht den Nacken, als sie ein weiterer stechender Schmerz befiel. Jeder Muskel schien bei der kleinsten Anstrengung oder Regung verrückt zu spielen. Sie hatte diese Nacht sehr unruhig geschlafen, wenn sie denn überhaupt geschlafen hatte. Ihr Kopf führte immer noch ein kleines Eigenleben und verhöhnte sie dabei fast spöttisch. Kaum hatte sie sich auf die Unterlagen ihres Chefs konzentrieren können, war immer wieder in Tagträume abgedriftet nur um sich selbst harsch wieder an ihre Aufgabe zu erinnern.

Sie begutachtete die dicken Augenringe, die für sie ungewöhnlich waren. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie jemals solche dunkle Schatten um die Augen gehabt hätte und überhaupt sah sie einfach nur schrecklich aus, wie sie fand. Ihre müden Gesichtszüge schmiegten sich an krauses Haar, das sie ein Mal mehr versuchte zu bändigen. Sie entschloss sich für einen simplen Rosschwanz und ließ ein paar Strähnen übrig, die ihr Gesicht umrandeten.

Obwohl es nur wenig half, trug sie Make up auf um die Augenringe zu kaschieren. Noch ein Mal betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel und war nun doch schlussendlich relativ zufrieden. Ihr Haar wirkte nun streng, hatte jegliche Struwweligkeit eingebüßt, ihr Casual Business Outfit in form einer weißen Bluse und einem engen schwarzen Rock sowie schwarzen Pumps passte zwar nicht ganz zum gegebenen Anlass, aber so konnte sie sich immerhin auf die Straße trauen, ohne abfällige Blicke kassieren zu müssen.

Sie verließ also ihre Wohnung und fuhr mit dem Lift in die Eingangshalle, wo sie sich an einem Automat noch ein paar Päckchen Zigaretten besorgte. Ohne Umschweife zündete sie sich eine an, als sie auf die Straße trat. Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen ihren Zigarettenkonsum vervielfacht, doch wenigstens diese beruhigten ihre Nerven. Zumindest trichterte sie sich das selbst ein. Sie hatte begonnen, alles ganz simpel auf einen Punkt zu bringen und schlichtweg alles zu verfluchen. Das Darkside, Zarbon, die Ginyus, ihre Dummheit, sich mit Zarbon eingelassen zu haben und… Ja, und diesen Vegeta. Diesen Möchtegernvampir, der es gewagt hatte, sie mit seiner lechzenden Zunge zu berühren, der nun Schuld war, dass sie an Alpträumen litt.

Nun, sie versuchte sich einzureden, dass es Alpträume waren. Tatsächlich träumte sie davon, wie er sie überall berührte, wie sich seine Zunge über ihre Lippen bahnte, wie seine Zähne sacht in ihre Haut bissen.

Ach, diese verfluchten Männer und ihre eigene Phantasie war es, die sie noch zusätzlich mit Vergnügen quälte.

Bulma seufzte frustriert, als sie ihre Zigarette auf den Boden warf und den Stummel mit ihren Pumps austrat. Sie begann sich langsam zu fragen, weshalb ihr Leben sich in diese Richtung entwickelt hatte. Sie führte tagsüber ein Leben, das niemand registrierte. Sie könnte von heute auf Morgen verschwinden, würde es niemandem auffallen. Selbst ihr Chef schien sie kaum wahrzunehmen. Würde sie nicht mehr zur Arbeit erscheinen, er würde sie bestimmt gleich durch eine Vollbusige Blondine ersetzen. Hah, er verhinderte sogar selbst, dass sie zur Arbeit erschien. Er verdammte sie zur Heimarbeit, was sie zugegebenermaßen im Moment genoss. Trotzdem konzentrierte sich dieser Idiot mehr auf seine Affäre als auf alles andere.

Tja und nachts war ihr Leben von heute auf Morgen ausgelöscht worden. Nachts, als sie noch etwas, nein jemand war, als es noch jemandem aufgefallen wäre, wenn sie ein Mal nicht zu einem Treffen gekommen wäre. Es schmerzte sie, dass sie selbst Zarbon nichts bedeutet hatte. Sie hatte gewusst, dass sie nur sein Püppchen war, das er gerne vorgezeigt hatte. Doch schmerzte es nun zu erkennen, dass sie so einfach zu ersetzen war. Ein Beweis dessen, dass sie nichts Besonderes war, dass sie Gewöhnlich war.

Gewöhnlich, welch grässliches Wort. Jeder Mensche war doch danach aus, aus der Masse herauszuleuchten, etwas Besonderes zu sein, ein Mal richtig zu glänzen und von allen gesehen zu werden, ETWAS zu SEIN. Aber Tatsache war, dass es nur wenige Glückliche gab, die dieses Ziel wirklich erreichten. Und die, die es erreichten erkannten ihre Besonderheit nicht mal, erkannten nicht ihr Glück.

Dass sie dieser Vampir als Sextoy beschimpft hatte, hatte ihr, wenn sie es auch ungern zugab, den Rest gegeben. Verbraucht hatte er sie genannt. Und selbst wenn alles in ihr widerstrebte, trotzdem musste sie ihm schweren Herzens Recht geben. Sie war nicht mehr als ein Spielzeug gewesen und sie war verbraucht, hatte sie sich doch als Spielzeug gebrauchen lassen. Ja, sie hatte sich sogar gerne benutzen lassen, hatte es genossen.

Wie nur hatte sich ihr Leben in diese Richtung entwickeln können?

Als Bulma ihr Ziel sah, versuchte sie die düsteren, zu wahren Gedanken zu vertreiben. Sie betrachtete sich den Laden kritisch, bevor sie es wagte die Tür aufzustoßen. Ein seltsamer dumpfer Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase und sie wäre am liebsten sofort wieder nach draußen in die frische, kühle Abendluft zurück, aber nun gab es kein Zurück. Auch hatte sie die Neugierde gepackt. Sie kannte solche Läden, hatte sich in dem in oder anderen auch schon Kleidungsstücke gekauft, aber diesen speziellen hatte sie noch nie betreten. Er hatte zu düster und zu übertrieben gewirkt. Nun, wie sich die Dinge ändern konnten.

Sie musterte die üblichen Artikel, die man in den meisten dieser Läden finden konnte. Drachenfiguren, die mit ihren finsteren Augen in die Leere blickten, Totenköpfe wo das Auge hinreichte, Ledermäntel… Fasziniert strich sie über das weiche und doch starke Material des Mantels. Würde sie dieser Dämon denn nie wieder loslassen?

„Suchen Sie was Bestimmtes?"

Bulma schreckte hoch, als sich der Verkäufer neben ihr aufbaute. Er musterte sie misstrauisch, es war ungewöhnlich, dass eine Frau in einem solchen Aufzug das Geschäft betrat, auch wenn hunderte solcher Frauen tagtäglich daran vorbei liefen.

Bulma setzte sogleich ein freundliches aber unehrliches Lächeln auf und drehte ihren Rücken zu den Mänteln.

„Ähm, ja. Es ist etwas sehr Spezielles. Haben Sie so etwas wie einen... Pflock?"

Völlig perplex blickte sie nun der blasse Mann an.

„Ich habe zumindest gehört, dass Sie so etwas hier anbieten" fuhr Bulma schnell fort. „Es ist ein Geschenk für einen Freund, der sich für Vampire und solche Dinge interessiert. Na ja, ich glaube ja an so was nicht. Aber ein Hobby ist eben ein Hobby."

Ein nervöses Lachen folgte, doch die Gesichtszüge des Verkäufers hatten sich wieder beruhigt und er schien den Köder anstandslos geschluckt zu haben.

„Ja, wir haben tatsächlich eine kleinere Auswahl."

Er führte Bulma zum Tresen, wo er eine versteckte Schublade aufschloss und eine Schachtel herauszog. Sie staunte nicht schlecht, als er ihr ein Holzstück nach dem anderen präsentierte.

„Dieses Stück ist sehr schön, es ist aus dem Holz eines alten Kreuzes geschnitzt."

Stolz präsentierte er einen dunklen schmalen Pfahl, den Bulma gespielt fachmännisch musterte.

„Hm, wirkt das denn auch gegen Vampire? Also ich meine, würde das einen Vampir auch umbringen und so? Man hört ja so einige Sagen und Geschichten, stimmen die denn?"

Bulma setzte ihr Pokerface auf, sie konnte jegliche Information gebrauchen, die sie bekommen konnte und da kam ihr ein solcher Freak gerade recht. Sie hatte bemerkt, wie seine Augen zu glühen begannen, als er ihr seine kleine Pflocksammlung präsentiert hatte.

„Da gibt es unterschiedliche Aussagen. Einige behaupten, dass ein Pflock mitten ins Herz Vampire tötet und zu Staub zerfallen lässt, so auch die allgemeine Meinung. Andere meinen, dass der Pflock den Vampir nur lähmt, ihn aber nicht wirklich auslöscht. Und dann gibt es noch eine These…"

Er beugte sich zu ihr über den Tresen und plusterte sich dabei etwas auf. Er hatte wohl Bulma's geheucheltes Interesse falsch verstanden und meinte nun, sie mit seinem besonderen Wissen beeindrucken zu können.

„Angeblich soll ein Pflock aus purem Silber schweren Schaden anrichten. Ob es den Vampir auslöscht weiß man nicht genau, aber Silber ist für Vampire sehr schmerzhaft."

Bulma ließ ein leises „Oho" über ihre Lippen gleiten und setzte sogleich ihr süßestes Lächeln auf.

„Und haben Sie denn so einen Pflock aus Silber?"

Wieder änderten sich seine Gesichtszüge. Oh ja, er hatte so einen Pflock und er witterte soeben das Geschäft seines Lebens. Es schienen sich wohl wenige für so etwas zu interessieren.

Feierlich packte er schon ein Mal die Schachtel in die Schublade zurück, nicht, dass sie sich letztendlich noch um entschied und einen schnöden und billigen Holzpflock kaufte. Nachdem er die Schublade wieder versperrte, sperrte er eine darunter auf und zog mit ehrfürchtiger Mine eine längliche Holzschatulle hervor. Vorsichtig platzierte er sie auf dem Tresen.

„Reines Silber" betonte er noch ein Mal und öffnete die Schatulle. Darin lag ein glänzender Pflock, dessen Schaft mit feinsten Schnörkeln verziert war und in eine Messerschafe Spitze zulief, gebettet auf einem dünnen, tiefroten Samtkissen. Ja, das war schon eher nach ihrem Geschmack.

Bulma betrachtete sich das Stück lange und nahm ihn auch ein Mal in die Hand. Er war erstaunlich leicht und sehr hübsch verziert, was ihr ein wenig grotesk erschien. Ihre schmalen Finger umklammerten das kühle Material und strichen vorsichtig über die Schnörkel.

„Den nehme ich."

„Ah, ihr Freund wird sich bestimmt sehr darüber freuen."

„Was? Oh, ja natürlich. Ein neues Stück in seiner Sammlung. Ich denke, so etwas hat er bestimmt noch nicht." Nun, ihr imaginärer Freund würde sich nicht so sehr über das Geschenk freuen wie der Verkäufer über die Summe, die er dank ihr heute Abend einnehmen würde.

Dieser blickte noch ein Mal ehrfürchtig auf das Stück Silber, das fein verarbeitet vor ihm lag.

„Wow, nett. Ist das echt?"

Bulma kramte in ihrer Tasche, während sich ein junger Mann neben ihr mit einem Bündel Kopftücher platzierte. Sie blickte nur kurz zur Seite, als dieser den Pflock bewunderte. Der blasse Verkäufer säuselte seine Bewunderung für das edle Stück noch ein Mal vor und schien sich dabei auch schwer davon trennen zu können. Innerlich verdrehte sie die Augen, als auch der junge Mann in Begeisterung auszubrechen schien.

Jay hatte das Gespräch der beiden schon eine Weile lang belauscht, während er sich ein Bandana nach dem anderen herausgesucht hatte. Vielleicht lag Juu doch nicht so falsch, wenn sie sich um Vegeta und die ganze Gruppe sorgte. Jay hatte die junge Frau sofort erkannt. Schon ihr blumiger Geruch, der noch am Morgen deutlich in der alten Wohnung lag, wo sie in Vegeta's Zimmer geschlafen hatte, war ihm sofort in die Nase gestiegen als sie den Laden betreten hatte.

Sie besorgte sich also einen Pflock. Die Lüge, dass dieser für einen Freund bestimmt war, war billig aber hatte den Verkäufer ohne Umschweife überzeugt. Wie naiv die Menschen waren.

Nun begann sich selbst Jay Sorgen zu machen. Obwohl er derjenige war, der alles immer am lockersten in Angriff nahm und auch so sah, wurde ihm nun mulmig. Sie kaufte sich keinen gewöhnlichen Pflock. Dieses Teil war aus reinstem Silber.

Heuchelnd sprach er seine Bewunderung für das edle Stück aus und beteuerte, dass er geradezu froh war, dass die Frau das Teil kaufte, sonst hätte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, es mitzunehmen.

Der Verkäufer gluckste darüber, da dieser genau wusste, dass das nie im finanziellen Rahmen Jay's lag, während die Frau ihn glanzvoll ignorierte und ihn nur kurz von der Seite anlächelte, als er ihr zum Kauf gratulierte.

Jay bezahlte seine Bandanas und einen schwarzen Gürtel mit einer kunstvoll als Schlange gekräuselten Schnalle und verabschiedete sich freundlich vom Verkäufer und der Frau, die noch mit dem zählen ihrer Geldscheine beschäftigt war.

Mit einem üblen Gefühl verließ er den Laden.

Vegeta blickte über die Dächer der Stadt und sog die Ruhe der Nacht tief in sich ein. Ein seltsamer Dunst lag in der Luft und ließ die Lichter der Straßen sacht verschwimmen. Vegeta's Gefäße durchflutete frisches, junges Blut, das seine inneren Geister aktivierte und seine Haut strahlen ließ. Doch dies genügte ihm nicht, er verspürte nicht das Gefühl der Zufriedenheit, das er sonst hatte wenn er satt war und eine solch schöne, ruhige Nacht hoch über den Dächern der Stadt genoss. Wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, schien seine Zufriedenheit und sein Genuss langsam aber stetig zu verschwimmen und in ein dumpfes, unscheinbares Grau zu zerfließen, ebenso wie es die glänzenden Lichter vor ihm taten.

Er hatte sich auf die Brüstung des alten Hauses gesetzt, das auf einer kleinen Anhebung stand. Hinter ihm war nichts als Felsen und Wälder, vor ihm lag das glitzern und raunen der Großstadt. Es war einer seiner Lieblingsorte. Hier trafen ein Ort der Stille und ein Ort des Lärms und der Unruhe aufeinander. Die Geräusche verloren sich in der Ruhe und beides ging ineinander über. Auch wenn er die Unruhe und das Treiben der Städter genoss und die Menschen gerne beobachtete, wie sie sich in ihren kleinen, ärmlichen Leben wanden, er zog sich gerne hier zurück, hier, wo Nichts auf Alles traf. Er zog sein linkes Knie an und platzierte seinen linken Arm darauf, um sein Kinn auf diesen stützen zu können.

Es wollte ihm einfach nicht bewusst werden, weshalb ihn nicht das wohlige Gefühl der Befriedigung heimsuchte, das er lieb gewonnen hatte, das ein letztes echtes Lebenszeichen für ihn darstellte. Wo war die Wonne über das köstliche Blut, wo war der Genuss einer solch schönen Nacht?

„Ein unsterbliches Leben ist sehr lange und leer, wenn es alleine bestritten wird."

Vegeta drehte sich nicht zu der alten Stimme um, die zu ihm aus der Dunkelheit sprach.

„Behalte deine Weisheiten für dich, alter Mann."

Ein dumpfes Lachen folgte und ein gebrechlicher Mann setzte sich etwas umständlich neben Vegeta. Behutsam legte er seinen hölzernen Stock neben sich und strich seine Kutte zu Recht, bevor er eine alte Pfeife aus seiner Tasche zog und diese anzündete. Er keuchte, als Knochen seiner Finger knackten.

„Ich begreife nicht, weshalb du in dieser ärmlichen Gestalt verbleibst, Muten Roshi."

Der alte Mann lachte wieder leise. „Ich erwarte auch nicht, dass du das verstehst, mein junger Freund. Die vielen Jahrhunderte, die ich nun auf dem Buckel habe… viele davon habe ich in einer jungen, starken Gestalt verbracht und diese habe ich auch genossen. Aber irgendwann wirst auch du begreifen, dass selbst eine alte Gestalt Kräfte in sich birgt, die es lohnt zu erfahren und zu entdecken. Außerdem bekomme ich überall Pensionistenrabatt."

Vegeta knurrte verächtlich über den Witz des alten Roshi, dem nichts übrig blieb als selbst darüber zu kichern.

„Du brauchst eine Gefährtin, Vegeta. Jemand, der die Leere ausfüllt."

„So? Ich komme ganz gut alleine klar. Außerdem schleppe ich so oder so diese Jungvampire mit mir mit… Was soll überhaupt dieser Aufzug?"

Roshi blickte an sich hinunter und grinste schließlich neckisch. „Zu Lebzeiten war ich Priester, wusstest du das nicht?"

„Natürlich weiß ich das..."

„Dann stör dich daran nicht weiter. Ich kehre nun Mal zu meinen Wurzeln zurück."

Vegeta runzelte die Stirn. Langsam verlor dieser alte dumme Mann den Rest seines Verstandes. Ein Vampir als Priester, wie grotesk.

Roshi paffte an seiner Pfeife und versank in nachdenkliches Schweigen. Dieser eigensinnige Vegeta war ignorant und arrogant wie eh und je. Doch Roshi spürte sein inneres Dilemma.

„Dir fehlt etwas, nicht wahr?" Ja, ihm fehlte ein Seelenpartner, jemand der ihm nahe stand. Ein Leben als Untoter war Einsam, wenn man es nicht teilte. Die Freunde, die er ‚mit sich schleppte' (auch wenn er selbst sie nie so bezeichnen würde) waren kein Ersatz für das, was ihm eine Gefährtin bieten könnte. Roshi beobachtete ihn, wie er starr neben ihm saß und keinen Funken Regung zeigte.

Vegeta antwortete nicht und richtete seinen Blick demonstrativ leer über die Dächer in die Ferne.

„Es ist schon ein wenig seltsam. Als Menschen waren wir schwach und sterblich, als Vampire sind wir mit ewigem Leben und unendlicher Stärke und Macht beschenkt. Doch trotzdem vermissen wir das Mensch sein und versuchen die kleinen Reststücke unseres menschlichen Daseins zu wahren."

Roshi musste sich mit einem dunklen Murren als Antwort zufrieden geben. Vegeta hatte heute wohl keine große Lust auf Kommunikation mit seinem alten Schöpfer… nun, wann hatte er die schon? Er hatte schon Jahrzehnte... oder waren es schon Jahrhunderte? Er hatte jedenfalls längst aufgehört, sich von Roshi belehren zu lassen. Roshi hatte nur Wenige erschaffen, doch trotzdem waren die Anderen noch heute auf ihn angewiesen, holten sich noch heute Rat. Nur Vegeta nicht. Vegeta hatte seinen eigenen Kopf und war von Anfang an nur schwer zu belehren gewesen. Beinah hätte Roshi seine Kontrolle über ihn verloren, beinah hätte Vegeta einen ganzen Landstrich mit seinem zügellosen Blutdurst ausgelöscht.

„Höre, junger Vampir. Du bist die beste aller meiner Schöpfungen und ich bin stolz auf dich. Aber du wirst die letzten Spuren deiner Menschlichkeit verlieren, wenn du auf ewig alleine dahin vegetierst. Du musst erkennen, dass das Letzte das uns von unserem sterblichen Leben bleibt die Gefühle sind. Wenn du verlernst zu fühlen, dann wird die Welt selbst für dich als Vampir dunkel erscheinen."

Roshi erhob sich ächzend und griff nach seinem Stock. Er ging ein paar Schritte und wandte sich noch ein Mal Vegeta zu, der noch immer emotionslos in die Nacht blickte.

„Wir sehen uns im nächsten Jahrhundert wieder, mein Junge."

Vegeta hob seine rechte Hand, doch würdigte Roshi keines Blickes mehr, der mit einem Lächeln im düsteren Schatten verschwand.

Jay hatte die Umgebung akribisch nach Vegeta abgescannt, konnte ihn aber nirgendwo lokalisieren. Er hatte ihn auch gerufen, doch er antwortete nicht. Er schien seinen Geist verschlossen zu haben und wollte wohl jeden von sich fern halten. Gerade jetzt, zu so einem ungünstigen Zeitpunkt.

Jetzt hätte Jay doch nichts dagegen, wenn Juu hier wäre. Sie war in diesen Techniken besser als er, hatte sie auch viel verbissener trainiert. Doch er hatte sich verboten, sie zu kontaktieren. Wenn er das tun würde, müsste er ihr auch die ganze Geschichte erzählen und sie würde nur wütend werden, was wiederum Vegeta wütend machen würde, da sie ihn kritisieren würde. Zuletzt würde sich noch Kakarott einmischen und sich Frieden zwischen den beiden... oder überhaupt Weltfrieden wünschen und DANN wäre erst die Hölle los.

Nein, nach all dem Ärger musste er es eben selbst auf die Reihe bekommen, Vegeta zu finden. Nachdem er nun schon einige Clubs und Bars, Parks und sogar das ganze U-Bahn System abgegrast hatte, war er der Verzweiflung nahe. Wie nur sollte er ihn finden? Was, wenn er zuletzt bei der blauhaarigen Frau war, die ihn gerade mit ihrem neu erworbenen Pflock niedermetzelte? Ein Funke Panik keimte im sonst so gelassenen Jay auf und er lehnte sich über das Geländer einer Brücke, unter der ein breiter Strom floss.

„Was ist los?"

Vor Schreck wäre Jay nun fast über das Geländer in den Fluss gekippt, als Vegeta neben ihm aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war.

„Musst du das denn immer machen?! Irgendwann bringst du mich noch um."

Vegeta lachte dunkel. „Hm, wäre problematisch, wenn du nicht schon tot wärst."

Jay warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und setzte einen Schmollmund auf.

Vegeta verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich seinerseits an das Geländer. Er beobachtete das Wasser unter sich, wie es sich vage kräuselte und kleine Wellen schlug. Wasser, das verhasste Element eines jeden Vampirs… neben Feuer natürlich.

„Warum hast du mich gesucht?"

Vegeta durchbrach die Stille und hielt seinen Blick starr auf das dunkle nass, während ihn Jay von der Seite musterte. Er wusste nicht genau, wie er es ihm sagen sollte. Vielleicht war es ja nicht so schlimm, wie er befürchtete. Vielleicht hatte sie das Ding ja doch nur für einen Freund gekauft.

„Welche ‚sie' und welches ‚Ding'?"

„Lass das" Jay fauchte mürrisch. Was fiel ihm ein, sich einfach so in seine Gedanken einzuschalten.

„Nun, ich habe dir schon oft gesagt, dass du deine Fähigkeiten besser trainieren solltest. Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich mir deiner Gedanken bediene, dann lerne deine Gedanken abzuschotten."

Dieses Mal war es an Jay, seinen Blick leer auf das Wasser zu richten. Die Lichter der Häuser spiegelten sich darin wieder und tanzten in den sachten Wellen, die in sich selbst verebbten.

„Ich habe heute Abend die Frau wieder gesehen. Du weißt schon, die, die mit Zarbon zusammen war und die du letztens…."

Jay stockte als ihn Vegeta wütend anblitzte. Dank Juu war dieses Thema wirklich zu einem heißen Eisen geworden. Na ja, es war auch zugegebenermaßen ungewöhnlich für Vegeta, so etwas zu tun, einem Menschen zu helfen. Obwohl er sie alle den Kodex, die Regeln der Vampire gelehrt hatte, wonach man unter anderem Menschen nur im äußersten Notfall umbrachte und dafür zu sorgen hatte, dass das Geheimnis und die Unversehrtheit der Vampire gewahrt wurde, kümmerte sich Vegeta wenig um die menschlichen Wesen. Er beobachtete sie gerne, genoss es dabei auch, sie zu verhöhnen und zu verspotten. Dass er einem Menschen helfen würde, das war ihnen allen neu.

„Sie war in dem Laden an der Ecke zur 23sten. Du weißt schon, der mit den Mänteln und diesen genialen Bandanas. Die neue Kollektion solltest du mal sehen, alle top. Und die Gürtel erst…"

„Komm zur Sache, Jay."

„Ah, ja. Jedenfalls war ich heute da, um mir ein paar neue Bandana zuzulegen und da war eben diese Frau auch. Ich dachte mir erst nichts dabei, auch wenn es mich überraschte, dass sie so eine Schickimicki Lady ist. Aber da darf einen ja sowieso nichts mehr wundern."

„Jay – Komm zur Sache!" Jay zuckte bei dem schwarten Ton ein wenig zusammen, den Vegeta nun angeschlagen hatte, sichtlich genervt.

„Sie hat sich einen Pflock gekauft."

Jay hätte mit einem Wutausbruch gerechnet, mit einem womöglich auch überraschten Gesicht, mit einem Anflug von Sprachlosigkeit. Aber er hätte ganz sicher nicht damit gerechnet, dass Vegeta's Lippen sich zu einem breiten, amüsierten Grinsen verzogen.

„Vegeta, hast du mich richtig verstanden? Sie hat sich einen Pflock gekauft. Einen richtigen, einen aus reinem Silber."

„Jay, glaubst du, ich hätte Angst vor so einem banalen, von Menschenhand geschaffenen Ding?"

„Nein, aber…"

„Na also, dann lass das mal meine Sorge sein. Und kein Wort zu Juu."

Jay blickte Vegeta nach, der immer noch grinsend die Brücke entlang lief. Während er auf den Rücken des älteren Vampirs blickte, fragte er sich, was er wohl mehr fürchten müsste. Juu, die ihm jedes Geheimnis ansah und es ihm spielend entlockte oder Vegeta, der ihn wohl ziemlich sicher massakrieren würde, wenn er eine Anweisung von ihm missachtete. Ach, in welche Situation er da wieder gekommen war. Das üble Gefühl von vor ein paar Stunden kehrte wieder zu ihm zurück.

Süße Dunkelheit umgab Vegeta, der die Düfte die ihn umgaben langsam, fast andächtig einsog um sie in sich aufzunehmen. Er lehnte sich zurück und überschlug seine Beine lässig, das weiche Leder gab unter seiner Bewegung nach und schmiegte sich weich seinem muskulösen Körper. Das Grinsen war noch immer nicht aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Er wusste, dass Jay von ihm einen Wutausbruch erwartet hatte, zur Hölle, selbst er hätte das von sich erwartet. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung aber war dies nicht der Fall.

Nun gut, er war ein wenig erzürnt, durchaus. Schließlich hatte diese blauhaarige Grazie vor ihn eiskalt mit ihrem neu erworbenen Spielzeug zu verletzten, womöglich gar umzubringen.

Ein dunkles Lachen verließ seine Kehle. Welch ein amüsanter Gedanke. Eine schwächliche, kleine Frau glaubte eine ernsthafte Gefahr für ihn darzustellen. Schätzte sie ihn so schwach ein? Glaubte sie, sie könnte sich ernsthaft mit ihm messen? Dies machte Vegeta tatsächlich ein wenig wütend, er hätte sie für intelligenter eingeschätzt.

„Oh Roshi, alter Mann, du faselst von nutzlosen Gefühlen, sorgst dich, dass ich sie verliere, diese kostbaren Windlichter der Seele. Alter Dummkopf, wie schlecht du mich kennst."

Vegeta sprach zur Dunkelheit, die stumm lauschte und auch stumm antwortete. Ja, wie schlecht er ihn zu kennen schien. Würde Vegeta jegliches Gefühl verlieren, jegliches fühlen verlernen... es war unmöglich. Wut war seine Emotion, sein Gefühl, er würde nie vergessen, was Wut war, was blinde Raserei, endlose Gier war. Er würde nie verlernen, wütend zu sein.

Es war aber eben nicht nur Wut, die er empfand. Bei all der Unsinnigkeit ihrer Aktion, er musste eingestehen, dass sie Mut bewies. Fasziniert musterte er die kleine Schatulle, die auf der Bar lag. Dort ruhte der ach so mächtige Pflock und wartete auf seinen Einsatz. Sie war so schwach und so wehrlos und hatte doch den Mut sich ihm zu stellen, wenn es notwendig werden würde, wofür er natürlich sorgen würde. Sein Interesse war geweckt, was würde sie wohl tun, wie reagieren? Würde sie ihren Mut beibehalten oder würde sie sich als kleines ängstliches Mädchen entpuppen, das vor dem großen bösen Monster floh?

Nun richteten sich seine finsteren Augen der Tür zu. Er konnte sie spüren, sie näherte sich, wodurch sein schiefes Grinsen wiederkehrte. Dies würde ein Genuss, ein WAHRER Genuss werden.

Bulma trug in der rechten Hand eine große Papiertüte und versuchte mit ihrer Linken, ihre Wohnungstür zu öffnen. Murrend balancierte sie das Gewicht der Tüte, die bald zu zerreißen drohte. Endlich geschafft stieß sie die Tür auf und schlüpfte hindurch. In einer gewohnten Umgebung warf sie ihre Schlüssel in die Schale neben dem Eingang und kickte mit dem rechten Fuß die Tür wieder zu. Sie beeilte sich, die Tüte auf dem länglichen Tischchen der Bar abzustellen und atmete tief durch. Ein Wunder, dass sie gehalten hatte. Sie hatte lange nicht mehr so viel eingekauft, wobei sie andererseits auch lange nicht mehr so viel Zeit zu Hause verbracht hatte. Außerdem war ihr durchaus danach zumute, einen ganzen Kübel Eis in sich hinein zu stopfen. Eben diesen zog sie nun als erstes aus der Einkaufstüte und verstaute die kostbaren Kalorien im Eisfach. Ihm folgten noch einige Puddingbecher, eine Tafel Schokolade, Sahne und eine Sektflasche in den Kühlschrank. Eine Packung Nudeln verstaute sie zusammen mit einem Säckchen salziger Nüsse in einer leeren Schublade.

Sie hatte lange genug auf diese Köstlichkeiten verzichtet. Wie lange sie schon keine Schokolade mehr gegessen hatte. Und das alles für diesen Idioten, um besser auszusehen und besser in ihre engen Outfits zu passen. Das hatte sich ja wunderbar gelohnt.

Über ihren eigenen Sarkasmus knurrend zerknüllte sie die treue Tüte schließlich wütend und klopfte sie noch ein Mal ordentlich in ihren Händen klein, bevor sie sie schwungvoll in den Abfalleimer warf. Nachdem ihr diese nicht mehr die Sicht versperrte, viel ihr die kleine Schatulle ins Auge, die sie im fahlen Licht fast anblinkte. Erst jetzt viel Bulma auf, dass es stockdunkel war. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, abends oder besser nachts einzukaufen. Die Freuden der Großstadt hatte sie bis jetzt auf andere Art genossen, allerdings war es auch angenehm feststellen zu können, dass einige Geschäfte bis Mitternacht geöffnet hatten. Um diese Zeit war sie immer mit Styling beschäftigt gewesen... zumindest dann, wenn sie sich mit… Ach, zum Teufel mit ihm, mit ihnen allen.

Bulma ignorierte kurzerhand die Dunkelheit, die sie umgab. Das fahle dunkle Blau der Nacht wirkte beruhigend, geradezu einlullend. Sie hätte heute nichts dagegen gehabt, ein Mal früh und gut zu schlafen. Sie schnappte sich die Schatulle und ging zu ihrer Couch. Die Lichter der Stadt funkelten durch das weite Fenster und nachdem sie ihren Blick über das viele Glitzern gleiten lassen hatte, ließ sie sich auf ihre Couch fallen.

Nachdenklich begutachtete sie die Holzschatulle, die glatt und kühl in ihren Händen lag. Sie strich mit ihrem rechten Zeigefinger darüber, während die Schatulle ruhig in ihrer linken Hand ruhte. Schlussendlich öffnete sie sie und klappte den Deckel langsam um. Das zarte Silber blitzte und blinkte ihr entgegen, selbst in der Dunkelheit schien es zu strahlen. Ein Seufzen entfuhr Bulmas Lippen, während sie sich zurücklehnte.

Hm, seltsam. An ihre Schulterblätter schmiegte sich nicht wie sonst das Leder weich an, es wirkte seltsam hart. Bulma bewegte den Rücken leicht hin und her um sich eine angenehmere Position zu verschaffen, doch auch so wurde es nicht besser. Vielleicht wenn sie ihren Rücken fest dagegen drückte, würde sich diese Härte des Materials lö…

Jede einzelne Faser in ihrem Körper gefror, ihre Muskel spannten sich unwillkürlich an, ihre Augen weiteten sich, während sich ihre Lippen wortlos öffneten als ein bekanntes Gefühl über ihren Nacken strich und ihren Körper lähmte. Erst jetzt realisierte sie auch, dass es nicht ihre Couch war, auf der sie saß.

Vegeta's Zunge begann ihren Weg hinter ihrem rechten Ohr, fuhr langsam über ihren köstlichen Hals hinunter zu ihren Adern und endete an ihrem Nacken. Nun, da er ihre Aufmerksamkeit hatte, zog er ihr Becken noch näher an sich und fuhr mit seinen Händen über die Schatulle, die noch immer in ihrem Schoß saß.

„Hn, ein nettes Spielzeug hast du da."

Ein verhöhnendes leises Lachen durchfuhr seinen Körper, dessen Vibration Bulma aus ihrer Starre löste.

„Wie kannst du es wagen…?"

Sie sprang hoch und drehte sich blitzartig um, in ihren Augen brannte das lodernde Feuer des Zorns. Ihr fiel nicht auf, dass ihr die Schatulle dabei aus der Hand gefallen war und der Pflock klirrend protestierte, als er auf den steinernen glatten Boden prallte, unsanft aus seinem samtenen Bett geschleudert.

„So etwas wie dich sollte man... ja, vernichten. Du bist widernatürlich, tauchst einfach aus dem Nichts auf und... und... ach, du bist ein Monster."

Wieder hallte sein dunkles Lachen durch die edle Wohnung und wurde von einem lauten Klatschen jäh unterbrochen.

Bulma unterdrückte den Drang, ihre Hand auszuschütteln, Schmerz kribbelte darin und keimte nun immer mehr auf. Entgeistert blickte sie in die schwarzen wütenden Augen des Vampirs, dessen Grinsen und Lachen aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden war. Bulma bereute sogleich die Ohrfeige, als er sich von der Couch erhob. Langsam ging er auf sie zu, seine Augen fixierten die ihren. Reflexartig bewegte sie sich rückwärts bis sie von einer Fensterscheibe gebremst wurde. Unter ihr lagen die Straßen, wo sie sich sonst immer rumgetrieben hatte, wo sie Zarbon getroffen hatte, dort, wo sie ihre Einsamkeit bekämpft hatte, ihr leeres Leben. Und nun stand dieses Monster vor ihr, näherte sich immer mehr mit seinem tödlichen Blick.

Bulma griff nach dem Pflock, der sich rollend an ihren rechten Fuß geschmiegt hatte. Ihre rechte Hand umklammerte das kühle Material zitternd, während Vegeta sich vor ihr aufbaute, Nasenspitze an Nasenspitze.

Genuss, hier war es, das Gefühl, das er vermisst hatte. Es durchströmte seinen Körper, umgab ihn und er sog alles begierig in sich auf. Er roch Schweiß, Angst, Wut, Leidenschaft, Hass… So vieles ineinander vermengt, einem euphorisierenden Cocktail gleich. Wäre er noch ein Mensch gewesen, hätte sein Herz frohlockt, hätte schneller und schneller Geschlagen, hätte sich seine Atemfrequenz erhöht, hätten seine Hände angefangen zu zittern. Doch sein Körper war tot, die Funktionen auf ein Minimum reduziert, doch immerhin das blieb ihm, der wahrhaftige Hochgenuss.

Bulma presste ihren Körper gegen die kühle Scheibe, was eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem Körper auslöste.

„Bleib... bleib weg, sonst…"

„Was sonst, meine Kleine? Rammst du dem großen bösen Wolf dein silbernes Stöckchen in seinen Bauch?"

Demonstrativ öffnete Vegeta seinen Mund, seine Reißzähne blitzen ihr entgegen, schienen noch größer, noch länger geworden zu sein. Nun bekam es Bulma wirklich mit der Angst zu tun. Ihre Augen fixierten seine Mordwerkzeuge, die er ihr höhnisch präsentierte. Zitternd umklammerte sie noch immer den Pflock und versuchte, ihre Angst zu vertreiben. Er mochte vielleicht diese läppischen Zähnchen haben, sie hatte einen verdammten Pflock.

Mit all ihrer Kraft und zusammengekniffenen Augen rammte sie ihn in sein Fleisch. Vegeta jauchzte auf und wich dabei ein wenig zurück. Bulma öffnete ihre Augen wieder zaghaft und stellte frustriert fest, dass sie nur seine linke Schulter erwischt hatte. Nur ein wenig tiefer…

Vegeta's Körper fuhr in sich zusammen, als ein stechender Schmerz seinen toten Körper durchfuhr. Er spürte das Blut, das durch seine Adern floss, langsam und quälend breitete sich der Schmerz darüber aus, legte sich wie ein Mantel über seine Glieder, Organe, Muskeln. Ah, wie lange es her war, dass er eine solch starke Regung seines Körpers gespürt hatte. Seine rechte Hand griff instinktiv nach dem Gegenstand, der ihm diese Qual bereitete. Er ignorierte das brennende Gefühl, das das Material auf seiner Haut entfachte und zog den Pflock mit einem heftigen Stöhnen aus seiner Schulter. Mit Schwung beförderte er das verfluchte Stück in die Wand zu seiner Rechten.

Bulma's Blick war dabei starr auf ihn gerichtet. Tatsächlich hatte das Silber einen Effekt. Oder war es doch einfach nur der Pflock? Sie wusste es nicht. Jedenfalls hatte er was bewirkt. Doch nicht genug. Völlig entgeistert beobachtete sie, wie seine Hand fast dabei verbrannte oder eher verätzte, als er den Pflock angefasst hatte und ihn dann ohne weiteres Zucken in die Wand befördert hatte. Ihr schockierter Blick wandte sich dem blitzenden Gegenstand zu, der ihre Wand durchbohrt hatte und Staubkörner des Putzes, die zuvor durch die starke Wucht in die Höhe geschleudert wurden schwebten nun noch glitzernd zu Boden. Ein paar Tropfen Blut bahnten sich den Weg an ihrer einst perfekten weißen Wand nach unten, bevor der Stockungsprozess eintrat und sich am Ende des roten Fadens ein kleiner verdickter Tropfen bildete.

Surreal, dies alles war so verwirrend, so unmöglich. Wie, wie konnte das alles wahr sein? Und wie war sie in diese Lage gekommen? Panik und Verzweiflung breiteten sich in ihr aus wie ein Lauffeuer. Dies alles entglitt ihrer Kontrolle, dieses Monster, die Situation und sogar sich selbst schien sie nicht mehr steuern zu können. Sie stand angewurzelt noch immer ans Fenster gepresst, spürte dessen unangenehme Kälte nicht mehr, spürte nicht, dass ihr Körper immer heftiger zu zittern begann, spürte nicht, dass ihr Atem immer schneller und schneller wurde.

Alles was sie nun spürte war die kalte Hand, die sich an ihre Kehle drückte und ihr Kinn hart fixierte. Unweigerlich blickte sie wieder in dieses schwarze Nichts, das nun angefüllt war mit Wut, zügellos und grenzenlos.

Vegeta betrachtete sich das Geschöpf vor sich, das nun nach Luft rang. Es amüsierte ihn, wie sich jeder Atemzug schwer durch ihren Rachen presste. Würde er nun mit voller Kraft zudrücken, wäre von ihrem Rachen nicht mehr viel übrig. Vegeta's Augen wanderten von ihrem filigranen Hals hinauf zu ihren geröteten Wangen, seine linke Hand strich eine weiche Strähne ihres Haares aus ihrem Gesicht, das seine Inspektion behindert hatte. Geradezu liebevoll platzierte er sie hinter ihrem Ohr und richtete seine dunklen Augen schließlich auf die ihren. Zu seiner Verwunderung war dort nicht der Angsterfüllte Blick von vor ein paar Momenten. Sie fauchte ihn regelrecht mit ihren eisigen Augen an. Welch rasche Wandlung. Er entschied sich seinen Griff zu lockern, was bei ihr ein sofortiges heftiges Husten auslöste.

Bulma griff sich schlagartig an den Hals und massierte die von Vegeta hinterlassenen Fingerabdrücke, um den Schmerz zu lindern. Sie konnte beinah jeden einzelnen Finger von ihm ertasten, der sich in ihre sensible Haut gedrückt hatte.

Wütend blitzte sie ihn wieder an. Er war noch immer keinen Zentimeter zurück gewichen und stand wie eine Wand vor ihr, seine Hände ruhten nun an den Seiten ihres Kopfes. Noch immer hielt er sie mit seinem kräftigen Körper am Fenster fixiert.

„Du brichst in meine Wohnung ein, bedrohst mich, erwürgst mich fast… Was fällt dir ein du verfluchtes Monster?"

Bulma presste die Worte krächzend hervor. Jedes der Worte, das die eingetretene Stille durchbrach schmerzte wie hunderte kleiner Stiche in ihrem Hals, während sich das ihr inzwischen verhasste Grinsen auf Vegeta's Gesicht breit machte.

Er begann einen Gefallen daran zu finden, von ihr als Monster betitelt zu werden. Wenn man es genau betrachtete war er das schließlich auch. Seine Zähne blitzten spielerisch hervor, als er sich ihr noch mehr näherte und er sich nun Nasenspitze an Nasenspitze an ihren kurvigen Körper drückte.

„Ich bin nicht eingebrochen, oder kannst du irgendwo Spuren erkennen, die auf einen Einbruch hinweisen?"

Dieser arrogante Mistkerl. Natürlich konnte sie das nicht. Aber so wie er die Wohnung letztes Mal verlassen hatte, hatte er es auch nicht nötig, eine Tür aufzubrechen.

„Und wer hat hier wen bedroht? Du hast mir eine Ohrfeige verpasst und wolltest mich sogar mit deinem kleinen Spielzeug ermorden."

Na und? Wie viele Menschen er wohl schon auf dem Gewissen hatte? Vermutlich wusste er es selbst nicht ein Mal. Sie hätte der Menschheit einen Gefallen getan, wenn sie ihn beseitigt hätte.

„Es war also mein gutes Recht, mich zur Wehr zu setzen. Wenn ich dich wirklich hätte erwürgen wollen, dann sei dir gewiss, dass du eine Sekunde später tot in deiner ach so hübschen Wohnung gelegen hättest."

Während er sprach strich seine rechte Hand wieder sacht über ihren Hals, was Bulma eine grausame Gänsehaut verpasste. Seine Berührung war dieses Mal quälend zärtlich, wie ein Windhauch strichen seine kühlen Finger über die geröteten Stellen, die sie selbst ausgelöst hatten.

Überrascht bemerkte er, dass sie nicht zurück zuckte als er sie berührte. Auch wenn ihm Furcht große Freude bereitete, diese Frau löste eine unweigerliche Bewunderung in ihm aus. Obwohl sie zuvor ihrer Angst nachgegeben hatte und sich beinah darin verloren hätte, hatte sie nun jeglichen Schrecken abgelegt und schien nur noch wütend zu sein. Sie hatte einen starken Kampfgeist, was Vegeta stets respektierte und bei so einem schwachen Geschöpf auch bewunderte. Nichts könnte sie gegen ihn ausrichten, doch sie hatte die Waffe gefunden, die ihn zumindest hinhalten konnte – Mut.

Vegeta spürte nun ihren Atem über seine Wangen streichen, während er selbst es nicht nötig hatte, Sauerstoff durch seine Lungen gleiten zu lassen. Nun wurde ihm wieder die Nähe bewusst, die wenigen Millimeter, die ihn von ihr trennten. Betört von ihren festen Brüsten, die sich gegen seinen Brustkorb pressten ließ er seine Zunge über seine Lippen streichen. Seine Instinkte begannen in einem Nebel der Gier zu versinken und ohne weiteres Zögern strich sein Mund nun über den ihren.

Bulma jauchzte auf und drückte ihre Hände mit aller Gewalt gegen seinen Körper, doch war machtlos. Sein Kuss, der erst sacht begonnen hatte, steigerte sich nun verlangend in die offensichtliche Bitte, ihre Lippen für ihn zu öffnen.

Verwirrt ließ Bulma ihre Hände sinken, verstand nicht mehr, was geschah. Erst hatte er sich unverschämt Eintritt in ihr Reich verschafft und hatte sie anschließend gewürgt, nur um sie jetzt zu küssen? Er war verrückt! Ohne Frage war er nicht nur ein blutrünstiges Monster, nein, er war ein blutrünstiges VERRÜCKTES Monster… Das zugegenebermaßen ein ganz guter Küsser war. Ohne sich dessen wirklich bewusst zu sein hatte sie ihre Augen geschlossen und ihre Lippen ein wenig geöffnet, sodass er nun seine Zunge in ihr warmes, süßes Inneres gleiten ließ.

Sie seufzte dabei leicht und nun war sie es, die ihren Körper gegen den Seinen drückte. Vegeta genoss es, die Wärme zu spüren, die von ihr ausging, genoss ihren süßen Geschmack in vollen Zügen. Zu früh deuteten ihm seine Sinne, dass er zu heftig, zu gierig wurde, dass sich seine Zähne gefährlich nahe an ihrer Zunge befanden, bereit ihren wahren Lebensnektar zu kosten. Doch er selbst verwehrte es sich und schälte seinen Körper langsam von dem ihren. Noch immer stand sie mit geschlossenen Augen vor ihm, schien verzaubert. Ihre zart geröteten Wangen, ihr betörender Duft, ihr graziler Körper, wie gerne hätte er seinen wachsenden Durst mit ihrem köstlichen Blut gelöscht. Etwas in ihm verwehrte ihm jedoch dieses Glück.

Bulma öffnete zaghaft ihre Augen, blickte ihn fragend an, als er noch einen Schritt weiter zurück trat und wieder grinste. Oder war es ein Lächeln? Es unterschied sich zumindest von seiner sonstigen Arroganz, wirkte wärmer und ehrlicher. War das alles nur ein Spiel für ihn? Fassungslos beobachtete sie, wie er eine leichte Verbeugung andeutete und schließlich mit einem „Bis bald" in der Schwärze der Nacht verschwand.

So ließ er eine frustrierte, verwirrte, erstaunte und entsetzte Bulma in ihrer hübschen Wohnung zurück, die nun von einem blutverschmierten Pflock besudelt wurde.

A/N Phu, ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir dieses Gefühlschaos und diese schnellen Wechsel von Abwehr und Zuneigung. Aber sie gehören nun Mal dazu, es lebe die Hass-Liebe!

Vorweg, das Kapitel ist eigentlich schon über 1 Monat alt (na ja, fast..). Ich habe den Großteil davon in einem Nachtdienst geschrieben, in dem ich sehr müde war (vermutlich ließ ich darum Muten Roshi auferstehen). Ich hielt mich selbst ein wenig für verrückt, als ich den Teil des Kapitels geschrieben hab, total übermüdet eben. Aber inzwischen mag ich die Idee, wobei ich ihn mir etwas „jugendlicher" als im Anime vorstelle. Ich hatte das Glück, ein wirklich ausgesprochen gutes Bild von ihm zu finden, das ihn recht gut darstellt, so wie ich ihn im Kopf hatte (x-sagi-x./art/Muten-Roshi-72096867) – natürlich stimmt das Outfit und das Energie-Gedöns nicht, aber von der Person her strahlt er das aus, was ich mir vorstelle.

Nebenbei hab ich auch durch Deviantart erfahren (meine Brücke zur Welt da draußen, ha ha), dass DB jetzt WIRKLICH verfilmt wird, also so richtig. Ich nehme mal an, ich bin da eine der letzten Einsiedler, aber ich hab mit dem Zeugs ja nicht mehr viel zu tun. Jedenfalls hab ich mir die HP davon mal angesehen (/) und finde es um ehrlich zu sein etwas verstörend. Aber wir werden ja sehen, was dabei rauskommt.

Ich bin auf jeden Fall gespannt, was ihr zu meinem „Halbdelirium" Kapitel sagt.


	10. A Monster's History

Bloody Nights

10. A Monster's History

Geradezu unmerklich wandelte sich der düstere Nachthimmel in ein fahles Blau, das von einem satten Dunkel langsam und stetig in ein zartes Hell wechselte. Unspektakulär blitzten einige blonde Fäden durch das Hellblau und vertrieben nach und nach die Nacht, um dem Tag Einlass zu gewähren. Die Sonne ging auf, ohne, dass es jemand wirklich registrierte. Wie hätte auch das blinde Großstadtauge die Pracht eines Sonnenaufganges erahnen können, wenn dieser von den Hochhäusern unbarmherzig verschluckt wurde.

In einem dieser Giganten blickte ein schwarzes Augenpaar über die Weite der Stadt, verächtlich und doch fast liebevoll blickte es der Sonne entgegen.

Der Großteil seiner Art war zu schwach, zu undiszipliniert und vegetierte in den tiefsten Ecken der Nacht, der Großteil sah sein ganzes, ewiges Leben keinen feuerroten Ball mehr, der in Blut gebettet zu sein schien, während sich gleißende Flammen in die Weiten des Himmels reckten. Andererseits waren die Meisten, trotz der Stärkung ihrer Sinne nicht fähig, die Schönheit dieser Dinge zu erkennen. Ein lästiges Überbleibsel der Menschlichkeit eines Vampirs.

Der Mensch erkannte nicht die Schönheit die ihn umgab, selbst wenn sich diese vor seiner Nase direkt präsentierte. Ein kleines, verdorrtes Blatt das in den zarten Böen des Windes tanzte und mit ihm spielte, welch wahre Schönheit, die vor den Füßen der Menschen glänzte und doch ungesehen blieb. Und so war der Mensch laufend damit beschäftigt, sich Schönheit zu bilden, Schönheit die nicht real war, die von den Rädern der Zeit zermahlen wurde als hätte sie nie existiert.

Dieser blinde Fleck hielt sich hartnäckig in den Köpfen der jungen Vampire. Sie hielten sich für die ultimative Spezies, für unbesiegbar, unantastbar. Sie regierten die Nacht und ignorierten die innere Leere, bis sie diese ausfüllte und völlig aufgefressen hatte. Jeder Vampir verspürte früher oder später den Durst nach Leben, nach echtem lebendig-sein, nach dem Tag, der Helligkeit. Viele verkannten diesen Durst. Sie tranken und mordeten in blinder Rage, in unbändigem Hunger, glaubten das Leben mittels Blut und warmem, frischem Fleisch erhalten zu können. Alles was sie damit erreichten war lediglich den wahren Durst zu schüren.

Vegeta schloss leise knurrend die Augen, während seine linke Hand den schwarzen, dicken Vorhang fallen ließ, den sie zuvor beiseite gehalten hatte. Grollen kniff er seine Augen stärker zusammen, weiße Blitze tauchten höhnisch vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Der erste Sonnenstrahl des Tages hatte sich schmerzhaft in seine Augen gebrannt.

Murrend legte er sich in das alte Bett, das im nun tiefen Dunkel des Raumes für das menschliche Auge nicht mehr erkennbar gewesen wäre. Es knarrte mürrisch, während es unter seinem Gewicht nachgab.

Eine innere Leere, dieses Gefühl war ihm nur zu gut bekannt. Auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, diese Leere füllte ihn quälend aus, sie verhöhnte ihn und erinnerte ihn an seine Jugend. Seine Gedanken reisten zurück, viele Jahrzehnte, Jahrhunderte.

Seine Geburt als Wesen der Dunkelheit lag nicht lange zurück, zumindest nicht in den Augen eines Vampires. Damals, als Hungersnöte und Seuchen das Land überfluteten, als die Armen die Kriege austrugen, die die Reichen in die Wege geleitet hatten, um noch reicher zu werden.

Vegeta hatte dieses Verhalten immer belächelt. Ein armseliges Bild des menschlichen Egoismus, der Auf- und Ausbau eines Klassensystems, das Jahrhunderte überdauerte. Der Mensch neigte dazu alles zu klassifizieren, alles in eine Sparte einzuordnen und hierarchisch zu ordnen. Für Vegeta war dies damals alles egal, er interessierte sich nicht für die Qualen, die sich die Menschen selbst zufügten. In einer Weise war auch er dem Egoismus verfallen. Als junger Vampir war ihm sein Vergnügen das Wichtigste. Er mordete, stahl, schändete, lediglich um im Leid der Menschen zu baden. Er feierte seine Unabhängigkeit, er glorifizierte seine Unmenschlichkeit. Doch je mehr er sich darin suhlte, desto leerer fühlte er sich.

Es war schwer, dieses Gefühl zu erkennen. Auch er hatte es verkannt, auch er hatte Landstriche beinah ausgerottet in seinem blinden Durst, um gerade diesen Durst zu stillen. Das endlose Trinken steigerte den Durst ins unermessliche und so trieb dieses rätselhafte Gefühl viele Vampire in den Wahnsinn. Sie mordeten blind, vergaßen was sie waren, vergaßen, was sie gewesen waren und schließlich verschwand ihr eigenes Selbst in der Dunkelheit des Vergessens.

Vampire verloren so eines der Merkmale, das sie von einem parasitären Wesen wie einem banalen Blutegel unterschied. Sie verloren ihren klaren Verstand, ein Verstand der so wach und rein war, dass er außerhalb der Vorstellungskraft der Menschen lag.

Vegeta blickte in die Dunkelheit, die ihm grau entgegen lächelte. Er vermisste manchmal die früheren Zeiten. Auch wenn Kriege und Hungersnot herrschten, herrschte auch ein anderer Umgangston. Frauen wurden umschwärmt und erobert, Höflichkeit hatte einen hohen Stellenwert. Als menschliches, unschuldiges Kind wuchs er in Armut auf, kannte Reichtum und einen vollen Magen nur von Erzählungen über die wohlhabenden Königshäuser.

**Europa: 1590**

Fauliger Geruch stieg von den Gassen auf und breitete sich über weite Teile des Dorfes aus. Selbst der Regen vermochte es nicht, den Gestank wegzuspülen der somit einen stetigen Begleiter darstellte und den die Menschen, die dicht aneinander gedrängt standen gar nicht mehr wahr nahmen.

Ihre Körper waren aneinander gepresst, ihre feuchten Kleider klebten auf ihrer Haut, ihre Haare bildeten bizarre Muster auf ihren starren, hasserfüllten Gesichtern, während ihre nassen und kalten Füße im Match hängen blieben. Wüste Schimpfworte fielen von überall her, wie die Regentropfen, die sich vom Himmel stürzten. Das laute Prasseln vermengte sich mit ihrem lauten Geschrei, dröhnte bis hinaus in die Felder, wo es von der Stille der Wälder verschluckt wurde.

Vegeta schleppte ein schweres säuberlich zusammen gerolltes Seil, das er vorsichtig auf seinen Armen balancierte, während er von allen Seiten angerempelt wurde. Seine Verachtung spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht wider, er konnte sie nicht verbergen. Voller Abscheu ließ er das Seil schließlich fallen. Knurrend nahm er einen Klaps des Priesters hin, der ihn dafür tadelte zu langsam gewesen zu sein.

Vegeta verzog sich in eine Ecke und beobachtete, wie das Seil nun aufgespannt wurde und die Augen der umstehenden Menge zu leuchten begannen, während sie noch immer lauthals schrien und tobten. Wieder ein Mal verfluchte er die Tatsache, der Sohn eines einfachen armen Seilers zu sein.

Der Priester trat nun feierlich vor und gab mit einer Handbewegung dem Pöbel zu verstehen, dass er nun Ruhe einkehren lassen wollte. Widerwillige Ruhe trat ein und der Priester winkte dem Scharfrichter, der nun eine zierliche Frau hinter sich her zog. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar bedeckte ihr Gesicht, dessen Schönheit längst einer fahlen Farbe und vielen Schrunden gewichen war. Ihr schmaler Körper war von blauen Flecken und Narben übersät. Einige ihrer Wunden waren noch frisch, Blut trat aus, das der Regen sogleich wässrig über ihren Körper und ihre zerfetzten Kleider fließen ließ. Dieser Anblick ermutigte die Menge wieder in Getöse auszubrechen. Einige hysterische Frauen warfen faules Obst und Brot nach ihr.

Wieder bat der Priester um Ruhe, bevor er mit mäßigem Interesse der Frau ihre Sünden vorwarf. Bestimmt hörte dieses arme Geschöpf diese Worte schon zum zigsten Mal. „Ketzerin", schimpfte der Priester. „Ketzerin", schimpfte der Pöbel. „Schwarze Gedanken", warf der Priester vor. „Hexe", jaulte die Masse. Wie so oft zweifelte Vegeta am gesunden Menschenverstand. Es genügte, dass eine eifersüchtige Bauersfrau eine junge Meid als Hexe bezichtigte oder dem Priester nach der Messe heimlich zuflüsterte, dass diese und jene Gotteslästerung betrieben. Es genügte, eine einfache, plumpe, nicht ein Mal kreative Behauptung genügte und das Todesurteil für viele junge Menschen war gefällt. Armselig war der menschliche Geist, der sich am Leid anderer ergötzte.

Mit seinen 16 Jahren zählte er nun inzwischen als Mann und er hütete sich, diese Gedanken laut auszusprechen. Kritik war in dieser Zeit nicht gern gehört und Intelligenz war den „wohlhabenden", den „hochwohlgebornenen" vorbehalten, auch wenn diese meist strohdumm waren. Was sie sprachen, war Gesetz, zumindest behaupteten sie das. Intellekt war ihnen vorbehalten, ein Geburtsrecht sozusagen. Ein bisschen davon sprachen sie noch den Gelehrten zu, die sie zu Rate zogen, wenn sie nicht mehr weiter wussten. Eine Situation, die sehr häufig eintrat.

Vegeta's Vater jedenfalls hatte ihm schon als kleinen Jungen oft den Mund verboten. Schon damals war er ein kritischer, hinterfragender Geist gewesen, der vom Wesen Mensch nicht sehr viel hielt. So war er stets ein Einzelgänge und unbeliebt gewesen. Sein Vater hatte ihm also nicht mehr den Mund verbieten müssen, er hatte schließlich kaum jemanden gehabt, mit dem er sprechen hätte können.

Stumm beobachtete er nun, wie der Frau die Schlinge um den Hals gelegt wurde. Eine seltsame, natürliche Stille war eingetreten und nur das Rasseln des Regens war hallend und laut, doch selbst das schien zu verstummen, angesichts der Gräueltat die nun bevorstand. Während nun ein Richter einige Worte über Recht und Ordnung sprach und der Priester zufrieden das Trockene aufsuchte, legte der Scharfrichter die letzten Handgriffe fest. Gerade nun, als die Zuschauer den Atem anhielten, dröhnte ein gellender Schrei durch die grauenvolle Ruhe, der selbst die kleinsten Regentropfen zu zerschneiden schien.

Verzerrt und entstellt richtete sich das Gesicht der Frau gen Himmel, nun, da die Schlinge eng ihren zarten Hals berührte. Vegeta imponierte, dass sie so lange durchgehalten hatte. Die meisten schrien und tobten zuvor, versuchten sich verzweifelt zu wehren. Dieser Schrei, war nun alles was von ihr übrig blieb. Er prallte von den kleinen Häusern ab und säuselte durch die Gassen, bis er schließlich verstummte. Die kleine Klappe unter ihren Füßen ließ nach und ihr Körper fiel in die Öffnung hinab. Die Gesichter der Menschen spiegelten ihre Ignoranz wieder. Einige wirkten zufrieden, einige noch immer hasserfüllt, wenige waren schockiert. So baumelte der leblose Körper, dessen Geist das Glück gehabt hatte ihn und diese grausame Welt zu verlassen.

Es war dieser Tag, an dem Vegeta nicht mehr nach Hause zurück gekehrt war. Sein Herz, seine Glieder, sein Kopf, alles schmerzte. Nachdem er so viele hatte sterben sehen, war es dieser markerfüllende, verzweifelte, verfluchende, todesängstigende Schrei gewesen, der sich in sein Gedächtnis gebohrt hatte. Es war genug gewesen, genug Tod, genug Dummheit, genug Hass, genug Abscheu.

Vier Jahre Später hatte er sich für ein paar Monate in einem kleinen, entlegenen Dorf nieder gelassen. Er arbeitete als Holzhacker und verdiente ein paar Groschen, mit denen er sich über Wasser hielt. Nachdem er lange durch das Land gewandert war, auf der Flucht vor dem Menschen selbst, hatte er erkannt, dass es ihm nicht möglich war vor dem zu fliehen, was er selbst war. Überall sah er Leid, Gewalt und Armut. Und je mehr er sah, desto mehr starb sein Herz, desto weniger berührte es ihn. Emotionslos erledigte er seine Arbeit und kehrte dann in sein kleines Zimmer zurück, das er gemietet hatte.

Er fristete sein Leben und wartete. Er wartete auf Antworten, deren Fragen noch zu früh waren, um sie zu stellen. Gerade er wusste, was einem passieren konnte, wenn man zu viele 'unnötige' oder 'unpassende' Fragen in die Menge warf. Der begrenzte Geist der Bevölkerung, des Pöbels war nicht bereit, sich kritischen Gedanken zu stellen. Warum sollte man auch einem funktionierenden System skeptisch gegenübertreten? Dies überschritt schlichtweg den Horizont der Menschen.

So lebte Vegeta den Alltag der Wesen, die er so sehr zu hinterfragen neigte, seiner Mitmenschen. Er schlief, ging arbeiten, aß und schlief wieder. Ein immerwährender Rhythmus, stereotyp, langweilig… funktionierend.

oOo

Feuchte Waldluft fegte über das saftige Moos, das sich an die alten Bäume schmiegte. Hie und da wagte es ein Busch, raschelnd die tiefe Stille der Nacht zu stören, während es der Eule leicht fiel diese mit ihren sanften Rufen zu bereichern.

Mit dem Wind huschte über Vegeta's nackte Brust, ließ seine Haut sich kräuseln. Ein Frösteln ließ ihn aus seinem Nickerchen erwachen, überrascht darüber, dass es bereits Dunkel geworden war. Die Müdigkeit hatte ihn überrannt und ihn für die letzen drei beinah schlaflosen Nächte gestraft. Noch trunken vor Schlaf tastete er nach seiner Axt, die leblos direkt neben ihm ruhte. Seine Hände suchten weiter nach dem weichen Material seines Hemdes, doch blieben erfolglos. Auch seine Augen konnten in der tristen Dunkelheit nichts erkennen. Weit und breit war alles nur in ein tiefes Schwarz, stellenweise in dunkles Blau getaucht. Der Mond schien über ihm, doch die Bäume blockierten Großteils dessen Schein.

Vegeta richtete sich auf, hielt sich an dem Baum fest, an dem sein Oberkörper gelehnt hatte. Grummelnd registrierte er seine schmerzenden Rückenmuskeln, die sich nun über das harte Bett beklagten. Obwohl sein Körper durch seine Arbeit deutlich muskulöser geworden war, waren seine Glieder noch immer sensibel und verspannt. Leicht stöhnend hob er seine Axt hoch und schwang sie auf seine Schulter. Selbst diese wenigen Bewegungen lösten kleine aber starke Stiche in seinem Torso aus.

Die Augen zusammenkneifend suchte er sich den unwegsamen Pfad, der aus dem Wald führte. Doch es wollte ihm nicht so recht gelingen und so landete er auf einer Lichtung, die ihm unbekannt war. Er hatte wohl die falsche Richtung eingeschlagen. Frustriert schnaubend drehte er der Lichtung wieder den Rücken zu, die vom Mondlicht durchflutet wurde. Er wollte wieder in den düsteren Wald eintreten, doch vor ihm hing plötzlich sein Hemd an dem Ast eines Strauches. Verwirrt befreite er es von seiner Gefangenschaft und trat noch ein Mal in die Lichtung um es genauer sehen zu können. Tatsächlich, dies war sein Hemd! Perplex zog er es über seinen Oberkörper, der von zahlreichen Kratzern gezeichnet war. Verfluchter Wald!

Fast geblendet vom silbernen Licht blickte er in dessen Quelle. Der Mond war voll und wirkte enorm. Es schien gerade so, als könne er die Hand ausstrecken und ihn vom Himmel pflücken.

„Eine wahre Schönheit, nicht wahr?"

Vegeta zuckte zusammen. Er hatte kein Rascheln gehört, keine Zweige, die unter schweren Füßen zerbarsten. Erschrocken drehte er sich somit zur Quelle der Stimme, die ihm säuselnd um die Ohren geschmeichelt war. Doch er konnte niemanden erkennen. Wieder kniff er die Augen zusammen und versuchte im dunklen Wald etwas zu erkennen.

„Das Menschliche Auge, so viel Potential und doch ist es fast blind."

Ein leises Glucksen hallte nun von einer anderen Richtung wieder als zuvor, doch es war dieselbe Stimme. Wie konnte sich dieser Unhold so schnell bewegen? Wie konnte er ohne jedes Geräusch zu verursachen von einer Seite zur anderen gelangen?

„Wer bist du? Zeig dich!" Mit den Händen zu Fäusten geballt knurrte Vegeta in die Dunkelheit.

„Das ist nicht die richtige Frage, mein Junge."

Wieder kam die Stimme von einer anderen Richtung. Diesmal.. über ihm? Erschrocken zuckte Vegeta zusammen und blickte sogleich hoch, doch über ihm schien nur ruhig und gelassen der Mond, wie schon zuvor.

„Zu langsam, mein Junge."

„Zeig dich endlich. Und hör auf mit dieser Vertrautheit. Ich bin niemandes Junge."

Ein hämisches Lachen ertönte... hinter ihm! Vegeta wirbelte herum und umfasste seine Axt mit aller Kraft, bereit zum Angriff. Dieses Mal blickte er in keine Leere, dieses Mal sah er tiefes Schwarz und inmitten dieser erdrückenden Finsternis stand ein mächtiger Galgen, der sich im nächsten Augenblick über ihm aufbäumte. Hier nun, inmitten dieses Waldes, verspürte Vegeta ein Gefühl, das er schon lange ausgelöscht zu haben glaubte. Angst, sie erfüllte ihn, als wäre sie immer da gewesen, als habe sie nur auf die Gelegenheit gewartet, zurückzuschlagen.

„Die menschlichen Emotionen sind faszinierend, aber auch sehr erdrückend, nicht wahr? Sag mir Junge, wie viele hast du hängen sehen? Wie viele wurden durch deine Mithilfe getötet?"

„Ich habe nie geholfen!"

„Hast du nicht die Seile dafür gewoben? Hast du nicht deinem Vater dabei geholfen? Hast du sie nicht zu ihnen getragen, frisch und unverbraucht, sodass ein neues Genick darin brechen konnte?"

Vegeta's Augen weiteten sich und der Galgen schien nun noch näher als zuvor. Es war geradezu, als würde die Schlinge seinen Nacken berühren. In seiner schieren Verzweiflung ergriff er erneut seine Axt und schlug blind auf das vermeintliche Holz ein, das ihn immer mehr einzukreisen drohte. Doch seine Axt ging ins Leere. Alles war verschwunden, das tiefe Schwarz war dem silbernen Licht des Mondes, der Galgen dem kühlen Nebel der Gräser gewichen.

„Ah, die Angst zerschlagen. Keine schlechte Idee und eine durchaus gute Eigenschaft. Du stellst dich also nun deiner Angst und lässt sie nicht die Überhand gewinnen. Es hilft nicht, sie zu leugnen."

Knurrend blickte Vegeta in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme dieses Mal gekommen war und war überrascht, dieses Mal eine Gestalt zu erkennen. Ein kleiner Mann, älter als er. Seine edlen Gewänder blitzten und blinkten im Mondlicht und sein grau-meliertes Haar war zu einem Knoten zusammengebunden. Er wirkte edel und doch unscheinbar.

„Nun, mein Junge, stell die richtige Frage."

Nach kurzem Zögern atmete Vegeta tief ein und blies die kühle Luft erwärmt wieder aus. „WAS bist du?"

Lachend ging der Mann einige Schritte auf ihn zu und musterte ihn mit mitleidiger Mine.

„Ja ja, ich wusste, dass du ein cleverer Bursche bist. Tatsächlich, das ist die richtige Frage. Wer ich bin wäre nur eine unbedeutende Frage, ein lästiger Umweg. Was ich bin ist von größerem Interesse."

Wieder lachte er und seine rechte Hand fuhr dabei nachdenklich über seinen schmalen Kinnbart. Er umrundete Vegeta, der ein ungeduldiges Grollen ausstieß und musterte ihn ausführlich.

„Oh, die Jugend. So hektisch heutzutage. Aber ich sehe, ich habe eine gute Wahl getroffen. Physisch und psychisch ein Volltreffer." Während er sprach tippte er dabei mit seinem hölzernen Stock, den Vegeta zuvor gar nicht bemerkt hatte, ein Mal verstärkend auf seine Brust und seine Stirn.

„Um deine korrekte Frage zu beantworten, ich bin ein Vampir."

Dies war die Nacht, in der Vegeta's Körper starb, um neu geboren zu werden. In dieser Nacht durchbrach er seine menschlichen Grenzen und befreite seinen Geist von der Last seiner vielen ungestellten Fragen und Zweifel.

oOo

Amerika 1740

Leise säuselte eine Melodie durch die schmalen, gepflasterten Gassen, die, feucht durch den vorherigen kurzen Regenguss im fahlen Licht der Straßenleuchter gelblich schimmerten. Vegeta betrachtete mit abwesendem Blick die flackernde Flamme der Laterne, während er seinen vornehmen Mantel zu Recht streifte, der mit feinen Goldfäden bestickt war. In Tagen wie diesen war es gefährlich an einem solchen Ort solch edle Kleidung zu tragen. Doch Vegeta hatte früh gelernt, dass seine „neue" Erscheinung durchaus auch dem plumpen Verstand der Menschen Respekt einflößte und die Meisten ließen ihn daher wohlwissend in Ruhe.

Nun, es war nicht direkt sein Aussehen, das abschreckte. Es war wohl eher der primitive Instinkt, der dafür sorgte, dass ihm die Menschen aus dem Weg gingen. Seine dunkle Aura hatte sich in den letzten Jahren gestärkt und war selbst für Menschen leicht zu spüren. Auch wenn sie es nicht bewusst wahrnahmen, wussten sie doch, dass seine Anwesenheit Gefahr bedeutete.

Vegeta genoss seine neu gewonnene Ruhe und Freiheit. Obwohl er als Vampir noch immer einer der jüngeren war, hatte er doch eine bereits beachtliche Stärke entwickelt. Sein Verstand war klar und gereift, ebenso wie seine Fähigkeiten. Über 100 Jahre hatte er mit Muten Roshi verbracht, seinem Meister und Schöpfer. Doch inzwischen war er den alten Kauz leid geworden. Vor 50 Jahren hatte er ihn verlassen und war alleine durch Europa gereist, doch auch das hatte ihn schlussendlich gelangweilt. Es gab dort nichts mehr zu sehen, zu lernen, zu erobern.

So war er nun in Amerika gelandet, ein aufregendes, noch von Wilden besiedeltes Land, so hieß es. Doch bis jetzt fühlte sich Vegeta eher nach England oder Frankreich zurück versetzt. Die Kolonien hatten sich großzügig ausgebreitet und die „Wilden" bereits zurück gedrängt. Die Indianer hingegen hatten in den letzten Jahren immer mehr zurück geschlagen, hatte er gehört. Vegeta rümpfte die Nase, wie töricht die Menschen doch waren!

Seine Augen richteten sich nun gen Himmel, der aufgeklart war und durch ein kleines Fenster der dickten Regenwolken drückte sich der silberne Strahl des Mondes hindurch. Dunkelheit war sein stetiger Begleiter geworden, doch ebenso waren es der Mond und die Sterne. Der Hauch eines Lächelns huschte über seine Lippen, während er seinen Gang durch die Gassen fortsetzte.

Zielstrebig ging er in Richtung eines neu erbauten Hauses, das unscheinbar am Ende der Kolonie ruhte. Die Dielen knarrten sanft, als er über sie hinweg schritt und schließlich die schwere hölzerne Tür öffnete. Ein drückender Duft von Tabak, Alkohol, Schweiß und Erregung stieg in seine sensible Nase. Mit finsterem Blick betrat er die Schenke und setzte sich sogleich an die Bar. Sein Eintreten war unbemerkt geblieben, was aber keine Überraschung war, waren hier doch alle längst betrunken oder damit beschäftigt, sich von den leichten Mädchen das Geld aus den Taschen ziehen zu lassen.

Vegeta bestellte sich sein übliches Alibiglas Whisky, an dem er stetig nippte. Er hatte feststellen müssen, dass der „Amerikanische" Whisky wenig mit seinem geliebten Irländischen Whisky gemein hatte. Selbst seine Geschmacksnerven, die so vielfach besser waren als die eines Menschen konnten den edlen, schweren Geschmack des Getränks nicht so richtig heraus filtern. Er hätte auch Wasser trinken können, der Effekt wäre der Gleiche gewesen.

Doch letztlich lag ihm nichts am Alkohol, nichts am „Wasser des Lebens", auch wenn er in Irland diesem Getränk ein wenig verfallen war. Für ihn hatte nur der echte, der wahre Saft des Lebens eine Bedeutung, köstliches, frisches, zart rotes Blut. Vegeta's Gedanken trübten sich in tiefes Rot. Er hatte seinen Hunger schon lange nicht mehr gestillt, zu sehr hatten ihn diese billigen Frauen überall angewidert, nicht ein Mal eine Jungfrau war weit und breit zu finden.

Er gluckste leise in sein Glas. Wie naiv von ihm zu glauben, dass hier wirklich eine noch unberührte, reine Grazie zu finden war.

Sein Blick schweifte wieder ab und blieb auf den Leibern der Menschen haften, der Frauen, die sich lasziv zu den Männern beugten und ihnen frivol ihre hundertfach berührte Haut preisgaben.

oOo

Edles, glitzerndes Schuhwerk betrat matschigen Boden, doch dessen Besitzer schien dies nicht zu kümmern. Der Mann klemmte seinen hölzernen Stock zwischen seinen linken angewinkelten Arm und schritt edlen Ganges den feuchten Weg entlang, bis seine Schuhe schließlich Pflastersteine betraten. Seine Nase streckte sich ein wenig in die Höhe, da er einen starken Duft wahrnahm. Seufzend fiel sein angespanntes Gesicht wieder in sich zusammen und sein Bart schien sich dabei ein wenig zu kräuseln.

Er war wohl zu spät gekommen. Bis weit über den Ozean hatte Muten Roshi das Unheil gespürt und doch hatte er zu viel Vertrauen, zu viel Erwartung in seinen Schüler gesetzt. Es war nicht Vegeta's Fehler gewesen. Muten Roshi hatte ihn zu wenig gewarnt, zu wenig darauf vorbereitet. Er hatte ihm zu schnell zu viel beigebracht und mit seinem schnellen Verstand, mit seinem wachen Geist und seiner Lernbereitschaft hatte Vegeta alles in sich aufgesogen und war schon bald zu einem mächtigen Vampir herangereift, mächtiger als viele andere. Doch das alleine hatte ihn nicht weiser gemacht. Nicht die Kraft und Macht allein war es, die einen zu einem starken Individuum machte.

Seufzend folgte Roshi seiner Nase, die den Geruch um ihn herum immer stärker wahr nahm. Es war eine lange, weite Spur, sie führte vom Beginn bis zum Ende der Kolonie. Eine Kolonie, die nicht mehr existierte.

Roshi stand nun vor einer schäbigen Tür, die er mit seinem Stock leicht antippte. Hier war der Geruch frisch und intensiv. Doch nicht nur der Geruch sagte ihm, dass er hier richtig lag. Er spürte die dunkle Aura seines Schützlings nur zu gut, so tief und kalt, dass es Roshi gefröstelt hätte, wäre sein Körper noch warm und lebendig gewesen.

Die Tür knarrte laut, als er schließlich eintrat. Wieder traten seine Schuhe in etwas Glitschiges. Er musste nicht zu Boden sehen um zu wissen, dass diese mit Blut umspült wurden, je mehr er sich in den Raum begab, der düster und dunkel vor ihm lag. Die Dunkelheit hinderte jedoch seinen Blick nicht, der das Szenario klar und deutlich erkennen konnte. Vor ihm lagen tote Körper von Männern und Frauen, achtlos dahin gemetzelt. Ihr Blut tränkte den hölzernen Boden und ließ den Raum in einem seltsamen Glanz erstrahlen. Roshi sog die Atmosphäre des Raumes ein und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit schließlich auf die hinterste Ecke.

„Warum bist du hier, alter Mann?"

Roshi lachte leise über diese Frage und tippte mit dem Ende seines Stockes auf eine der Leichen. „Habe ich dir nicht beigebracht, dass du mit deinem Essen nicht spielen sollst?"

Vegeta erwiderte sein Lachen mit einem dumpfen Brummen. Sein abwesender Blick richtete sich auf die langen, honigbraunen Locken, die weich in seinen Händen ruhten. Er streichelte sacht über das Haar und warf schließlich den Frauenkörper von sich, der sich leblos an seine Brust gelehnt hatte. Sein weißes Hemd war mit Blut getränkt, das bereits seine helle rote Farbe verloren und zu trocknen begonnen hatte.

Vegeta zeigte halbherzig auf den Frauenkörper, den er von sich geschoben hatte. „Ihr Blut habe ich getrunken, Meister. Es war wundervoll! Ich musste das ganze Dorf, die ganze Kolonie absuchen, um einen Körper zu finden, der solch vortreffliches Blut besaß."

Seinen Schützling musternd setzte Roshi ein trauriges Lächeln auf. Sein klarer Blick, sein wacher Geist waren ihm zum Verhängnis geworden. Wer mit den Augen eines Vampires sah, sah schlussendlich auch die wahre Hässlichkeit. Hässlichkeit, die nicht der Körper, die vielmehr den Charakter spiegelte, die Lebensweise. Vegeta hatte schon immer die menschliche Seele hinterfragt, hatte sie für schwach und unreif gehalten, sie verflucht und verspottet. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, war Roshi überrascht, dass Vegeta erst jetzt seine Kraft, seine Macht bewusst geworden war. Er hatte den leichteren Weg gewählt, unbedacht und naiv, jung wie er noch war.

„Mein Junge, du bist stark. Aber sieh, wie schwach du heute warst. Die ganze Kolonie zu töten hat nicht die Abscheulichkeit dieser Welt vernichtet. Sie ist noch immer hier und wird auch nie verschwinden. Es ist auch nicht an uns, diese zu jagen und vernichten." Roshi sah, wie Vegeta's Zorn wuchs. Es war immer das Gleiche mit diesem ungestümen Zorn in ihm. Ihn als schwach zu bezeichnen war eine der größten Demütigungen für Vegeta und es war auch nur er allein, Roshi, der es wagte, Vegeta so sehr in Frage zu stellen. „Du hast den leichten Weg gewählt und deiner Wut und deinem Verlangen freien Lauf gelassen. Stärke hättest du bewiesen, wenn du deine Abneigung überwunden und deinen Weg fortgesetzt hättest, ohne ein solches Massaker anzurichten."

Vegeta's Sturheit verhinderte, dass er die Wahrheit eingestand, die Muten Roshi sprach. Doch Vegeta hatte erkannt, als er seine Zähne in den zarten Nacken des Mädchens mit den honigbraunen Locken gerammt hatte, dass er sich noch immer leer und wütend fühlte. Er hatte all die Schwäche der Menschen gesehen, Tag für Tag. Sie hatten ihn geradezu damit verhöhnt. Und er hatte selbst mit Schwäche darauf reagiert, hatte seinem Verlangen, sie alle auszulöschen nachgegeben und hatte damit doch nicht die Erleichterung erlangt, die er erwartet hatte.

Flashbeck ENDE

Vegeta lachte dunkel. Ja, er hatte damals Roshi viele Sorgen berietet. Er hatte viel lernen müssen und dieses Lernen geschah durch unzählige Tote. Macht war eine starke Waffe und verleitete oft zu schnell dazu, sie zu missbrauchen. Es war für ihn ein leichtes, einem Menschen das Leben auszuhauchen. Nicht nur der eigentliche Akt war keine Mühe für ihn, es berührte ihn auch nicht. Der Tod war etwas das zum Leben gehörte, doch er selbst hatte ihn überlistet, er fürchtete ihn nicht. Und nach einem so langen toten Leben war der Windhauch eines menschlichen Daseins nichts Bedeutendes mehr.

Seine rechte Hand fuhr langsam durch sein dickes schwarzes Haar. Wie sehr hatte sich seine einst menschliche Einstellung geändert. Vor so vielen Jahren hatte er als junger Mann Mord und Tod verabscheut, nur um schlussendlich selbst das zu werden, was er verflucht hatte. Ein Mörder, ein Monster. Ja, er musste es schließlich eingestehen, er war ein Monster, ein Bastard, die blauhaarige Onna hatte recht.

Heute tötete Vegeta jedenfalls nicht mehr und er hatte auch seinen… nun, er betrachtete sie ein wenig als seine eigenen „Schützlinge", er hatte auch ihnen beigebracht, dass es heute nicht klug war, jemanden zu töten. Es war unangenehme Fragen auf, richtete Aufmerksamkeit auf sie und war heutzutage schlichtweg unnütz.

Nachdenklich richtete er sich wieder auf und ging zum Fenster hinüber, das vom schweren Vorhang verdeckt wurde. Ein leichter Schauer rann über seinen Nacken, weiter seinen Rücken hinunter. Er zog den Vorhang ein wenig bei Seite und tatsächlich war die Sonne bereits wieder in ein dunkles Rot gehüllt, der Abend brach an, sein Gefühl hatte ihn nicht getäuscht.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er diesen Tag geschlafen hatte und all seine Erinnerungen geträumt hatte. War es ihm überhaupt noch möglich zu träumen? Es fiel ihm schwer, sich an seinen letzten Traum zu erinnern. Sein Schlaf war stets tief und doch immer wachsam, kleinste Geräusche oder Gefühle weckten ihn aus seiner Ruhe. Auch diese Gabe war etwas, das er in vielen Jahren perfektioniert hatte. Und doch war er sich heute nicht sicher, ob ihn der Schlaf überhaupt heimgesucht hatte.

Wie amüsant, er war noch immer in der Lage, sich selbst zu überraschen und sich selbst Rätsel aufzugeben.

Seinen Mantel um schwingend verließ er die Wohnung und schritt in das fahle Licht der Dämmerung.

Er spürte seine kleine Gruppe östlich der Stadt. Ein Grinsen legte sich auf sein stählernes Gesicht, er hatte seine Aura vor ihnen abgeschirmt und war zufrieden, dass selbst Juu nicht in der Lage gewesen war, ihn aufzuspüren. Sie konnten gut genug auf sich selbst aufpassen, er hatte ihnen über die Jahre vieles beigebracht, war eine Art Meister für sie geworden. Auch, wenn er sie nicht geschaffen hatte. Juu, Jay und Chichi waren erst frisch geborene Vampire gewesen, als er sie das erste Mal getroffen hatte.

Juu und Jay, das Zwillingspaar war von einem Vampir geschaffen worden, das nur kurze Zeit später spurlos verschwunden war. Möglich, dass es sie verlassen hatte (wie verantwortungslos, selbst für einen Vampir) oder es war in einem Feuer umgekommen, endgültig umgekommen. Feuer war schließlich eine der wenigen wirkungsvollen Waffen gegen einen Vampir. Nun, Vegeta wusste es nicht und es interessierte ihn schlussendlich auch nicht. Chichi war versehentlich umgewandelt worden. Ein lachhaft schwacher Vampir hatte sich in blinder Ektase selbst in die Lippen gebissen und so hatte sie mit Hilfe eines Kusses von seinem Blut gekostet.

Sie alle waren wie Weisenkinder umhergeirrt, hatten die Riten nicht gekannt, die ihnen das Überleben sichern sollten, hatten nicht gelernt, echte Vampire zu sein. Er hatte sich ihnen angenommen, entgegen seinen Willes nach Freiheit und Ruhe. Viele Jahre schon begleiteten sie ihn, sie klebten förmlich an ihm und sie zeigten ihm auch immer wieder, warum es eine kluge Entscheidung gewesen war, dass er selbst nie einen Menschen umgewandelt hatte. Auch wäre es keiner würdig gewesen, sein wahrer Schüler zu sein.

Selbstgefällig grinsend ging er durch die Straßen und stockte erst, als er sich vor einem hohen gläsernen Tempel wiederfand. Verwundert hob er eine Augenbraue und musterte das Haus hinter seiner Sonnenbrille. Das zweite Mal an diesem Tag, dass er sich selbst überraschte.

„Warum nicht ein drittes Mal?" Leises, schweres Lachen folgte seiner tiefen Stimme.

oOo

Dunkelheit durchflutete die großen Räume, ebenso wie ein schwerer aber lieblicher Duft von Vanille, Lilien und erkalteter Zigarettenasche. Stille umgab die düsteren Schatten, die vom fahlen, bläulichen Licht der Stadt flüchteten. Die Wohnung wirkte leer, leblos. Doch Vegeta konnte ihn hören, den Lärm, der ein menschlicher Körper aussandte. Steter Herzschlag pochte, konstantes Fließen des Blutes säuselte, flacher Atem hauchte.

Vegeta vernahm diese Melodie des Lebens von dem Ort, der ihm sogleich am sympathischsten gewesen War, als er diese Wohnung das erste Mal betreten hatte. Das schwarze Leder der Couch schimmerte in der Dunkelheit. Auf ihr saß sie, die Frau, die ihn als das erkannte, was er schlussendlich war, ein Monster.

Vegeta huschte durch die vielen, pechschwarzen Schatten, ungesehen und ungehört. Er tauchte in den Schatten ein, der sich von den halb nach unten gelassenen Jalousien auf der daneben liegenden Wand warf. Von hier aus hatte er einen direkten Blick auf sie und er musterte das Geschöpf vor ihm ausgiebig.

Ihr feuchtes Haar hing in feinen Strähnen, gleich den blauen Fäden eines Wasserfalls in ihr blasses Gesicht und berührte schließlich ihren Nacken. Es war mit einer schwarzen Spange ein wenig hochgesteckt, sodass ihm ihr Nacken verführerisch entgegen lächelte. Ihr schmaler Körper war in einen blauen, kurzen Seidenkimono gehüllt.

Versteinert, stuporös saß sie quer auf der Couch, ihr Rücken ruhte an der Armlehne und ihre Beine auf der restlichen Sitzfläche. Lange saß sie bewegungslos, starrte in seine Richtung, wusste es nur nicht. Sie hatte seine Anwesenheit gespürt, ihre Nackenhaare hatten sich kurz nach seiner Ankunft gekräuselt und eine Gänsehaut hatte sich auf ihre Arme gelegt. Doch auch das wusste sie nicht. Sie schien es nicht ein Mal bewusst wahrgenommen zu haben.

Tief in Gedanken versunken griff sie schließlich nach einem Weinglas, das neben ihr auf dem Glastischchen auf seinen Einsatz gewartet hatte. Sie nippte mit ihren geschwungenen Lippen daran, schien sich nicht zu kümmern, es nicht ein Mal zu bemerken, dass ein Tropfen des edlen Rotweines an ihrem Mundwinkel den Weg zu ihrem Kinn suchte, als sie es wieder zurück auf den Tisch stellte. Das Glas protestierte mit einem leichten, hohen klacken bevor wieder eine seltsame Stille eintrat.

Er betrachtete noch ein Mal ihr Gesicht, wie es emotionslos ins Nichts starrte. Seine Zunge fuhr unweigerlich über seine Lippen und Fangzähne. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass eine Frau mit geröteten Lippen und einer feinen roten Linie von Mundwinkel bis Kinn ausgesprochen betörend war (auch, wenn es sich dabei nur um das Rot des Weines handelte). Die blasse Haut, der rote Mund, das weiche Haar, die nach Lilien duftende Haut… Wieder ein Mal fühlte er seine inneren Barrieren wanken, seine Vernunft schwinden. Zu gerne hätte er nun seine kalten Hände nach ihr ausgestreckt und hätte diese feine Linie mit seinen Lippen verwischt. Doch einer der Vorteile, ein Vampir zu sein war schließlich, dass es nicht die körperliche Berührung benötigte, um in ein anderes Wesen einzutauchen.

Vegeta warf kurzerhand seinen Anstand über Bord und versuchte, in ihre Gedanken einzudringen. Neugier machte auch vor Vampiren nicht halt, im Gegenteil. Er öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Bewusstsein und erwartete dort ängstliches Nachsinnen über ihre gruselige Begegnung mit einem Vampir. Zu seinem Erstaunen jedoch war ihre Gedankenflut so gewaltig, dass er die Tür wieder schloss und sich in seinen Schatten zurückzog.

Dies war selbst für ihn zu viel gewesen. Ihr Unterbewusstsein hatte sich gegen sein Eindringen gewehrt, doch diese Abwehr war zu schwach um ihn aufzuhalten. Doch bei einer solchen Welle von Gedanken, die ziellos durch den Kopf rasten, war es schwierig, einen dieser Gedanken aufzugreifen und ihm zu folgen. Alles, was er erkennen konnte war, dass es Erinnerungen waren. Erinnerungen aus einer lang vergessenen, vermutlich verdrängten Vergangenheit.

Leise schnaubend richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf Bulma, die noch immer unverändert starr auf der Couch saß. Fast alle Menschen neigten dazu, sich von ihrer Vergangenheit jagen zu lassen. Sie sprachen ihrem vergangenen Leben so viel Macht zu, dass es teilweise in der Lage war, die Gegenwart und die Zukunft zu überdecken. Ein Umstand, den er zu belächeln neigte. War es nicht unklug, sich von etwas beeinflussen zu lassen, das schon Jahre zurück lag oder auch nur Minuten? Dies alles war schließlich vorbei, vergangen und unveränderbar. Die Gegenwart und die Zukunft waren es, die die Macht hatten, Dinge zu ändern, besser zu werden, schlechter zu werden. Die Vergangenheit stand fest, war in Stein gemeißelt.

Vegeta vernahm einen tiefen Atemzug und eine darauffolgende Bewegung. Ihr Körper sackte leicht und sanft in sich zusammen, ihr Kopf rollte in ihren Nacken und gegen die Rückenlehne ihrer Couch. Ihre Müdigkeit hatte sie eingelullt. Sie hatte wohl die letzte Nacht nicht viel geschlafen, was Vegeta unweigerlich schmunzeln ließ. Er wartete ein paar Minuten, bis sie in tiefen Schlaf verfallen war und trat aus seinem schützenden Schatten.

Sein Körper thronte nun majestätisch über ihrer kleinen, schmalen Form und er beugte sich ein wenig zu ihr hinunter, was das Leder seines Mantels leise knarren ließ. Seine Nase atmete tief ein, pumpte unnötigen Sauerstoff in seine Lungen, doch dies ließ auch becircende Düfte seinen Geruchssinn streifen, während der Daumen seiner rechten Hand in einer kaum spürbaren Berührung die Wein spur an ihrem Kiefer beseitigte. So verharrte er kurz, genoss den Augenblick, bis sich seine Arme um ihren Körper schlangen und er sie hoch hob.

Ohne aus ihrem Schlaf zu erwachen, der von tiefen Träumen durchzogen war, kuschelte sie sich an seinen Oberkörper, ließ ihren Kopf an seine Schulter lehnen. Mit emotionsloser Mine betrachtete Vegeta das Geschöpf in seinen Armen und trug sie in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo er sie sanft auf ihr großes Bett platzierte. Bulma protestierte dabei leicht im Schlaf, kuschelte sich doch sogleich an ihre Decke und zog ihre Beine an.

Vegeta knurrte leise… so wie er vermutet hatte, ein riesiges Bett mit den weißesten und weichsten Laken. Er drehte ihr den Rücken zu und verschwand daraufhin in einem fahlen Schatten, tauchte ein in sein Element, seine Heimat, tauchte ein in die tiefschwarze Nacht.

oOo

A/N

Whisky übersetzt heißt es „Wasser des Lebens" oder „Lebenswasser"

Ich weiß selber nicht, was ich von dem Kapitel halten soll. Einerseits bin ich zufrieden, andererseits kein bisschen (ein bisschen zwiegespalten sozusagen…). Darum hat es vermutlich auch so lange gebraucht, bis ich mal damit fertig geworden bin. Jedenfalls tauchen wir hier ordentlich ins Alternate Universe der Story ein  . Es soll die Veränderung erklären, die Vegeta in seinem langen Leben/Tod durchgemacht hat, aber auch seinen Charakter besser darstellen.

Bezüglich der Jahrhunderte, bitte seid nicht allzu kritisch. Mein Geschichtsunterricht liegt schon eine ganze Weile zurück und ich war in Geschichte so oder so nie gut. Ich habe versucht, so real wie möglich zu bleiben, aber sollte es Abweichungen geben, seid mir bitte nicht zu sehr böse.


	11. Fairytale gone bad

**Bloody Nights**

**11. Fairytale gone bad**

Fahle Nachmittagssonne versuchte sich den Weg durch den dichten Dunst zu kämpfen, der selten die Mauern und Türme der Stadt aus seinen Fesseln befreite. Selten schaffte sie es, ihre volle Pracht und Wärme durch die vielen Gassen und Straßen zu schicken und so blieb ihr auch heute der Erfolg verwehrt.

Lediglich dumpfes Licht erfüllte daher auch die Räume des Glaspalastes, in dem Bulma tief seufzend aus ihrem traumerfüllten Schlaf erwachte. Blinzelnd öffnete sie die Augen, nur um sie anschließend wieder stöhnend zu schließen. Ihre Glieder, ihr Rücken, ihre Brust.. ja selbst ihre Augen schmerzten. Sie presste ihren Körper in ihr weiches Bett… Ihr Bett? Sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie sie gestern hier her gelangt war, besser noch, was gestern Abend überhaupt geschehen war? Hatte sie zu viel getrunken? Sie erinnerte sich schlichtweg nicht.

Murrend versuchte sie sich aufzurichten und schaffte es schließlich, ihre Beine aus dem Bett zu schwingen. Ihre schweren Arme hoben sich und ihre schmalen Finger strichen lockige Haarsträhnen aus ihrem Gesicht. Schier ferngesteuert trottete sie durch den Raum, hielt sich dabei hin und wieder an den weißen Wänden fest und erreichte schließlich ihr Wohnzimmer. Die schwarze Weinflasche stand noch immer auf dem kleinen Glastischchen, daneben ein halbvolles Weinglas. Verwundert musterte sie die Flasche und stellte fest, dass diese noch fast voll war.

Der Alkohol konnte also nicht die Schuld für ihre Schwerfälligkeit tragen. Verwundert runzelte sie die Stirn ein wenig doch konzentrierte sich schließlich auf bedeutend wichtigeres. Sie griff nach ihrer Zigarettenschachtel und zog einen dieser herrlichen, schmalen Grazien aus der Verpackung. Gleichzeitig schnappte sich ihre andere Hand das silberne Feuerzeug und klappte in gewohnter Geschmeidigkeit dessen Deckel hoch. Abwesend blickte sie in die Flamme und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, was das Feuerzeug klappernd auf den Boden beförderte. Ohne zu begreifen weshalb wich sie vor dem kleinen, silbernen Ding zurück, ihre Arme umklammerten zitternd ihren Körper. Bilder überschwemmten ihre Gedanken, Bilder in rot und gelb getaucht, der Geruch von verbranntem Holz.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass heiße Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen und sie griff erstaunt nach der salzigen Nässe in ihrem Gesicht. Ihr Körper presste sich unbewusst gegen die kühle, raue Wand und wieder erblickten ihre Augen etwas Silbernes. Noch immer steckte der silberne Pfahl darin.

Schmerz umklammerte ihre Brust so fest und steif, dass sie nach Atem rang. Doch ihre Lunge schien den panisch eingeatmeten Sauerstoff nicht aufnehmen zu wollen. Inzwischen am ganzen Körper zitternd sank sie zu Boden, der Blick starr auf das glänzende Feuerzeug gerichtet. Lange, ob Minuten oder Stunden, sie wusste es nicht, saß sie bewegungslos auf dem kalten Steinboden, bis sich die zahllosen Gedanken und bizarren Gebilde in ihrem Kopf langsam lichteten.

**~*Flashback*~**

Leichtes, helles Lachen eines Kindes schloss sich dem sanften Rauschen des Windes an, der über die saftigen Wiesen strich. Ein kleines Lamm das darin weidete richtete seinen Blick kurz auf das kleine Mädchen, das auf dem Hügel saß und ein Plüschtier liebevoll an sich drückte, nur um dann wieder gelangweilt an seinen Gräsern herum zu kauen.

Das helle, blaue Haar des Mädchens spielte im Wind, während es sacht über die kleinen Puschelohren ihres Plüschäffchens strich. Es murmelte sanfte Worte gerade so, als würde es das leblose Äffchen verstehen. Die kleine Bulma liebte dieses Äffchen, es war ihr bester, ja, sogar einziger Freund. Seit sie mit ihren Eltern hier auf's Land gezogen war, hatte sie kaum mehr Kontakt mit gleichaltrigen Kindern. Ihre Eltern unterrichteten sie sogar zu Hause. Obgleich das Leben auf dem Land sehr schön und idyllisch für ein Kind war, so war es doch auch sehr einsam. Und so schenkte Bulma ihre Liebe, Zuneigung und Aufmerksamkeit ihrem kleinen Äffchen Ouji.

Bulma beobachtete die kleine Schafherde, die zu ihren Füßen graste und ließ ihren Blick dann über das weite Land streichen. Die Sonne tauchte den Abendhimmel in tiefes Rot und sank langsam aber stetig am Horizont nieder und tauchte das Land in Dunkelheit. Sie konnte die ersten Sterne fahl am Himmel blitzen sehen und zeigte mit ihren kleinen Fingern darauf, um sie auch Ouji zu zeigen. Mit einer kleinen Handbewegung richtete sie seine Knopfaugen gen Himmel. Friedliche Stille umgab sie, als sie sich mit Ouji in das hohe Gras zurück fallen ließ.

Die Sonne war inzwischen am Horizont verschwunden und hatte dem Mond ein Mal mehr den Dienst überlassen. Sie wusste, dass ihre Eltern wieder mit ihr schimpfen würden und sie wieder tadeln würden, dass sie zu Hause sein musste, wenn es dunkel werde. Doch sie war ja nicht weit weg, nur ein paar Schritte, sie konnte das Haus von hier aus sehen und hätte auch das Rufen ihrer Mutter hören können. Sie kuschelte unbesorgt Ouji an sich und sog die kühle Nachtluft tief ein, nur um anschließend sogleich niesen zu müssen.

Stuzig richtete sie sich wieder auf und blickte in die Knopfaugen ihres Spielgefährten. „Hm, hier riechts aber komisch." Bulma's kleine Stupsnase richtete sich schnüffelnd in die Höhe und auf ihrem kindlichen Gesicht spiegelte sich Neugierde. Sie konnte den Geruch nicht gleich zuordnen, obwohl er ihr bekannt war. Nachdenkend schloss sie die Augen, als es ihr plötzlich einfiel. „Feuer Ouji, es riecht nach Feuer. Ob hier wohl jemand in der Nähe ein Lagerfeuer macht?"

Bulma stubste lachend die Nase des Äffchens und richtete sich schließlich auf. Sie klopfte sorgfältig ihren Rock aus und drehte sich um, um wieder nach Hause zu gehen.

Etwas, das Bulma niemals zugelassen hätte, passierte nun. Ouji fiel zu Boden. Doch sie bemerkte es nicht einmal. Reglos stand sie auf der Anhöhe, das Gras umschmeichelte noch immer ihre Knöchel, auch das merkte sie nicht mehr. Ihn ihren Augen spiegelte sich ein Farbenspiel aus Rot, Gelb und Orange, so wie es schon zuvor beim Sonnenuntergang gewesen war. Doch dieses Mal war es nicht die Sonne, die sich in ihren Augen wiederfinden konnte. Feuer loderte, kleine, schwarze Rußfetzen flogen tanzend durch den erleuchteten Nachthimmel. Das Haus ihrer Eltern, ihr zu Hause brannte lichterloh. Flammen schlugen um sich und fraßen sich durch das alte Holz. Trotz der Entfernung konnte Bulma das Knistern hören.

Sie wurde erst aus ihrer Starre gerissen, als plötzlich das verzweifelte schreien der Kühe zu hören war, die im Stall gefangen waren. Bulma begann zu rennen, doch nach ein paar hilflosen Schritten fiel ihr kleiner Körper zu Boden. Weinend richtete sie sich wieder auf und rannte durch die hohen Grasbüschel. Diesmal streichelten sie sie nicht an den Beinen und Füßen, dieses Mal peitschten sie um ihren Körper, schnitten sich wie winzige Messer in ihre Haut.

Bulma schrie nach ihren Eltern, doch ihre Stimme wurde vom Lodern des Feuers geradezu verschluckt. Wieder konnte sie verzweifeltes Kreischen hören, so schmerzlich und schrill, dass es Bulma wie kaltes Eis durchschnitt. Es war nicht das Kreischen der Tiere, die noch immer erbärmlich schrien. Es war ihre Mutter. Das kleine Mädchen versuchte sich dem Haus zu nähern, doch wurde von den beißenden Flammen zurückgeschlagen, zu heiß, zu beißend. Bulma schrie nach ihrer Mutter, so fest, dass ihre Stimme abbrach und während ihr Körper von schierer Panik ergriffen wurde, baute sich eine schwarze Mauer vor ihren Augen auf, die schließlich ihr Bewusstsein ergriff.

oOo

Dumpfer, unangenehmer Geruch lag in der Luft und ließ die Nase des kleinen Mädchens kräuseln. Bulma's Augen öffneten sich vorsichtig und schwerfällig. Sie fühlte sich erschlagen und müde und so kuschelte sie sich murrend in ihr Bett, so wie es kleine Kinder machten, wenn es in ihren Augen schlichtweg zu früh war, um aufzustehen.

Sie rollte sich zu einem kleinen Ball zusammen und wunderte sich schließlich über die Härte der Matratze. Bulma gähnte leise und öffnete schließlich blinzelnd ihre Augen. Verwundert prüfte sie den kargen Raum, der offensichtlich nicht ihr Zimmer war. Es roch modrig und kühl und durch ein kleines schmales Fenster fiel ein wenig Licht, das den kleinen Raum in kargem Grau erstrahlen ließ. Das war ganz offensichtlich nicht ihr Zimmer.

Sie schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett und zuckte zurück, als ihre nackten Fußsohlen den kalten Betonboden berührten. Wo war sie hier nur?

Tapsend stieg sie die Stufen hoch, die zu einer alten Holztür führten. Zögernd betrachtete sie die rostige Türklinke und legte schließlich ihre Hand darauf. Vorsichtig und langsam drückte sie die Klinke nach unten, die mit einem leisen quietschen antwortete.

Nur einen Spalt breit schob sie die Tür auf und ihr Blick fiel durch den entstandenen Spalt auf ein Zimmer, das ihr bekannt vor kam, sie konnte es nur nicht genau zuordnen. Wieder bewegte sie die Tür ein paar Millimeter weiter, stockte jedoch, als sie Stimmen hörte. Den Atem anhaltend beugte sie sich zum Türspalt vor und spitzte ihre Ohren.

„Wie konnte das nur so schief gehen?" rief eine schrille Stimme.

„Ich weiß es nicht, diese verdammten Blutsauger!" antwortete die andere düster.

Bulma kannte nicht nur das Zimmer, auch die Stimmen schienen ihr bekannt. Was war hier nur los? Sie versuchte, die Tür wieder leise zu schließen, schrak jedoch zurück, als diese laut unter der Bewegung knarrte. Reglos verharrte sie in ihrer Position und stellte entsetzt fest, dass sich Schritte näherten. Im nächsten Moment riss die Tür krächzend auf und eine zornig knurrende Frau stand vor ihr.

Zögernd blickte Bulma zu ihr auf und erkannte eine ihrer Tanten. Ja, das war es. Es war das Haus ihrer Tanten.

„Du bist also aufgewacht, was?"

Bulma nickte fast unmerklich und richtete ihre großen Augen auf das von tiefen Furchen durchzogene Gesicht ihrer Tante. Diese musterte sie abfällig und schnaubte dabei wütend. Bulma verstand nicht, warum sie hier war. Ihre Eltern wussten doch, wie ungern sie bei ihren Tanten war, wie herzlos und abschätzig diese jedes Mal mit ihr umgingen.

„Sei froh, dass du gestern Abend nicht zu Hause warst, als das Feuer ausbrach. Welch ein Glück!"

Die piepsende Stimme ihrer zweiten Tante betäubte Bulma's Ohren und hätte sich das Wort ‚Feuer' nicht so sehr in ihre Gedanken eingebrannt, hätte sie den Sarkasmus in der Stimme ihrer Tante deutlich gehört. Doch Bulma's Welt begann sich ein Mal mehr zu drehen. Feuer! Sie erinnerte sich und wie aus heiterem Himmel traf sie die Erinnerung an diesen grauenvollen Abend, die Hitze, die Schreie, der Geruch. Alles fuhr durch sie hindurch wie ein Blitz und Bulma wäre wieder in sich zusammen gesackt, hätte sie der alte Türrahmen nicht davor bewahrt. Entsetzen spiegelte sich in ihren jungen Zügen.

„Na, jetzt haben wir dich am Hals und ich hoffe, dass dir bewusst ist, dass du es dir hier nicht bequem machen musst, wie bei Mami und Papi. Wir haben hier viel Arbeit zu erledigen."

**~*Flashback Ende*~**

Bulma kauerte noch lange auf dem Fußboden. Mit diesen Bruchstücken, die sie quälend an das Ende ihres unbesorgten Lebens erinnerten, lag eine schwere Last auf ihr, die sie so lange meisterhaft verdrängt hatte. Sie hatte nie erfahren, wie das Feuer ausgebrochen war, auch wenn es ihre Tanten als „die Strafe Gottes" bezeichnet hatten.

Doch sie hatte nie verstanden, wofür „Gott" ihre Eltern so bestrafen hätte wollen. Bis heute. Eine verrückte Idee begann sich in ihren Hirnwindungen zu bilden. Sie erinnerte sich gut daran, dass ihre Tanten ihre Eltern immer wieder als „Blutsauger" bezeichnet hatten. Damals hatte sie sich das immer als abfällig empfunden und sich keine weiteren Gedanken darum gemacht. Doch nachdem sie nun wusste.. Nun, es war zumindest möglich, so viel stand fest.

Ein bitteres Lachen formte sich in ihrer Kehle. Ja, das war nicht nur eine verrückte Idee, sie selbst wurde langsam verrückt.

Endlich fand sie die Kraft sich wieder aufzurichten und so schleppte sie ihren Körper in ihr Badezimmer. Sie benetzte ihr Gesicht mit kühlem Wasser und betrachtete sich schließlich im Spiegel, nur um dem nächsten Schreck zu erliegen. Sie sah einfach nur schrecklich aus. Dunkle Ringe umrahmten ihre Augen, ihre Haut war blass und fahl, ihre Haare eine einzige Katastrophe. Perplex griff sie nach ihrem Kamm und versuchte dieses Durcheinander auf ihrem Kopf zu ordnen. Sie fuhr rau und grob durch ihr Haar, ignorierte das schmerzhafte ziepen. Anschließend stolperte sie zu ihrem Kleiderschrank. Achtlos zog sie sich ungeschickt an, verlor dabei einige Male das Gleichgewicht und landete mit ihren Ellbogen und Oberarmen an der Wand.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sich alles um sie herum drehte. Verzweifelt seufzend schleuderte sie die Türen des Kastens wieder zu und versuchte sich kurz zu sammeln. Doch es wollte ihr nicht recht gelingen. Die Welt um sie herum, ja sogar sie selbst, alles schien in schwankender Bewegung. Ein Mal mehr drängte sich das Gefühl in ihr auf, keine Luft zu bekommen und ohne genau zu wissen, was sie tun sollte, verließ sie geradezu fluchtartig ihre Wohnung.

_oOoOo_

Die Stadt blinkte in allen Farben und Lichtern, erhellte die Finsternis und erstickte die Sterne, die sich scheu nur in der natürlichen Dunkelheit der Nacht präsentierten. Schwer atmend saß Bulma am Ende des flachen Daches und genoss die kühle Luft, die ihre Lungen füllte. Erst jetzt gelang es ihr langsam, ihre Panik, ihre Last anzustreifen, hier über den Dächern der Stadt, wo der Wind sanft um ihre Knöchel strich.

Mit ruhiger Hand griff sie nach ihrer Zigarettenschachtel und ihrem Feuerzeug. In gewohnter Manier zog sie eine der schmalen weißen Rollen heraus und zündete sie schließlich an. Mit emotionslosen Augen betrachtete sie das Feuerzeug, das in ihrer Hand ruhte und lachte schließlich hell auf.

Sie hätte es sich gerne damit erklärt, dass sie unter Stress stand und schlichtweg von der Erinnerung an ihre Kindheit, an ihre Eltern überwältigt worden war. Doch sie konnte den Stress in ihrem momentanen Leben nicht wirklich ausfindig machen, dem sie die Schuld hätte geben können. Lächelnd ließ sie ihren Blick über die Stadt gleiten und sog den herrlichen Zigarettenrauch tief in ihre Lunge. Paradox! Vor einigen Stunden hatte sie noch das Gefühl zu ersticken und nun erstickte sie sich selbst mit einer grauen Teerwolke. Elegant blies sie den grauen Dunst aus ihrem Körper und ließ die nur halb genutzte Zigarette zu Boden fallen. Sie wollte das Glimmen dieser mit ihren schwarz weißen Chucks aus treten doch stellte fest, dass die Zigarette nicht dort lag, wo sie sie hin geworfen hatte.

Verwundert wanderte ihr Blick um sie herum, den Boden absuchend, doch die Zigarette blieb verschwunden. Seltsam, sie konnte noch immer den schweren Duft frischen Rauches wahrnehmen. Sie zuckte zusammen, als zu dem Duft eine grau weiße Wolke direkt neben ihr aufstieg und sogleich verfingen sich ihre wasserblauen Augen in einem schwarzen Nichts.

Vegeta genoss die Sekunden des Schreckens, der ihren Körper einem Wasserfall gleich durchströmte. Er richtete seinen Blick von ihr ab auf den Zigarettenstummel, der zwischen den Fingern seiner rechten Hand platziert war.

„Der Mensch und sein Hang zur Selbstzerstörung, welch Genuss." Damit ließ er den Stummel fallen, der schließlich, beseelt von der Berührung zweier Lippenpaare durch die Luft segelte, hinunter auf die verlassene Straße.

Bulma knurrte und schwang ihre Beine, ihn fast spielerisch ignorierend, wieder über die Mauer, sodass ihre Füße frei in der Luft baumelten und sich der Straße weit unter ihnen zu wandten. Nach vielen Minuten der Stille knurrte sie abermals und ergab sich. „Warum folgst du mir?"

Vegeta hob eine Augenbraue und betrachtete dabei ihren Rücken, den ein gewöhnliches schwarzes Shirt bedeckte. Sie wirkte dies Mal mehr wie eine normale Frau und nicht wie die Nutte an der nächsten Straßenecke. Innerlich lachend zeugte nur ein breites Grinsen vom Vergnügen, das ihm ihre Unsicherheit bereitete.

Er beugte sich zu ihr, sodass seine Lippen nur Millimeter von ihrem linken Ohr trennten und sein süßlich schwerer Duft seiner Stimme voraus eilte. „Seltsam. Ich selbst habe ebenso diese Frage an diesem Ort gestellt. Schließlich ist das hier quasi… nun, mein Revier."

Seinem Revier? Wofür hielt sich dieser Bastard? Fragend blickte sie in sein grinsendes Gesicht, das wie so oft seine scharfen, langen Fangzähne präsentierte. Sie versuchte ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen und ignorierte ihn abermals, auch, wenn sich ihre Nackenhaare inzwischen aufgrund seiner unweigerlichen Nähe kräuselten.

Arrogant blickte sie wieder über die Stadt, die Straßen, die vielen alten Bäume… die ihr durchaus sehr bekannt vorkamen. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie eigentlich gar nicht wusste, wo sie war. Sie war durch die Straßen und Gassen gelaufen, ohne darauf zu achten, wo sie ihre Schritte überhaupt hin führten. Doch diese Bäume nun.. Sie drehte sich um, das rechte Bein trat nun auf dem Dach auf, das linke baumelte noch immer lose, gerade so als wolle sie sich von ihm abwenden. Unauffällig ließ ihren Blick langsam über das alte Dach schweifen. Ein dicker Schornstein ruhte dort, ebenso wie eine alte Türe aus Metall. Eine Gänsehaut huschte über ihren gesamten Körper, als sie die Erinnerung an die Kälte des Materials durchfuhr.

Sie war also zugegebenermaßen in seinem „Revier".

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr Vampire euer Territorium wie Hunde absteckt."

Ein leises dunkles Glucksen fiel nun sacht gegen ihren Rücken, löste den nächsten Schauer aus, der kitzelnd hinunter rann. „Nun, wir pinkeln nicht die Häuserecken an, unser Geruchsmerkmal ist unsere Aura. Aber das geht über den Horizont und die Nachvollziehbarkeit von euch Menschen."

Bulma's Brauen zogen sich kurz zusammen, ein Anflug von Wut, den sie aber gekonnt mit purer Ignoranz überspielte. Ein gelangweiltes „Mh" markierte ihr gespieltes Desinteresse.

Vegeta, ein Mal mehr belustigt über ihr Schauspiel, sprang auf die Mauer und blieb dort breitbeinig stehen, sein Mantel wehte im Wind, der sich seinen Weg an der Hauswand hoch kämpfte. Majestätisch überblickte er so die Stadt. „Die Frage ist doch, wer ist der Verfolger und wer der Verfolgte?"

Knirschend bissen sich Bulma's Zähne zusammen. Sie schaffte es nicht länger, ihn zu ignorieren. Ja, sie musste es wohl zugeben, sie selbst, wenn auch unterbewusst, war hier her gekommen, in der Hoffnung ihn zu finden. Sie hatte eine Frage, die nur er beantworten konnte.

Elegant schwang ihr rechtes Bein wieder über die Mauer, ihre Chucks baumelten nun mädchenhaft in der wieder neu gewonnenen Freiheit.

„Da du ja so mitteilungsbedürftig zu sein scheinst, was deine Spezies betrifft… hätte ich da eine Frage."

So, sie wollte also nicht zugeben, dass sie diejenige war, die seine Gesellschaft gesucht hatte. Vegeta gluckste leise vor sich hin, es wäre auch zu langweilig, würde sie ihre Schwäche einfach so zugeben. Sein Blick blieb der Stadt zugewandt, während sich seine Hände in seine Manteltaschen gruben.

Bulma musterte ihn kurz und ließ ihre Augen schließlich auch in die Ferne schweifen. Sie wusste nicht genau, wie sie die Frage formulieren sollte, zu seltsam kam sie ihr selbst vor. Und so platzte es schlussendlich einfach aus ihr heraus. „Können Vampire.. na ja, Kinder haben?"

Nun war es Vegeta, der die Frau neben sich musterte, über deren Wangen ein rosa Schimmer strich. „Welch seltsame Frage…" Ein tiefes Brummen entsprang seiner Kehle, als er sich neben sie setzte, seine schweren Stiefel ruhten neben ihren baumelnden Chucks.

„Vampire und Kinder sind nicht wirklich zwei komplementäre Individuen. Grundsätzlich ist es unmöglich, dass ein weiblicher Vampir Kinder bekommen kann. Und ich kann mich auch ein kein Vampir-Paar erinnern, das mit einem Kind zusammen gelebt hätte. Nachdem die Leidenschaft und der Blutdurst bei Vampiren naturgemäß sehr ausgeprägt ist, wären Kinder nur störend, gerade zu lästig."

Vegeta brauchte sie nicht anzusehen, um zu wissen, dass sich Unzufriedenheit in ihrem Gesicht spiegelte. Er hob eine Augenbraue und beobachtete ihre kauernde Gestalt von der Seite. Es war ihm nicht klar, in welche Richtung ihre Frage genau ging und es überraschte ihn, dass sie überhaupt auf diesen Gedanken gekommen war. Er verzichtete darauf, sie nach dem Grund oder ihrem Anstoß zu fragen. Obwohl es gegen seine Moral verstoß, bediente er sich kurzerhand ihrer Gedanken… schon viel Schlimmeres hatte er schließlich in seinem Leben verbrochen. Von all seinen Sünden, war dies die geringste.

Bulma zuckte zusammen, als das Monster neben ihr plötzlich laut, fast jauchzend zu lachen begann. Perplex über diesen dunklen Ton, der eine kribbelnde Gänsehaut über ihren ganzen Körper jagte, erschauerte sie, als sie seinen weit aufgerissenen Mund und dessen spitzen Zähne erblickte. Offensichtlich ehrlich amüsiert über etwas, schüttelte es seine breite Brust, bis er seinen Kopf wieder senkte. Ein weiterer Schauer rann über ihren Körper, während sie seine Augen durchbohrten.

Es war nun an ihr, eine Augenbraue zu heben. „Was zur Hölle ist so lustig?"

Vegeta schmückte sein Gesicht nun, wie so oft, mit einem breiten, leicht wahnsinnig wirkenden Grinsen.

„Du fragst dich doch nicht ernsthaft, ob deine Eltern Vampire waren?" Ein leises Glucksen folgte seiner amüsierten Frage. „Ich habe wohl einen starken Eindruck bei dir hinterlassen, nicht wahr?"

Wieder brach er in leises Lachen aus, diesmal jedoch aufgrund Bulma's wütenden Gesichtsausdruckes.

„Sei still, du arroganter Bastard."

Sein Lachen wurde lauter.

„Halt den Mund!"

Wieder wurde sein knurrendes Lachen lauter.

„HALT DEN MUND!" Bulma's Stimme hatte nun eine kreischende Höhe erreicht und als auch diese Aufforderung auf taube Ohren stieß, boxte sie so hart sie konnte gegen seine rechte Wade. Sie bereute es sogleich, als ein stechender Schmerz von ihren Fingergliedern ausgehend über ihre Hand ausbreitete. Sie schüttelte raunend ihre Hand, war jedoch zufrieden, dass sie dieses irre Lachen schließlich doch unterbunden hatte.

Sie blickte neben sich und erwartete die Wut des Monsters. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung sah sie… nichts. Er war verschwunden.

„Ich bin nicht verschwunden."

Bulma zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Erst nach einigen Augenblicken erkannte sie zwei große Hände, die sich am Ende der Mauer festhielten. Elegant zog sich der Vampir schließlich ohne jegliche Mühe hoch und blitzte sie geradezu neckisch aus seinen dunklen Augen an.

Vegeta hatte nun allen Grund wütend zu sein, doch tatsächlich genoss er das feurige Temperament dieser Frau. Sie hätte nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen ihn (und hätte er sich seiner Belustigung nicht so sehr hingegeben, hätte sie ihn nicht ein Mal mit ihrer Faust gestreift), das war ihr bewusst. Und doch waren ihr die Konsequenzen gleichgültig. Nun, vielleicht war es auch nur der pure Leichtsinn, der sie dazu trieb.

Ein knurren grollte aus seiner Kehle, einem gefährlichen Schnurren gleich. Er spürte, dass sich ihr Körper anspannte und nun kamen sie, die genüsslichen Wellen der Angst, die ihr Körper ausstrahlte, langsam aber stetig steigernd.

Sein Blick ließ ihre Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen und so schnell sie konnte, sprang Bulma auf. Auch dies bereute sie postwendend, denn er schien dies als eine Einladung anzusehen und sein kräftiger Körper setzte sich bedrohlich in Bewegung, seine Schritte führten ihn zielstrebig in ihre Richtung. Bulma fühlte sich wie eine Maus, der Blick der hungrigen Katze wich nicht einen Millimeter von ihr ab, langsam auf sie zu schleichend. Bulma hatte nicht bemerkt, das sie sich selbst bewegte, rückwärts, flüchtend.

Erst als ihre Schultern etwas hartes, kaltes berührten bemerkte sie ihren Platzwechsel. Angst stieg nun schwellend in ihr auf, durchflutete sie und so sehr sie es auch wollte, sie konnte es nicht verhindern. Sie wusste, dass er ihre Angst spüren, riechen, vielleicht sogar schmecken konnte und dass er es in vollen Zügen genoss. Und doch…

Vegeta's Körper thronte über dem ihren, obwohl er nur ein wenig größer war als sie, wirkte er doch wie ein Riese. Seine Augen blitzten gierig in die ihren herab und indem er seine Hände jeweils links und rechts neben ihrem Kopf platzierte, nahm er sie völlig ein, errichtete ein Gefängnis mit seinem eigenen Körper.

„Welch delikates dejá-vu."

Bulma blickte ihn fragend an, doch als er seinen harten Körper fester gegen den ihren presste, spürte sie abermals die Kälte, die sich über ihren Rücken ausbreitete. Sie richtete ihren Kopf zur Seite und konnte so die alte Tür erkennen.. tatsächlich war dies eine durchaus bekannte Situation.

Ihre Angst strömte durch seinen Körper, erwärmte ihn geradezu. Und als er sein Haupt neigte und sich seine Nase in ihrem Haar verfing erreichte auch ein anderes Gefühl sein Inneres. Er spürte zwei, nein drei schmale Wunden, die sich über seine linken Wange zogen und aus denen dickflüssiges, rotes Blut tropfte.

Bulma's rechte Hand fiel schlaff hinunter, prallte mit einem dumpfen Ton gegen die Metalltür und ruhte schließlich neben ihrer Hüfte. Kalt und zähflüssig rann Blut daran hinab, tropfe schließlich von ihren Fingerspitzen.

Entsetzt sah sie, wie sich die dicken blutenden Kratzspuren an seiner Wange langsam wieder schlossen. Die Wunde bestand nur für Sekunden und nun strahlte die Haut in seinem Gesicht mit ihrer Unversehrtheit.

Vegeta war keinen Millimeter von ihr gewichen, hatte keine Reaktion gezeigt, kein Anzeichen von Schmerz, nicht ein Mal ein Anzeichen darauf, dass er seine Wunden überhaupt registrierte. Selbst mit all ihrer Kraft war sie machtlos gegen dieses schreckliche Monster.

Unbeeindruckt, so als hätte er es nicht gemerkt, dass sich ihre Fingernägel in seine Haut gekratzt hatten, strichen seine Lippen nun leicht wie eine Feder gegen ihr Ohr und sein kühler Atem umschmeichelte dessen Haut.

„Nun, da du ein bisschen von meinem Blut gestohlen hast, wäre es nur gerecht, wenn ich auch ein wenig von deinem Blut bekomme, nicht wahr?"

Bulma's Augen weiteten sich, doch nun, eingekesselt von diesem Ungetüm, blieb ihr nur eines, die Flucht nach vorne. So tat sie es ihm gleich und lachte.

Der helle Ton ihrer Stimme flog einem Schmetterling gleich durch die Luft und, obwohl er es nie zugegeben hätte, überraschte Vegeta.

„Oh, ich erinnere mich, dass du vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gesagt hast, dass ich kein geeignetes ‚Spielzeug'.. nein, ein ‚kaputtes Spielzeug' für dich bin. Ich denke, dass in diesem Fall auch mein Blut keine Eignung für dich besitzt."

Welch clevere kleine Maus. Vegeta genoss noch für einige Sekunden ihren warmen Körper, dessen Ängstlichkeit längst verschwunden war und löste schließlich die Nähe zu ihr, jedoch nur ein wenig. Sie atmete sogleich auf, hatte fast auf den lebensnotwendigen Sauerstoff vergessen.

„Du hast mir eine Frage gestellt, es wäre nur fair, wenn auch du mir dieses Recht gewähren würdest."

Der plötzlich ehrliche, ernsthafte Ton seiner Stimme war ihr neu. Misstrauisch musterte sie seine Züge, die eisern verharrten. Bulma nickte, fast unmerklich.

„Wie kommst du auf den absurden Gedanken, deine Eltern hätten Vampire sein können?"

Bulma wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab, ertrug sein scharfes Augenspiel nicht mehr. Ein Knurren gurrte durch ihre Kehle, das dem seinen durchaus hätte Konkurrenz machen können. Diesem unfemininen Tom folgte eine minutenlange beißende Stille. Keiner von beiden bewegte sich, nur Bulma's Brust hob und senkte sich in der fließenden Motorik ihrer Atmung.

„Nun?" Der Vampir durchbrach das Schweigen und strich provokant eine Strähne ihres blauen Haares aus ihrem Gesicht.

Bulma kniff ihre Augen zusammen und fixierte ihn nun giftig. „So? Du weißt es nicht? Seltsam, wenn du dich doch so einfach in meinen Kopf einklinken kannst. Du scheinst ja diesen leichteren, völlig unangebrachten Weg zu bevorzugen."

Vegeta schien sie nun zu ignorieren, schien das Gesagte schlichtweg nicht gehört zu haben. Mit plötzlich abwesender Mine fuhr seine Hand über ihre Schläfe, weiter über ihre Wange und fand schließlich den Ort der Begierde, ihren Hals. Dort angekommen umfasste seine rechte Hand nun diese schmale Verbindung zu ihrer Brust und drückte ihren Kiefer leicht nach oben. Ihre Lippen waren so nur noch Millimeter von den seinen entfernt. Bulma durchfuhr ein unbekanntes Gefühl, sie war wehrlos, völlig machtlos gegen dieses Wesen, sie war nichts als eine Marionette, die er mit einem Handgriff zerbrechen konnte. Und doch war es kein Gefühl der Angst, das sie ergriff.

So nah an ihn gepresst nahm sie den schweren und süßlichen Duft von Leder und Blut wahr. Nur für einen kurzen Moment erinnerte sie sich an das Gefühl seiner kühlen Lippen…

„Nun, ich nehme das als eine Einladung. Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein."

Er blickte ihr nun tief in die Augen und Bulma sah nichts mehr als dieses dunkle, ewige Schwarz. Nichts mehr schien existent, kein Gefühl, kein Reiz, es war ein blankes Nichts, das sich vor ihr wie ein Teppich ausbreitete. Und dann blitzte plötzlich etwas vor ihr auf, ihre Welt verfärbte sich in Rot und Schwarz, beides vermischte sich und Bulma hatte das Gefühl, vor einem Meer von Blut zu stehen, auf dem ein schwarzer Himmel thronte.

Sie bemerkte, dass der Griff um ihren Hals ein wenig gelockert wurde. Trotzdem konnte sie kein Glied in ihrem Körper bewegen. Erst jetzt begann sie, die Welt um sich wieder wahrzunehmen, der Vampir, der vor ihr stand, das Augenpaar, das sie unablässig anstarrte und da war noch etwas. Es schien ihr, als würden sich schattige Tentakeln nach ihr ausstrecken und sie schließlich umfassen. Sie spürte, wie der Vampir in ihre Gedanken eindrang, wie er jede Barriere mit Leichtigkeit durchbrach, die ihr schwacher Geist ihm entgegen stellte.

Es waren nur Sekunden, die Vegeta benötigte um ihre Welt zu durchforsten. Er hatte seine begehrte Information ohne Umschweife entdeckt und noch mehr, das die Frau sogar selbst nicht ein Mal wusste, das sie vor sich selbst verbarg und das ihre eigene Erinnerung in einem grauen Mantel verschleierte.

Er entschied, diesen Schleier zu vernichten.

***~Flashback~***

Sanft umschmeichelte das sich im Wind wiegende Gras ihre nackten Füße. Das blöken der Schafe riss sie schließlich aus ihrer Starre und Bulma blickte erschrocken um sich. Weite Felder lagen vor ihr, getaucht in das tiefe Rot der Abendsonne. Bulma's Hände zuckten und sie bemerkte, dass sie etwas weiches darin hielt. Sie hob sie hoch und vor ihr baumelte ein kleiner Plüschaffe. „Ouji" murmelte ihre unschuldige, kindliche Stimme. Kindlich? Ihre kleinen Arme begannen zu zittern. Erschrocken sah sie an sich hinab und sah ihre kleinen Kinderfüße. Panik stieg in ihr auf. Dies war ein Traum, ja, so musste es sein. Sie träumte schon wieder von ihrer längst vergessenen Kindheit.

„Dies ist kein Traum."

Bulma fuhr in sich zusammen, als die dunkle Stimme um ihren Körper strich, so als hätte der Wind sie zu ihr getragen. Sie blickte sich um, doch konnte weit und breit niemanden erkennen.

„Du hast deine eigene Vergangenheit vor dir verheimlicht. Wie töricht, einen Teil von dir so zu verleugnen. Verschließe deine Augen weiter und tappe im Dunkeln oder erwirb diesen verlorenen Teil zurück."

Sie wusste, dass sie die Stimme kannte, konnte sie aber nicht zuordnen. Sie hatte einen Teil von sich verleugnet? Ja, sie erinnerte sich tatsächlich nur lückenhaft, doch sie war sich nicht klar, ob sie die fehlenden Stücke wirklich wieder finden wollte.

Bevor sie sich näher mit diesem Gedanken befassen konnte, nahm ihre Nase schon den schweren, drohenden Geruch von Rauch wahr. Panisch drehte sie sich instinktiv um und da lag es nun abermals vor ihr, das brennende Haus ihrer Eltern. Das Haus, in dem sie hätte aufwachsen sollen, in dem sie hätte unbeschwert leben sollen.

Wieder fiel der kleine Ouji aus ihren Händen und wieder rannte sie los, sodass sich das Gras in ihre Füße einschnitt. Dieses Mal jedoch konnte sie die Schnitte deutlicher spüren, konnte sich erinnern, wie grenzenlose Angst sie durchströmte und antrieb. Ihr Körper fiel und fiel auf ihrem ewig scheinenden Weg zum Haus. Die Schreie der Tiere, sie durchfuhren sie wie Messerstiche. Und auch dieser hohe, grelle Schrei ließ die Welt ein Mal mehr um sie gefrieren, der Schrei ihrer Mutter.

Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen, als sie schließlich zu Boden sank. Ihr schluchzen vermischte sich mit dem Prasseln des Feuers und vor ihren Augen verschwamm die Welt im salzigen Wasser ihrer Tränen. Und da, durch den tosenden Lärm dieser Katastrophe, da war etwas. Etwas, das nun alles übertönte. Ein gehässiges Lachen, das sich nun in Bulma's Herz fraß. Sie konnte es hören, weit entfernt und doch so laut, dass es ihr durch Mark und Bein fuhr.

Plötzlich.. Dunkelheit!

_oOoOo_

Bulma sah ihren eigenen kleinen Kinderkörper vor sich liegen. Sie sah, wie sich dessen Brust hob und senkte, sie sah, wie er sich zusammenkauerte, wie er zitterte. Sie roch den dumpfen Geruch des Kellers, der zu ihrem Kinderzimmer werden würde. Dies war der Tag, an dem die Hölle ihre Kindheit auffraß.

Sie wendete sich von ihrem eigenen Selbst ab und blickte über die grauen modrigen Mauern. „Warum tust du mir das an? Was habe ich dir getan, dass ich eine solche Strafe verdiene?"

Tiefes Lachen durchflutete den Raum und Bulma drehte sich schlagartig wieder zu sich.. zu dem kleinen Kind um, das aber unbeeindruckt weiter schlief.

„Wie das Fehlen eines kleinen Details eine Geschichte verändern kann…"

Die Stimme säuselte ihr nun von der Tür entgegen. Bulma ging die Stufen hinauf und öffnete sie. Der altmodische, Lichtdurchflutete Raum, der sich ihr nun preisgab ließ sie erschauern und ihr wurde wieder bewusst, wo sie sich befand.

Sie sah ihre Tanten, deren Gesichter zerfurcht von ihrer Wut auf die Welt war. Die Zwillingsschwestern waren immer missmutig, immer zornig, ob es einen Grund dazu gab oder nicht, es war einerlei.

Die beiden saßen in ihren alten Sesseln und wirkten noch wütender als sonst. Hasserfüllt brummten sie vor sich hin, bis eine laut aufschrie. Frustriert landete ihre Faust auf dem Holz des kleinen Tisches vor ihr und ließ diesen jauchzen.

„Wie konnte das nur so schief gehen?" Bulma konnte das Knirschen ihrer Zähne hören. „Dieses kleine Biest hat uns alles vermasselt!"

„Unser Plan war perfekt. Wer hätte ahnen können, dass sie nicht zu Hause bei Mami und Papi ist, um diese Zeit."

„All das Geld, dahin…!"

„Nein, wir holen es uns wieder, wir haben Zeit meine Schwester. Wir werden warten."

„Warten, warten... immer nur redest du vom warten. Warten, bis wir das Geld unserer Eltern erben, nur um dann mit ansehen zu müssen, wie es uns diese beiden verdammten Aasgeier vor der Nase wegschnappen, um ihr Labor finanzieren zu können. Warten, bis wir diese verfluchte Bude in Brand stecken. Und jetzt sollen wir warten, bis dieses Gör 18 wird?"

„Was bleibt uns denn sonst übrig? Wir können sie jetzt nicht mehr bei Seite schaffen, jetzt, da das ganze Dorf weiß, dass sie als einzige überlebt hat."

„Warum haben ihre Eltern auch dieses Testament gemacht? Wer denkt denn schon bei einem 5 Jährigen Gör daran, ihm sein Vermögen zu vererben, wenn es 18 wird?"

„Diese Möchtegern-Forscher haben eben alle einen an der Waffel, das hab ich dir ja gesagt."

„Ach, Wissenschaftler. Blutsauger waren sie. Sie haben uns alles zu Nichte gemacht. All unsere Pläne sind zerstört, sie haben all unser Geld gestohlen. Es hätte uns zugestanden! Aber nein, unsere Alten mussten es unserer verkommenen kleinen Schwester überlassen."

„'Sie sind noch jung', haben sie gesagt. ‚Sie brauchen es mehr als ihr'", äffte die andere Schwester.

Bulma sah, wie sich die Krallen der Schwestern in die Armlehnen ihrer Sessel gruben. „Bis wir die verfluchte Bude in Brand stecken…" flüsterte sie, während heiße Tränen über ihre Wangen rannen.

***~Flashback Ende~***

Blankes Entsetzen bahnte sich den Weg durch jede einzelne Pore ihres Körpers, als sich Bulma wieder in der Dunkelheit der Nacht widerfand, Körper an Körper mit dem Vampir. Seine Hand lag noch immer um ihren Hals und war nun nass von ihren Tränen, seine Augen fixierten noch immer die ihren.

Fasziniert beobachtete Vegeta das Spiel ihrer Gesichtszüge. Grenzenlose Wut, tiefsten Hass, dunkelste Abscheu hatte er in nur wenigen Augenblicken darin vorüberziehen sehen. Trauer, Verzweiflung, Machtlosigkeit.. alles vermischte sich zu einem einzigen Chaos der menschlichen Emotion… bis, ja, bis plötzlich alles darin verschwand und nur noch das blanke, leere Gesicht einer Frau vor ihm auftauchte.

„Was hilft es mir, das alles wieder in meine Erinnerung aufzunehmen? Es erweckt nur einen Schmerz, den ich längst getötet hatte." Monoton sprach ihre sonst feurige Stimme. Ihre Schultern erschlafften und zeugten von ihrer Resignation. „Du bist nicht so clever wie du denkst, Vampir. Und du kennst nicht die Bürde, die wir Menschen tragen."

„Welch bescheidenes Selbstmitleid." Seine mit Sarkasmus getränkte Stimme raunte in ihren Ohren, während seine Hand nun zu ihrem Kiefer hoch wanderte und diesen ein wenig nach oben neigte. Eine noch dominantere Haltung als zuvor, die Bulma nun erschauern ließ. Seine Lippen tanzten über den ihren während er sprach. „Selbst ein Monster wie ich war einst ein Mensch. Welche Bürde meinst du also? Die der Ignoranz, des Unwissens, des Egoismus?"

Seine Hand drückte nun ein wenig fester und Bulma's Kiefer klappte ein wenig nach unten, sodass sich ihre Lippen voneinander trennen mussten. Entsetzt stellte Bulma fest, dass sie sich nicht dagegen wehren konnte und bemerkte den düsteren Blick ihres Gegenübers, der sie aus seinen verengten Augen anstarrte.

„Und die größte all eurer Laster ist…" beinahe zischend umschlangen seine Worte sie nun und Bulma's Körper gefror. Es war dieses bekannte und doch neue, dieses großartige und doch beängstigende, dieses wahre und doch trügerische Gefühl, das sie nun erfüllte und das ihre Knie weich und unsicher machte, das Gefühl seiner kühlen, geübten Zunge in ihrem Mund. Und, obwohl ihr Verstand Ablehnung befahl, war es ihr Körper, der sich gegen den seinen lehnte und dem Verstand alle Türen schloss. Sie hasste sich dafür, aus tiefster Seele, verabscheute sich. Doch sie war hilflos.

Ein leises Seufzen entsprang ihrer Kehle, als Vegeta seine Magie wirken ließ. Er grollte tief in seinem Inneren zufrieden als er spürte, dass sie nun bereit war und sich ihm völlig auslieferte. Und nicht nur das, er konnte auch deutlich ihre aufkommende Erregung riechen, die ihn verführerisch lockte. Oh, er wusste, dass sie eine dominante Art hatte. Was also war für sie selbst erregender, begehrenswerter als Dominanz?

So abrupt wie er begonnen hatte, endete dieser gierige, verlangende Kuss. Vegeta schälte seinen Körper von dem ihren und das brachte sie dazu, ihre Augen wieder zu öffnen. Ihr Blick war noch getrübt von Leidenschaft und der Sensation des Ausgeliefert seins, als sie fast das Gleichgewicht verlor und ein wenig plump einen Schritt nach vorne Stolperte.

Amüsiert verzog Vegeta seine Lippen zu einem hämischen Grinsen. „Das größte eurer Laster ist eure Schwäche, ein schwacher Körper mit einem ebenso schwachen Geist."

Stolz war es nun, der Bulma half sich wieder in ihrer vollen Größe aufzurichten, der den Nebel in ihrem Kopf wegfegte und der wieder Platz dafür machte, was angebracht war – Wut. Ja, wie schwach sie war. Sie hatte sich nicht gewehrt, hatte ihn gewähren lassen und hatte es noch dazu genossen, sehr genossen. Es war sie selbst, auf die sie wütend war. Doch zugeben würde sie diese Tatsache nie.

Sie viel in ihre arrogante Haltung zurück, murmelte etwas von „Idiot", „Bastard" und „gezwungen" vor sich hin und ohne den Blick noch ein Mal auf das Monster zu richten, öffnete sie die Tür und verließ das verfluchte Dach. Während sie die Treppe hinunter schritt, hörte sie das schallende, dunkle Lachen der Bestie hinter sich und es verfolgte sie weiter und weiter. Sie hielt sich die Ohren zu, während sie die letzten Treppen hinter stieg und unterdrückte mit all ihrer Kraft die Tränen, die sich in ihren Augen sammeln wollten.


	12. Bloody Tears

**Bloody Nights**

**12. Bloody Tears**

**A/N **Das ist eines meiner berühmten Übergangskapitel, ergo es ist kürzer und es passiert nicht allzu viel. ABER dafür wird's vielleicht im nächsten Kapitel wieder spannender ;) . Kursiv geschriebenes ist vom Charakter Gedachtes. Für zahlreiche Tippfehler entschuldige ich mich schon mal. Ich bin es noch nicht so gewohnt auf einer Notebook Tastatur zu schreiben.

Die ersten, warmen Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten den grauen, kahlen Asphalt, der unermüdlich, jeden Tag erneut von hunderten, tausenden Füßen betreten wurde. Gestresst liefen diese Füße hin und her, hatten keine Zeit kurz inne zu halten, keine Zeit, um ihre Umgebung zu registrieren. Und so wie die Sonne aufging, wanderte sie weiter, ebenso unermüdlich, wanderte, bis sie den Horizont ein weiteres Mal berührte und damit die Herrschaft über den Himmel ein Mal mehr der Nacht überließ.

Mit der Nacht kam die Dunkelheit. Das Schwarze Nichts durchflutete die Straßen, die Häuser, verschlang alles, was sie berührte. Bulma's nackte Füße tapsten über den kalten Boden. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, doch konnte nichts erkennen. Alles war schwarz und selbst kleinste Umrisse schienen in der Dunkelheit der Nacht ausgelöscht worden zu sein. Sie fühlte sich verloren und alleine und sie wusste nicht, wohin sie lief, doch ihre Füße trugen sie weiter, einem unbekannten Ziel entgegen.

Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, als sie in etwas warmes, weiches trat. Es umschloss ihre Zehen, bald ihre Knöchel und wanderte weiter bis zu ihren Knien. Panik stieg in ihr auf und voller Schrecken stellte sie fest, dass sie nun in einer zähen Flüssigkeit watete. Ihre Hände wanderten in einer langsamen Zeitlupenartigen Bewegung nach unten, bis ihre rechte Hand schließlich in die seltsame Flüssigkeit eintauchte. Sie hielt kurz inne und richtete sich schließlich wieder auf. Langsam wandelte sich das ewige Schwarz vor ihren Augen in tiefes, dunkles Rot. Perplex betrachtete sie ihre Finger, die zuvor in die Flüssigkeit getaucht gewesen waren und beobachtete, wie die roten Tropfen langsam über ihre Hand, weiter über ihren Unterarm glitten und schließlich von ihrem Ellbogen wieder hinunter zu ihrem Ursprung tropften.

Ein fasziniertes Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen und sie bemerkte schließlich, dass sie in einem kleinen Meer aus Blut stand. Doch, obwohl sie Blut verabscheute, war es keine Angst, die sie durchflutete. Es war ein warmes Gefühl der Zufriedenheit. Ihre linke Hand begann leicht zu zittern und erst damit registrierte sie einen harten Gegenstand, der in dieser ruhte. Sie betrachtete das Utensil, das ihre Hand fest umschloss. Auch dieses war in Blut getaucht, auch daran rann es in dicken Fäden hinab. Der Dolch in ihrer Hand funkelte neckisch, als wolle er sie verhöhnen und daran erinnern, was sie getan hatte.

Hatte sie etwas getan? Und wenn ja, was? Ihre Augen wanderten über den Dolch, weiter über ihre blutbesudelte Hand und schließlich ruhten sie zu ihren Füßen. Dort, wo das weite, rote Meer gelegen hatte, war nun kein Meer mehr. Es war lediglich eine breite Lache, zu deren Ursprung ein kleines, schmales Rinnsaal führte, welches wiederum an einem Körper mündete. Nein, nicht an einem, an Zwei. Bulma neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite und musterte die Skulptur des Todes, die sich vor ihr türmte. Sie kannte diese Körper und nun war es ein breites Grinsen, das ihre Lippen schmückte. Ihre Tanten lagen vor ihr, ihre Kehlen durchschnitten, ihre Körper leblos.

Und plötzlich, als sie grenzenlose Zufriedenheit durchströmte, verschwand die skurrile Skulptur vor ihr und das ewige, schwarze Nichts umgab sie wieder. Doch dieses Mal schien es sie zu beobachten, dieses Mal war es, als hätte es Augen und würde sie amüsiert anlächeln. Sie kannte dieses seltsame Gefühl, sie kannte diese Augen.

So war es der schriller Schrei eines Namens, der Bulma aus ihrem Traum riss.

OoOoOoOoO

Gebannt und noch immer fasziniert nach all diesen Jahrhunderten seines untoten Lebens, genoss Vegeta den Übergang vom Tag zur Nacht. Diese fahle, unwirkliche Stimmung, der Übergang von fahlem Licht zu dumpfer Dunkelheit. Seine kühle Zunge strich über seine Oberlippe, die noch immer den Duft beherbergte, der ihn verzauberte, dieser süße, unvergessliche Geschmack, der selbst seine scharfen Sinne für kurze Augenblicke benebeln konnte.

Und wie wundervoll es war, seine Beute zu locken und zu umschlingen, nur um sie dann wieder frei zu lassen, laufen zu lassen, damit man sie ein Mal mehr jagen konnte. Es war der animalische Tanz der Katze, die leidenschaftlich mit einer todgeweihten Maus spielte.

Vegeta lachte leise und grollend, während er sich ein schwarzes Shirt überzog und sein Schlafzimmer verließ. Er spürte, dass der Rest seiner Gruppe noch friedlich schlummerte, spürte die ruhenden Auren von Chichi, Kakarott, Jay und… Nun, die letzte Aura war alles andere als ruhig.

So trat er aus seinem Schlafzimmer in einen vollkommen dunklen Raum, kein Licht drang durch dessen schwere Vorhänge. Er sog einen unnötigen Atemzug ein und stieß ein dunkles Seufzen aus, während sich einer seiner nackten Oberarme an den Türrahmen seines Zimmers lehnte.

„Was ist nun schon wieder, Juu?"

Genervt und Müde drangen diese Worte in den schwarzen Raum, die Dunkelheit schien sie vollkommen zu verschlingen. Doch für Vampire existierte diese Dunkelheit nicht. So kamen die Worte bei der Person an, für die sie bestimmt gewesen waren.

Juu's tiefblaue Augen musterten Vegeta wütend. Sie konnte es nicht verstehen, sie wollte es nicht verstehen. „Du bringst uns alle in Gefahr."

Vegeta verschränkte seine kräftigen Arme vor seiner Brust und raunte wütend. „Ich dachte, wir hätten das geklärt."

„Für mich ist gar nichts geklärt. Du bringst uns in Gefahr, das kann so nicht weiter gehen."

„So, was kann so nicht weiter gehen, Juuhachigou?"

Juu zuckte zusammen. Es war viele Jahre, Jahrzehnte her, dass sie ihren vollen Namen gehört hatte. Sie hatte ihn manchmal sogar schon selbst fast vergessen. Sie war sich bewusst, dass dies eine Provokation darstellte, der sie nicht nachgeben sollte. Doch warum eigentlich nicht? Wenn Vegeta nicht verstehen wollte, wenn er nicht einsehen wollte, dass er dabei war einen Fehler zu begehen, warum sollte sie sich dann zurück halten?

„Du weißt, wovon ich spreche. Wie kannst du nur so unvernünftig sein, wie kannst du einem Menschen so viel über uns anvertrauen?"

„Juuhachigou, deine übertriebene Ängstlichkeit ist nicht angebracht."

Juu's Wut stieg und Vegeta genoss dies in vollen Zügen. Wie wundervoll es war, eine Nacht so spielerisch zu beginnen.

„Ängstlichkeit? Wer schleppt uns immer wieder in diese Bruchbuden? Wer versteckt sich vor den Menschen, in dem er jede Nacht eben diese Bruchbuden wechselt? Du bist es doch, der uns zu dieser Ängstlichkeit drängt, du bist es, der uns befiehlt so unauffällig wie möglich zu sein? Wie kannst du es wagen, mir aus deiner Philosophie einen Strick zu drehen?"

Vegeta löste sich von seinem Türrahmen und ging auf Juu zu, langsam, ruhig. Seine Schritte waren kaum hörbar, selbst für Juu nicht und es gelang ihr auch nicht, seinen Blick zu erkennen, den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. Es war zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit, dass ihre Augen von der Dunkelheit der Nacht ergriffen wurden. Sie konnte nicht sehen, sah nicht, wie sich Vegeta anschlich, spürte lediglich seine starke Aura, die sich immer näher auf sie zu bewegte. Sie wusste, dass es Vegeta war, der ihr Augenlicht verdunkelte und sie wusste auch, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, Ängstlichkeit mit ihm in einem Satz zu nennen.

Es war seine rechte Hand, die sich nun um ihre Kehle schnürte. Stark drückte sie zu und blockierte die nicht benötigten Atemwege in ihrem Körper. An dem Punkt, an dem ein Mensch schon bewusstlos zu Boden gehen würde, erst dort begann Juu Schmerz zu empfinden. Er strömte durch ihren Körper, erfüllte sie.

Vegeta's Hand blieb eisern und selbst wenn sich Juu gewehrt hätte, wäre es sinnlos gewesen. Und so wurde sie grob gegen die Wand hinter sich gedrückt, sodass gerade noch ihre Zehenspitzen den Boden berührten. Er war nun kurz davor, ihr Genick zu durchbrechen, ein wenig mehr Kraft, ein wenig mehr Druck und Juu hätte auch ihr untotes Leben eingebüßt.

Seine Hand ließ ihren Hals schließlich wieder frei und Juu sackte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf die Knie. Rote Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen, als sie mit zitternden Händen ihren Hals sacht umfasste.

„Ich muss mich nicht vor dir, ich muss mich vor KEINEM rechtfertigen, hast du mich nun verstanden? Ich tue was ich will und wann ich es will. Ihr vier armseligen Geschöpfe existiert nur noch, weil ich dumm genug war, euch aufzunehmen, euch zu lehren, was ihr benötigt um in dieser Welt klar zu kommen." Seine Augen blitzten sie voller Zorn an und seine Worte waren voller Verachtung, während die Wellen seiner Wut sie erfassten und beinah niederzudrücken schienen. „Sieh dich an, du schwaches, dummes Ding. Kniest vor mir, weinend, klagend und wagst es, mich zu kritisieren, meine Entscheidungen in Frage zu stellen."

Abschätzend musterte er sie, blickte sie von oben herab an. Juu schämte sich, doch sie konnte die blutigen Tränen nicht aufhalten, die noch immer ihr Gesicht benetzten. Mit aller Macht schaffte sie es gerade noch ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Und dann, in dieser tiefen Demütigung war es eine Erinnerung, die sie ergriff und die ihr Herz noch stärker schmerzen ließ. Verschwommen nahm sie Vegeta's Blick war, der auf ihr ruhte, verachtend, missbilligend. Wie damals, als er sie gefunden hatte. Ja, so hatte er sie angesehen, die beiden ausgedörrten Vampir-Neulinge die im Dreck lagen, verlassen von ihrem Schöpfer, hilflos.

Dicke, blutige Tränen bahnten sich weiter zäh ihren Weg über Juu's Wangen, tropften an ihrem Kinn hinab und trafen dann nach kurzem Fall auf ein fein verarbeitetes Kreuz aus Stahl. Juu's schmale Hand umfasste ihr Ankh-Kreuz zitternd, während sie es mit verschwommenem Blick musterte. Ihr Talisman seit so vielen Jahrzehnten. Es war das letzte Stück ihres menschlichen Eigentums, das sie noch besaß, das letzte materielle Gut aus lebendigen Zeiten.

Es war ein Geschenk ihrer Eltern gewesen, das sie sich selbst hatte aussuchen dürfen. Jay, damals wie heute noch ein aufgeweckter kleiner Junge, war durch das Juwelier-Geschäft gerannt und wollte jedes zweite glitzernde Ding haben, das er erblicken konnte. Schlussendlich hatte er sich in rebellischer Manier für einen Ring, ebenfalls aus Stahl, mit 3 kleinen spitzen Spikes entschieden. Auch er trug ihn heute noch stets an seiner rechten Hand.

Nun, Juu hingegen hatte damals das Geschäft betreten und hatte sofort das Ankh-Kreuz entdeckt. Irgend etwas anderes hatte sie nicht interessiert. Während Jay noch durch den Laden flitzte und schlichtweg alles haben wollte, hielt sie das stählerne Kreuz in ihren Händen, spürte das kühle, glatte Material und bewunderte die feinen Linien, die das Kreuz zierten. Welch Ironie, dass sie das Symbol für "ewiges Leben" schon als Mensch um den Hals getragen hatte.

Vegeta's düsteres Lachen, das hämisch durch den Raum hallte riss sie in die Gegenwart zurück. Hastig wischte sie ihre Tränen weg und richtete sich wieder auf. Sie musterte Vegeta mit zornigen Augen und strich sich mit selbstsicherer Geste Strähnen ihrer blonden Haare hinter ihre Ohren. Sie wusste, dass er nichts mehr verabscheute als Schwäche und das Schauspiel, das sie ihm nun gegönnt hatte war ein reines Vergnügen für ihn. Wütend auf sich selbst gruben sich ihre Fangzähne in ihre Unterlippe und ihre Hände ballten sich bebend.

"Kleine Juu, wage es nicht noch ein Mal, dich in meine... "

"Sie ist nicht die Richtige."

Es war nun ihr ganzer Körper, jedes Glied in ihr das zitterte. Sie selbst schien erschrocken über das, was sie soeben ausgerufen hatte. Und nur Sekunden später wünschte sie sich, sie hätte diese Worte nie ausgesprochen. Was war es, das sie dazu bewogen hatte? Warum war sie es nun, die mit Unvernunft glänzte.

Entsetzt stellte sie fest, dass sich nach einem kurzen Anflug der ehrlichen Überraschung Vegeta's Gesicht zu einem amüsierten Grinsen verzog. Er nahm die Züge einer hungrigen Katze an, wie so oft, wenn er etwas im Schilde führte. Und wie eben diese Katze nun bewegte er sich geschmeidig ein Mal mehr auf Juu zu. Diese ging reflexartig einen Schritt zurück, nur um sich dann an die stützende Wand zu pressen. Vegeta thronte über seinem hilflosen Schützling und umfasste nun ein Mal mehr ihren Kiefer, dieses Mal jedoch nur leicht, geradezu zärtlich. Juu starrte ihn mit ihren weit aufgerissenen blauen Augen an und nur für einen kurzen Moment erinnerte sie ihn damit an seine süße Beute, deren Geruch noch an ihm haftete.

Vegeta's Hand strich nun streichelnd über ihr Kinn, fixierte ihren Kopf, ohne Druck, ohne Kraft, während er seine Lippen nahe an ihrem linken Ohr platzierte.

"So? Nicht die Richtige? Wer ist dann die Richtige, Juu? Bist du es?"

Seien Zunge fuhr neckisch über ihr Ohr, nippte kurz an ihrem Ohrläppchen und fuhr schlussendlich über seine eigenen Lippen. Juu erschauerte unter dieser Berührung und spürte, dass ihre Beine fast nachzugeben schienen.

Vegeta indes wiederholte seinen festen Griff um ihren Hals und fixierte sie nun wieder an der Wand. Sein Körper schälte sich von dem ihren und er hielt seinen Arm nun gestreckt. Von dieser Entfernung betrachtete er den Vampir, den er für seinen besten Schützling gehalten hatte. Wenn er sich die schwächliche Gestalt nun betrachtete, so fragte er sich ob es möglich war, dass er sich getäuscht hatte.

Mit einem Lächeln ließ er Juu schließlich los und wendete sich von ihr ab. "Verwechsle mich nicht mit deinem Schöpfer, Juu. Ich bin nicht der, für den du in pubertärer Lust dein menschliches Leben gegeben hast. Ich bin nicht der, der dich dazu brachte, auch deinen Bruder mit in die Dunkelheit zu nehmen."

Vegeta zog nun seine ledernen Handschuhe an, während Juu von Fassungslosigkeit ergriffen wurde. "Halte mich nicht für so blind. Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich so wenig von euch weiß? Glaubst du, dass du es jedes Mal gemerkt hättest, wenn ich mich in eure Gedanken eingeklinkt hatte? Oh, kleine Juu, du musst noch so viel lernen. Ich bin nun Mal euer Meister, auch, wenn ich nicht euer Schöpfer bin. Trotzdem, der Meister weiß alles über seine Schüler."

Mit diesen Worten flog ihm ein schelmisches Lächeln über die schmalen Lippen. _'Oh ja, der Meister weiß alles über seine Schüler. Und auch über seine Beute._' Er schnappte sich seinen rot-schwarzen Mantel und hüllte seinen muskulösen Körper in das lederne Material. Mit dem Rücken zu Juu verharrte er kurz. "Es ist genug, Juu. Ich dulde keine weitere Einmischung." Knurrend gab er diese Warnung von sich, von Juu ungesehen, dass er sie jedoch mit einem Grinsen aussprach. Längst waren seine Gedanken nicht mehr bei ihr. "Die Pflicht 'ruft'..." flüsterte er amüsiert vor sich hin, während er die Wohnung verließ.

oOoOoOoOo

Die schwarzhaarige Gestalt betrachtete sich das Bündel, das sich vor ihr krümmte, fasziniert, neugierig, verblüfft. Das besagte Bündel war sich seinem Zuschauer nicht bewusst, war zu verloren in den eigenen Gedanken, in der eigenen Erinnerung, in der eigens kreierten Hölle des Daseins.

Das schwarzhaarige Gegenüber ging schließlich in die Knie und legte eine Hand behutsam auf die Schulter des Wesens, das am Boden kauerte. Blaue Augen schossen sogleich in die Höhe, blickten in die schwarzen Opale des Anderen.

Wie konnte sie nur so Gedankenabwesend gewesen sein? Ihr Körper war erfüllt vom Gefühl des Schrecks, der Angst, dem Gefühl, völlig durchschaut worden zu sein. Tränen zierten noch immer ihre blassen Wangen, tauchten diese in tiefes Rot. Juu starrte in Chichi's fragende Augen und die Kraft der Zurückhaltung schwand, als diese voller Mitleid lächelte. Schluchzend fiel die kühle Fassade des blonden Vampirs ab und sie vergrub ihr weinendes Gesicht in ihren, eng an ihren Körper gezogenen Knien.

Chichi schreckte zurück, als Juu's Körper seine Spannung verlor und sich hemmungslos zu schütteln begann. Tiefstes Mitleid ergriff sie nun und entgegen ihrem Verlangen, den weinenden Vampir zu trösten hielt sie sich zurück. Sie wusste, dass Juu zu stolz dafür wäre. Und so zog sie sich ein wenig zurück und setzte sich etwas verunsichert auf einen alten, verstaubten Sessel, der ein wenig entfernt von Juu stand. Geduldig wartend, bis Juu sich wieder gefangen hatte, drehte sie spielerisch eine schwarze Locke ihres hochgesteckten Haares.

Juu indes hasste es. Sie hasste es, dass sie hier wie ein kümmerliches, schwaches Wesen weinte, sie hasste es, dass sie nicht aufhören konnte, sie hasste es, dass Chichi sie so sehen konnte, sie hasste es, dass Vegeta ein Mal mehr ihren wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. Dieser Bastard! Sie hasste ihn! Sie hasste Chichi! Und am meisten, am meisten hasste sie sich selbst.

"Er hat Recht." Blaue Augen blitzten wütend und blutverschmiert in Chichi's Richtung. Diese erwiderte den Zorn mit einem müden Lächeln. "Er hat wirklich Recht, Juu. Er hätte uns alle nicht aufnehmen müssen. Er hätte uns nicht beibringen müssen, wie man in dieser Welt als Vampire überlebt." Ein leises Lachen erhellte für kurze Augenblicke den düsteren Raum. "Ich verstehe es nach all diesen Jahren noch immer nicht. Er hasst Gesellschaft, er hasst es manchmal sogar, mit uns sprechen zu müssen. Und trotzdem hat er uns so viel gelehrt, trotzdem schützt er uns."

Juu's Verstand suchte fieberhaft nach einem Gegenargument. Egoismus? Arroganz? Ignoranz? Nein, sie schien schlichtweg nichts passendes finden zu können. So blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als ein mürrisches "Hmpf" von sich zu geben. Stille trat zwischen den beiden Frauen ein, Juu die ihren Kopf nun auf ihren Armen platziert hatte, die wiederum auf ihren Knien ruhten und Chichi, die noch immer ihre Haarsträhne um ihren Zeigefinger drehte.

"Es ist meine Schuld."

Chichi's Augenbrauen hoben sich überrascht. "Was? Ach nein, er wird sich schon wieder beruhigen und dann ist alles wieder..."

"Nein, es ist meine Schuld, ganz alleine meine Schuld."

"Juu, ich verstehe nicht..."

"Er hatte nie eine Wahl. Und es ist meine Schuld. Unser Leben war gut so wie es war."

Chichi brauchte einige Momente, um zu verstehen. Doch sie begriff schließlich, dass Juu von Jay sprach. "Aber euer Leben ist doch immer noch gut, oder? Es ist eben einfach... anders. Und Jay ist doch glücklich."

"Ist er das? Ich verstehe nicht. Warum hasst er mich nicht? Warum ist er immer noch bei mir, wie kann er das ertragen?"

"Juu, wovon zur Hölle redest du nur?" Chichi war aus ihrer defensiven Position aufgesprungen und warf die ursprünglich vorgenommene Zurückhalten von sich, indem sie ihre Hände nun auf die Schultern von Juu legte. Es war ihr unklar, wovon Juu genau sprach und sie machte sich langsam Sorgen um den sonst so selbstsicheren, starken Vampir.

"Ich war verliebt, verstehst du? Ich glaubte es, dumm und jung wie ich war. Es war etwas verbotenes, meine Eltern hätten mir es nie erlaubt, mich mit diesem Jungen zu treffen. Und als er mir sagte, dass er ein Vampir war... Ich hatte die Wahl, Chichi! Ich schon. Aber Jay, dieser verdammte Vampir hat mir erzählt, dass es nichts besseres gibt, als ein Vampir zu sein, dass es die höchste aller Existenzen ist, dass.. Ach, warum habe ich nur auf ihn gehört?"

Chichi saß inzwischen neben Juu und hielt diese fest umschlungen. "Wir waren alle noch jung, Juu. Zu jung um zu verstehen."

Juu lehnte ihren Kopf an Chichi's Schulter, ihre Augen starr in die Dunkelheit gerichtet. "Trotzdem hatten wir die Wahl. Aber Jay, ich habe ihm nie die Chance gegeben, sich selbst zu entscheiden."

"Was ist damals passiert?" Chichi's Hand strich sanft über das blonde Haar ihrer Freundin.

Juu zögerte, ihre Stimme trocken. "Nachdem er mich umgewandelt hatte, meinte er, dass Jay auch zu uns gehören sollte, dass es das Beste für Jay sein würde. Ich habe Jay zu ihm gebracht und er hat ihn.. er hat mir vertraut Chichi. Ich habe ihn mit einem Hinterhalt hingelockt und der Vampir ist einfach über ihn her gefallen. Er hatte keine Wahl. Warum, Chichi? Warum hasst er mich nicht?"

"Weil du alles für ihn bist, Juu. Er liebt dich. Du bist seine Familie, seine Schwester, seine beste Freundin."

"Wäre ich nicht so dumm und naiv gewesen, wir hätten ein glückliches Leben gehabt. Wir hätten unsere Eltern nicht verlassen, hätten unsere Träume geträumt, unser Leben gelebt."

Chichi drückte sie nun ein wenig fester an sich. "Ist es wirklich so schlimm, mit uns zu leben? Wir sind doch auch eine Familie, wir alle. Wir haben ein Geschenk erhalten, Juu. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass es auch Jay so empfindet."

"Wir sind eine Familie." Ein Lächeln flog flüchtig über Juu's blasse Lippen. "Und trotzdem, warum hat er mir nie Vorwürfe gemacht? Warum hat er mir einfach so verziehen? Ist das meine Strafe? Dass ich mich selbst dafür hassen muss?"

"Genau so ist es Juu, wenn Jay dir verziehen hat, dir vielleicht nie böse war, dann ist es dort, wo du beginnen musst. Du musst dir selbst verziehen."

"Mir selbst verzeihen..."

Juu blickte zu Chichi auf und ein weiteres Lächeln eroberte ihre Lippen. Chichi genoss diese kurze, aber ehrliche Freude im sonst so eisernen Gesicht des blonden Vampirs.

"Es ist nicht schlimm, mit euch zu leben." Chichi erwiderte das Lächeln und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor Juu sie ein wenig grob von sich drückte. Es war nun Chichi, die zu Juu aufblicken musste. Diese thronte nun über ihr und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

"Und wenn du jemals jemandem irgendetwas davon erzählst, bist du tot."

"Zu spät", lachte Chichi.

oOoOoOoOo

**A/N Reviews sind erbeten und herzlich willkommen ;) .**


	13. Dreams and Nightmares

**Bloody Nights**

**13. Dreams and Nightmares**

**A/N **

Das Wichtigste zuerst: http:// anim exx . online welten . com /fanart/zeichner/53167/1519861/#

Müsst ihr euch unbedingt ansehen. Leider schluckt den Link, daher hoffe ich, dass es mit Leerzeichen funktioniert (die ihr halt entfernen müsst - es LOHNT sich Leute, bitte seht euch das Bild an und am Besten schreibt Kami noch einen Kommi dazu). Falls es noch immer nicht funktioniert, geht auf Anime XX und seht euch die Galerie von Kamikaze_666 an. Was Kami da gezaubert hat ist der absolute Hammer :) ! Du bist einfach die Beste!!!

* * *

Stickige Hitze erfüllte den dunklen Raum, dessen Konturen sanft und silbern vom Mond gezeichnet wurden, der durch die große Fensterfront schien. Sein beruhigendes Licht umhüllte ebenso den bebenden Körper einer Frau, erhellte ihre Umrisse und verfing sich in den kleinen Schweißperlen, die ihre Haut bedeckten. Ihr erhitzter Atem presste sich in schweren Stößen aus ihren Lungen.

Bulma starrte fassungslos auf ihre Hände, die in ihrem Schoß ruhten. Nur Augenblicke zuvor war sie aus einem Traum, einem Alptraum?, erwacht, hoch geschreckt. So saß sie nun in ihrem Bett, geschockt, verwirrt, unsicher. Sie erinnerte sich an den Traum, erinnerte sich an alle grausamen Kleinigkeiten. Und doch war es nicht Entsetzen über diese, das sie empfand. Der innere Friede der sie ergriffen hatte, als sie diese Körper, das Blut.. diese Zufriedenheit, die sie überkommen hatte als sie all diese Grausamkeiten gesehen hatte, dies war es, das sie nun so schockierte.

Ihre Hände, voller Blut. Sie konnte fast noch spüren, wie die zähe Flüssigkeit über ihre Arme geronnen war. Sie konnte das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen noch fühlen.

Was passierte nur mit ihr? Sie hatte Blut immer gehasst, selbst bei den kleinsten Verletzungen war ihr fast immer Schwarz vor Augen geworden. Und nun? Nun träumte sie von einem Bad darin, träumte davon, wie ihre Tanten nieder geschlachtet worden waren.

Bulma's Hände bedeckten nun ihr Gesicht, das sie in diesen vergrub. Verzweifelt schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, verstand es nicht, verstand sich selbst nicht mehr.

Und dann sah sie sie wieder. Vor ihren geschlossenen Augen blitzte der durchdringende, unendliche Blick auf, der sie aus diesem Traum erlöst hatte. Und doch war dieser Blick wie eine schwere Last, die sich auf ihre Brust drückte.

Sie wusste, dass es _sein _Blick war. Seine Augen, sein Einfluss, seine Schuld. Ja, es war seine Schuld! Er war es, der das aus ihr gemacht hatte. Er war es, der sie zu so einem, einem Scheusal machte. Ihre Zähne bissen sich bei diesem Gedanken knirschend zusammen, ihre Hände ballten sich zu zitternden Fäusten. "Monster", presste sich wütend und fast unhörbar aus ihren Lippen.

"Tsk, tsk. Andere für seine eigenen, verwerflichen Träume verantwortlich machen zu wollen, wie töricht."

Bulma's zuckte zusammen und ihr Blick suchte augenblicklich den Ursprung der dunklen Stimme, die eine prickelnde Gänsehaut über ihren Körper jagte. Mit Hilfe des silbernen Mondlichtes konnte sie die Umrisse des Eindringlings auf einem wenige Meter von ihrem großen Bett entfernten roten Ledersessel erkennen.

Wütend blitzte sie ihn an, der Schreck seines wiederholten Einbruchs in ihr Heim wiegte längst nicht so schwer wie der Zorn darüber. Sie brauchte alle Kraft und Geduld, um nicht aus ihrem Bett zu springen und ihm diese grässlichen Augen auszukratzen. Ihr Verstand wusste jedoch, dass ihre Chancen in einem solchen Duell relativ gering standen und so glänzte sie ein Mal mehr mit überspielender Arroganz.

"Hat man euch Vampiren nicht beigebracht, dass es äußerst unhöflich ist, sich in fremde Wohnungen ohne Erlaubnis einfach so einzuschleichen?" Ablenkend strich sie ihre dünne Bettdecke glatt und zog sie dabei ein wenig höher, wenngleich sie am liebsten vollkommen unter eben dieser verschwunden wäre. Es war der kindliche Wunsch sich vor einem bösen Monster zu verstecken.

Vegeta gluckste düster, amüsiert über ihren Kommentar. "Nun, Vampire wissen einfach, dass Höflichkeit bisweilen sehr nützlich, jedoch manchmal auch durchaus langweilig sein kann. Wir sind keine ordinären Geschöpfe.... und wir machen unsere eigenen Regeln."

Letzteres schlängelte sich wie Samt aus seinem Mund und Bulma konnte eine weitere Gänsehaut nicht unterdrücken. Sie versuchte ihren Blick von seiner Gestalt zu reißen, doch erkannte, dass sie es schlichtweg nicht schaffte. So wie er lässig auf ihrem Sessel saß, die Arme majestätisch auf die Armlehnen platziert in Kombination mit seiner dominanten Gestalt, wirkte wie die Pose eines düsteren Eroberers.

Als ihr Blick jedoch den seinen traf, der sie selbstgefällig durchbohrte, fühlte sie sich entdeckt und schaffte es schließlich sich von ihm zu lösen. Eine leichte Röte flog über ihre blassen Wangen und auch wenn ein Monster in der Dunkelheit der Nacht furchteinflößender wirkte, so war sie in diesem Moment doch froh, dass eben diese Dunkelheit die Röte in ihrem Gesicht verbarg.

Sie war sich aber nicht bewusst, dass die Schwärze der Nacht für Vampire belanglos war. Es war Vegeta also durchaus nicht entgangen und ein düsteres Schmunzeln schmeichelte seinen Lippen. Auch war es ihm kein Geheimnis, dass sie ihn nur Sekunden zuvor schamlos gemustert hatte, mit einem bewundernden Gesichtsausdruck. Nun, war ihr das zu verübeln?

Bulma indes starrte unbeholfen auf ihre Hände, die die dünne Decke, die ihren halb nackten Körper gegen seinen durchdringenden Blick abschirmte in ihrer Position hielten. In ihrer Not entschied sie sich schließlich für den Weg, der ihr am geläufigsten war. Sie reckte ihre Nase in die Höhe, schnaubte dabei kaum hörbar und ließ sich grazil in ihr weiches Kissen sinken. Sie musterte ihn kurz herablassen von der Seite. "Nun, es ist mir jedenfalls egal wie und warum auch immer du hier herein gekommen bist. Verschwinde auf die Selbe Weise wieder und hab das nächste Mal so viel Anstand, an der Tür zu klingeln, wenn du in ein fremdes Heim möchtest."

Damit drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu und nestelte ihren Körper so viel wie möglich in ihre schützende Decke.

Stille erfüllte nun den Raum und alles was Bulma hörte war ihr schwerer, nervöser Atem. Sie wagte es nicht, sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen, geschweige denn nachzusehen, ob der Vampir noch immer in ihrem Sessel saß. Im Grunde aber wusste sie es, saß ihr doch das starke Gefühl im Nacken, beobachtet zu werden.

Und ihr Gefühl betrog sie nicht. Zwei schwarze Augenpaare musterten sie fasziniert. Vegeta's Blick wanderte von der Silhouette ihrer Beine, weiter über ihren Po und ihren Rücken hinauf. Perfekte Rundungen, nur von einem dünnen weißen Laken umhüllt. Ein Laken, das von ihm in weniger als einer Sekunde zerfetzt werden könnte.

Rhythmisch bewegten sich ihre rechte Schulter und ihr Oberarm im ruhigen Takt ihrer Atmung auf und ab, ein geradezu hypnotisches Schauspiel. Vegeta's Aufmerksamkeit konnte nun nur noch von seiner instinktiven Gier abgelenkt werden. Und so war es nicht das ruhige Auf und Ab ihrer Schulter, das ihn gefangen hielt. Es war der schmale, weiße Hals, der ihn schließlich fesselte. Sein messerscharfer Blick hatte sofort einen der wichtigsten Stränge des Körpers fixiert. Für die Augen eines Vampirs war er ohne Probleme sichtbar, ließ ihn erkennen, wie das Blut hindurchgepumpt wurde, im stetigen Rhythmus des Herzschlages.

Vegeta betrachtete abwesend, wie die Carotis das Blut dieser Frau stetig und ruhig beförderte, während seine Zunge über seine Oberlippe fuhr. Den Kopf schüttelnd entriss er seine Aufmerksamkeit diesem stetigen Puls und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den wohlgeformten Rücken.

Seine Hände verschränkten sich vor seiner kräftigen Brust. Eine simple Bewegung, die die erdrückende Stille im Raum zu durchschneiden schien. Bulma's Körper verkrampfte sich augenblicklich, als sie das Knarren des Leders wahrnahm.

"Hn, 'Anstand'. Nun, wer die eigenen Regeln nicht praktiziert, sollte sie erst gar nicht aufstellen."

Seine raue, tiefe Stimme ließ Bulma erschauern und für einen kurzen Augenblick ließ sie seine Worte auf sich wirken. Doch sie ergaben keinen Sinn. Widerwillig, aber der Neugier nicht gewachsen drehte sie sich zu ihm um und stützte sich dabei mit ihrem Ellenbogen auf. "Huh?"

Ein dunkles Brummen raunte durch den Raum, das Bulma schließlich als leises Lachen des Vampirs erkannte. Seine Lippen zierte tatsächlich ein breites Grinsen.

"Es hat wohl wenig mit 'Anstand' zu tun, wenn man einen gerufenen Gast als 'Eindringling' bezeichnet, nicht wahr?"

Nun verstand Bulma wirklich nichts mehr. "Gerufener Gast?" murmelte sie, ohne zu bemerken, dass sie dabei direkt in die Augen des Vampirs blickte. Etwas, das sie zu vermeiden gedacht hatte. Und da war es wieder, dieser tiefschwarze, fesselnde Glanz, dieses schier ewige Nichts. Bulma erinnerte sich an ihren Traum, erinnerte sich an das viele Blut und an dieses Nichts, an diese Augen. Und sie erinnerte sich, wie sie aus diesem schauerlich schönen Traum erwacht war.

Tiefes Rot schlich sich zum wiederholten Male über ihre Wangen und dieses Mal wusste sie, dass der Vampir dies ganz genau erkennen konnte, als er sie hoch amüsiert musterte.

Vegeta gluckste rau über ihre peinliche Berührtheit, bevor er seine Züge wieder in die ernste, finstere Maske gleiten ließ, die mit seinem markant geschliffenen Gesicht harmonierte. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu schämen. Immerhin haben schon unzählige schöne Frauen vor dir meinen Namen in vollster Ekstase laut ausgerufen."

Bulma errötete noch um einige Nuancen mehr, wenn dies überhaupt möglich war. Sie räusperte sich schließlich und entriss ihren blauen Blick barsch von seiner Schwärze. Dieser blasierte Schwätzer! „Es war… ein nichts sagender Alptraum. Warum sollte ich dich dann rufen? Und vielleicht warst du ja Teil meines fiktiven Alptraumes. Dank deiner ungebetenen Anwesenheit ist es jetzt ein realer Alptraum."

Genervt wendete sie sich von ihm ab und schloss ihre Augen, versuchte sich in der Dunkelheit von ihm abzuschotten und atmete in tiefen Zügen ein und aus. Das alles konnte einfach nicht wahr sein.

Ein kurzer, hoher Schrei entfuhr ihr, als die Nase des Vampirs nur einige Millimeter von der ihren entfernt vor ihren Augen auftauchte, als sie diese wieder öffnete. Sie hatte nicht gehört, dass er sich bewegt hatte, hatte kein Geräusch gehört, das sie vorgewarnt hätte. Und so konzentrierte sie sich auf seine Nasenspitze, nur um seinem eisigen Blick zu entgehen. Ihr Körper, völlig gelähmt von dem plötzlichen Schreck, verharrte in seiner Position, noch so kleinste Muskeln von deren Existenz sie zuvor nichts geahnt hatte, waren in Alarmbereitschaft angespannt.

Vegeta indes verzog seine Lippen zu seinem typischen, überheblichen Grinsen. Und doch kam er dabei nicht umhin, den süßen Geruch dieser Frau für kurze Augenblicke zu genießen. Belustigt stellte er fest, dass sie seinem Blick auswich, überraschenderweise durchaus erfolgreich, war sie doch vor Schreck völlig perplex. Oh wie er es liebte, seine Opfer in Sicherheit zu wägen, nur um diese Sicherheit Sekunden danach wieder völlig zu vernichten.

„Lügnerin", raunte seine Stimme durch die düstere Stille. Dies holte Bulma immerhin wieder zurück aus ihrer Starre. Trotzig schob sie ihre Nase in die Höhe, während sie ihr Gesicht von dem Seinen abwandte. Sie faltete ihre zitternden Hände in ihrem Schoß, sodass er zumindest dieses Zeichen der Unsicherheit nicht sehen konnte. Die unmittelbare Nähe seines Körpers machte sie nervös.

„Ich lüge nicht."

„Ich kann Lügen riechen."

„Dann täuscht dich dein Zinken eben."

„Mein ‚Zinken'? Und du sagst, ICH hätte keinen Anstand?"

„Korrekt."

„Ist es denn anständig, zu lügen und die Perfektion meines Körpers zu beleidigen?"

„Ich lüge nicht. Und Perfektion? Hah!"

Vegeta leckte seine Lippen, bevor er sie neben ihrem Ohr platzierte.

„Du hast den Traum genossen, nicht wahr? Es lohnt sich nicht, es zu leugnen. Du hast es genossen, sie leiden zu sehen, sie tot zu sehen, ihr Blut zu sehen." Dunkel säuselte er ihr diese Worte ins Ohr und stellte zufrieden fest, dass eine wohlige Gänsehaut über ihren Körper huschte. „Es war kein Alptraum, es war alles andere als das."

Bulma schluckte. Ihr Stolz befahl ihr, bei ihrer Version zu bleiben und ihn schlichtweg zu ignorieren. Doch sie wusste, dass es wahr war, was er sagte. Sie wusste, dass es das war, das ihr Herz wollte. Und dieses Wissen schockierte sie zutiefst.

„Gib es zu Onna, du würdest sie gerne mit deinen eigenen Händen vernichten, nicht wahr?"

Seine Zunge fuhr nun über den äußeren Rand ihres Ohres, endete an ihren Ohrläppchen, an dem er kurz saugend verharrte. Ohne es zu wollen, seufzte sie leise für ihn, verlor für Augenblicke ihre Abwehrhaltung. Er nutzte diesen Augenblick und biss sanft in ihr Läppchen.

Entrüstet fuhr sie nach einigen Augenblicken, die sie brauchte um seine Tat zu realisieren auf und wirbelte mit ihren Armen um sich, blitzte ihn schließlich wütend an. „Wie kannst du es wagen?"

Vegeta grinste über die menschliche Langsamkeit und richtete sich aus seiner gebückten Haltung auf. Von oben herab musterte er ihre Wut genüsslich und fuhr sich schließlich mit einer Hand durch seine tiefschwarzen Haare.

„Das war für den ‚Zinken'." Verächtlich spuckte er letzteres geradezu aus und verschränkte schließlich seine Arme vor der Brust. Mit abermals ernster Mine ging er um ihr Bett herum, ignorierte die wütenden Flüche hinter sich und bewegte sich schließlich auf die Tür zum Wohnzimmer zu, die offen stand. Vor dieser verharrte er kurz. „Zieh dich an, wir haben etwas zu erledigen."

Damit verließ er ihr Schlafzimmer und verschwand aus ihrem Blickfeld. Verdattert blickte sie an die leere Stelle, an der er zuvor gestanden hatte. Hatte er nun jeglichen Rest an Verstand verloren? „Wir haben etwas zu erledigen." wiederholte Bulma ungläubig flüsternd.

oOoOo

Sie war verrückt, ja, einfach verrück! Sie konnte es nicht glauben, einfach nicht glauben. Wie war all das passiert? Wie konnte sie in eine solche Situation geraten? Was glaubte dieser Bastard eigentlich, wer er war?

Wütend betrachtete Bulma ihr Spiegelbild, wo ihr ein finsterer Blick entgegen schlug, während ihre wasserblauen langen Haare ihr Gesicht spielerisch und weich umrundeten. Fast schon schmollend verschränkte sie ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust, die von einer engen burgunderrote Korsage bedeckt war. An ihre Hüften schmiegte sich eine ebenso enge schwarze Lederhose, über welcher sie wiederum burgunderrote Stiefel trug. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln schlich sich nun langsam über ihre Lippen. Wenn sie schon nicht wusste, warum sie einfach so nachgab und sich von diesem Vampir so herumkommandieren ließ, sie sah immerhin dabei umwerfend aus. Sie komplimentierte ihre Erscheinung mit ein wenig Lipgloss und schnappte sich schwungvoll ihre schwarze Jacke während sie ihr Schlafzimmer verließ.

In Gedanken prallte sie schließlich in ihrem Wohnzimmer in etwas Hartes. Irritiert betrachtete sie sich das ungewohnte Objekt, das sich vor ihr auftürmte und verdrehte die Augen, als der kräftige Vampir vor ihr stand.

"Unangekündigt irgendwo aus dem Nirgendwo aufzutauchen scheint wohl deine Spezialität zu sein, Vampir."

Vegeta musterte die Frau vor sich mit einem Knurren. "Es scheint deine Spezialität zu sein andere warten zu lassen, Mensch." Zischend presste sich das letzte Wort herablassend aus seinen Lippen. Er drehte sich schließlich um, ohne sie noch weiter zu beachten und verließ mit wehendem Mantel die Wohnung.

Bulma hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn verwundert nach. War das große Monster etwa eingeschnappt? Grinsend zog sie sich in eleganter Langsamkeit ihre Jacke über und folgte ihm.

Schweigend fuhren beide mit dem Lift ins Erdgeschoss. Bulma beobachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln, betrachtete seine markanten Züge, seine scheinbar gewohnte Pose mit verschränkten Armen vor seiner breiten Brust. Als wäre es für diesen Abend noch nicht genug geschehen, schlich sich wieder eine leichte Röte über ihre Wangen. Unsicher fuhr sie mit ihrer rechten Hand durch ihre Haare und warf einige entflohene Strähnen wieder an ihren angestammten Platz hinter ihre Schulter.

Für sie unmerklich zuckte Vegeta's Körper ein wenig, als der blumig-süße Geruch ihrer Haare zu ihm hinüber schwappte. Stolz behielt er jedoch seine ernsthafte Pose, seinen finsteren Blick, seine verschränkten Arme. Und doch spürte er innerlich, dass diese kleine, unscheinbare Bewegung der Frau, dieser verführerische Duft ihn drohte, aus seiner Balance zu bringen, hinterlistig begann, seine Sinne zu betäuben. Um sich selbst seine unübertreffliche Stärke zu beweisen, spannte er seinen Körper an, verstärkte die Verschränkung seiner Arme, die ihn optisch für die Außenwelt abschotteten.

Bulma zuckte beim Geräusch des knirschenden Leders ebenso zusammen, was im Gegensatz zu Vegeta zuvor jedoch eine deutliche Geste und Bewegung war. Es bescherte Vegeta sein gewohntes Gefühl der Überlegenheit und er erlaubte sich ein kurzes Grinsen.

Bulma atmete geradezu auf, als die schier endlose Liftfahrt ein Ende nahm und der Lift in fließender Bewegung seine Türe öffnete.

Vegeta's imposanter Körper bewegte sich nun in Richtung des Ausganges, dicht, jedoch zögerlich gefolgt von Bulma.

In gewohnter Manier öffnete er Bulma die Tür und ließ ihr den Vortritt auf die Straße. Vampire schienen gespaltene Persönlichkeiten zu haben. Einerseits war er ein dunkles Mysterium, kalt und unberechenbar. Andererseits benahm er sich wie ein Gentleman der ersten Stunde, so, wie es Bulma heutzutage kaum, wenn sie genauer nachdachte, nie erlebt hatte. Die Männer, die Frauen aufmerksam die Türen aufhielten waren heutzutage sehr selten geworden.

Vegeta trat neben ihr auf den Gehweg und schlug sogleich seine geplante Richtung ein und zog Bulma dabei mit sich. Er beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln. "Es stimmt, heutzutage ist es nicht mehr alltäglich gewisse Höflichkeiten zu praktizieren. In meiner Jugend aber war es üblich und angebracht. Es scheint wohl noch ein Überbleibsel meiner Vergangenheit zu sein."

Überrascht sah ihn Bulma an. In seiner Jugend? Wie alt war er denn überhaupt? Wenn er unsterblich war, war das Spektrum ziemlich....

"Hey! Die Überbleibsel scheinen wohl nicht dafür zu reichen dich aus meinen Gedanken fern zu halten."

"Wäre deine mentalen Fähigkeiten auch stärker, wäre es nicht für jeden so offensichtlich und leicht in diese einzudringen."

"Meine mentalen Fähigkeiten? Hallo?! Ich Mensch, du Vampir."

"Jeder kann seine mentalen Barrieren stärken, unabhängig welcher Spezies man angehört. Es ist eine Frage des Willens."

"Arroganter Bastard."

"Nervtötender Mensch."

"Idiot."

"Zicke."

Bulma schnaubte. "Hast du mich nur mitgenommen, um mich zu beschimpfen?"

Vegeta hob gespielt verwundert eine Augenbraue. "Du hast damit angefangen. Ich habe deine freundliche Geste nur erwidert."

Genervt nahm Bulma einen Atemzug, um ihre geballte Wut schließlich in Form von wüsten Beschimpfungen auf den Vampir niederprasseln zu lassen, doch er stahl ihr die Gelegenheit.

"Wir sind da."

"Was?" Sie beobachtete, wie er eine schmale Gasse betrat, für einige Augenblicke verschwand er aus ihrem Blickfeld und sie fragte sich kurz, ob sie den Verstand verloren hatte, da sie einfach so mit ihm mitgegangen war. Was hatte sie nur auf diese dumme Idee gebracht ohne Widerstand nachzugeben?

Ihre Gedanken verschwanden aber in einem wirren Nichts, als Vegeta die Gasse wieder verließ, ein Motorrad zu seiner linken lässig schiebend.

Bulma's Gesichtszüge wechselten von Verblüffung über Verwirrung bis zu Wut. Letzteres Gefühl schien sich in letzter Zeit zur Routine zu entwickeln. Mit leicht geöffnetem Mund betrachtete sie das Gefährt das neben dem Vampir stand, ließ ihre Augen über das schwarz-rote Metall gleiten.

"Du hast mich doch nicht hier her geschleppt, nur um mir dieses alte Motorrad zu zeigen."

Sie erntete einen zutiefst wütenden Blick von dem Vampir, der sich nun auf das Gefährt schwang. Sie hatte seine geliebte Harley Street Bob nicht eben "alt" genannt, oder? Erzürnt umklammerte er die polierten Griffe. "Komm mit oder lass es sein", zischte er.

Bulma betrachtete noch immer das Motorrad. Selbst in der fahlen Dunkelheit erkannte sie die feinen schwarzen Linien, die sich um das Metall schlängelten. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen erkannte sie schließlich, dass die Linien Fledermausflügel darstellten, die sich auf dem dominanten tiefen Rot platzierten. Weitere schwarze Linien umspielten das glänzend rote Metall. Doch Bulma blieb keine Zeit mehr, das Motorrad weiterhin zu inspizieren, da Vegeta das Motorrad laut aufröhren ließ. Erschrocken zuckte Bulma dabei zusammen und setzte sich schließlich zügig und ein wenig nervös hinter Vegeta.

Und als Vegeta ohne Umschweife das Mottorad noch ein Mal aufröhren ließ und sie spürte, wie sich das Motorrad in extremer Geschwindigkeit in Bewegung setzte, fragte sich Bulma, ob sie diese Entscheidung wohl bereuen würde.

oOoOo

Laute Musik dröhnte mit schwerem Bass um die Ohren der Club Besucher. Sie lachten und tanzten, tranken und unterhielten sich in lauter Tonlage. Die blonde Frau, die an der Bar saß und an ihrer Bierflasche nippte beobachtete das Treiben mit Argwohn.

Sie hasste Bier! Sie hasste es, wie alle um sie herum in guter Laune grölten und ihren Spaß hatten. Die junge Frau überkreuzte ihre Beine und drehte dem Geschehen um sie herum den Rücken zu. Obwohl die Plätze an der Bar heiß begehrt waren, waren jeweils ein Barhocker zu beiden Seiten frei. Zumindest ein Erfolgserlebnis für diesen Abend. Sie hielt die lästigen Insekten von sich fern. Ihr finsterer Blick alleine sorgte für diesen Gewinn. Keiner der Typen, die es tatsächlich gewagt hatten, sich neben sie zu setzten hatte es länger als eine Minute ausgehalten.

Grummelnd schüttete sie den Rest der Bierflasche in ihren Mund und ließ die prickelnde Flüssigkeit ihre Kehle hinunter gleiten. Wie sehr sie doch alles verabscheute. Wie wütend sie doch war. Sie betrachtete einen betrunkenen, ekelhaften Kerl, der versuchte bei einer Rothaarigen zu landen. Wie gerne würde sie ihm die Kehle durchschlitzen. Nicht um an sein Blut zu gelangen, oh nein. Diesen Durst hatte sie für heute Abend längst gestillt. Nein! Sie wollte das Leid sehen, wollte Schmerz verursachen, ihre Wut heraus lassen.

Und wütend war sie, allerdings! Vegeta, dieser Verräter, dieser Abschaum, dieser blasierte, emotionslose Mistkerl.

Mit einem lauten Knall traf ihre Bierflasche den Tresen. Der Barkeeper rollte genervt die Augen, stellte ihr aber sogleich eine neue Flasche vor die Nase. "Noch eins, nehme ich an..." Er hatte ihr dezente Nachschubaufforderung inzwischen längst verstanden.

Juu knurrte lediglich und nippte an ihrer neuen Flasche. Sie stockte dabei kurz, während sich ihre Augen weiteten. Oh, das konnte doch nicht sein! Laut grollend setzte sie ihre Flasche, hielt sie jedoch mit ihrer linken Hand umklammert. Mit angespannten Körper rutschte sie, dabei fast nervös wirkend, auf ihren Hocker hin und her. Sie ließ die Nägel ihrer rechten Hand langsam über das polierte Holz des Tresens gleiten, produzierte damit einen kratzenden, unangenehmen Ton für jeden in Hörweite.

Das durfte doch einfach nicht wahr sein. Inzwischen hätte doch jeder einzelne Vollidiot in diesem Drecksladen mitbekommen sollen, dass mit ihr heute nicht zu spaßen war. Wer also wusste, was gut für ihn war hielt sich einfach von ihr fern. Mehr wollte sie doch nicht.

Dem explodieren nahe verlagerte ihre sämtliche Wut in ihren Blick und blitzte damit den kleinen Typen an, der es gewagt hatte sich zu ihrer rechten einfach so hinzusetzen. Dieser jedoch ignorierte ihre Blickattacke gekonnt und bestellte sich ebenso ein Bier. Lässig saß er neben dem kurz vor dem Ausbrechen stehenden Vulkan und nippte nun ebenfalls an der kühlen Flüssigkeit. Lächelnd stellte er die Flasche schließlich sanft ab und richtete seine Augen in Juu's Richtung.

"Hi."

Für wenige Sekunden verschwand der Zorn in ihren Augen und machte einem völlig überraschten Ausdruck platz. "Was soll das heißen.. "Hi", äffte sie durch zusammengepresste Zähne.

"Hi ist eine Form der Begrüßung und erläutert außerdem die Registrierung eines anderen Individuums..."

"ICH WEIß WAS ES HEIßt!"

Schnaubend stand Juu nun neben dem kleinen Mann, dessen freundliches Lächeln noch immer auf seinen Lippen platziert war.

"Verschwinde einfach!" Es kam nun schon einem verzweifelten Seufzen nahe.

"Wieso? War der Hocker besetzt?"

"Nein, ich.."

"Na, dann ist ja alles klar."

Juu fuhr sich völlig genervt durch die blonden Haare. "Ich will doch einfach nur meine Ruhe, ist das wirklich zu viel verlangt?" Frustriert ließ sie sich wieder auf ihrem Hocker nieder und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck von ihrem Bier.

"Ruhe... Ist ein bisschen schwer, in einem Club in dem vielleicht grad.. hm.. 500 Leute feiern?"

"Ach, geh einfach weg."

"Sorry, ich find es hier ganz gemütlich." Immer noch lächelnd tätschelte er den Tresen und stieß mit seiner Flasche sacht gegen die ihre. "Schlechte Laune, huh?" Selbst er wusste, dass das eine nicht allzu geringe Untertreibung war.

oOoOo

Die Magie der Nacht hatte sich über die weiten Felder ausgebreitet, das hohe Gras wiegte sich im sanften Rhythmus des Windes, die Sterne blinkten am Himmel um die Wette, während die Sichel des Mondes das Land in kühles Silber tauchte.

Bulma registrierte erst jetzt die ländliche Idylle die sie umgab. Längst hatte sie ihre Zurückhaltung aufgegeben und klammerte sich fest an den Mann der vor ihr saß, der das Motorrad kühn und rasant durch die Straßen manövrierte.

Ihre Hände hatten sich klammernd von hinten um seine Hüften geschlungen und ihr Kinn ruhte auf seiner linken Schulter. Obwohl der Körper, an dem sie sich festhielt kalt war, obwohl der Fahrtwind ebenso kalt, fast beißend war, Bulma war heiß, verdammt heiß. Oh wie stählern diese Muskeln waren, die von ihren zarten Händen umfasst wurden, wie breit der Rücken, an den sie sich lehnte.

Erschrocken hielt sie die Luft an, hätte sie dies nicht getan, währe ihr ein verträumtes Seufzen entwischt.

'Verdammt Bulma, reiß dich zusammen. Du klammerst dich hier an einen Mörder. Ja, an einen Killer. Er ist ein Vampir, er attackiert Menschen und schlimmer... er trinkt deren Blut.' Bulma fluchte über sich selbst. Wie konnte sie wie ein verträumtes Mädchen dieses Monster anschmachten. 'Oh... und er kann Gedanken lesen. Hör auf zu denken, du dummes Ding.'

Ablenkend biss sie sich in die Zunge und lehnte ihren Kopf nun seitlich an seine Schulter. Sie beobachtete, wie das hohe Gras der Felder im Wind hypnotisierende Wellen schlug. Im sanften Licht des Mondes sah es aus wie ein silbernes Meer.

Sie atmete tief ein und merkte dabei, wie klar und frisch die Luft hier war. Wie weit sie nun wohl schon gefahren waren? Nun, bei dieser Geschwindigkeit hatten sie wohl schon ein großes Stück Weg hinter sich. Es war jedenfalls wirklich lange her, dass sie eine solch reine Luft um sich gehabt hatte, ohne die Abgase, den Smog der Stadt. Die Gegend war ländlich, idyllisch geradezu. Die Landschaft breitete sich so weit in Form von Feldern, Gräsern und Wäldern aus, dass es für ein Kind der Stadt wie sie es war schon bedrohlich und sehr einsam wirkte. Innerlich über sich selbst lachend drehte sie ihr Kinn wieder in die Fahrtrichtung. Einsam auf dem Land... wie töricht, das konnte man auch in einer Millionenstadt sein, das wusste sie doch nur zu gut.

Das imposante Raunen des Motorrades wurde schließlich leiser und leiser und Bulma schreckte aus ihren Gedanken. Sie wurden langsamer. Überrascht blickte sie sich neugierig um und stellte schließlich fest, dass das Motorrad stehen geblieben war.

"Wir sind am Ziel."

....

"Du kannst jetzt absteigen."

Vegeta lachte dunkel, als Bulma ihre Arme abrupt von ihm zog. Mit verträumten Augen hatte sie ihre Stellung gehalten, obwohl sie sich neugierig umgesehen hatte. Mit roten Wangen stieg sie nun vom Mottorad hinunter, "Immer diese Hetzerei" murmelnd. Sie würde es nie zugeben, aber sie hatte sich nun äußerst ungern von seinem Körper geschält. Schmollend verschränkte sie nun die Arme vor ihrer Brust und musterte ihre Umgebung.

"Du ziehst jetzt nicht wieder irgendwas aus irgend'ner dunklen Ecke und wir fahren wieder irgendwo anders hin, huh?"

Vegeta grinste und stieg schließlich selbst von seinem geliebten Gefährt. Auch seine Position war durchaus angenehm gewesen. Ihr warmer, weicher Körper an seinem Rücken.. kein allzu schlechtes Gefühl. Dennoch war er froh, dass sie nun wieder getrennt waren. Ihr heißer Atem in einem Nacken hatte seine Geduld, seine Vernunft und nicht zu letzt seine Libido auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Doch das braucht das zickige Menschenweib nicht zu erfahren.

Seine Stiefel hallten dumpf auf dem erdigen Boden als er auf sie zu ging. "Es hätte dir doch gefallen, dich noch weiter an meinen 'breiten, stählernen Rücken' zu drücken, nicht wahr?" säuselte er ihr ins Ohr, bevor er ihr den Rücken zu drehte und in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung ging.

Perplex starrte Bulma auf besagten breiten Rücken der sich von ihr entfernte. Völlig aufgebracht rannte sie ihm schließlich hinterher. "Du aufgeblasener, DRECKIGER, ARROGANTER..." Ihre Wut brach ab, als sie schließlich ein stählernes Tor vor sich sah. Vegeta wollte es gerade öffnen, als er ein leises, helles Lachen hinter sich hörte. Mit steinernem Ausdruck drehte er sich um und blickte in das lachende Gesicht einer blauhaarigen Schönheit.

"Sag jetzt nicht, dass das deine Vorstellung von einem Date ist."

Vegeta hob eine Augenbraue und spuckte das Wort "Date" verächtlich aus, als er sich wieder zum Tor umdrehte und das breite Ketten-Schloss auseinander riss. Die Gitterstäbe knarrten ächzend, als er das Tor schließlich öffnete.

Bulma stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und beobachtete das Schauspiel. Sie war sich nun sicher. Sie war in einem klassischen Horrorfilm gelandet.. oder war einfach noch nicht wirklich aus ihrem Alptraum erwacht, so musste es sein. Vor ihr stand ein mysteriöser Vampir, der ihr gerade die Pforte zu einem Friedhof öffnete und ihr bedeutete, einzutreten. Nebenbei hatte er auch noch das kiloschwere Schloss einfach so mit seinen bloßen Händen auseinandergerissen. Konnte es heute noch makaberer werden? "Hah, vermutlich schon", murmelte sie, als sie durch die Pforte trat.


	14. Intense

**Bloody Nights**

**_14. Intense_**

_Warnung: Zitrone : )_

Graue Nebelschwaden lagen dicht über dem Erdboden, ein modriger Duft lag in der Luft und entfernt sang eine Eule ihr Skurriles Lied.

Bulma hob eine Augenbraue und inspizierte die Umgebung kritisch. Sie befand sich in einem Horrorfilm, definitiv. Es war geradezu... kitschig. Neugierig betrachtete sie ein altes Steinkreuz, im fahlen Licht des Mondes war die Schrift darauf nicht zu lesen, jedoch schien es schon so verfallen zu sein, dass es auch bei hellstem Tageslicht nicht möglich war.

Mit einem Aufschrei fuhr sie herum, als sie eine Präsenz hinter sich spürte. Mit tiefem und schnellem Atem griff sie mit ihrer rechten Hand auf ihre linke Brust, wo sie ihr plötzlich sehr schnell hämmerndes Herz spüren konnte. "Woah, mach das nicht noch mal."

Vegeta musterte sie mit emotionslosen Zügen, bis sich ein kurzes Grinsen darauf platzierte. "Ein bisschen Schreckhaft in der Dunkelheit. Angst, huh?"

Bulma schob ihre Unterlippe schmollend vor und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. "Natürlich nicht." Sie sah sich noch ein Mal prüfend und ablenkend um. "Und, was soll das Ganze jetzt? Wofür hast du mich hier her geschleppt? Ich hoffe doch nicht, dass du mich damit beeindrucken willst. Ein Friedhof ist nicht unbedingt.."

Grollend griff Vegeta nach ihrem Handgelenk und zog sie mit sich. "Du redest zu viel."

Bulma stolperte hinter ihm her und ignorierte das Gefühl, das von ihrem Handgelenk nun ausging. Obwohl sein Griff stark war, war er doch überraschend... sie wagte es kaum so zu bezeichnen.. sanft. Sogleich ließ das Gefühl nach, als Vegeta ihre Hand los ließ, so als hätte er sich daran verbrannt. Knurrend blitzte er sie an, während dieses Mal sie es war, die ihn angrinste.

Vegeta drehte sich von ihr ab und ging weiter gezielt den steinernen Weg entlang. Bulma folgte ihm, dicht an seinen Fersen. Gänsehaut prickelte über ihren Körper, als sie an einem Mausoleum vorbei liefen und dabei einen Raben aufscheuchten, der sogleich aufflatterte und krächzend in der Dunkelheit der Nacht verschwand. Warum war sie mitgekommen? Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein?

Es war ihr fast so, als könnte sie die flockigen Nebelschwaden fühlen, konnte fühlen, wie sie sie wie eine unsichtbare Decke umhüllten und sie mit einer schauernden Kälte erfüllten. Sie platzierte ihre Arme um ihren Bauch, fröstelnd. Wie oft war sie alleine durch leere, dunkle Gassen gelaufen in der Großstadt, die sie ihr zu Hause nannte. Nie war sie dabei ängstlich gewesen, nie hatte sie gefürchtet, dass in der nächsten Ecke ein Monster auf sie warten würde. Und hier, irgendwo in der Einöde, lief sie nun einem lebensechten Monster hinterher, in einer Horrorfilmkulisse.

War sie nun die Grenze überschritten? Die Grenze, von der sie sich nie eingestehen wollte, dass sie wirklich existierte? War ihr Stolz nun ihrer Angst unterlegen?

Tief in Gedanken versunken prallte sie ein Mal mehr gegen eine harte Mauer aus rau definierten Muskeln. Vegeta beachtete den zierlichen Körper nicht, der unsanft gegen den seinen gerempelt war und deutete mit eiserner Mine mittels eines Kopfnickens auf eine Stelle vor seinen Füßen.

Bulma registrierte die Geste, brauchte jedoch einige Momente, um sie zu verstehen. Unsicher trat sie hinter ihm hervor und konzentrierte ihre Augen auf die Stelle, auf die er gedeutet hatte. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen versuchte sie unter dem fahlen Nebel etwas zu erkennen. Ihre menschliche Sehkraft gewöhnte sich nur langsam an das magere, silberne Licht des Mondes. Sie konnte schließlich ein Viereck feuchter Erde erkennen, die von ein paar alten, schäbigen Pflastersteinen umrandet war. Eindeutig die Andeutung eines Grabes. Bulma hob eine Augenbraue und sah zu Vegeta, der mit unverändertem Gesichtsausdruck hinter ihr stand.

Verwundert musterte sie die Stelle abermals, ging dieses Mal in die Hocke, um sich das Grab aus der Nähe anzusehen. Das Grab war von grauen Steinen umrandet und.. ah, sie konnte endlich einen kleinen Grabstein erkennen. Sie beugte sich noch ein wenig vor, um diesen genauer inspizieren zu können.

Der brüchige Stein war alt, verwittert, wirkte geradezu lieblos. Nun neugierig wischte Bulma ein wenig zartes Moos weg, das die Inschrift des Steines verdeckte. Ihre schlanken Finger fegten das Grün bei Seite und wieder hatten ihre Augen Probleme, die Schrift in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen, bis, ja, bis sie die Schrift klar und deutlich erkennen konnte. Ihr Körper stockte, ihr Blut gefrohr, während sich die Buchstaben in ihr Herz einbrannten.

* * *

oOoOoOo

Kühle Nachtluft fegte durch die Stadt, erfrischte die hitzigen Gemüter der feiernden Menschen, die den Abend genossen hatten und nun zufrieden nach und nach zurück nach Hause torkelten.

In Mitten der Heimkehrer und derer, die sich noch nicht geschlagen geben wollten und noch weiterhin feierten, tranken und grölten, in Mitten aller war es zwei Gestalten ganz und gar egal, was um sie herum geschah.

Der blonde Vampir wusste nicht, wie es dazu gekommen war. Sie wusste nicht welcher Faden ihrer Vernunft gerissen war, sie wusste nicht welche niederen Instinkte sie dazu getrieben hatten. Sie wusste nicht was sie da tat. Was sie wusste war, dass all das nicht zählte. Sie ließ sich fallen in all die Gefühle, die in Wellen über ihren Körper glitten, ihren Geist benebelten, ihre Sinne verwirrten.

Das hier war nicht ihre Art. Es war nicht das was alle von ihr erwarten würden, es war nichts was sie von sich selbst erwarten würde. Würden ihre Gehirnzellen in diesem Moment korrekt funktionieren, wäre sie wohl zutiefst von sich selbst geschockt. Doch es zählte nicht. Nichts zählte, in diesem Moment purster Freiheit, in diesem Moment, in dem ihre Lippen wild mit den Lippen des Mannes tanzten, der es gewagt hatte, sich ihrem Zorn entgegen zu stellen.

Lediglich das menschliche Verlangen nach Sauerstoff konnte sie aus diesem Glück barsch herausreißen. Und so geschah es, dass er seine Lippen von den ihren schälte und in tiefen Atemzügen das lebenswichtige Gas in seine Lungen pumpte.

Juu musterte ihn dabei. Sein Körper, der an einer kühlen Betonwand lehnte, sein verknittertes Hemd, dessen oberste Knöpfe geöffnet waren und seine flachen, aber stark definierten Muskeln preisgaben.

Er lächelte verlegen: "Alles deins." Waren selbstsichere Worte, die unsicher über seine Lippen kamen.

Für Augenblicke konnte sie nicht anders und antwortete ebenso mit einem verzauberten Lächeln. Trotz ihrer zutiefst abwehrenden Haltung und ihren teils sehr beleidigenden Worte, er war ihr den ganzen Abend.. nein, die ganze Nacht nicht von der Seite gewichen. Er hatte unzählige Witze gerissen, hatte versucht seinen Charme unbeholfen spielen zu lassen, hatte sogar versucht, sie vor ein paar pöbelnden Besoffenen zu verteidigen, was so geendet hatte, dass sie die jenige gewesen war die das nervende Pack vertrieben hatte, da es für ihn sonst sehr schmerzhaft geendet wäre.

Leise grummelnd fuhr sie sich durch ihr schulterlanges Haar. Das war nicht gut, überhaupt nicht. Sie durfte die Realität nicht außer Acht lassen, die Fakten, Tatsachen. Sie durfte sich nicht diesen erbärmlichen Emotionen hingeben. Sie war nicht so schwach, nein, nicht sie.

Einen Schritt zurück tretend stemmte sie die linke Hand in ihre Hüfte, während ihr rechter Arm locker in seiner natürlichen Haltung ruhte, lediglich die Finger der rechten Hand waren unruhig, geradezu nervös in Bewegung, ließen ihre Nägel dabei ein wenig schnippen.

"Du gehörst doch zu den Ginyus, oder?"

Krillin überhörte den abschätzigen Unterton nicht und hob eine Augenbraue. "Na ja... äh, ja. Schon irgendwie. Aber.."

Seine Kinnlade klappte hinunter, als Juu sich wortlos umdrehte und sich von ihm entfernte.

* * *

oOoOoOo

Starr kniete die blonde Frau vor dem schäbigen Grabstein, ihr Blick haftete auf dessen verwitterter Schrift. Hohnhaft schienen die Buchstaben vor ihren Augen zu tanzen. Sie spürte die Wärme ihrer Tränen, die über ihre Wangen rannen, spürte, wie sie sich in sanften, glitzernden Tropfen an ihrem Kinn sammelten und dort ihren Körper in kleinen, runden Perlen verließen.

"Warum? Warum tust du mir das immer wieder an?" Hasserfüllt drehte sie sich um zu dem Mann, der ihr all diesen Schmerz bereitete, der ihre geschlossenen Wunden wieder aufriss und sich daran zu ergötzen schien, wie frisches Blut daraus tropfte.

"Ist es das, was du wolltest? Mich noch mehr verletzen, mir noch mehr daran erinnern, was ich so sehr vergessen will?" Ihre Stimme war hart und kalt, ohne zu verraten, dass sich weitere frische Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln sammelten.

"Vor Tatsachen weglaufen ist feige. Du bist ein Feigling, wenn du nicht zu deiner Vergangenheit stehst. Solange du sie nicht akzeptierst, wirst du darin leben, bis dein Körper verwelkt ist und nie deine Zukunft bewusst erlebt haben."

Sie richtete ihre Augen wieder auf das Grab, auf die braune, kühle Erde. Sie richtete sich aus ihrer Hocke auf und fummelte in ihrer Jackentasche herum. Mit bebender Hand führte sie eine Zigarette an ihren Mund, während die andere noch immer in ihrer Jackentasche nach einem Feuerzeug suchte. Sie nahm das "Zip" Geräusch hinter sich nicht wahr und zuckte ein wenig zusammen, als plötzlich eine kleine warme Flamme vor ihrem Gesicht auftauchte.

Grummelnd lehnte sie sich ein wenig vor und zündete sich ihre Zigarette an.

Vegeta betrachtete die zitternde Frau vor sich, wie sie nervös an ihrer Zigarette zog. Und wieder fragte er sich wie Menschen einen solch übel riechenden Rauch als beruhigend empfinden konnten, während er sein Feuerzeug wieder einsteckte.

"Ein Feigling, ja?"

"Ein Feigling." wiederholte er mit tiefer, fester Stimme.

"Was geht dich das an? Es kann dir doch egal sein. Ich war zufrieden, so wie es war. Mein Leben war gut, friedlich, erfüllt." Sie blies eine blaue Rauchwolke aus und lachte bitter. "Bis du aufgetaucht bist. Ungebeten mischt du dich in mein Leben ein und konfrontierst mich mit Dingen, die dich einen Scheißdreck angehen."

Eisern stand sie vor ihm und stemmte ihren linken Arm gegen ihre Brust, während sich ihr rechter Ellbogen auf dessen Hand stützte. In ihrer anderen Hand hielt sie ihre Zigarette, die sie in kurzen Abständen an ihre Lippen führte.

Ihr Körper gefror abermals, als sie ein dunkles, raues Lachen vernahm. Oh, wie sehr sie ihn in diesem Augenblick hasste. Doch sie hielt sich von ihm abgewandt, wollte ihn nicht sehen, wollte nicht sehen, wie er sich über sie lustig machte.

„Ich mache mich nicht über dich lustig. Ich finde es nur faszinierend, wie ihr Menschen die Wirklichkeit verdrängen könnt."

Ohne es zu wollen drehte sie sich schließlich doch um. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich Wut, Trauer, Hass und auch, wenn auch sehr versteckt, ein Funke der Kränkung.

Vegeta ging einige Schritte auf sie zu, überwand die Lücke zwischen ihrer beider Körper und sah von oben herab in ihre tiefen, blauen Ozeane, in welchen die hohen Wellen der Emotionen tobten. Seine Hände umfassten ihr Gesicht als seine Daumen die feuchten Spuren ihrer Tränen wegwischten. Er spürte, dass ein starker Schauer über ihren Körper glitt, konnte die sanften Vibrationen ihrer Haut fühlen.

Für einige Augenblicke bewunderte er dieses Wesen, das mit großen Augen in die seinen blickte. Ein wilder Geist, gefangen in einem zierlichen Körper, voller Stolz und doch voller Angst.

Leise knurrend löste er sich von ihr und griff nach ihrer Zigarette, die schon fast bis zum Filter hinunter gebrannt war. Abschätzig schnippte er den kleinen dünnen Stängel zu Boden, traf dabei gezielt die Erde des Grabes, das das Gefühlschaos im Geist der blauhaarigen Frau ausgelöst hatte. Grinsend schob er sie bei Seite und trat mit festem Tritt die Zigarette darauf aus. Sein schwerer Stiefel zerquetschte den fragilen Filter.

„Qualvoll…"

Mit diesem geraunten Wort riss er Bulma aus ihrer Trance. Sie umgriff nun mit beiden Armen ihre Brust, fröstelnd. „Huh?"

„Sie starben qualvoll, beide. Sehr langsam, voller Schmerzen. Sie vegetierten dahin, bis sie ihr belangloses Leben aushauchten."

„Woher willst du das wissen?" Bulma entfernte sich einige Schritte vom Grab, ihre Stimme klanglos.

„Ich bin ein Wesen das zwischen Leben und Tod existiert. Ich weiß so einiges."

Bewegungslos stand sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Ihre Form, deren Silhouette vom Mondlicht erhellt wurde, wirkte wie die Figur eines wahren, jedoch gefallenen Engels. Bis sich ihre Schultern schließlich von ihrer hängenden Form erhoben, was ihr wieder die Statur einer selbstsicheren Frau schenkte.

„Unter Schmerzen, ja?"

„Ich kann selbst jetzt noch ihre Schreie hören."

„Gut."

Ohne weiteres Wort lief sie den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren. Dieses Mal jedoch schreckte sie der Nebel, die Nacht, die düstere Stimmung nicht mehr.

Verkrampft saß die blauhaarige Frau auf dem Motorrad, das sich rasch durch die Nacht bewegte, in fließenden Bewegungen von einem dunkel gekleideten Mann mit flammendem Haar gesteuert wurde.

Bulma wusste nicht, wie lange sie gefahren waren, hatte die Bewegungen des Motorrades, der an ihr vorbei rasenden Landschaft nicht wahrgenommen. Alles was sie in diesem Moment wollte war, zu Hause zu sein, sich die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen und zu schlafen. All diese merkwürdigen Ereignisse ausblenden, all diese schmerzlichen Erinnerungen im Schlaf vergessen, einfach an nichts denken zu müssen.

Sie bemerkte es nicht ein Mal, als sich das Gefährt verlangsamte und schließlich zum Stillstand kam. Erst die Bewegungen ihres Begleiters erweckten wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit, holten sie zurück in die Gegenwart, zurück in diese kühle Nacht, die jegliche magische Fiktionen verloren hatte.

Bulma sah ihm zu, wie er von seinem Motorrad abstiegt und sie mit seinem emotionslosen Gesicht anblickte. Dieser Gefühlskälte ausweichend sah sie sich um und bemerkte mit einem leisen seufzen, dass sie nicht in den Straßen der Stadt, nicht bei ihr zu Hause, nicht mal in der Nähe davon waren.

Womit hatte sie das alles verdient?

Abermals frustriert seufzend stieg auch sie von der Maschine ab und warf dem Vampir einen wütenden Blick zu. Er erwiderte diesen mit völliger Ignoranz und verschränkten Armen. Ohne weiteres zögern drehte er ihr den Rücken zu und entfernte sich, schon wieder, gezielt von ihr. Was nun? Was konnte er ihr an einer, an dieser verdammten Nacht noch antun?

Von ihr ungesehen verdrehte Vegeta genervt die Augen und knurrte düster. "Sieh dich um" bellte er wütend vor sich hin.

Stutzend hob sie eine Augenbraue und riss ihre Aufmerksamkeit von seinem Rücken, richtete sie auf die Umgebung.

Kalte Schauer rannen über ihren Körper, als kleine, düstere Erinnerungen sie ergriffen. Sie sah einen schäbigen alten Zaun oder die Überreste davon. Er war durchlöchert und kaum noch als Zaun zu erkennen. Doch das war nichts neues. Er war schon früher kein schöner Anblick mehr gewesen. Der große Baum, der im Licht des Mondes silbern schimmerte, auch er hatte seine besten Jahre vorüber und hatte viele dürre Äste, die in der Dunkelheit wie knochige Arme wirkten. Das Haus, dessen Fensterläden entweder ganz abgefallen waren oder vereinzelt schief in den Angeln hingen. Seine Fenster waren eingeschlagen, das Dach voller Löcher.

Bulma schrie leise in der schwärze der Nacht auf. Es war das Haus, das sie nie mehr sehen wollte, das Haus, das ihr Gefängnis gewesen war, in dem ihre Kindheit ein jähes Ende genommen hatte.

Geschockt strichen ihre Finger über den Türrahmen, den einstigen Eingang in ihre persönliche Hölle. Er war verwittert, Teile waren abgebröckelt und die Tür wirkte, als wäre Jahrelang niemand mehr durch sie hindurch geschritten. Ein verrücktes Lächeln flog über Bulma's Lippen. Durch diese Tür hatte sie das Haus verlassen, hatte sie leise geöffnet, als ihre Tanten geschlafen hatte, als noch immer junges Mädchen. Sie erinnerte sich noch, wie sie geknarrt hatte, wie sie zusammengezuckt war, voller Angst. Es war das letzte Mal gewesen, dass sie diese furchterregende Emotion in der tiefe ihres Herzens gespürt hatte, das letzte Mal, dass sie den alten Baum, den Zaun und das Haus gesehen hatte. Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie dann gerannt war, gerannt und gerannt ohne zu wissen, was sie da eigentlich tat ohne sich umzudrehen.

Und nun stand sie hier, vor diesem verfluchten Haus und strich fast schon zärtlich über das verwitterte Holz.

All dies wirkte wie ein flüchtiger, trüber Traum und als der Traum vorüber gewesen war, waren lediglich nur noch ein paar fahle Bruchstücke davon übrig geblieben. Doch diese Bruchstücke waren wie kleine, ewige Plagegeister, die an Schmerz und Leid erinnerten, immer und immer wieder.

Es war wie ein déjà vu, als sie neben sich ein "Zip" vernahm, ein metallisches Geräusch, das sich wie ein scharfes Messer durch die Stille schnitt. Nur dieses Mal nahm sie es deutlich wahr, es erschreckte sie geradezu. Wieder tauchte eine kleine Flamme vor ihrer Nase auf und völlig entgeistert zog sie ihre Hand zurück, drückte sie an ihre Brust.

War es das, was er wollte, von ihr erwartete? Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag, schockierte sie.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie ihn fassungslos an. "Warum? Warum tust du das?"

Seine Züge blieben starr, keine Emotion erkennbar. Er gab keinen Ton von sich und stand einfach nur da, kein Muskel bewegte sich, lediglich die kleine Flamme tanzte schwebend auf dem Feuerzeug, das er ihr entgegen hielt.

Und auch wenn er ihr eine Antwort geben hätte wollen, es wäre ihm nicht möglich gewesen. Er wusste es nicht. Er selbst hatte sich diese Frage gestellt und konnte sich seine Beweggründe doch nicht einmal selbst erklären. Vielleicht war es einfach nur ein Zeitvertreib. Unsterbliches Leben dauerte schließlich... ziemlich lange.

Sie erwartete auch keine Antwort. Zu sehr war sie von der Flamme hypnotisiert, die ihre beiden Gesichter in ein Oranges Licht tauchte. Wärme erfüllte Bulma plötzlich, all ihre Gefühle schienen sich in ihr zu sammeln, in einem schweren schwarzen Ball. Und so griff sie nach dem Feuerzeug, hielt es für einige Augenblicke lächelnd in ihren Händen, die Hitze, die inzwischen auf das Metall des Feuerzeuges übergegangen war spürte sie nicht.

In einer fließenden Bewegung warf sie es schließlich durch eine zerbrochene Scheibe. Es traf dumpf holpernd auf dem hölzernen Fußboden auf, warf protestierend Funken um sich und blieb schließlich mitten im Raum liegen. Es brauchte nicht lange, bis die kleine Flamme das trockene Holz ansengte, aus einer unscheinbaren Glut stieg leichter Rauch auf, bis sich schließlich eine eigene Flamme bildete, die sich schnell verbreitete, das Holz langsam zerfressend.

In Ehrfurcht beobachtete Bulma das Schauspiel, das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen verblieb. Sie standen beide nebeneinander, schweigend. Lediglich das knistern des Feuers war zu hören, das immer lauter wurde. Bald krächzen und knarrten die Balken des Hauses, Rauch stieg gen Himmel, ein Farbenspiel aus grau, gelb, orange und rot entstand.

Tief einatmend schloss Bulma die Augen, sog das Ereignis in sich auf. Sie spürte, dass der schwarze Gefühlsball in ihrem Bauch sich auflöste und mit einem wohltuenden Ausatmen glaubte sie, all die Schwärze aus ihrem Körper zu verbannen.

Als wäre sie leicht wie eine Feder drehte sie sich schließlich vom brennenden Haus ab. „Danke" hauchte sie, während sie sich in Richtung Motorrad aufmachte.

* * *

oOoOoOoOo

Die dunkle Nacht umgab sie wieder, als sie durch die leeren Straßen rasten. Gedankenverloren lehnte Bulma's Haupt an seinem Rücken, während sein Blick starr nach vorne gerichtet war. Tausende Fragen fluteten durch ihren Kopf, blieben jedoch ungefragt und unbeantwortet.

Noch nie hatte jemand so etwas für sie getan. Nie hatte sich jemand wirklich dafür interessiert, was in ihrer Vergangenheit passiert war. Keiner hatte sie gefragt, warum sie bereits mit 14 alleine in einer Stadt gewohnt hatte. Nun, es hatte auch keiner gewusst. Jeder hatte wohl lediglich vermutet, dass sie der typisch rebellische Teenager war, der seinen Eltern das Leben zu Hause zur Hölle machte. Aber nicht, dass das jemanden interessiert hätte. Die Anonymität der Stadt war beeindruckend. Tausende lebten dort, doch keiner kannte sich, keiner interessierte sich für den Anderen.

Und da lief sie nun einem waschechten Vampir über den Weg, der das geschlossene Buch ihrer Vergangenheit aufklappte, einfach so... und die abgebrochene Geschichte darin zu einem wahren Ende brachte.

Ohne es selbst zu bemerken drückte sie sich noch ein wenig fester an ihn, presste ihre Wange gegen seinen Nacken. Sein Geruch umspielte ihre Nase, ein rauer, erdiger Duft, der ihre Sicht kurz unklar werden ließ.

Und all die Fragen verschwanden, ließen lediglich eine Frage zurück, die so oft gestellt wurde und so viele Antworten ermöglichte. Warum?

Bulma schloss die Augen und spürte den Wind, der an ihr vorbei pfiff. Sie beschloss, dass sie keine Antwort wollte, keine brauchte. Was vor einigen Augenblicken passiert war, war passiert. Und sie hatte sich lange, womöglich nie so frei gefühlt wie in diesem Moment. Alles Dunkle, Schwere schien von ihr genommen zu sein, ihr Körper war erfüllt von Wärme, ihre Glider prickelten wohltuend und... sie fühlte sich einfach nur gut.

Sie merkte nicht, dass das Motorrad schließlich zum Stillstand kam, erst eine Bewegung Vegeta's riss sie aus ihrer benebelten Haltung. Blinzelnd sah sie ihm in die dunklen Augen, die sie musterten und sie glaubte, ein kurzes Lächeln auf seinen ernsten Zügen zu erkennen. Vielleicht war das aber auch nur ihre Einbildung, die ihr einen Streich spielte.

So stieg sie schwungvoll ab und erkannte erst jetzt die bekannte Umgebung. Sie stand vor dem Eingang ihres Blocks. Überrascht schritt sie in Richtung Tür, die Rückfahrt war ihr deutlich schneller vorgekommen. Sie drehte sich um, als sie keine Schritte hinter sich hörte und fand Vegeta noch immer auf dem Motorrad sitzend vor. Eine Augenbraue hebend stutzte sie, sich fragend worauf er wartete. "Ein Gentleman würde die Dame jetzt noch vor ihre Wohnungstür begleiten." Eine spielerische Arroganz umschmeichelte ihre Worte.

Düster glucksend sah er sich um. "Zu dumm, dass keiner in der Nähe ist."

Bulma stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Dieses 'Date' war abnormal genug. Du könntest es wenigstens normal beenden."

"Das war kein 'Date'." Grummelnd stieg er von seiner Maschine und trottete hinter ihr her.

* * *

oOoOoOoOo

Nervöse Wellen erfassten ihren Körper, durchdrangen sie unangenehm und ließen ihre Finger leicht zittern. Bulma starrte vor sich auf die Tür des Liftes, die sich so eben geschlossen hatte. Seit sie das Gebäude betreten hatte, fühlte sie sich unwohl, angespannt. Wie konnte es sein, dass es nun noch schlimmer war neben dieser dunklen Gestalt zu stehen. Er flößte ihr längst keine Angst mehr ein, sie brachte ihm lediglich ein hohes Maß an Respekt entgegen. Nach diesem Abend war es nicht mehr schwer, sich das selbst zuzugeben. Und doch stimmte etwas nicht. War der Lift kleiner geworden?

Unruhig zupfte sie an ihrer Jacke, während sich der Lift in ungewohnt langsamer Geschwindigkeit zu seinem Ziel bewegte. Sie atmete tief durch, als sie ihn schließlich verließ, hatte nicht gemerkt, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatten. Er folgte ihr weiterhin wie ein Schatten, der in jedem Augenblick bereit war sei zu verschlingen, so schien es.

'Dummkopf' fluchte sie über sich selbst. Sie hatte sich diesen Schlammassel selbst eingebrockt, hatte ihn selbst gebeten, sie zu ihrer Wohnung zu begleiten. Wie konnte ein so intelligenter Mensch wie sie manchmal nur so dumm sein?

Vor ihrer Wohnungstür angekommen hielt sie inne, das edle Material ihrer Türe nur wenige Millimeter von ihrer Nasenspitze entfernt.

"Danke." Der leise Windhauch einer Stimme verließ ihre Lippen und für das menschliche Ohr wäre es nicht mehr geblieben als der leichte Hauch eines Atems.

"Hn." war die barsche Antwort, die raunend Schauer über ihren Körper gleiten ließ.

Bulma steckte ihren Schlüssel in die Tür und drehte das Schloss, bis es knackte, bevor sie abermals in ihrer Bewegung stockte.

Sie spürte die übermächtige Präsenz hinter sich und drehte sich schließlich um. Ihr Arme schlangen sich um den starken Nacken und ihre Lippen pressten sich sanft auf die Vegeta's. Obwohl ihn dieser plötzliche Umschwung überraschte, legten sich seine Arme um ihren schmalen Rücken und pressten die zarte weibliche Figur an ihn. Ein Grinsen hauchte über seine Lippen und er vertiefte den Kuss, presste Bulma gegen das kühle Material der Tür. Bulma keuchte dabei leicht und er nutzte die Gelegenheit und ließ seine Zunge durch die schmale Öffnung ihres Mundes gleiten.

Sie wimmerte leise, doch ließ es zu. Verlangend strich seine Zunge über die ihre, verwickelte sie in ein leidenschaftliches Spiel.

Bulma vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haaren. Wäre sie nicht völlig überwältigt gewesen, hätte es sie überrascht, dass sich diese weich anfühlten. Und es wäre ihr auch aufgefallen, dass ihr ursprünglicher Plan, ihn flüchtig zu küssen und dann schnell in ihrer Wohnung zu verschwinden, fehlgeschlagen war.

Doch wie hätte sie es schaffen können, diese Lippen nur für einen kurzen Moment zu berühren. Das erste Mal wurde ihr bewusst, dass er ein fabelhafter Küsser war und, dass sie einen solchen Kuss noch nie erlebt hatte. In ihrem Kopf schien sich alles zu drehen, ihr Körper kribbelte, eine wohlige Wärme wuchs in ihrem Bauch.

Ihr ganzer Körper, ihr Geist, ihre eigene kleine Welt, selbst ihre Seele schien von der Berührung dieses Lippenpaares erfasst zu werden. Von diesem neuen Gefühl überwältigt ließ sie die Barrieren fallen, ergab sich und versank darin.

Sie merkte nicht, wie sie das Gefühl dieser Lippen nur für kurze Augenblicke verließ, registrierte nicht, dass ihre Wohnungstüre geöffnet wurde, dass sie durch ihre Schwelle gezogen wurde, merkte nicht, wie ihr Rücken gegen die nächstgelegene Wand gepresst wurde. Erst der tiefe Blick eines dunklen Augenpaares brachte sie wieder zurück aus ihrer Trance.

Sie erschauerte, als sie Wolken tiefster Gier darin entdeckte. Sein Blick schien der eines Raubtieres zu sein, das seine Beute unmittelbar vor sich hatte und fixierte.

Seine Zunge leckte über seine Lippen, bevor er diese wieder auf die ihren presste. Ein raues Knurren gurrte in seiner Kehle, als er ihren erregten Geruch lockend wahrnahm. Seine Hände fuhren über ihren Rücken und erfassten schließlich mit starkem Griff die festen Rundungen ihres Pos. Sie stöhnte leise auf, während ihre Knie immer weicher wurden. In einem kurzen klaren Moment krallte sie sich an seine starken Schultern und schaffte es so mit einer gekonnten Bewegung sich vom Boden abzustoßen und ihre Beine um seine Hüften zu schlingen.

In dieser erhöhten Position war ihr Hals direkt vor seiner Nase, er atmete ihren zarten, weiblichen Duft ein und ließ seine Zunge schließlich von ihrem Brustbein aus über ihren schmalen Hals bis zu ihrem Kinn gleiten, wo er an ihrer blassen Haut nippte. Fast vorsichtig saugte er an ihrer Carotis, spürte, wie das Blut dort stetig und rasch zirkulierte.

Sie spürte seine spitzen Fangzähne, doch sie hatte keine Angst mehr davor. Es wäre ihr sogar egal gewesen, hätte er sie in diesem Moment einfach verschlugen. Was zählte das schnelle Schlagen ihres Herzens, das pulsieren ihres Blutes, wenn ihr Geist dabei war, wahres Glück zu empfinden?

Doch seine Zähne durchdrangen nicht ihre Haut, kosteten nicht von ihrer Lebensader. Es waren seine großen, kräftigen Hände, seine talentierte Zunge, seine kühlen Lippen, die ihre Magie auf sie auswirkten.

Aus halb geöffneten Lidern blickte sie in seine dunklen Augen, ein Schauern fuhr über ihren Körper beim Anblick dessen, darin zu lesen war. Ein hungriges Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen.

Bulma jauchzte auf, als es plötzlich winzige burgunderrote Fetzen schneite. Und sah sie da etwa auch einen Schnipsel schwarze Spitze, der schwarzen Spitze ihres sündteuren BHs? "Sag mal bist du jetzt völlig..." ein tiefes Aufstöhnen unterbrach ihren wütenden Ausbruch. Schockiert stellte sie fest, dass sie selbst es war, die schnurrend in schweren Stößen ausatmete.

Doch wie hätte sie auch anders reagieren können. Zu gut fühlte es sich an, wie sein kühler Mund an ihrem rechten Nippel saugte und knabberte. Die Kälte seines Körpers war der Kontrast zu der Hitze von dem ihren. Hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst, hätte sie geglaubt, jedes Mal ein zwischen zu hören, wenn ihre Haut die seine traf.

Der Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand zog kleine Kreise über ihre linke Brust, was sich ähnlich einem frischen Windhauch anfühlte, sein kräftiger Körper drückte sich gegen sie, hielt sie damit fest in ihrer, gegen die Wand gepresste Position. Sie war purstes Wachs in seinen Händen, das wusste er genauso gut wie sie. Frustriert knurrend versuchte sie ihre Gedanken endlich wieder in halbwegs gerade Linien zu dirigieren. Noch nie war es ihr passiert, dass ein Mann vollkommen die Kontrolle übernommen hatte und sie bereit war, ihn mit sich machen zu lassen, was er wollte. Ihr Stolz verbot es ihr, sich diesem Drang hinzugeben. Sie würde nicht so einfach aufgeben.

Sie ließ ihre zierlichen Hände durch seine Haare gleiten, hinab zu seinem Nacken und unter sein schwarzes Muskelshirt zu seinen nackten Schultern, wo sie sie ruhen ließ. Ihre perfekt Manikürten Fingernägel gruben sich fest in seine Haut und sie spürte, wie sich seine Rückenmuskulatur versteifte. Triumphierend beugte sie ihren Kopf aus dessen erhöhten Position zu seinem Hals, wo sie, fast wie eine Hommage ihre weiche, warme Zunge über seine Venenbahnen gleiten ließ. Sie knabberte ein wenig daran. Als sie begann, an einem sich abhebenden Venenstrang zu saugen, erfüllte es sie mit einer seltsamen Zufriedenheit als Vegeta erstarrte und zischend einatmete.

Diese Gelegenheit nutzend löste sie den eisernen Scherengriff ihrer Beine und ließ ihre nackten Füße zu Boden gleiten. Nackte Füße? Wann hatte sie ihre Stiefel ausgezogen? Diese Merkwürdigkeit ignorierend griff sie mit beiden Händen seine Linke und zog ihn rückwärts laufend hinter sich her. Noch immer schienen ihre Beine aus einer wackligen Masse zu bestehen. Im Schlafzimmer angekommen blieb sie stehen. Fast ein wenig beschämt griff sie das Ende seines Shirts und zog es in qualvoller Langsamkeit nach oben. Ihr Blick verharrte auf dem schwarzen Stoff, der nun in ihren Händen lag und nach kurzem Zögern warf sie das Kleidungsstück von sich. "Siehst du, es geht auch ohne zerf...". Die Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken, als sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn richtete. Scharf definierte Muskeln, breite Schultern, ein perfekter Sixpack.

Fasziniert fuhren ihre Hände über das harte Fleisch. Die Berührung fühlte sich wie die Leichtigkeit eines Schmetterlings an, das kleine "o" das ihre Lippen bildeten, die rosa Farbe, die in ihre Wangen stieg. Nach all dieser Zeit, die er auf dieser Erde wandelte. Er war sich sicher, nie etwas schöneres gesehen zu haben.

Knurrend warf er sie schwungvoll auf ihr großes Bett. Nach Sekunden kauerte ihre Lederhose irgendwo leblos in einer Ecke, war jedoch nicht einsam, da eine Männerhose direkt auf ihr lag. Vegeta's schwerer Körper thronte nun über ihr, seine Lippen waren schier überall. Wanderten von ihrem Hals über ihre Brust, ihren Bauch, ihre Oberschenkel bis zu ihrem Zentrum. Lediglich ein schmaler Streifen dünnen schwarzen Stoffes trennten ihn noch von ihrem weiblichen Fleisch.

Bulma hielt sich an ihrem weißen Laken fest, versuchte mit aller Kraft, sich daran festzukrallen. Sie kannte all diese neuen Gefühle und Sensationen nicht. Kein Mann, mit dem sie zusammen gewesen war, hatte sie je so berührt, je so geküsst, hatte sie je durch einen einzigen tiefen Blick so sehr erregt.

Sein kühler Atem strich über den dünnen Stoff ihres Höschens, löste eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem gesamten Körper aus. Sie biss auf ihre Unterlippe mit fast schmerzhafter Stärke, versuchte so einen wohligen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken.

Ihr angespannter Körper bäumte sich auf, als Vegeta den überflüssigen Stoff, der ihn von ihr trennte mit einer Hand zerfetzte und seine Zunge ohne weitere Umschweife in ihre warme Feuchtigkeit eindringen ließ. Kälte traf Hitze und ein stöhnender Aufschrei Vegeta's Ohren.

In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles, jede einzelne Pore ihres Körpers schien wohlig zu kribbeln, als er seine Magie an ihr wirkte. Wieder vergruben sich ihre Hände in seinen Haaren, verkrampften sich, ebenso wie der Rest ihrer Glieder, als sie völlig unvorbereitet ihr erster Höhepunkt wie eine Welle traf. Schwer atmend bewegte sich ihre Brust rasch auf und ab, vor ihren Augen tanzten kleine Punkte.

Vegeta betrachtete sich das Schauspiel, blickte von den sich unaufhörlich kontrahierenden Muskeln ihrer weiblichen Lippen hoch. Ihr gesamter Körper schien zu erröten, kleine Schweißperlen glänzten auf ihrem Bauch, ihre Brüste tanzten im Takt ihrer schnellen Atmung. Sie blickte ihm aus halb geöffneten, von Leidenschaft schimmernden Augen entgegen, eine Hand streckte sich schwach nach ihm aus. Er folgte ihrer Aufforderung und bedeckte ihre schmale Form mit seiner breiten. Er strich eine feuchte Haarsträhne von ihrer Stirn, musterte ihr völlig entspanntes Gesicht. Ja, definitiv! Nichts konnte diese Schönheit übertreffen.

Tief sog er ihren Duft ein, schmeckte sie noch immer auf seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge. Süß betörte ihr Geschmack seine Sinne und ihre leise wimmernden Laute baten ihn um einen weiteren Kuss. Er führte seine Lippen zu den ihren, schenkte ihr den Geschmack ihrer eigenen Erregung.

Bulma's Hände umschlangen seinen breiten Rücken, fuhren sanft über die festen Furchen, die seine Muskeln definierten. Intensiv, alles an diesem Mann war einfach nur intensiv. Sein Körper, sein Blick, seine Berührungen. Alles an ihm war verführerisch.

Ihre Hände forschten weiter, während ihre Lippen noch immer gemeinsam tanzten, fanden seinen festen Hintern. Neckisch gruben sich ihre Nägel in dessen Haut, bewirkten ein tiefes Grollen, das seine gesamte Form vibrieren ließ. Ungern ließ sie von ihm ab, doch ihre Neugierde war schlichtweg zu stark. Ihre Finger schwebten weiter, fanden seinen Steiß, wo sie leichte Kreise zogen. Ein Schauer erfasste ihn, sein Körper versteifte sich. Hatte sie da etwa eine sensible Stelle entdeckt? Die Enden ihres Mundes formten sich zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln, die sanften Berührungen an seinem Steiß wurden stärker. Sie massierte den Punkt nun mit kräftigem Druck. Vegeta löste sich von ihren Lippen, versuchte erfolglos ein raues Stöhnen zu vermeiden.

Leises Lachen unterbrach die provokante Verführung, die er sich ergeben hatte. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen blitzte er sie an. "Miststück." Sein zischendes Fluchen löste lediglich ein weiteres arrogantes Lachen aus.

Mit festem Griff umfasste er ihre Hüfte, drückte sie an sich, was sie sogleich verstummen ließ. Was sich nun gegen ihre Schenkel presste, war ein Teil seines Körpers, den sie noch nicht genauer inspiziert hatte. Ein überraschend.. großer Teil. Ihre großen Augen verfingen sich in seinem genüsslich selbstzufriedenen Blick. Ihre Lippen öffneten sich ein wenig, doch es verließen sie keine Worte.

Er drückte ihre Schenkel grob auseinander, wollte sie dafür bestrafen, ihn so "gereizt" zu haben. Er platzierte sich zwischen ihre Beine, drückte seinen steifen Muskel gegen ihren feuchten Eingang und verharrte in dieser Position. Er konnte ihren schnellen Herzschlag spüren, konnte geradezu sehen, wie das Blut durch ihren Körper schoss und ihn erstrahlen ließ.

"Bitte." So leise, dass selbst er Mühe hatte es zu hören, murmelte sie flehend. Sie warf ihren Stolz von sich, hätte früher nie zugelassen, einen Mann darum zu betteln. Doch alles in ihr schrie danach, wollte ihn in sich spüren, wollte endlich eine Erlösung von dieser entsetzlichen Anspannung.

Sie ignorierte sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen. "Bitte," wiederholte sie nun lauter.

"Bitte, was?"

Ein Knurren gurrte durch ihre Kehle. Dieser verdammte Bastard! Frustriert versuchte sie ihre Hüften ihm entgegen zu stemmen, das Begehrte selbst zu erlangen, ohne seiner Gnade ausgeliefert zu sein. Doch er gönnte ihr diesen Erfolg nicht, hielt sie mit eisernem Griff in ihrer Position. Sie spürte die runde, weiche Spitze seines Ständers, der erbarmungslos in seiner Position verharrte, neckisch ihre weiblichen Lippen küsste.

Wie sehr sie diesen Kerl hasste.

"Lügnerin."

"Arroganter Mistkerl."

Er gluckste düster über ihre Frustration. "Gib mir was ich will und ich gebe dir, wonach du dich sehnst... vielleicht, wenn du ein braves Mädchen bist."

"Arschloch!"

Sein reiches tiefes Lachen erfüllte den Raum. "Nein danke, ich bevorzuge die vordere Region."

Unfeiwillig errötete Bulma zutiefst und ebenso unfreiwillig brachen ihre Mauern Stück für Stück, ohne es aufhalten zu können. Ihr Stolz schien schlichtweg nicht mehr vorhanden zu sein und in geschlagener Manier entspannte sich ihr Körper.

Ihr Kopf ruhte auf ihrem Kissen, ihre Haare umringten ihn dabei in blauen Wellen.

"Bitte, ich will dich in mir spüren."

Vegeta grinste über ihre leise, fast beschämte Aussprache. Doch er erkannte seinen Sieg, würde ihn später in vollsten Zügen genießen. Doch nun war sein eigenes Verlangen zu groß. Er hätte es selbst nicht mehr lange ausgehalten, hatte er doch die ganze Zeit ihr heißes Fleisch gespürt, das ihn fast schon angesaugt hatte.

Mit einem kräftigen Stoß drang er schließlich in sie ein, entlockte ihr einen schrillen Schrei und sich selbst ein tiefes Grollen. Sie war eng, feucht und heiß und machte ihn schlichtweg vollkommen wild. Er füllte sie aus und sie passte wie eine zweite Haut. Ihre Beine schlangen sich wieder um seine Hüften, ihr Becken traf jeden seiner starken Stöße. Beide Körper tanzten in harmonischer Zweisamkeit.

Bulma war im Paradies, nichts war je schöner, nichts vollkommener, nichts intensiver in ihrem Leben gewesen.


	15. Fragrance

**Bloody Nights**

15. Fragrance

**A/N Nach meinem Ausflug in die Oneshot Abteilung wieder retour zum Wesentlichen...**

Die wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne fielen auf den dichten Wald aus Beton und die unzähligen Wege und Flüsse aus Teer. Mit einem Lächeln erwachte die blauhaarige Frau aus ihrem traumlosen Schlaf, noch immer sanft in ihre weißen Laken gehüllt. Mit geschlossenen Augen seufzte sie leise, atmete tief und wohlig ein. So gut hatte sie sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt.

Der bekannte Duft ihrer Wohnung umspielte ihre Nase, doch da, ganz flüchtig war ein andere, fremde und doch seltsam bekannte Note, die ihr Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Männlich ließ diese Note ihren Körper erzittern. Und mit einem Schlag traf Bulma die Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht und sie fuhr hoch, geschockt weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie wagte es fast nicht, ihren Blick von der weißen Wand ihres Schlafzimmers zu reißen. Perplex drehte sich erst ihr Kopf, dann langsam ihre Augen zur Seite. Und der Anblick, der sich ihr dort bot....

... nun, sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich freute oder schlichtweg vollkommen entrüstet darüber war. Der Platz neben ihr zeigte nichts als weiße Laken, war leer wie sie es gewohnt war. Obwohl sich ihr Verstand stark und stur dagegen wehrte wusste sie dennoch sehr bewusst, dass sie enttäuscht war. Mit einem frustrierten Aufschrei ließ sie sich zurück in ihr Kissen fallen und zog die Decke über ihren Kopf.

Ein schrilles Klingeln riss sie aus ihrem leichten Schlaf, den sie kurz zuvor unter ihrer Decke begraben wieder gefunden hatte. Sie versuchte den nervenden Ton zu ignorieren, doch er wollte und wollte kein Ende nehmen. Fluchend und Schnaubend versuchte sie mit geschlossenen Augen und einer Hand, ihren Wecker zu erreichen und schlug auf diesen mehrfach unsanft ein, doch das Geräusch wollte noch immer nicht verstummen.

Nur langsam erwachte sie schließlich völlig und erkannte, dass es sich um das Klingeln ihres Telefons handelte. Gerade als das Klingeln ein Ende nahm und sie ihre eigene Stimme melodisch säuselnd bitten hörte, dass der Anrufer doch eine Nachricht nach dem Piepton hinterlassen solle.

Bulma seufzte leise und fragte sich, wer sie wohl um diese Zeit schon anrufen würde. Sie schielte mit einem Auge auf ihren Wecker der gerade 8:00 Uhr anzeigte.

"Frau Briefs, zum letzten Mal, bewegen Sie gefälligst ihren hübschen Hintern hier her oder es wird ernsthafte Konsequenzen für Sie haben... Ach, wissen Sie was? Vergessen Sie's. Da Sie dem Meeting anscheinend nicht beiwohnen möchten, kommen Sie gleich zum Gericht."

Bulma war inzwischen aufgesprungen und starrte auf ihren Anrufbeantworter. Die Stimme ihres Chef's hallte noch zischend in ihren Ohren. Er war wütend, sehr wütend. Ohne Umschweife klappte sie ihr Notebook auf und trippelte nervös mit ihren Fingern darauf herum. Hatte dieses verdammte Ding schon immer so lange gebraucht um hochzufahren?

Sie setzte sich auf ihre Bettkante und platzierte das Notebook auf ihren Oberschenkeln. Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass sie mehrere E-Mails im Posteingang hatte, alle von ihrem Chef. Einige belanglose Aufträge, die letzteren schienen jedoch wichtig zu sein. Es waren präzise Informationen, Angaben und Daten eines Klienten. Sie schluckte schwer, als sie die letzte E-Mail überflog. Sie las von dem Meeting, das gerade jetzt stattfinden sollte, von der Verhandlung, die um 9:00 Uhr beginnen würde...

"Shit", sie rannte durch ihre Wohnung, zwängte sich in ein schlichtes graues Kostüm mit weißer Bluse, kämmte sich nicht allzu zärtlich ihre Haare und putzte sich währenddessen ihre Zähne. "Shit, shit, SHIT!"

Ohne ihr Spiegelbild nochmals zu überprüfen, das ihr die übliche ernste, nüchterne aber hübsche und dezent geschminkte Reflektion ihres Selbst gezeigt hätte hetzte sie durch ihre Wohnung, packte schließlich ihre schwarze Aktentasche und schlüpfte fast stolpernd in ihre edlen Pumps.

* * *

Keuchend stand Bulma vor dem Gerichtsgebäude und blickte dabei auf die Uhr, die auf einer Säule angebracht war. 08:30 Uhr, verdammt, sie war gut! Sie presste bei dem Gedanken ihre Aktentasche noch etwas fester an sich, worin sich die erforderlichen Papiere über den Mandanten befanden. Über ihre Schnelligkeit selbst überrascht seufzte sie leise. So gestresst und panisch war sie lange nicht mehr gewesen, hatte sie doch diese Papiere erst noch im Büro holen müssen, wo sie auf ihrem Schreibtisch bereit gelegen hatten. Ein Mal quer durch die Stadt und das um diese Uhrzeit...

Ihr Blick traf die schöne Justitia, die blind über dem pompösen Eingang des Gebäudes thronte. Es war gut, dass die Göttin der Gerechtigkeit nicht sehen konnte was in ihrem Namen passierte. Oft entschied über Unschuld und Schuld die Größe des Portemonnaies und die Kompetenz des Anwaltes. So erschien die Bedeutung der Augenbinde, nämlich Unparteilichkeit schon selbst als lachhaft.

Bulma betrat schließlich das ihr längst bekannte Gebäude und ging zu dem in dem Mail angegebenen Saal. An dessen Eingang wies sie sich als die Sekretärin des Verteidigers aus und platzierte sich in die vorderste Reihe hinter dem Pult, wo ihr Chef mit seinem Klienten Platz nehmen würde.

Sie lächelte zufrieden. Es war noch genug Zeit die Akten zu studieren und sie würde so Herrn Anderson nicht noch wütender machen als er eh schon war.

So blätterte sie durch die Papiere und hob überrascht eine Augenbraue als sie feststellte, dass immer nur die Initialen des Klienten auftauchten. Herr Anderson nahm es hier wohl mit dem Datenschutz etwas zu genau. Es schien wohl der große Fisch zu sein, wegen dem er sie aus dem Büro verbannt hatte. Nun, sie würde den Namen heute so oder so erfahren, der sie aber ohnehin nicht interessierte.

Den Akten zufolge war es mal wieder ein reicher Geschäftsmann, der in seiner Freizeit Mafia spielte. Schwere fahrlässige und vorsätzliche Körperverletzung in mehreren Fällen, Raufhandel, Nötigung, Hehlerei, Bestechung, Drogenhandel... Die Liste war lang. Aber Bulma wusste aus Erfahrung, dass das lediglich die Delikte waren, die demjenigen irgendwie nachweisbar waren. Und meist waren das nur die Peanuts, die richtig großen Dinger zogen die Typen schon so ab, dass es keine Zeugen und gab und wenn es die gab, dann wurden auch die noch aus dem Weg geräumt. Welch eine verrückte Welt das doch war.

"Da sind Sie ja! Ich dachte mir schon, dass es ein Fehler war Ihnen die Heimarbeit zu erlauben."

Bulma zuckte zusammen. Dr. Richard Anderson hatte ihr den Rücken zugedreht, packte seinerseits seine Papier aus und platzierte diese sorgfältig auf dem schweren dunklen Holztisch vor sich. Sie biss sich auf die Zunge, ein schnippischer Kommentar darüber, dass er ihr die Heimarbeit nicht erlaubt sondern selbst auferlegt hatte, sie als Sicherheitsrisiko gesehen hatte oder einfach nur als Störfaktur... war nun fehl am Platz. Er war immer noch wütend und ihn noch mehr zu reizen war nicht nötig.

Steif, als hätte er mehrere Besenstiele verschluckt drehte er sich wieder um und starrte sie mit braunen Augen an. "Ich hoffe Ihnen ist klar, wie wichtig dieser Fall für meine Kanzlei ist." Leise raunend beugte er sich zu ihr. "Wenn ich diesen Fall gewinne, werden sie mich alle haben wollen. Dann bin ich die Nummer 1. Also passen sie gut auf, notieren Sie alles Wichtige und beobachten sie vor allem den Staatsanwalt, der ist ein harter Brocken. Ich will seine Schwachstellen wissen, ich will, dass sie jede nervöse Regung beachten, verstanden?"

Bulma schluckte angewidert und nickte. Dieser Arrogante Schnösel! "Und unseren Klienten werden Sie respektvoll und zuvorkommend behandeln. Er ist die wichtigste Person hier im Saal für Sie.. nun, nach mir zumindest."

Sie verzog keine Mine, doch innerlich begann ihr Blut zu kochen. Was glaubte er, wer er war? Männer, immer davon überzeugt, der Mittelpunkt des Universums zu sein. Genervt zupfte sie ihren Rock zurecht und klammerte sich schließlich an ihren Block, dessen leere Seiten sie anlachten. Das würde ein verdammt langer Tag werden.

Sie begann einige Daten darauf zu notieren, die ihr für ihre Aufgabe wichtig erschienen. Geschmeidig und elegant fuhr ihr Kuli über das weiße Papier, formte geschwungene Linien die schließlich Buchstaben und Worte ergaben, bis plötzlich ihre Hand still stand und die Spitze des Kulis fest gegen dem Block drückte. Ihr Mund war schlagartig ausgetrocknet, ihre Zunge fühlte sich wie Sandpapier an. Ihre Finger begannen zu zittern, ihr Kuli zeichnete nun kleine zackige Linien.

Das alles war passiert, während der Klient ihres Chefs diesen begrüßt hatte. Die tiefe, raunende Stimme erfüllte den Raum, überdeckte jegliche andere Geräusche und traf sie völlig unvorbereitet. Ihr Blick richtete sich nach vorne, wo ihr Chef gerade die blasse Hand seines Auftraggebers schüttelte, die Hand, die einem langhaarigen, grünäugigen Schönling gehörte, die Hand, die sich nun ihr entgegen streckte.

Völlig geschockt blickte sie auf diese Hand, ließ ihren Blick weiter über den Arm gleiten, die breiten Schultern, den Hals und schließlich...

"Frau Briefs, das ist unser geschätzter Klient, Herr Zarbon Ginyu."

Bulma stand geschützt hinter den zahlreichen dicken Säulen im Außenbereich des Gebäudes. Sie sog an einer Zigarette, obwohl sich ihr Magen dabei umdrehte. Übelkeit und ein seltsames Schwindelgefühl dominierte ihren Körper seit nunmehr einigen Stunden, die ihr wie eine kleine Ewigkeit erschienen waren. Das breite, ekelhafte Grinsen von Zarbon, als er ihr seine Hand gereicht hatte und sie diese wie ihn Trance geschüttelt hatte, seine von sich eingenommene Gelassenheit, während alle die ihm vorgeworfenen Delikte vorgelesen worden waren, seine bloße Präsenz widerten sie an.

Immer und immer wieder hatte sie sich während dieser ersten Stunden gefragt wie es nur passiert war, dass sie sich mit ihm eingelassen hatte. Wie hatte sie so blind sein können? Abwesend hatte sie ihre Unterlagen angestarrt, die Initialen Z. G. schienen sie dabei zu verspotten.

"Briefs, huh?"

Sie zuckte zusammen, diese Stimme ließ kalte unangenehme Schauer über ihren Körper gleiten. Mit steinernem Gesicht starrte sie die graue hohe Decke über sich an, die von den Marmorsäulen getragen wurde. Ein leises Glucksen war zu hören, dann plötzlich drückte sie etwas gegen die kühle Mauer, an die sie sich zuvor nur leicht angelehnt hatte.

Bulma schnaubte: "Zarbon Ginyu, huh? Wie.. kreativ." Sarkastisch rümpfte sie ihre Nase.

Wieder ein Lachen. "Na ja, warum soll ich MEINE Gang nicht auch nach MIR benennen?"

Sie versuchte, seinen schweren Körper von dem ihren zu drücken, fühlte sich mehr und mehr unwohl und Platzangst machte sich in ihr breit. Doch er dachte nicht daran, sich nur einen Millimeter von ihr zu entfernen. Seine Hände ruhten links und rechts neben ihrem Kopf, hielten Bulma so unausweichlich in ihrer Position, sein Gesicht war für ihren Geschmack bedeutend zu nah an ihrem eigenen.

Bulma's Augen weiteten sich panisch, als seine Lippen ihr linkes Ohr streiften. "Ich habe dich vermisst, weißt du?"

"Du hast mich vermisst? Sag mal, raffst du eigentlich noch was?" Ihre Stimme klang nervöser, als sie eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte, dafür jedoch Wutgetränkt. "Du hast MICH abgeschoben und das für ein billiges Flittchen. Also lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe."

Zarbon leckte sich über seine Lippen. "Mmmh, ja, dieses Temperament. Das 'billige Flittchen' macht wirklich nur halb so viel Spaß wie du, Babe." Er umfasste ihr Kinn und zwang sie indem er es ein wenig anhob, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. "Wer hätte gedacht, dass eine Schlampe wie du in ihrem armseligen alltäglichen Leben eine kleine Sekretärin ist." Er musterte ihr Outfit. "Eine sexy kleine Sekretärin."

Ihre Hand traf seine Wange mit all ihrer Kraft und trotzdem schien er es nur halbherzig wahrzunehmen. "Was erlaubst du dir!" Sie schaffte es schließlich, sich von ihm zu befreien und blitzte ihn wütend an. "Und lass gefälligst deine dreckigen Finger von mir." Erzürnt stöckelte sie in Richtung Eingang.

"Hey, Babe! Du hattest früher doch auch nie was gegen meine magischen Hände. Du weißt doch, ich bekomme immer, was ich will." Sein dunkles Lachen hallte ihr noch penetrant hinterher.

Übelkeit überkam sie, jedes einzelne Wort schien ihren Magen noch ein wenig mehr rebellieren zu lassen.

Als sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war, setzte er ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf. Diese Verhandlung würde wohl doch nicht so langweilig werden, wie er befürchtet hatte. Er war diesen Zirkus schließlich erprobt. Er hatte bis jetzt lediglich nicht wegen so vieler Anklagen gleichzeitig vor Gericht gestanden... nun, es war nichts, was man mit genügend Geld nicht aus der Welt schaffen konnte.

So ging auch er wieder zurück zu seinem Anwalt als die Pause vorbei war, sich der wütenden Präsenz hinter sich durchaus genüsslich bewusst.

* * *

Stille erfüllte den dunklen Raum, das menschliche Auge hätte nie die beiden Gestalten darin wahrnehmen können, die bewegungslos darin saßen.

Vegeta saß mit geschlossenen Augen auf einem alten mit feinen aber inzwischen verschlissenen Fresken verzierten braunen Ledersessel, spürte den Übergang des Tages in die Nacht. Ein laues kribbelndes Gefühl sagte ihm, dass die Sonne gerade im Begriff war unterzugehen. Er hatte Juu ignoriert, als diese den Raum betreten hatte, genoss die Impulse seiner Vampirinstinkte ohne sich von ihr stören zu lassen.

Sie beide waren stets die 'Frühaufsteher'. Er als Anführer war der Erste, der aus seinem tiefen Schlaf erwachte, gefolgt von Juu. So hatten sie schon unzählige Stunden nebeneinander verbracht, schweigend und wartend auf die Anderen.

Juu blickte ins Leere, konzentrierte sich auf einen bestimmten Punkt in der schäbigen Decke über sich. Sie konnte den Duft der Frau an Vegeta riechen, er schien es sie geradezu provozierend spüren zu lassen. Doch sie hatte den Punkt erreicht, an dem es ihr egal war. Sollte er doch tun, was er wollte. Er würde es sowieso tun. Wenn er auch sie alle damit in Gefahr brachte. Sie war machtlos gegen ihn, das musste sie sich eingestehen und vor allem hatte sie ihre eigenen Sorgen.

Sie fauchte leise, als die Tür aufschlug und ein beschwingter Jay durch diese Trat. "Musst du immer so einen Krach machen?"

Dieser hob eine Augenbraue und blickte seine Schwester mit verwunderter Naivität an. "Dir auch ein freundliches Guten Abend, meine liebe Schwester." Er ließ sich neben sie in die Couch fallen und ließ damit eine Staubwolke um sich herum aufsteigen, was ihn und Juu gleichzeitig zum niesen brachte.

Sie knurrte ihn wütend an, was er mit einem unschuldigen Grinsen beantwortete. "Hey, warum so schlechte Laune?" Sie verschränkte ihre Arme und grollte weiterhin vor sich hin. Jay musterte sie und richtete dann seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Vegeta. "Weißt du, warum sie so mies drauf ist?"

Vegeta rümpfte die Nase und öffnete schließlich seine dunklen Augen. "Als ob mich das interessieren würde."

Jay zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern und inspizierte den Raum. Als er Kakarott und Chichi nicht entdeckte, stapfte er zu einer geschlossenen Tür und riss diese schwungvoll auf. "Hey ihr Turteltauben, würdet ihr euch auch mal fertig machen? Ich hab nämlich verdammt großen Hunger."

Geschockt blickte ihm Chichi entgegen, die gerade auf dem Schoß von Kakarott saß und schälte ihre Lippen hastig von den seinen. "JAY, SAG MAL GEHT'S NOCH?" Ihr schriller Schrei hallte durch die kleine Wohnung. Jay grinste breit "Oh, hab ich euch etwa bei etwas gestört?"

Ein schwarzer Stöckelschuh flog durch die Tür und verfehlte den ausweichenden Jay nur knapp. Dem Schuh folgten einige hitzige, geradezu hysterische Beschimpfungen, kecke Provokationen und murmelnde Beruhigungsworte durch Kakarott.

Vegeta richtete sich genervt auf. "DIESE VERDAMMTE NERVTÖTENDE BANDE! DAS IST JA HIER LANGSAM SCHLIMMER ALS IN JEDEM IRRENHAUS!"

Dumpf und stark hallten seine Schritte, als er die Wohnung verließ und die Tür hinter sich zu schlug, sodass ein wenig Putz von der Decke bröckelte. Stille war abrupt wieder eingekehrt.

Juu rieb sich die Schläfen. "So ungern ich das sage, aber er hat wirklich recht, das ist mit euch echt nicht mehr zum aushalten." Damit verließ auch sie die Wohnung lautstark.

Jay sah seiner Schwester überrascht nach, setzte dann aber einen traurigen Blick auf. Reumütig entschuldigte er sich bei Chichi, die ebenso einige schuldbewusste Worte murmelte und starrte dann wieder seufzend die Ausgangstür an. "Schade, ich hab gedacht, dass wir heute wieder Mal alle gemeinsam einen drauf machen. Es ist schon lange her, dass wir vollzählig auf Tour gegangen sind."

Laute Musik dröhnte durch die tief und relativ schmal geschnittenen Räume eines kleinen Clubs am Rande der Stadt. Bulma nippte lustlos an ihrem Cocktail, während sie ihre Umgebung inspizierte. Der Club war noch recht neu und mittelmäßig besucht. Sie rückte ihre Korsage ein wenig zurecht, wobei ihr auffiel, dass sie noch keiner blöd von der Seite angequatscht hatte. Das war schon Mal ein Pluspunkt für den heutigen Abend.

Sie wollte heute auch nichts als ihre Ruhe haben. Der Tag war schrecklich genug gewesen. Sie summte abwesend mit dem Lied mit, das gerade aus den Boxen pocherte und fuhr mit ihrem Zeigefinger über den Rand ihres Glases. Wann war ihr Leben eigentlich so kompliziert geworden? Im Grunde führte sie doch ein ganz normales Leben.. für ihr Alter. Sie machte täglich brav ihre durchaus seriöse Arbeit, feierte Abends gerne und hatte hin und wieder gern ein kleines Abenteuer. Aber das alles ging langsam über die Grenzen eines schlichten Abenteuers hinaus.

Leise lachte sie vor sich hin. Sie hatte heute ihren Ex-Lover, von dem sie so gut wie nichts gewusst hatte, außer, dass er ein ziemliches Arschloch war und ein paar krumme Dinger drehte in einem Gerichtssaal wieder getroffen, als den Klienten ihres eigenen Chefs. Wie grotesk!

Es fröstelte sie bei dem Gedanken an Zarbon. Sie ekelte sich vor sich selbst, dass sie tatsächlich mal etwas mit ihm gehabt hatte und hatte heute auch fast den ganzen Nachmittag in der Badewanne verbracht. Ihre Fingerkuppen waren noch immer etwas verschrumpelt. Trotzdem schien ihr, dass immer noch etwas von ihm an ihr haftete. Er hatte sie heute mit seinen widerlichen Fingern angefasst, seinen Körper gegen ihren gepresst.

Bulma verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer grausigen Grimasse und trank ihren Cocktail aus. Der Tag konnte wohl kaum schlimmer werden.

Seufzend fummelte sie eine Zigarette aus der neuen Schachtel vor sich und durchsuchte ihre Tasche fieberhaft nach ihrem Feuerzeug. Grummelnd fluchte sie darüber, dass sie ihre Feuerzeuge immer verlegte oder in den hintersten Ecken ihrer Taschen nicht wiederfinden konnte, bis eine kleine Flamme vor ihrem Gesicht auftauchte. In gewohnter Manier zündete sie sich elegant ihre Zigarette damit an und nahm erst mal einen tiefen Zug, den sie genüsslich wieder auspustete. Erst dann musterte sie den edlen Feuerspender.

Zu ihrer Überraschung grinste ihr das freundliche Gesicht von Krillin entgegen. "Hey, Bulma."

"Krillin!" Ein breites Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als er den Barhocker neben ihr erklomm.

"Lange nicht gesehen." Er bestellte sich ein Bier und strahlte sie von der Seite an. "Du hast uns wirklich allen gefehlt."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue, innerlich fröstelnd als es ihr die ähnliche Worte von Zarbon kurz wieder in Erinnerung rief. "So? Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass sich die anderen groß um meine Abwesenheit gekümmert haben."

Krillin zögerte, doch konnte er ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. "Ach, na ja... du hast mir gefehlt. Und Yamchu, der hatte wirklich 'ne ganze Weile lang 'ne echt schlechte Laune deswegen. Außerdem.. Zarbon schien mit seiner Neuen auch nicht allzu zufrieden gewesen zu sein."

Sie zuckte zusammen, wieder dieser Name. Sie schwiegen eine Zeit lang nebeneinander, saßen einfach nur jeder für sich an der Bar und tranken. Nach einer Weile drehte sich Bulma schließlich zu Krillin und sah ihm tief in die Augen. "Sei ehrlich Krillin, irgendwas läuft doch im Moment bei euch."

Er wich ihrem Blick aus und starrte über den Tresen auf die fielen Flaschen, die hinter dessen Wand postiert waren. "Krillin, du weißt, dass ich sofort sehe, wenn du lügst."

Seufzend lehrte er seine Flasche und stellte diese fast lautlos wieder ab. "Zarbon hat ein bisschen Ärger am Hals, nichts, was wir nicht schon kennen. Aber wir halten uns im Moment vom Darkside fern. Na ja, zumindest die, die nicht so wichtig sind und denen er nicht so sehr vertraut. Du weißt ja, dass er nicht so viel von mir hält und, dass es eigentlich ein Wunder ist, dass ich so lange in seiner Gang sein durfte."

"Sein durfte.." wiederholte Bulma fast flüsternd. Krillin lächelte traurig. "Ja, das ist jetzt wohl vorbei. Er braucht mich nicht mehr, das haben zumindest die Anderen gesagt. Seit dem war ich nicht mehr im Darkside und ich denke, dass ich mich da nicht mehr blicken lassen muss. Ich hab schon Glück, wenn sie mich in Frieden lassen."

Bulma musterte ihn nachdenklich. Sie wusste, dass er ihr nicht alles erzählte. Es musste einen Grund geben, warum er ausgestoßen worden war. Vielleicht hatte er sich geweigert etwas zu tun, das Zarbon von ihm verlangt hatte, oder er hatte seine Arbeit schlicht nicht gut erledigt oder nicht nach den Wünschen von Zarbon. Am wahrscheinlichsten war, betrachtete man die jüngsten Ereignisse, dass er vielleicht auch etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass Zarbon jetzt vor Gericht stand. Damit hätte er jedoch auch sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt. Ob dieser Kleine Kerl es wohl wirklich wagen würde?

Nun, er schien es ihr wohl nicht sagen zu wollen. Es tat auch nichts zur Sache. Sie klopfte ihm auf die Schulter "Na komm, ist doch besser von dem miesen Pack niemanden mehr sehen zu müssen, oder? Die warn alle so oder so nur grässlich anzusehen und nicht auszustehen."

Er gluckste leise. "Ja, stimmt schon. Eigentlich kein guter Umgang für Leute wie uns, was? Na, wie geht's eigentlich dir?"

"Das Leben ist immer noch so durcheinander wie es vorher war. Es scheint mir sogar noch ein bisschen komplizierter geworden zu sein."

Er prostete ihr zu. "Das Gefühl kenne ich. Darauf trinken wir."

Bulma stieß mit ihm an und nahm einen großen Schluck von ihrem neuen Cocktail. Ein warmes Gefühl schlich sich in ihre Brust. Sie mochte diesen kleinen Kerl wirklich und sie musste zugeben, dass auch sie ihn vermisst hatte. Er war so etwas wie ein Freund für sie geworden und Freunde waren in ihrem Leben ein sehr seltenes Gut.

* * *

Eine rassige, schwarzhaarige Schönheit schob ihre Oberweite zurecht, als sie durch den Club stolzierte. Ihre Augen scannten die Männer die sie begierig angafften, hochnäsig ignorierte sie diese jedoch demonstrativ. Sie brauchte eine Herausforderung und all diese Typen waren schlussendlich doch nur Waschlappen. Richtige Männer waren heutzutage wirklich selten geworden, stellte sie seufzend fest.

Als sie die Hoffnung fast aufgegeben hatte, hier etwas.. oder eher jemand brauchbares zu finden, sah sie in einer Ecke eine schattige Gestalt, die lässig an der Wand lehnte. Sein schwarzes Haar, sein gelassener, kühler Blick, seine arrogante, verschlossene Pose. Oh ja, das war schon eher, was sie sich vorstellte. Noch ein Mal schob sie ihre Brüste zurecht, zog ihren ohnehin nicht vorhandenen Bauch ein und schwebte aufgeplustert in die Richtung des Mannes. Süßlich lächelnd warf sie ihre Haare in gekonnter Attitüde über ihre Schulter und blinzelte ihn flirtend an.

Seine kalten, fast seelenlosen Augen musterten die Gestalt vor sich lange, die sich möglichst Lasziv in Szene warf und irgendwelchen Stuss plapperte. Ohne eines ihrer Worte zu erwidern schlang er unvermittelt einen Arm um ihren Rücken und zog sie in eine ruhige, dunkle Ecke des Clubs.

* * *

Vegeta leckte sich seine rötlichen Lippen. Er war wieder auf seinen Beobachtungsposten zurückgekehrt und stellte dabei zufrieden fest, dass die, die seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte nun endlich alleine an der Bar saß und offensichtlich gelangweilt an ihrem Getränk nippte.

Er hatte lange beobachtet wie sie mit einem unauffälligen kleinen Typen gesprochen hatte. Sie schienen vertraut, jedoch nicht zu sehr. Es hätte ihn auch überrascht, wenn dieser unscheinbare Knilch wirklich in ihr Beutschema gepasst hätte.

Mit emotionsloser Mine betrachtete er, wie sich ihre schmalen Finger um das Glas schlangen, wie ihre Haare bei größeren Bewegungen über ihren Rücken glitten, sah ihre langen Beine, die sie übereinander geschlagen hatte. Den Kopf über sich selbst schüttelnd drückte er sich schließlich von der Wand hinter sich ab und bewegte sich lautlos in ihre Richtung.

Tatsächlich merkte sie nicht ein Mal, wie er sich neben sie setzte. Erst als er sich mit seiner tiefen, rauen Stimme einen Whisky bestellte, schien sie seine Anwesenheit wahrzunehmen. Er konnte fast selbst spüren, wie sich ihre Nackenhaare aufstellten.

Nicht nur diese, Bulma's Körper wurde von einer prickelnden Gänsehaut erfasst, als sie die männliche Stimme hörte, die schier ihren ganzen Körper zum vibrieren brachte.

Und dann traf sie sie, die Erinnerung an die Nacht zuvor. Seine starken Hände auf ihrer erhitzten Haut, sein kühler Atem, der über ihren Nacken strich, sein fast nicht auszuhaltender intensiver Blick, das Gewicht seines Körpers auf dem ihren, sein animalisches Grollen...

Nervös umfasste sie mit beiden Händen ihr Glas. "Hi."

Wäre es nicht gegen seiner Natur, er hätte laut über ihre peinliche Berührtheit gelacht. Die Menschen waren wahrhaft kläglich. Gerade eine Nacht zuvor hatte er sie in ihrer entblößten Schönheit gesehen, nichts als seine Hände, als sein Körper hatte ihre Haut bedeckt.

Trotz seines ausgesprochenen Amüsement zierte lediglich ein schiefes Grinsen seine starren Züge und er antwortete ihr mit einem Knurren, bevor er einen kräftigen Schluck von der braunen Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas genoss.

Unsicher musterte sie ihn aus den Augenwinkeln. Seine nahe Präsenz war Reiz genug, doch wie er so in seinem scheinbar obligatorischen Mantel neben ihr saß, dessen Material sich an seinen gestählten Körper schmiegte, es war fast zu viel in Verbindung mit den Erinnerungen und Eindrücken der letzten Nacht. Seine starken Arme, die sich unter ihren Fingern wie Felsbrocken anfühlten, seine Haare, die kitzelnd über ihre Haut strichen...

'Hör endlich auf damit...' fluchte sie innerlich. 'So toll fandest du ihn auch wieder nicht.'

"Lügnerin."

Sie zuckte zusammen und blitzte ihn augenblicklich wütend an. "Lass das!" Ihr zorniger lauter Ausruf zog die Aufmerksamkeit des Barkeepers auf sich, dessen Augenbraue sich misstrauisch hob, doch sein Augenmerk ruhte nicht für lange auf dem ungleichen Paar.

"Wer will es dir verübeln. Eine Nacht mit mir ist schließlich ein Ereignis, das lange in Erinnerung bleibt und auch durchaus eine ausgiebige Würdigung verdient."

Bulma schnaubte angewidert. "Arroganz trübt Intelligenz."

Er lachte düster über diesen lapidaren Ausspruch und umfasste in einer blitzschnellen Bewegung ihr Kinn, zog ihr Gesicht so näher zu sich, sodass seine Lippen nur Millimeter von den ihren entfernt waren. "Ein netter kleiner Spruch, aber das ist keinerlei Arroganz, es ist schlicht eine Tatsache."

Und dann küsste er sie und ohne es zu wollen schmolz sie dahin, seufzte sehnsüchtig. Ohne sich dessen bewusst gewesen zu sein, sie hatte seine sinnlichen, wichen Lippen bereits vermisst. Ihre Zunge umschmeichelte seine eigene und er ließ ihr für wenige Sekunden eine flüchtige Dominanz, bis er diese wieder selbst ergriff und den Kuss in aggressivere Höhen trieb.

Doch da war etwas, das nicht stimmte. Er hielt plötzlich inne, was Bulma dazu veranlasste ihre Augen zu öffnen. Ihr Blick war noch verschwommen, doch trotzdem fuhr es wie Eiswasser über den Rücken als sie in seine dunklen Augen sah und für einen kurzen Moment erfüllte es sie mit schauderhafter Angst.

Vegeta ließ von ihren Lippen ab und musterte sie durchdringend. Er ignorierte ihre Verwirrung und wühlte seine Finger etwas fester in ihre Haare, sodass er ihren Kopf unsanft ein wenig stärker zur Seite neigen konnte. Seine Nase fuhr ihren Nacken entlang, über ihren Hals bis zu ihrem Kinn.

Er zuckte angeekelt zurück und blitzte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

"Du riechst nach ihm."

Ein Schauer durchfuhr sie, seine Stimme klang herzlos und bitter. Sie öffnete ihren Mund, doch bevor sie Laute daraus formen konnte, war er bereits verschwunden.

**A/N**

**Na? Überrascht? Ich hoffe doch! Das Kapitel ist etwas kürzer als die letzten, glaube ich, aber das ist denke ich genau der richtige Schnitt und ein würdiges Ende für diesen Abschnitt, oder?**


	16. White Lie

**Bloody Nights**

16. White Lie

Kühle Luft erfüllte den hohen, edlen Raum, die Stimmung jedoch schien zu Kochen und sehr angespannt. Tatsächlich saß gerade ein Zeuge neben dem Richterpult und schien sich gerade verbal äußerst emotional zu erbrechen.

Zarbon's Züge blieben emotions- und deutungslos. Er lauschte dem jämmerlichen Ausbruch eines anderen Nachtclubbesitzers, der es wohl als gute Idee ansah gegen ihn auszusagen. Lediglich ein müdes Lächeln zierte hie und da seine Lippen, während er in Gedanken längst das Todesurteil über den lebensmüden Zeugen ausgesprochen hatte.

Dieser Idiot glaubte wohl sich Zarbon als Konkurrenz vom Hals schaffen zu können, wenn er ihn möglichst schwer belastete, doch er begab sich so lediglich auf sehr gefährliches Terrain. Ihm schien nicht klar zu sein, wie mächtig Zarbon war. Und ihm schien auch nicht klar zu sein, dass es bei weitem kein Geniestreich war, gegen einen "Kollegen" auszusagen, wenn man selbst genug Dreck am Stecken hatte.

Er lehnte sich zurück und legte seine Hände übereinander gefaltet auf seine übereinandergeschlagenen Beine. Dieser Verräter begann ihn zu langweilen. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er seinen Anwalt, der konzentriert auf den Staatsanwalt fixiert zu sein schien, welcher soeben die Befragung durchführte. Zumindest jemanden schien dieser ganze Zirkus hier zu interessieren.

Er schloss die Augen für einen Moment und inhalierte die kühle Luft. Er konnte sie riechen. Der süße Duft ihres Parfums umspielte seine Nase. Er wusste, dass sie direkt hinter ihm saß und ihm vermutlich Löcher in den Nacken starrte. Sie würde bald weich werden, dessen war er sich sicher. Keine konnte ihm widerstehen und dieser kleine feurige Freigeist hinter ihm ganz bestimmt am wenigsten. Er musste zugeben, dass es vielleicht nicht einer seiner besten Schachzüge gewesen war sie zu ersetzen.

Es war nun Mal nicht üblich für ihn, eine dieser Tussis länger als ein paar Wochen zu behalten. Doch sie hatte durchaus gut an seine Seite gepasst. Sie hatte gewusst, wo sie ihre Nase nicht rein zu stecken hatte, hatte gewusst, wie sie mit den Gangmitgliedern umzugehen hatte und war eine wirklich gute Sexgespielin gewesen. Alles in allem ein gutes Gesamtpaket.

Nun, sie würde schon wieder zu ihm zurückgekrochen kommen. Zufrieden setzte er ein leichtes Grinsen auf und ließ sich wieder von dem Schauspiel vor sich berieseln.

* * *

Indes starrte Bulma tatsächlich auf seinen Nacken, dies jedoch mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck. Was in aller Welt hatte sie getan, dass sie in diese Hölle geraten war? So wie es aussah würde sich der Prozess noch einige Tage, wenn nicht Wochen in die Länge ziehen. Der Staatsanwalt hatte seine Hausaufgaben gemacht und schien ein ziemlich harter Brocken zu sein. Er war wohl einer der wenigen dem Gerechtigkeit wirklich noch am Herzen lag.

Lustlos kritzelte sie einige Zeilen auf ihren Block und versuchte ihren Blick darauf zu konzentrieren. Alles schien ihr heute verschwommen und sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Augen noch immer erkennbar geschwollen waren. Die Nacht schien eine Ewigkeit gedauert zu haben und sie hatte das Gefühl insgesamt nicht ein Mal auf eine halbe Stunde Schlaf gekommen zu sein.

Es war eine einzige Quälerei gewesen. In keiner Liegeposition hatte sie es länger als zwei bis drei Minuten ausgehalten und zwischendurch waren ihr immer wieder wütende Tränen über die Wangen gerollt. Sie hasste sich dafür! Keiner war es wert, dass sie sich die Augen ausheulte. Und doch konnte sie nicht anders als immer wieder an ihn zu denken und dabei wütend und gleichzeitig traurig zu werden.

Die ganze Szene lief immer wieder vor ihren Augen ab und schlussendlich wirkte das alles auch so. Wie das Szenario eines wirklich schlechten Filmes. Sie saß an der Bar, hatte ein wirklich nettes Gespräch mit einem alten Freund gehabt, was ihre Stimmung noch halbwegs gerettet hätte nach diesem schrecklichen Tag, dann kam dieser komplette Volltrottel an, schnüffelte ein wenig an ihr und dampfte sauer ab, ohne sie die Situation erklären zu lassen.

Für einige Augenblicke hatte sie sich gefragt, ob er wohl eifersüchtig gewesen war, was im gegeben Fall nicht Mal ein schlechtes Zeichen gewesen wäre, oder doch? Nun, ihr rationales Denken hatte sie eines besseren belehrt. Er hatte buchstäblich Konkurrenz gewittert, Konkurrenz die er offensichtlich verabscheute und die ihn so ekelte, wie sie sich selbst inzwischen davor ekelte und so hatte er sie in seinem Stolz einfach abserviert.

Und doch war er selber Schuld, hätte er ihr die Gelegenheit gegeben, es zu erklären... hätte er verdammt noch Mal auf seine verrückte Art ihre Gedanken infiltriert, was er sonst an einer Tour ohne Bedenken machte... Verflucht sollte er sein, sollten alle Männer sein. Es waren doch alle nur Nichtsnutze, die einem das Leben schwer machten.

Sie hatte wirklich ein Händchen dafür, die kompliziertesten Exemplare der männlichen Spezies um sich zu scharen. Ein höhnisches Grinsen zierte ihre Lippen. Wenn sie sich den Typ vor sich betrachtete kam sie zum Schluss, dass wohl auch einige der größten Deppen in ihrer Sammlung dabei waren. Oh, und nicht zu vergessen ihre neueste Errungenschaft. Ein Vampir! Hah, welch eine Freakshow.

Gezwungen konzentrierte sie sich schließlich wieder auf das, was im Saal passierte. Der abgehalfterte Zeuge beendete gerade seine knallharte, einem schlechten Schauspiel ähnelnde Aussage. Er gab den Selbstsicheren, doch Bulma konnte sehen, dass seine Hände zitterten als er seinen Platz verließ. Es war ihr klar, dass das auch Zarbon nicht entging. Für die Schwächen seiner Mitmenschen hatte er schon immer einen guten Blick gehabt. Er liebte es, darauf herum zu reiten und seine grausamen Psychospielchen durchzuziehen. Und dieser Arme Kerl würde ganz bestimmt das nächste Opfer seines grenzenlosen Sadismus werden.. obwohl er eigentlich kein Mitleid verdiente. Er hatte bestimmt ebenso viele kriminelle Dinge am laufen wie Zarbon selbst.

Die tiefen, langsamen Worte des Richters hallten durch den Raum. Er verlangte ein Gespräch mit den beiden Anwälten und läutete damit eine kurze Pause ein. Bulma seufzte leise auf und sprang förmlich von der Bank auf. Sie eilte aus dem Raum, der ihr mit der Zeit immer stickiger und kleiner vorgekommen war und inhalierte sogleich die kühle Luft, die ihr im Gang entgegen schlug.

Sie fand sich vor dem Spiegel der Damentoilette wieder und starrte auf ihr darin reflektierendes Bild. Tatsächlich waren ihre Augen von dunklen Ringen umkreist und noch geschwollen. Sie hatte versucht es mit überschminken zu kaschieren, was ihr nicht ein Mal schlecht gelungen war, doch sie selbst konnte die Spuren der letzten Nacht noch deutlich erkennen.

"Warum lässt du das mit dir machen?" Die Frage wurde von ihrem Spiegelbild nicht beantwortet.

Knurrend verließ sie die Toilette und steuerte auf den Kaffeeautomaten zu. Wenn dieses Gebäude auch ein Ort der puren Negativität für sie war, immerhin gab es einen nicht allzu schlechten Kaffee hier. Sie drückte die Espresso Taste und lauschte dem augenblicklichen lauten Geräusch der Maschine, die die frischen Kaffeebohnen mahlte.

"Du siehst schrecklich aus."

Sie zuckte zusammen. Gerade als der Automat damit beschäftigt war, die dunkle Brühe in ihren Becher fließen zu lassen, war plötzlich Zarbon neben ihr aufgetaucht. Er grinste sie schmierig an und musterte sie offen und lüstern.

"Als ob mich deine Meinung interessieren würde."

Ihn ignorierend fischte sie den Kaffeebecher aus dessen Vorrichtung. "Und ich sehe umwerfend aus."

Sie hörte sein kühles Lachen und nippte an ihrem Kaffee, während sie ihm den Rücken zugedreht hielt.

Dies schien er als Aufforderung zu betrachten, ihr möglichst nahe zu kommen und so platzierte er seine Hände auf ihren Schultern und seine Lippen neben ihr Ohr. "Ich mache mir eben Sorgen um mein Babe."

Bulma, mit aller Macht versuchend den Schluck Kaffee in ihrem Magen zu behalten schüttelte seine Hände von sich ab und entfernte sich einige Schritte von ihm. "Babe? Hör auf mit dieser billigen Bezeichnung. Du hast kein Recht dazu. Außerdem solltest du doch größere Sorgen haben."

Zarbon legte seine rechte Handfläche auf seine Brust. "Ouch! Babe, ich weiß ich hab Mist gebaut. Es tut mir leid, ja wirklich. Du weißt, wie selten ich mich entschuldige."

Bulma konnte ein lautes Lachen nicht unterdrücken. "So? Jetzt soll ich mich also geehrt fühlen wenn der große Zarbon von seinem Thron steigt und sich bei mir entschuldigt? Vergiss deine nutzlose Entschuldigung, ich will sie nicht und lass mich endlich in Ruhe."

Wütend drehte sie sich zu ihm um und keuchte überrascht auf, als er direkt vor ihr stand. Mit düsteren, wütenden Augen fixierte er sie, bewegte sich auf sie zu, was sie wiederum zurückweichen ließ, immer weiter, bis sie in einer Ecke nicht mehr weiter konnte. Er berührte sie nicht, doch sein massiver Körper überragte den ihren und hielt sie geradezu gefangen.

"Du strapazierst meine Geduld, B a b e." Zischend umspielten diese Worte ihre Ohren. Oh ja, sie erinnerte sich, Geduld war keine von seinen Tugenden.

"Du wirst heute Abend mit mir ausgehen. Ein hübsches kleines Dinner und dann wirst du die Nacht mit mir verbringen. Und du wirst es genießen, verstanden?" Ein schwerer Befehlston hatte seine Stimme inzwischen angereichert.

Bulma schluckte, befeuchtete so ihre trockene Kehle. Ihre Gedanken rasten und sie versuchte ihre Angst mit ihrer berühmten Selbstsicherheit zu kaschieren. Und dann platzte der Satz aus ihr heraus, der ihr in dieser Situation als Rettung erschien. "Das geht nicht, ich habe einen neuen Freund."

* * *

Das wärmende Licht der Nachmittagssonne durchflutete die modernen Räume. Bulma lag auf ihrer Couch, die Beine überschlagen, den Blick starr zur Decke gerichtet. Wenn sie sich zuvor im strömenden Regen befunden hatte, dann befand sie sich jetzt in einer triefenden Traufe.

Zarbon's völlig überrumpelter Blick war zwar ein Bild für Götter gewesen, doch sie wusste, dass sie ihn damit nicht vollends vertreiben konnte. Im Gegenteil, er fühlte sich nun bestimmt nur noch mehr angespornt. Wie er selbst gesagt hatte, er bekam immer was er wollte.

Sie seufzte laut. Dieses eine Mal würde er wohl darauf verzichten müssen. Sie würde sich lieber einen Arm abhacken als sich von ihn nochmals anfassen zu lassen.

Bulma musterte weiter ihre Decke. Es wäre wohl das Beste, heute zu Hause zu bleiben, sich einen lauschigen, öden Abend zu machen. Es wäre das Klügste. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich eingesperrt. Selbst in ihrer eigenen Wohnung schienen sie die Wände einzuengen, ihr die Luft zu nehmen. Das geöffnete Fenster schien keine kühlende Luft zu ihr zu tragen, keinen Sauerstoff.

Sie entschied sich schlussendlich dafür, den Abend draußen zu verbringen, nicht in einem Club, nicht in einer Bar, einfach draußen unter dem freien weiten Sternenhimmel.

Aber erst musste sie duschen und das lange und ausgiebig.

* * *

Das Dunkel der Nacht war noch jung, als drei Gestalten durch die Gassen der Stadt streiften. Eine Frau lief eng umschlungen mit ihrem Freund, während ein offensichtlich aufgekratzter junger Mann vor ihnen her hopste.

Jay hielt seine Hände in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben und musterte aus den Augenwinkeln Chichi und Kakarott, die wohl nichts als sich selbst wahrnahmen. Er murrte angeekelte Flüche und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf den Weg vor sich. Was für ein beschissener Abend! Vegeta schien tiefe Gewitterwolken hinter sich her zu ziehen, als er durch die Wohnung getigert war und diese schließlich lauthals über belanglosestes schimpfend verlassen hatte. Eigentlich war man ihn nicht anders gewöhnt, doch so übellaunig war er schon lange nicht mehr gewesen.

Und zu allem Überdruss hatte er wohl damit schon Juu infiziert. Ihr Markenzeichen war zwar ebenso kühle Distanziertheit, doch es war für sie unüblich, dass sie nicht mal mit ihrem eigenen Bruder ein paar Worte wechselte, bevor sie loszog. Sie zog ihn normalerweise immer ein wenig auf, neckte ihn, rügte ihn, verfluchte ihn. Doch sie war heute einfach ohne ein Wort oder eine Regung gegangen.

"Was ist nur los?"

Chichi und Kakarott hatten angehalten und musterten ihn. Er war stehen geblieben und starrte zum Sternenhimmel auf. "Was soll los sein?" Chichi hatte sich von Kakarott losgelöst und betrachtete ihn besorgt.

"Findet ihr es nicht auch seltsam?" Chichi hob eine Augenbraue. "Na.. eben das, seht euch doch mal um, seit wann besteht unsere Gang aus gerade mal 3 Mitgliedern?"

Kakarott zeigte auf Jay, dann auf Chichi und schließlich auf sich selbst. "Hm, stimmt, wir sind ja wirklich nur zu dritt."

Jay grinste kurz über den naiven Kommentar, eine erste Mine überschattete sogleich wieder seine Züge. "Ich glaube unsere Gruppe bricht auseinander."

Chich legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Jay, du interpretierst da zu viel rein. Du kennst doch das Temperament und die Launen dieser zwei. Und Vegeta war schon immer ein Einzelgänger. Es ist eh schon dann eine Besonderheit, wenn er am selben Ort wie wir schläft."

Jay nickte und doch wogen seine Zweifel weiterhin schwer. Er setzte sein Markenzeichenlächeln auf und legte seine eigene Hand über die von Chichi. "Ah, ja klar. Du hast Recht. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich darüber so viel nachgrüble. Na ja, ich lasse euch Beide dann mal allein. Mit einem Paar im Schlepptau zieht ein attraktiver junger Kerl wie ich keine hübschen Mädchen an, oder?"

Chichi sah dem schwarzhaarigen Vampir mach, als er über die Straße huschte und schließlich aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand. Sie hakte sich wieder bei Kakarott ein und kuschelte sich an ihn. "Um ehrlich zu sein, mache ich mir auch Sorgen."

Kakarott betrachtete den schwarzen Haarschopf von seiner Freundin, die diesen an seine Schulter lehnte. "Ach was Chichi, es wird schon alles gut werden. Außerdem hat Vegeta sowieso zu viel Arbeit in uns alle investiert um uns dann einfach so sitzen zu lassen."

Er lehnte seinen Kopf an den ihren. "Und außerdem... so haben wir mehr Zeit für uns alleine." Chichi kicherte verliebt, als er begann an ihrem Ohr zu knabbern.

* * *

Ein frischer Wind ließ die Blätter der Bäume rascheln und das Wasser des Teiches kräuseln. Er kündigte den bald einkehrenden Herbst an. Es befanden sich nur noch wenige im Park und Bulma stellte sich vor in ihrem eigenen kleinen Garten zu sitzen. Auch wenn es gegen ihre momentane Natur zu sein schien, sie hatte sich schon immer ein kleines Haus mit einem Garten gewünscht, weg von der Stadt, die für sie immer stärker Gefängnis als Freiheit darstellte. Vielleicht war es auch einfach der Wunsch in ihre frühe Kindheit zurückzukehren oder es war das Leben, das ihr ihre Eltern vorgelebt hatten. Sie hatten die Natur und Tiere geliebt.

Tief atmete Bulma die Luft, die immer ein wenig Smog zu enthalten schien ein. Dies war nun Mal nicht die frische Brise, die auf dem Land wehte. Sie unterdrückte die Trauer und der Schmerz der über sie schwappte, als sie sich an die Erlebnisse zur wenige Tage zuvor erinnerte, als ihre Füße den ländlichen Boden ihrer Jugend, ihrer Vergangenheit beschritten hatten.

Und wieder fragte sie sich, warum er das gemacht hatte. Hatte er es getan für die kurzen, zu kurzen gemeinsamen körperlichen Momente? Er wirkte nicht wie jemand der durch die Gegend lief und gute Taten vollbrachte. So kam sie zum Schluss, dass er es getan haben musste, weil er sich etwas davon erwartet hatte.

Männer...

Bulma griff nach der Proseccoflasche, die sie auf der Sitzfläche der Bank deponiert hatte, während sie auf deren Lehne saß. Sie nuckelte ein wenig lustlos daran und blickte dann zum Sternenhimmel hoch. Das fahle Licht der Stadt verhinderte mal wieder die klare Sicht und man konnte lediglich die größeren, heller leuchtenden Sterne ausmachen.

Es war ruhig, seltsam ruhig. Für gewöhnlich sammelten sich hier Penner und knutschende Pärchen. Heute war aber nicht viel los und sie genoss es. Das rascheln der Blätter, das säuseln des Windes und das entfernte Rauschen der Autobahn wirkten geradezu hypnotisierend.

"Hey, hallo!"

Bulma klammerte sich an die Lehne, von der sie soeben fast gekippt wäre. Laut und nervös atmend griff sie sich an die Brust und blitzte denjenigen an, wegen dem sie vor Schreck fast aus der Haut gefahren war.

"Oh, hab ich dich erschreckt?"

Sie musterte den jungen Mann, der sich vor ihr aufgebaut hatte und seine Hände in die Hüften stemmte. Sein schwarzes Bandana wand sich um seine noch schwärzeren Haare und seine tiefblauen Augen musterten sie aufmerksam. Mit ihrer kostbaren Ruhe war es wohl dahin.

"Äh, hi. Und ja, du hast mich erschreckt. Man taucht auch nicht einfach so vor einer fremden Frau auf und macht sie so dämlich an."

Er runzelte die Stirn. "Das war keine dämliche Anmache. Außerdem bist du ja keine fremd... Äh.. ich meine...."

Nun war es an Bulma, die Stirn zu runzeln. "Also ich kann mich an dein Gesicht nicht erinnern."

"Na ja, wir kennen uns ja auch nicht so direkt. Mein Gesicht würde man ja nicht so schnell vergessen, oder?" Er lachte nervös. "Ich kenne dich vom Sehen und du bist ja auch Vegeta's... oh, äh, also..."

Mit einem Satz war Bulma aufgesprungen und baute sich nun ihrerseits vor ihm auf. "Wie bitte? Ich bin Vegeta's WAS? Und überhaupt, woher kennst du Vegeta?"

Ihr Zeigefinger stubste während ihres enthusiastischen Ausbruchs kräftig seine Brust. "Also, ich bin.. äh, ja.. ich kenne ihn von.. um..". Er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und grinste dabei gequält. Bulma starrte auf seinen Mund und dessen präsentierte Zähne. Die spitzen Fangzähne entgingen ihr nicht.

"Oh mein Gott! Du bist doch nicht auch so ein Freak?"

Um sie zu beruhigen wandelte er sein Grinsen in ein möglichst sympathisches Lächeln. Doch dies hatte lediglich einen bekräftigenden Effekt, denn so konnte sie seine langen Eckzähne nur noch besser erkennen.

"Lass mich ja in Ruhe!" Bulma sprang hinter die Bank um eine Barriere zwischen ihr und diesem.. diesem.. Vampir aufzubauen. "Was wollt ihr nur alle von mir? Holt euch euer Futter woanders."

Er schloss nun endlich den Mund und starrte sie ungläubig an. "Hey, ich will nichts von dir. Ich fand nur, dass du so traurig ausgesehen hast und darum hab ich dich angesprochen, ok? Ich tu dir schon nichts. Und außerdem..." er hob seine Hände in abwehrender Geste "hab ich schon gefrühstückt."

Bulma stand wie angewurzelt hinter ihrer Bank, die sie im Adrenalinrausch wohl fast aus deren Verankerung gerissen und nach ihm geworfen hätte. Sie überlegte kurz ihre Optionen. Weglaufen war wohl keine davon, da diese Freaks offensichtlich verrückte Spezialfähigkeiten drauf hatten, wie sie bei Vegeta schon gesehen hatte. Sie seufzte laut auf. "Ach ihr Männer seid doch einfach alle Idioten, ob Mensch oder nicht."

Mit hängenden Schultern nahm sie ihre vorherige Position wieder ein und genehmigte sich einen großen Schluck von ihrem Prosecco.

Einige Minuten vergingen, in denen sie an ihrer Flasche nippte und der Vampir vor ihr stand und sich kaum einen Millimeter bewegte.

Ihr gesenkter Blick richtete sich schließlich in seine Richtung und er sah ihr hoffnungsvoll entgegen. Nun, da sie ihn in Ruhe von oben bis unten mustern konnte bemerkte sie, dass er wirklich keine allzu bestialische Erscheinung darstellte. Er sah lediglich wie ein hübscher junger Mann aus. Der Schein trog, das wusste sie. Und doch strahlte er eine seltsame Harmlosigkeit aus.

Obwohl sich ihr Verstand vor Wut im Kreis drehte, sie tätschelte mit ihrer linken Hand auf die Lehne und lud ihn somit ein, neben ihr Platz zu nehmen.

Freudig lächelte er und hopste neben sie auf die Banklehne. "Jay."

Bulma nahm seine Hand lustlos in die ihre. "Bulma."

* * *

Glitzernd und pulsierend lag die Stadt zu seinen Füßen. Seine Augen blickten weit über all die Hochhäuser, die Betonbauten und Straßen weit hinaus zum Horizont, dort wo das menschliche Auge nur noch dumpfe Schwärze sehen konnte sah er noch gestochen scharfe Konturen und Details.

"Du hälst dich wohl immer öfter hier auf, mein Junge."

Vegeta verdrehte innerlich die Augen und knurrte. "Verschwinde, alter Mann."

"Freut mich auch, dich wieder zu sehen." Muten Roshi stand nun neben Vegeta und ließ seinen Blick in die Ferne schweifen. Minuten des Schweigens verbrachten sie so nebeneinander, während sich Vegeta bemühte die Anwesenheit des alten Vampirs zu ignorieren.

"Hattest du dich nicht bis ins nächste Jahrhundert verabschiedet?" Nach weiteren Minuten des Schweigens platzte Vegeta der Kragen und Roshi bewies ein Mal mehr, dass er in diesen belanglosen Spielereien noch immer die Nase vorn hatte.

Der alte Greis grinste amüsiert. "Nun, ich neige dazu mich um Schützlinge zu sorgen, die aus dem Gleichgewicht zu geraten drohen."

Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit richtete Vegeta sein Augenmerk auf seinen alten Schöpfer und blickte diesem tief und hart in die Augen. "Du wirst langsam senil, Roshi."

Roshi stellte seinen Stock vor sich und faltete seine Hände darauf, während er seufzte. "Ich habe dich ein Mal zu sehr aus den Augen gelassen und du weißt, was damals passiert ist. Ich werde diesen Fehler nicht noch ein Mal machen. Große Kraft kann auch eine Bürde sein, mein Sohn."

Vegeta sprang von seiner sitzenden Position auf, sodass er die kleine Gestalt des alten Roshi überragte. Ein drohendes Fauchen lag auf seinen Lippen. "Wage es nicht noch ein Mal, mich so zu nennen."

Sein Meister lachte leise. "So ungern du es auch wahrhaben willst, ich bin dein Meister, dein Schöpfer." Er setzte eine ernste, nachdenkliche Mine auf. "Ich spüre noch immer ein Ungleichgewicht in dir. Und ich spüre auch, dass du auf der Hut sein musst. Gefahr liegt in der Luft."

Die Arme verschränkend wendete sich Vegeta emotionslos von ihm ab und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den weit entfernten Horizont. "Hah, Gefahr... soll sich ein Unsterblicher deiner Meinung nach vor so etwas lapidarem fürchten?"

"Ja, DU bist unsterblich. Du hast dich in harter Arbeit dazu entwickelt. Aber nicht jeder Vampir ist unverwundbar, nicht jeder Vampir hat die Fähigkeiten, die wir haben."

Weit entfernt heulten Sirenen von Streifenwagen durch die verwinkelten Straßen und das Rauschen eines Flugzeuges säuselte vom Himmel herab.

Ein Grinsen umspielte Vegeta's Lippen. "Soll das eine Anspielung auf meine Anhängsel sein? Sie sind selbst schuld, wenn sie zu faul sind ihre Fähigkeiten zu entwickeln."

"Du bist nicht mehr alleine Vegeta, diese vier Geschöpfe stehen unter deiner Verantwortung. Du hast dich ihrer angenommen und sie sind noch immer deine Schützlinge. Es geht nicht, dass du sie schon jetzt, da sie noch nicht dazu bereit sind, so alleine lässt. Du kannst nicht mehr nur für dich selbst..."

Ein lautes, tiefes Brüllen unterbrach seine Ansprache. Vegeta's geballte Fäuste vibrierten, als er an seinem Meister vorbei rauschte. Bevor er in der Dunkelheit verschwand hielt er noch ein Mal inne und blickte wütend über seine Schulter. "Du hast mir schon lange nicht mehr zu sagen, was ich zu tun habe. Meine Angelegenheiten gehen dich nichts an, alter Mann."

Damit war er verschwunden. Roshi wusste, dass er jedem anderen in dieser Situation den Kopf abgerissen hätte... oder schlimmeres. Aber wenn dieser dumme junge Vampir etwas hatte, dann Respekt vor seinem Meister. Und dieser Respekt war härtestens erarbeitet.

Der betagte Vampir seufzte tief, dieser Dummkopf würde es wohl nie lernen. Er hatte sich nie gerne etwas sagen lassen ,zu arrogant, zu ignorant war er. Nun, er würde es eben auf die harte Tour lernen müssen.

Roshi's faltengezeichnetes Gesicht verzog sich zu einem müden Lächeln als er den Geräuschen der Stadt lauschte, die ihm zu Füßen lag.

* * *

"... und dann ist er einfach so abgerauscht."

Bulma sah zum Himmel auf. Sie saß inzwischen auf der Sitzfläche der Bank, während Jay noch neben ihr auf der Lehne saß und einen Schluck von ihrer Flasche nahm.

Er hatte sich ihre bizarre Geschichte geduldig und kommentarlos angehört, obwohl sich sein Gesicht einige Male verzogen hatte, als er Zarbon's Name gehört hatte. Nun wartete Bulma auf sein Statement.

"Hmmm..."

Dieser neutrale Laut richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn und in ihren Augen spiegelte sich leichte Verzweiflung.

"Na ja, Vegeta ist ein ziemlich schwieriger Zeitgenosse..."

Bulma lachte auf. "So? DAS ist ja 'ne ganz neue Information."

Jay antwortete mit einem Grinsen, setzte jedoch gleich wieder eine ernste Mine auf. "Obwohl ich ihn jetzt schon eine Weile kenne, weiß ich nicht wirklich viel über ihn. Er kommt und geht wie er will, spricht nicht viel und wenn er mal da ist, ist er meistens übel drauf."

Bulma verspürte abermals den Drang zu einem sarkastischen Kommentar. So hätte sie Vegeta schließlich eingeschätzt, was aber auch nicht allzu schwer war. Doch Jay's ernster Tonfall hielt sie davon ab und so ließ sie ihn in Ruhe sprechen.

"Aber trotzdem hat er auf unsere ganze Gruppe geachtet, hat uns sogar aufgenommen obwohl er das nicht gemusst hätte, er hätte uns alle auch einfach unserem Schicksal überlassen können, unserem sicheren Tod. Ich denke es fällt ihm einfach schwer, eine gewisse Nähe zuzulassen."

Diesmal war es Jay, der kurz jedoch melancholisch lachte. "Weißt du, nach all der Zeit scheint er uns sogar noch immer nicht ganz zu vertrauen."

Nachdenklich zündete sich Bulma eine Zigarette an. So, es war also eine ganze Gruppe, die er da um sich geschart hatte. Sie inhalierte den Rauch und lauschte der seltsamen Stille, die um sie herum herrschte. "Es muss schlimm sein, niemandem wirklich vertrauen zu können."

Jay nickte und reichte ihr ihre Flasche, woran sie genüsslich nippte, bevor er von der Bank aufsprang. Er kannte nun also den Grund, warum sein Anführer so schlecht drauf war. "Na ja, mach dir keine allzu großen Sorgen. Er hat sich jedenfalls noch nie so um jemandem bemüht, seit ich ihn kenne. Und er wäre ein echter Idiot, wenn er dich einfach so ziehen lässt." Er zwinkerte ihr keck zu und grinste über ihre erröteten Wangen. "Ich muss jetzt los, aber es war echt nett, dich mal kennen zu lernen."

"Ebenso. Ich hoffe, wir laufen uns mal wieder über den Weg" Bulma hopste ihrerseits von der Bank, umarmte den jungen Mann vor sich und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. ".. und Danke."

Mit zufriedenem Grinsen verabschiedeten sich die beiden voneinander, kehrten zurück in die Nacht, die nicht mehr lange dauern würde.


	17. Dark Knight

**Bloody Nights**

**17. Dark Knight**

Ein frischer Wind wehte durch die Straßenschluchten, trug dabei fahl graue Blätter mit sich, die er den wenigen Bäumen entriss, die das Stadtpflaster säumten. Der Herbst kündigte sich langsam an.

Bulma fröstelte und umklammerte ihre Aktentasche ein wenig fester. Sie wusste nicht ob es an diesem fürchterlichen Tag lag oder ob die aufkeimende Kälte sie schaudern ließ.

Es war nicht zu fassen, dass sie noch immer in diesen verdammten Gerichtssaal sitzen und die wetteifernden Anwälte begaffen musste. Der Prozess war inzwischen zu einem reinen Schlagabtausch verkommen. Es schien in den Hintergrund getreten zu sein, dass der Angeklagte ein wahres Scheusal war und wirklich einige ziemlich gesetzeswidrige Dinge gedreht hatte. Die Anwälte schenkten sich nichts. Sie kannte den Ehrgeiz von Richard Anderson und er würde alles tun um diesen Fall zu gewinnen. Der Staatsanwalt hingegen tat alles um das zu verhindern, so schien es. Ein wahrer Konkurrenzkampf tobte und sie war gezwungen, sich dieses Debakel mit anzusehen.

Ihr Blick wendete sich gen Himmel, der bereits ein tiefes Dunkelblau angenommen hatte. Sie seufzte dabei frustriert, es war ein sehr langer Tag gewesen. Nicht nur der Prozess schlauchte. Ihr Chef verlangte ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit, machte sie dabei regelmäßig zur Schnecke lediglich um seinen eigenen Frust abzuladen und sein Mandant toppte das Ganze noch. Zarbon war dazu übergegangen, sie unverblümt anzustarren und ihr Avancen zu machen. Selbst vor Anderson hielt er sich nicht zurück, was diesen wiederum noch wütender und gereizter machte.

Sie hatte im laufe des Tages mit dem ernsthaften Gedanken gespielt, ihre Stelle einfach hinzuschmeißen. Brauchte sie dieses Theater wirklich? Lohnte es sich für dieses zugegebenermaßen nicht allzu schlechte Gehalt? Sie war nicht ein Mal darauf angewiesen und trotzdem schleppte sie sich jeden Tag in diese Hölle.

Schlussendlich war ihr der Job doch wichtig, obwohl er im Augenblick ein reiner Albtraum darstellte. Sie brauchte eine Beschäftigung und in diesem Job hatte sie immerhin noch ein wenig Freiheiten. Ihr Chef achtete nicht auf jeden Schritt den sie machte und vertraute ihr, auch wenn er davon im Moment sehr wenig zeigte.

Bulma umgriff mit ihrer linken Hand ihren Nacken und knetete diesen ein wenig. Ihre verspannte Muskulatur schien geradezu unter diesen Bewegungen zu ächzen. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten ihre Pumps in die Ecke zu schmeißen und ein schönes Glas Wein auf ihrem Sofa zu trinken.

So ging sie weiter durch die Straßen, ihre Absätze hallten auf dem Asphalt bei jedem ihrer zügigen Schritte. Im fahlen Licht schlängelte sie sich durch die Menschenmenge und bog schließlich in eine schmale Gasse ein. Diese Wege kannte sie wie ihre Westentasche, Abkürzungen und schmale Geheimpfade führten sie innerhalb von Minuten nach Hause.

Sie konnte ihren Wein fast schon riechen, wie er in seinem weiten Glas sein Aroma verströmte, als sie mit heftiger Wucht gegen die steinerne Mauer eines Hauses gedrückt wurde. Ihr Hinterkopf prallte kurz gegen das harte Material und ein plötzliches, starkes Schwindelgefühl durchfuhr sie. Nur langsam klärte sich ihre verschwommene Sicht und im trüben Licht erkannte sie ein Gesicht, das knapp vor dem ihren schwebte.

Ihre Züge versteinerten sich, sie versuchte krampfhaft den Schwindel zu ignorieren der in ihrem Kopf tobte. "Was machst du hier... was soll das?"

Gepresst kamen diese Worte aus ihrem Mund, von würgendem Stöhnen unterbrochen. Ihr Angreifer presste ihre Kehle mit seinem linken Unterarm ab, hielt sie so in ihrer Position. Sein Alkoholgetränkter Atem umspielte ihre Nase und jegliche Lust auf ein Glas Wein verschwand augenblicklich aus ihren Poren.

"Keiner widersetzt sich mir."

Zarbon lallte ein wenig, ein schiefes Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. "Du kleine Schlampe schon gar nicht, klar?"

Er drückte seine Lippen auf ihren Hals, inhalierte ihren betörenden blumigen Duft und beendete dabei zu ihrer Erleichterung seinen groben Griff. Bulma versuchte den starken Brechreiz zu unterdrücken, der sich in ihrer Kehle bildete. Sie zwang sich ihren schnellen Atem zu beruhigen, drehte ihre Nase weg von ihm und inhalierte die kühle Nachtluft.

"Hast du dich etwa so schnell betrunken?"

Sie hatte sich mit ihrem Chef vor etwa einer Stunde von Zarbon verabschiedet und er schien guter Laune gewesen zu sein, obwohl die Luft für ihn langsam immer dünner wurde. Nun, er schien sie getäuscht zu haben.

"Der Prozess läuft doch nicht so schlecht...."

Sein betrunkenes Lachen unterbrach sie. "Der Prozess? Der ist mir doch scheißegal."

Seine Nase fuhr über ihr Unterkiefer, gefolgt von seiner Zunge, was Bulma angewidert aufkeuchen ließ. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich immer bekomme, was ich will."

Seine Hände fuhren unter ihren Blazer und umgriff ihre Brüste gewaltsam. Bulma jauchzte schmerzerfüllt und versuchte ihn von sich zu drücken, doch sein Körper stemmte sich gegen sie, erdrückte sie geradezu.

"Hör auf damit, nimm deine Finger weg."

Ihre Stimme klang flehend und entlockte ihm lediglich ein sadistisches Glucksen. "Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen, du Flittchen. Du gehörst mir."

Er presste seine Lippen gegen die ihren und in ihrer Verzweiflung biss Bulma zu. Zarbon jauchzte auf und blitzte sie zornerfüllt an. "Du Schlange." Sein Unterarm presste sich wieder gegen ihre Kehle mit solcher Gewalt, dass Bulma nach Luft japste. Sie begann sich zu winden, versuchte sich irgendwie von seiner Fixierung zu befreien, doch ihre Kraft schwand. Ihr Pfefferspray, das in ihrer Tasche lag schien unerreichbar. Sie formte panisch das Wort "Hilfe" mit ihren Lippen, doch ihre Lippenbewegungen wurden durch keinen Ton unterstützt, ermöglichten lediglich ein raues, gepresstes Flüstern.

Und dann, ganz plötzlich, wich jeder Schmerz, jedes wehren verebbte als nur noch eine schwarze Wand vor ihr auftauchte, sich ausbreitete und sie mit in ihre Tiefen riss.

* * *

"Lass das!"

Seine Hand blieb trotzig dort wo sie war, ignorierte ihre wütenden Worte. Juu fauchte ihren Bruder schließlich zischend an. "Hör auf damit Jay. Lass mich los." Als dieser immer noch nicht hören wollte, biss sie in seine Hand, die zuvor auf ihrer Schulter gelegen hatte.

"Aua!" Er zog seine Hand rasch zurück und pustete vorsichtig auf die sichtbaren Bissspuren.

"Seit wann bist du so eine Klette?"

Jay schob seine Unterlippe schmollend vor und sah seine Schwester vorwurfsvoll an. "Es kommt mir eben vor, als hätte ich dich schon Wochen nicht mehr gesehen."

Der blonde Vampir hob eine Augenbraue verwundert. "Nur, weil ich die letzten paar Tage meine Ruhe haben wollte? Übertreib nicht immer so." Sie fragte sich, ob es eine Fehlentscheidung gewesen war, heute mit dem Rest der Gruppe loszuziehen.

Ihr Bruder blickte sie mit seinen treuen Hundeaugen an, die den Eisblock stets um sie herum zum schmelzen brachte. "Ich hab dich nun mal vermisst." Sie lächelte für einige Momente gerührt, bevor ihre übliche neutrale Maske wieder die Herrschaft übernahm.

Tatsächlich waren sie in ihrem Leben und auch danach immer zusammen gewesen. Es hatte selten Tage gegeben, an denen sie jeweils ihre eigenen Wege gegangen waren. Und sie wusste, dass Jay sehr an ihr hing und sich auch an ihr orientierte.

"Na ja, jetzt bin ich ja da und die Nacht ist noch jung."

Sie blickte sich um, wo Kakarott und Chich in einer Ecke mal wieder wild knutschten. "Ihr seid wirklich widerlich. Überlebt ihr keine fünf Minuten ohne euch gegenseitig die Zunge in den Hals zu schieben?"

Chichi gab Kakarott noch einen letzten Kuss, bevor sie sich zu Juu umdrehte und breit grinste. "Du bist doch nur neidisch." Fasziniert beobachtete sie, wie ein flüchtiger schmerzlicher Hauch über Juu's Mimik huschte. Es war selten genug, dass sie eine Regung zeigte und schon gar keine wie diese. Doch so schnell sie gekommen war, war sie auch wieder verschwunden und Chichi fragte sich, ob sie es sich nur eingebildet hatte.

Sie umgriff Kakarott's Hand und ging schließlich hinter den Geschwistern her, die sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatten. "Wo ist eigentlich Vegeta?"

Juu und Jay liefen schweigend durch die angebrochene Nacht, Chichi wartete vergeblich auf eine Antwort. Sie alle hatten Vegeta in den letzten Tagen kaum gesehen und insgeheim hatte sich jeder von ihnen schon ein Mal diese Frage gestellt. Auch, wenn sie inzwischen auf ihren eigenen Beinen stehen konnten, war Vegeta noch immer der Mittelpunkt ihrer Gruppe, war noch immer der, der ihnen die Richtung aufzeigte.

Jay lachte schließlich kurz auf, unterbrach die ungewohnte Stille, die die das Vierergespann ergriffen hatte. "Ach, der wird sich den Bauch voll schlagen und mit ein paar Weibern rummachen." Er stopfte seine Hände in seine Jackentasche und kickte einen Stein vor sich her. Sein Lachen reduzierte sich auf ein zufriedenes Lächeln.

Seine Schwester knurrte leise und grummelte etwas von "Männer" und "alles Idioten" vor sich her, während Chichi sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden zu geben schien.

Sie verbrachten den Abend in Jay's Lieblingsclub, der mitten in der Stadt lag. Das Angebot an jungen Mädchen war groß und so blieb Juu ein Mal mehr alleine an der Bar zurück. Hier war es zumindest weit besser als zwischen den ach so glücklichen und schwer verliebten Pärchen, auf die sich Chichi und Kakarott spezialisiert zu haben schienen.

Sie ließ ihren Blick über die Tanzfläche schweifen und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Das Klientel hier entsprach im Gegensatz zu ihrem Bruder in keinster Weise ihrem Geschmack und passte nicht in ihr Beuteschema. Es blieb ihr nichts übrig, als sich einen Drink zu bestellen und später nochmals nach einem geeigneten Snack Ausschau zu halten.

Ohne Aufforderung stellte ihr der Kellner ein Getränk vor die Nase, wofür sie ihn mit einem skeptisch fragenden Blick belohne. Dieser grinste nur und zeigte lasch auf den Platz neben sie.

Juu folgte der Zeigerichtung und ihre Augen trafen sogleich auf einen Glatzkopf, der sie freundlich anlächelte.

"Hey."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. "Hey... was besseres fällt dir nicht ein?"

"Na ja, ich kann dir die Kommunikationsform 'Begrüßung' und deren Sinn noch ein Mal genauer erklären, wenn du das möchtest."

Juu verdrehte die Augen und knurrte grollend, bevor sie einen großen Schluck von ihrem Glas nahm. Sie beobachtete die raschen Bewegung der Barkeeper, die ihre Cocktailshaker kunstvoll in die Luft warfen. "Was willst du?"

"Freut mich auch, dich wieder zu sehen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort knallte Juu ihr Glas auf den Tresen und verließ die Bar. Doch so leicht ließ sich Krillin nicht abspeisen und folgte der Blondine.

"Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, ok?" Dies klang etwas verzweifelter als sie beabsichtigt hatte, doch sie hatte schlicht keine Geduld mehr für diesen Unsinn.

Krillin griff nach ihrem Unterarm und wirbelte Juu herum, bevor er sie in eine dunkel Ecke drückte. Perplex starrte sie in seine Augen, überrascht, dass in diesem kleinen Kerl so viel Kraft steckte.

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich dir getan habe, ob ich was falsch gemacht habe. Es wäre doch idiotisch von mir eine so schöne Frau wie dich einfach so ohne Kampf gehen zu lassen, oder nicht?"

Juu's Wangen färbten sich blassrot und sie ließ es einfach so geschehen. Obwohl die starke Juu peinlichst genau vermied der Welt ihren Gemütszustand zu zeigen, war es ihr in diesem Moment seltsamerweise egal. Ihr Blick richtete sich auf den Boden, ihre Stimme klang schwach und rau. "Es hat keinen Sinn. Gib auf und lass mich einfach in Ruhe."

Krillin umgriff ihr Kinn und zwang sie so, ihn wieder zu fixieren. "Die wirklich guten Dinge im Leben gibt man nicht so einfach auf." Seine Hand strich über ihre noch immer gerötete Wange, bevor seine Lippen mit den ihren kollidierten.

* * *

Die Nacht umgab sie kühl und bitter. Noch immer von tiefem Schwarz eingehüllt, kehrte der grauenvolle Kopfschmerz wieder zurück, führte sie zurück in den Moment, zurück in die angst erfüllende Realität. Bulma seufzte stöhnend auf, wollte nach ihrem Kopf greifen, doch stellte fest, dass ihr ihre Hand nicht gehorchen wollte. Eine schwere Schwäche hatte ihren Körper erfüllt, der von kleineren Erschütterungen ein wendig durchgerüttelt wurde, gerade so, als würde sie getragen werden.

Und dann traf es sie, das Gefühl zweier Arme, die sich um sie schlangen. Panik ergriff sie, als sie die Erinnerung an ihren nach Hause Weg mit ihrer vollen Wucht traf. Obwohl sie den Drang verspürte, ihre Augenlider vor Angst vor dem, was sie zu sehen befürchtete noch stärker zu zupressen, zwang sie sich diese zu öffnen. Nur langsam gelang es ihr und diese kleinen Bewegungen sandten kleinste Schmerzblitze durch ihre gesamte Muskulatur.

Ihre Augen registrierten lediglich ein dunkelblaues Nichts, das von kleineren hellen Punkten immer wieder unterbrochen wurde. Nur langsam klärte sich ihre Sicht und dabei kehrte eine schlaffe Kraft zurück in ihre Glieder. Sie versuchte noch ein Mal ihre Hand zu heben und schaffte es schließlich. In blanker Panik drückte sie ihre linke Hand gegen den harten Brustkorb an den sie gepresst wurde.

"Spar deine Kraft."

Die brummenden, befehlenden Worte trafen auf ihre Ohren und Bulma sackte schließlich aus ihrer angespannten Haltung zurück in die Arme, die sie durch die Nacht trugen. Die harte, bedrohende Stimme die jeden Menschen erzittern ließ war für sie einem beruhigenden Elixier ähnlich, dass sie in Sicherheit wog.

"Vegeta..."

Ein leiser Hauch verließ ihre Lippen, nicht hörbar für ein menschliches Ohr, doch längst genug für die sensiblen Sinne eines Vampirs. Er stoppte seinen Gang und betrachtete das Bündel, das in seinen Armen lag. Rote Läsionen zeichneten ihren sonst so zart weißen Hals.

Er hätte diesen Bastard töten sollen. Das erste Mal seit vielen Jahren verspürte er den Drang ein anderes Lebewesen auszulöschen. Es war der primitive Drang, der seit seiner Geburt als Untoter in ihm brodelte und dem er lediglich als junger Vampir nachgegeben hatte. Doch vor einigen Minuten war die alte Trieb wieder in seiner vollsten Blüte erwacht. Er dürstete nach Blut, er dürstete danach seinen Feind niederzumetzeln, vollkommen zu zerstören.

Sein Griff um Bulma verstärkte sich, er drückte das verletzliche Wesen an sich, was sie leise aufstöhnen ließ. Ihr Bewusstsein tauchte langsam wieder aus den Tiefen auf, in die sie ihre Panik und ihr fragiler Körper gerissen hatten.

"Zarbon?"

Sie formulierte den Namen, der weißen, blanken Zorn in Vegeta provozierte. "Keine Sorge. Dein Macker liegt lediglich mit ein paar gebrochenen Rippen und gebrochener Nase in der Gosse."

"Oh, schade..."

Vegeta zuckte zusammen, seine Abscheu stieg ins unermessliche. Hatte sie nun etwa auch noch Mitleid mit diesem Ungeziefer?

".. du hättest ihn... zur Hölle fahren lassen sollen."

* * *

Kleine, fahl blinkende Punkte zeichneten den Himmel, waren für das menschliche Auge kaum als Sterne zu erkennen. Juu blickte in das schwarze blau des Nachthimmels empor, während sie auf einer kleinen Mauer saß. Ihre Ohren vernahmen ein dumpfes Pochen, der Takt der Musik, die im Club hinter ihr gespielt wurde.

Nachdenklich hielt sie die Hände vor ihrer Brust verschränkt, dachte an die Minuten zuvor, die sie knutschend mit Krillin verbracht hatte. "Krillin." Sie ließ den Namen über ihre Zunge rollen, den sie gerade erst erfahren hatte.

"Ah, so heißt der süße Kleine also."

Juu rollte ihre Augen und blitzte ihren Bruder wütend an. "Das geht dich nichts an."

Jay hielt seine Hände in abwehrender Manier hoch und setzte sich neben seine Schwester. Er blickte auf die schwere Form seiner Stiefel, ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. "Hey, es wurde auch Zeit, dass du dich mal wieder amüsierst."

"Wie gesagt, das geht dich nichts an."

Die kühle Stimme seiner Schwester zeichnete lediglich ein breiteres Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Sie würde es nie zugeben, doch sie schien diesen 'Krillin' zu mögen. Sie hatte ihn nicht gebissen, das allein war schon Zeichen genug. Doch ihre rosa Wangen, der Glanz in ihren Augen, die nachdenkliche Mine verrieten sie.

"Hör auf so blöd zu grinsen."

Jay lachte glucksend. "Na komm, stell dich nicht so an. Er scheint ja auch ganz nett zu sein, das freut mich eben für dich..."

Ein tödlicher Blick traf ihn und er wusste, dass die Grenze erreicht war. "Schon gut, trotzdem freue ich mich für dich." Ja, es schien doch ganz gut zu laufen. Sogar Vegeta schien seine unterkühlten Mauern ein wenig durchlässiger werden zu lassen, wenn selbst er einen Menschen an sich heran kommen ließ. Vermutlich war seine Sorge, dass der Zusammenhalt in der Gruppe nachließ doch umsonst. Vielleicht würde ihre Gruppe ja sogar noch Zuwachs bekommen.

Das Grinsen verließ seine Lippen nicht, als er es dem blonden Vampir neben sich gleich tat und zum Himmel hoch blickte, kurz bevor das dunkelgraue Pflaster unter seinen Füßen von roten Tropfen gesprenkelt wurde.

* * *

"Lass mich runter."

Vegeta ignorierte den zarten Hauch ihrer Stimme und bewegte sich weiter zielstrebig jedoch in langsamem, fast vorsichtigem Schritt durch die dunklen Gassen.

"Ich kann alleine laufen, es geht mir wieder gut."

Bulma's intensiver Blick musterte sein markantes Gesicht, das nur wenige Zentimeter über ihr schwebte. In den letzten Minuten, die er sie schweigend durch die Straßen getragen hatte, hatte keine Emotion seine Züge gekreuzt. Sein Gesicht schien gefroren zu sein und darin eingebrannt war eine ernste Mine, die den Hauch von Missgunst, Arroganz und Ignoranz beherbergte.

Sie fragte sich kurz, ob diese Fassade jemals schmolz und ob diese Lippen je ein echtes, wahres Lächeln geformt hatten.

"Vampire 'lächeln' nicht, Onna."

Bulma's Augen weiteten sich und mit einem tiefen Schmollmund boxte sie ihre Fäuste gegen seine Brust, das für Vegeta einem leichten Tätscheln glich. Sie wackelte unruhig in seinen Armen, bis er sie schließlich von seinem Griff befreite. Ihre Beine landeten auf dem harten Boden, waren den festen Stein schon fast nicht mehr gewohnt und sie brauchte einige Augenblicke, bis sich ihre zittrigen Beine daran gewöhnten.

Den aufkommenden Schwindel in ihrem Kopf ignorierend stemmte sie ihre Fäuste in ihre Hüpften und blitzte ihr Gegenüber an. "Du wagst es!"

Sie warf ihre Hände in die Luft und wirbelte wütend umher. "'Du riechst nach ihm.'" Ihre Stimme äffte diesen Satz wieder und wieder nach, während sie ihm den Rücken zudrehte. "Du tust so, als wäre ich eine Hure, eine billige Schlampe die keinen Stolz hat."

"Du hast nach ihm gerochen, das war eine simple Feststellung."

"Du arroganter Mistkerl. Du lässt mich einfach so mit diesem bescheuerten Satz sitzen ohne mir die Chance zu geben es dir zu erklären. Ach was sag ich. Ich hätte es dir nicht mal erklären müssen. Ich bin dir keine verdammte Rechenschaft schuldig. Und warum hast du dich an diesem Abend nicht einfach in meine Gedanken eingeklinkt? Es macht dir ja so viel Spaß in anderer Leute Kopf herumzuspuken."

Vegeta verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und knurrte düster. "Ich mache was ich will. Und es ist nicht so, als ob mich irgendeine 'Erklärung' interessieren würde."

Bulma drehte sich abermals zu ihm um, bereit ihm jegliche wüste Beschimpfung an den Kopf zu werfen, die sie in ihrer Erinnerung ausmachen konnte. Doch ihre Stimme versagte, als sich die Sicht vor ihren Augen wild wirbelte und drehte. Ihre Beine versagten schließlich deren Dienst und sie fand sich schließlich wieder in den starken Armen des schwarzhaarigen Vampirs.

Sie hielt ihre Lider geschlossen und seufzte tief. So hatte sie sich das als Kind wirklich nicht vorgestellt, als sie sich den berühmten Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung vorgestellt hatte, der sie auf einem weißen Schimmel retten und auf Händen tragen würde.

"Bring mich bitte nach Hause."

Ein raues Grollen war die Antwort und wieder setzte sich ihr 'Retter' in Bewegung. Minuten der Stille folgten und Bulma kämpfte gegen einen immer stärker werdenden Brechreiz und stechende Kopfschmerzen an. Doch sie konnte nicht anders als sich zurückzulehnen, ihren Kopf an seine Brust fallen zu lassen und sich schlicht sicher und geborgen in diesen starken Armen zu fühlen. So paradox es sich auch anfühlte.

Vegeta indes steuert weiter durch die Straßen, ihre Wohnung nur noch wenige Blocks entfernt. Doch ein kalter Schauer ließ ihn plötzlich erstarren. Ein tiefes Alarmgefühl ergriff ihn und sein gesamter Körper schien von vielen kurzen stechenden Schmerzen erfüllt zu werden. Er hob eine Augenbraue und streckte seine Nase in die Luft. Ein intensiver Geruch erfüllte die Luft um ihn, der bekannte, schwere Geruch nach Blut.

Seine schwarzen Augen weiteten sich, bevor er sein Gesicht zu einer wütenden Grimasse verzog. "Verdammt."

Bulma öffnete ihre Augen halb und blinzelte ihn an. "Huh?"

Vegeta blickte sie für einige Augenblicke leer an, schien in eine andere Welt eingetaucht zu sein. "Vegeta?"

Ihre helle Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Trance und er wägte seine Optionen ab. Ein greller, lauter Schrei durchbrach seine Gedanken, Juu's panischer Hilfeschrei. Selbst für ihn war es in diesem Augenblick schwer, akustisch und telepathisch voneinander getrennt zu halten. Doch Bulma blickte ihn noch immer erwartend an. Juu's hysterischer, markerschütternder Schrei war also gedanklich gewesen. Sei rief nach ihm, flehte, jammerte, wimmerte. Die starke Juu war vollkommen aufgelöst. Zu seiner Überraschung schien sie ganz in der Nähe zu sein. Er blickte noch ein Mal zu der Frau in seinen Armen hinab und hatte sich schließlich entschieden. Es blieb ihm keine Wahl als sich schlichtweg umzudrehen und sie mit sich zu nehmen. Alleine konnte er sie hier nicht lassen und es blieb nicht genug Zeit, sie nach Hause zu bringen.

* * *

Die Sterne schienen den Himmel vollständig verlassen zu haben, ließen lediglich ein fahles dunkelblau zurück, das schmucklos und bleich über den Städten thronte. Das tiefe Rot, das den Eingang zu einem Hinterhof markierte schien im Gegenzug dazu geradezu grell und blendend.

Vegeta platzierte Bulma, deren Kinnlade soeben nach unten geklappt war und aus deren Mund dabei ein schockiertes Japsen zu hören gewesen war, auf einem kleinen Holzstapel ein wenig entfernt von der Gruppe, die einen am Boden liegenden Körper eng umringte.

Als eine blonde Frau, die am Boden neben dem Körper kauerte sie entdeckte, sprang sie auf und kreischte in wütender Hysterie: "Das ist alles deine Schuld!" Bevor sie sich auf die schockierte Bulma stürzen konnte, stand Vegeta vor ihr und hielt ihre Handgelenke fest. Er blickte ihr tief in die weit aufgerissenen Augäpfel, die in der Dunkelheit feucht vor Tränen schimmerten. Er fixierte sie unerbittlich warnend, bis er sie schließlich barsch zur Seite warf und sich auf ein Knie neben der Figur nieder ließ, die am Boden lag.

Er musterte das Debakel vor sich. "Ich habe ihm immer gesagt, dass er seine Fähigkeiten besser trainieren muss." Er tauchte einen Finger in das tief rote Blut, das stetig aus Jay's glucksendem, blassen Körper strömte. "Kakarott, vorne um die Ecke bei den Mülltonnen schläft ein Penner, hol ihn... schnell."

Kakarott, der neben Chichi gekniet war, die bitterlich weinte, sprang auf und rannte fast stolpernd los um den Auftrag seines Anführers zu erfüllen.

**AN**: Gibts hier auf noch Leute, die die Story lesen? Wenn ja, dann schreibt bitte Kommis, würde mich wirklich freuen ^-^ !


	18. Not Enough

**Bloody Nights**

**18. Not Enough**

Weiße, watteweiche Wolken segelten, angetrieben von einem frischen Wind durch den makellos blauen Himmel. Sie schienen so nah zu sein, gerade so nah, als könnte man sie anfassen. Bulma streckte ihre Hand danach aus, hatte dabei selbst das Gefühl vom schweren, ziehenden Erdboden abzuheben. Und gerade als ihre Zehenspitzen das feste Material unter ihren Füßen verließen, begann sich ein Loch unter ihr zu formen und sie begann zu fallen. Das Licht der Sonne erlosch, die Welt tauchte sich in schwarze Dunkelheit und die schwere ihres Körpers kehrte zurück.

Doch es war nicht nur die Schwerkraft die ihre Krallen um sie schlang, auch Schmerz kehrte in ihre Glieder zurück, ließ sie aufstöhnen. Der tiefe Schlaf der sie viele Stunden zuvor ergriffen hatte lichtete sich langsam, warf sie zurück in die reale, mühsame, ermüdende, zehrende Welt.

Leise grummelnd hob Bulma ihre Hand, führte sie zu ihrer Stirn und bereute diese Bewegung sogleich. Jede Bewegung, die sonst so natürlich und unbewusst passierte schien nun ein immenser Kraftakt zu sein. Sie versuchte sich aufzurichten, noch immer nicht ganz aus ihrem Schlaf erwacht. Selbst diese simple Bewegung schaffte sie nicht und sie sackte zurück in das weiche Kissen. Ein stechendes Ziehen wand sich durch ihren Kopf, das einen pochenden Schmerz mit sich zog.

"Aua.."

Ihre Stimme war ein heiserer Hauch und erst jetzt bemerkte sie die unangenehme Trockenheit in ihrem Mund. Und dann war da noch ein anderes Gefühl. Ein dumpfer Druck auf ihrer Brust, ein ungewohntes Gewicht das darauf zu lasten schien. Da ihre Augenlieder nicht gehorchen wollten und sich nicht öffnen ließen, griff sie an die Stelle auf der der Druck zu lasten schien und gefror, als ihre Hand auf der einer anderen ruhte. Sie jauchzte entsetzt auf und versuchte abermals, sich aufzurichten, doch die Hand drückte sie sanft zurück in ihr Kissen.

"Sssh, ist schon gut. Bleib lieber liegen."

Bulma's Ohren lauschten dieser fremden Stimme, die warm und ruhig um sie herum flatterte. Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung gehorchte Bulma der lieblichen Frauenstimme, letztlich hatte sie schlichtweg nicht die Kraft, sich gegen den sanften aber bestimmenden Druck zu wehren.

"Wer..?

"Ich bin Chichi. Du kennst mich nicht, aber ich bin eine.. uh.. Freundin von Vegeta. Nachdem du gestern wohl ohnmächtig geworden bist, hat er mich zu dir geschickt."

Bulma ließ die sanften Worte der fremden Frau auf sich einwirken. Sie war also eine Freundin von Vegeta. Trotz ihrer Kopfschmerzen begann ihr Verstand fieberhaft zu arbeiten und versuchte die vielen verworrenen und verlorenen Puzzleteile der letzten Nacht zu ordnen. Es gelang ihr nicht. Alles schien verschwommen, einzig an das Gefühl von blankem Entsetzen und Hilflosigkeit leuchtete in ihrer Erinnerung auf.

Nun, vielleicht war es in dieser Situation erst ein Mal besser herauszufinden, wer diese fremde Frau war, die in ihrer Wohnung neben ihr saß. Die Hand, die sie Momente zuvor berührt hatte, war auffallend kühl gewesen.

"Vampir?"

Stille erfüllte den Raum und Bulma konnte lediglich die Geräusche ihrer eigenen Atemzüge wahrnehmen. Sie sah nicht, dass sie Chichi überrascht anstarrte, mit leicht geöffnetem Mund und erhobenen Augenbrauen.

Hatte Vegete sie etwa in das gehütete Geheimnis ihrer wahren Existenz eingeweiht? War er schon so weit gegangen? Chichi war sprachlos, wie sollte sie darauf nun auch reagieren? Was antworten? Schließlich hatte Vegeta selbst stets darauf bestanden, dass jeder der Gruppe kein Wort über ihre Spezies verlor.

Bulma war indes wieder in den Kampf mit ihren eigenen Augenlidern beschäftigt und gewann dieses Mal die Oberhand. Durch die schmalen Öffnungen begrüßte sie eine fahle Dunkelheit und verschwommene Bilder. Sie konnte die blasse, fast weiße Haut von Chichi's Gesicht erkennen, ihre Züge wurden jedoch von einer weißen verschwommenen Maske verschluckt. Das lange Zögern ihres Gegenübers war dennoch aussagekräftig genug.

Bulma zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, das sie mühsam gerade so zustande brachte. "Keine Angst..." Weiter wollte ihre Stimme nicht funktionieren, ihr trockener Mund hatte die Konsistenz von Schmirgelpapier. Es wäre langsam doch interessant zu wissen was passiert war, dass sie in einem solch elenden Zustand erwacht war.

In ihrem verschwommenen Blickfeld erkannte Bulma eine Bewegung und spürte, wie ihr Rücken etwas hochgehoben und ein Kissen darunter geschoben wurde. Sie saß nun etwas aufrechter in ihrem Bett und hatte so auch das Gefühl, endlich besser Atmen zu können. Diese simple Umlagerung schien auch ihren Kreislauf wieder etwas besser in Schwung zu bringen. Das grauenvolle Pochen in ihrem Kopf flaute zumindest ein wenig ab.

Sie hörte ein paar Schritte, die sacht durch den Raum hallten und spürte sogleich einen kühlen, glatten Gegenstand der in ihre Hand gedrückt wurde. Fast jauchzend stellte sie fest, dass es ein Glas Wasser war, das sie sogleich in langsamer, schwacher Bewegung an ihre Lippen ansetzte. Noch nie hatte Wasser so gut geschmeckt. Die ersten paar Tropfen brannten ein wenig auf ihrer Schleimhaut, doch mit jedem Schluck besserte sich das elend raue Gefühl in ihrer Kehle.

"Danke," frohlockte sie, als sie das Glas schließlich wieder absetzte.

Die nun abermals eintretende Stille erinnerte Bulma daran, dass ihre Frage noch immer nicht beantwortet wurde. "Ich werde euch schon nicht verraten. Außerdem... wer würde mir schon glauben, wenn ich das erzählen würde? Ich glaube es manchmal ja selber nicht so ganz und zweifle inzwischen tatsächlich an meinem eigenen Verstand." Ungehindert sprechen zu können war eine weitere wieder gewonnene Sensation in ihrem Leben. Nun fehlte lediglich noch eine klare, sich nicht drehende Sicht.

Chichi stand vor Bulma's Bett und seufzte schließlich. "Ja, ich bin ein Vampir."

Bulma nickte und sackte ein wenig tiefer in ihre Kissen, dabei gegen die Übelkeit ankämpfend die trotzig gegen die paar Schluck Wasser rebellierte, die sie zuvor getrunken hatte.

"Gut, da das nun geklärt wäre... Wie kommt es, dass ich hier so elend in meinem Bett liege und das Gefühl habe, jemand hätte mir ein paar Vorschlaghämmer in den Kopf eingesetzt?"

Verdeutlichend tippte Bulma an ihre Schläfen und massierte diese mit schwachem Druck. Auch das schien jedoch ihren Kopfschmerzen nichts anhaben zu wollen. Chichi indes stand noch immer wie angewurzelt vor ihrem Bett und starrte unsicher auf die weißen Laken.

Bulma blinzelte einige Male, ihre Sicht begann sich endlich wieder etwas zu klären. Die Stille die den Raum schon wieder erfasst hatte war ihr unangenehm. Chichi war eine wirklich mühsame Gesprächspartnerin. Im schummrigen Licht ihres Schlafzimmers musterte sie den Vampir. Schwarze hochgesteckte Haare, ein zierliches Gesicht, feine Züge und... Ein Lächeln tanzte dieses Mal federleicht über Bulma's Lippen. Ja, sie konnte wieder feine Details erkennen, klar und deutlich.

Sie tätschelte einige Male auf ihre linke Seite, deutete Chichi, sie solle sich neben sie setzen. Nach langem Zögern setzte sich diese schließlich, jedoch mit auffälligem Abstand.

"Schon gut, ich beiße nicht." Ein leises Lachen entwischte Bulma dabei und sie glaubte auch ein flüchtiges Glucksen von Chichi zu erhaschen.

"Ein Vampir also... Du bist hübsch."

Chichi setzte sogleich wieder eine ernste Mine auf und blitzte Bulma an. "Dachtest du, Vampire sind hässlich?"

Bulma wich dem forschen Blick der schwarzhaarigen nicht aus, da hatte sie wohl genau den richtigen Punkt erwischt. Sie hatte schon vermutet, dass diese Frau Feuer in sich trug, das sie in ihrer Gegenwart lediglich auf Sparflamme gehalten hatte.

"Nein, ich habe ja schon den einen oder anderen kennen gelernt. Wie geht es übrigens...."

Chichi beobachtete das Spiel der Emotionen, das sich auf Bulma's Gesicht abspielte. Es schien eine fast gänzliche weiße Farbe anzunehmen, ihre Züge wurden starr, ihre Augen weiteten sich, ihre Lippen öffneten sich ein wenig.

"Wie geht es wem?"

Bulma starrte vor sich hin und formulierte den Namen, der ihr Blut zu Eis gefrieren ließ. "Jay?"

Chichi hob eine Augenbraue, verwundert darüber, dass sie seinen Namen kannte.

"Jay... Oh mein Gott, wie geht es Jay?" Panisch klammerte sich Bulma nun an die Ärmel von Chichi's Kleid. "Was ist passiert?"

Chichi drückte Bulma von sich und zurück in ihre Kissen. Sie lauschte dem immer schneller werdenden Atem der in Hysterie geratenden Bulma. "Ssssh, schon gut. Atme ruhig durch, ich kann es nicht auch noch gebrauchen, dass du hier durchdrehst."

Sie zog die Decke wieder zurück über Bulma's Körper und setzte sich etwas näher neben sie auf die Bettkante. "Deine Erinnerungen kommen wieder zurück, nehme ich an."

Die ruhige, warme Stimme des Vampirs wirkten wie ein beruhigender Schleier und ihr Atem begann sich langsam wieder zu normalisieren. Die Bruchstücke der Erinnerung an den Vortag prasselten auf sie immer stärker ein und doch schien es ihr unmöglich, dieses Durcheinander in eine geordnete Bahn zu bringen.

"Jay wurde angeschossen."

Bulma's Körper versteifte sich. Ja, sie erinnerte sich an das Bild des in Blut gebadeten Jay, leblos am Boden liegend. Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern, Chichi griff nach diesen und hielt sie für einige Minuten fest. Obwohl es kühle Vampirhände waren, sandten sie doch ein seltsames Gefühl der Wärme aus.

"Es waren mehrere Schüsse. Wären es nur zwei oder drei gewesen hätte ihm das nichts ausgemacht. Aber der plötzliche starke Blutverlust war einfach zu viel."

Chichi's Stimme flatterte ein wenig, in ihren Augenwinkeln sammelte sich blutige Tränen, sie erlaubte sich jedoch nicht diese zu vergießen.

"Diese blonde Frau..." Bulma ließ ihren eigenen Tränen freien Lauf und sie benetzten stetig ihre Wangen.

"Das ist Juu, sie ist Jay's Schwester."

Bulma's Blick richtete sich auf den Boden, gegen die herum wirbelnden Bilder in ihrem Kopf ankämpfend. "Oh... verstehe." Sie strich die weiche Decke die auf ihren Beinen Falten geschlagen hatte glatt. "Sie sagte, dass ich Schuld sei."

Es war keine Frage, es war ein leise gehauchtes Statement. Chichi hatte gewusst, das dieser Moment kommen würde und obwohl sie sich lange darüber Gedanken gemacht hatte, war sie sich noch immer nicht im Klaren, was sie dazu... ob sie überhaupt etwas dazu sagen sollte. War es ihre Aufgabe, diese fremde Frau über die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht aufzuklären?

Sie seufzte leise, Mitleid erfüllte sie, als sie die verzweifelten Augen der blauhaarigen Frau streiften. Das alles war für sie ein großes Durcheinander und nach solchen traumatischen Ereignissen wirkte das alles wohl noch viel Schlimmer auf sie.

"Nun gut... die Typen, die Jay erschießen wollten haben kurz davor noch etwas gesagt..."

"Was? Was haben sie gesagt?"

Chichi zögerte. Sollte sie es ihr wirklich sagen? Doch die beiden tiefblauen flehenden Augen machten es ihr unmöglich, ihr diese Information vorzuenthalten.

"Es sei nie eine gute Idee mit den Frauen von Zarbon rum zu machen."

Sie nahm einen unnötigen Atemzug und wartete auf Bulma's Reaktion. Sie wusste nicht wie Bulma zu Jay stand. Sie hatte nicht ein Mal gewusst, dass sich die beiden kannten. Es wäre noch immer möglich gewesen, dass Jay aus Versehen tatsächlich eine von Zarbon's Freundinnen erwischt hatte. Aber da Bulma ihn zu kennen schien, war wohl kein Zweifel daran, welche "Frau" gemeint gewesen war. Und in diesem Moment wusste sie nicht, ob sie sich wirklich noch in der Nähe von dieser Frau aufhalten wollte. Wenn sie wirklich für den Angriff auf Jay verantwortlich war....

Bulma indes starrte auf ihre zitternden Hände, die sie schließlich anhob und auf ihr Gesicht legte. Nach einigen Sekunden rüttelte sich ihr Körper und ein tiefes Schluchzen erfüllte den stillen Raum. Tränen flossen strömend über ihre Wangen.

*~*~*~*~

Fahles Licht erfüllte den spärlich eingerichteten Raum. Auf einem schmalen Bett lag eine Gestalt, regungslos, still, tot. Keine Atemluft erfüllte ihre Lungen, ihr Körper sandte keine Wärme aus.

Juu kauerte neben dem Bett auf einem alten verschlissenen Sessel. Sie starrte auf den reglosen Körper ihres Bruders, kontrollierte mit ihren Sinnen seine kaum vorhandene Blutzirkulation. Nach vielen Stunden hatte sein ramponierter Körper es endlich geschafft sich zu regenerieren, die Schusswunden waren verheilt, sein Blutkreislauf wieder aktiv.

Sie musterte seine Gesichtszüge, die den ihren so sehr glichen, wie sie es in den letzten Stunden schon unzählige Male gemacht hatte. Letzte Nacht hätte sie fast das einzig Wichtige verloren, das in ihrem Herz existierte und das lediglich weil ihre Aufmerksamkeit nachlässig gewesen war. Ihre eigenen niederen Triebe hatten sie vom Wesentlichen abgelenkt.

Sie hätte die Gefahr riechen müssen, hätte schon Minuten zuvor merken müssen, dass sie beobachtet wurden, hätte es verhindern müssen. Was war nur aus ihr geworden? Wo war ihre Gewissenhaftigkeit, ihre Stärke geblieben?

Juu stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre zu Fäusten geballten Hände ab. Sie kontrollierte Jay's Bewusstsein, rief nach ihm... doch erhielt noch immer keine Antwort.

Ein Glas mit roter Flüssigkeit tauchte vor ihrem Gesicht auf doch sie ignorierte das Angebot und auch den Anbieter. Letzterer erfüllte sie mit blanker Wut und sie war nach einem schlaflosen Tag schlichtweg zu ausgebrannt, um nun ihre letzten Kraftreserven für einen weiteren hysterischen Anfall zu verbrauchen.

Vegeta stellte das mit dunkelrotem Blut gefüllte Glas neben Juu ab und stellte sich vor das Bett, das Jay beherbergte. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass er sich langsam erholte und sein Körper die Blessuren endlich geheilt hatte. Es war ein großer Aufwand gewesen ihm das nötige Blut wieder einzuverleiben, sein Bewusstsein war teilweise schon fast nicht mehr vorhanden gewesen, nur noch ein leiser Hauch irgendwo in den dunkelsten Winkeln seines Verstandes.

Obwohl dieser dumme Junge seine Fähigkeiten viel zu wenig trainiert hatte, obwohl er selbst Schuld war, dass es so weit gekommen war... Er kam nicht umhin ein wenig Stolz zu empfinden. Er hatte gekämpft, mit jeder Faser seines Körpers und er hatte den Kampf gewonnen. Sie hätten es nicht geschafft ihn aus den Klauen der endgültigen leblosen Ewigkeit zu entreißen, hätte er nicht seine letzten Kraftreserven mobilisiert.

"Es reicht nicht..."

Vegeta lehnte sich an die Wand, seine Hände verschränkt, sein Blick haftete auf Jay. "Doch, das tut es."

Juu sprang auf, jeder Muskel ihres Körpers angespannt. "NEIN." Ihre Stimme brach, ihre Wangen zierten frische, rot schimmernde Linien.

Vegeta knurrte, er hatte diesen Vampir lieber gehabt als sie noch introvertiert gewesen war und ihre eigenen Wege ging. All diese Hysterie und Überreaktionen waren ihm ein Graus.

"Rache ist ein Gefühl, das nie befriedigt sein wird. Es ist die Natur dieser Emotion. Egal wie viele du vernichtest, es werden nie genug sein." Er blickte Juu nun direkt in die Augen. "Ich muss es ja wissen, oder?"

Sie ließ sich zurück in ihren Stuhl fallen, vergrub wütend ihre Hände in ihren Haaren und zog daran, unwissend wohin mit ihrer Wut. Sie hatte die beiden Mörder vor Augen, die ihren Bruder töten wollten. Sie hatten nach ihrer Tat nur Sekunden weiter gelebt. Juu hatte so etwas noch nie gefühlt, den starken, übermächtigen Drang andere zu töten, zuzusehen mit größter Zufriedenheit, wie das Blut und mit ihm ihr Leben ihren Körper verließ. Und sie hatte diesem Drang nachgegeben, war darin aufgegangen. Nur um nun hier zu sitzen, mit dieser immensen Wut in sich.

"Es ist ihre Schuld. Es ist DEINE Schuld."

Es war ihr bewusst, dass Vegeta in diesem Augenblick direkt vor ihr stand, bereit ihre Kehle zu packen, bereit sie für diesen Kommentar zu töten. Seit der letzten Nacht wusste sie selbst wie schwer es war Wut zu unterdrücken und dem Verlangen zu töten nicht nachzugeben.

Doch er stand nur vor ihr, blitzte sie von oben mit seinen schwarzen Augen an. "Glaube nicht, dass du deine Wut auf mich oder irgendjemanden sonst projizieren kannst. Du hast doch immer behauptet ein so starker, thougher Vampir zu sein. Ich sehe lediglich eine schwächliches, kümmerliches, jämmerliches Wesen vor mir."

"Es ist.."

Beide Vampire zuckten zusammen, sie hatten sich beide nicht auf Jay konzentriert, der noch immer bewegungslos im Bett lag.

Juu stürzte an seine Seite, kniete neben ihm und ergriff seine Hand. Mit der anderen strich sie eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht.

"Es ist..."

Juu drückte seine Hand so fest, dass deren Knochen drohten zu zersplittern. "Schon gut Jay, es ist alles gut." Ihre vorher noch messerscharfe Stimme gurrte nun weich und sanft aus ihrer Kehle.

Jay öffnete ein Auge und fixierte den blonden Vampir, der aufgeregt neben ihm kauerte. Auch das zweite Lidpaar öffnete sich und er blickte hoch zu Vegeta, der über ihm und Juu thronte. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. "Danke."

Vegeta behielt seine emotionslose Maske und reichte Jay schließlich das Glas, das Juu zuvor verschmäht hatte. Er nahm einen großen Schluck davon und leckte sich die Lippen um die darauf zurückgebliebenen Tropfen nicht zu vergeuden.

Er fixierte schließlich wieder Juu, deren Augen sich ein Mal mehr mit roten Tränen gefüllt hatten. Er hatte seine Schwester noch nie weinen gesehen und so wischte er fasziniert die roten Bäche von ihren Wangen. Er betrachtete seine Hände, die nun rot verschmiert waren, nicht glauben könnend, dass seine Schwester neben ihm hemmungslos weinte. Das schwache, jedoch warme Lächeln verblieb auf seinen Lippen.

"Es ist niemandes Schuld."

*~*~*~*~

Leise, sanfte Musik säuselte durch die dunklen Räume, lediglich das schwache Licht einer Kerze erhellte die Wände, ließ die Schatten darauf spielerisch tanzen. Und es war gut, dass es dunkel war. Bulma hatte sich nur Minuten zuvor in ihrem Badezimmerspiegel betrachtet und hatte einen gellenden Schrei ausgestoßen. Sie hatte schrecklich ausgesehen. Ihre sonst so penibel gekämmten Haare waren in alle Richtungen abgestanden, ihre Augen waren dunkel umrandet und dank ihrer jüngsten Weinkrämpfe stark gerötet gewesen, ihre Haut hatte eine fahle graue Farbe angenommen.

Nach Minuten des blanken Entsetzens, hatte sie sich auf den Lichtschalter gestürzt und die Helligkeit aus ihrer Wohnung verbannt. Der Spiegel war nur knapp seines endgültigen zertrümmerten Todes entkommen, indem Chichi die völlig aufgebrachte Bulma aus dem Bad geradezu geschoben hatte.

So saß Bulma nun mit einer heißen Tasse Tee, an der sie gelegentlich nippte auf einem ihrer Barhocker. Sie seufzte, inzwischen deutlich entspannter und hielt ihre Augen geschlossen. Hinter ihr stand Chichi, die sorgfältig die vielen Knoten aus Bulma's Haaren entfernte.

Die Wärme des Tee's, die ruhige Musik, das angenehme düstere Licht und das leise Summen von Chichi entfalteten eine angenehm beruhigende Atmosphäre, die Bulma sogar beinahe ihren Kopfschmerz vergessen ließ. Abwesend strichen ihre Finger über ihre Schläfen.

"Eine Gehirnerschütterung."

Bulma hielt ihre Augen geschlossen, ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich jedoch fragend. "Huh?"

"Vegeta meinte, du hättest eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung. Und bevor du fragst, nein, ich weiß nicht, wie es zu dieser gekommen ist."

Nun, das erklärte wenigstens ihren Zustand. Doch noch immer wirkte alles völlig verworren und das Puzzle war weiterhin weit davon entfernt vervollständigt zu sein. So fieberhaft sie sich auch anstrengte, es waren nur Fragmente, die in ihrer Erinnerung auftauchten.

"Wie ist es so?"

Chichi's Hände hielten inne, ihre Finger eingetaucht in den blauen Locken Bulma's. "Wie ist was?"

Bulma legte den Kopf in den Nacken, ihre geschlossenen Lieder dabei langsam öffnend und ihre strahlenden blauen Augen fixierten die dunklen Augen Chichi's. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen erklärte sie ihre Fragen: "Na, wie ist es, ein Vampir zu sein?"

Minuten der Stille traten ein, in denen beide Frauen Bewegungslos verharrten. Lediglich Bulma's Brustkorb hob und sank im regelmäßigen Rhythmus ihrer ruhigen Atmung. Bulma wartete geduldig, während Chichi zögerte, unsicher wie sie diese Frage beantworten sollte.

Erst, als ihr das ehrliche, fast unschuldige Lächeln Bulma's auffiel, erwiderte sie dieses. Es war wirkliches Interesse, das aus Bulma sprach und obwohl sie diese Frau erst seit kurzem kannte, sie mochte sie. Juu möge ihr vergeben, doch sie glaubte nicht mehr, dass es tatsächlich Bulma's Schuld war, was Jay am Vortag angetan worden war. Zumindest war es bestimmt keine bewusste Absicht gewesen und sie kannte schließlich Jay und seine tollpatschige Neigung zu brenzligen Situationen.

"Hm.." Chichi's Hände begannen wieder mit ihrer Arbeit. Sie griff nach einer Bürste und fuhr in sachten Bewegungen durch das inzwischen wieder weiche, blaue Haar. "Es ist nicht viel anders. Zumindest nicht, soweit ich mich erinnere."

"Die ersten Momente sind wie ein Rausch, irgendwann lässt aber auch dieses intensive Gefühl nach und das, was so Besonders war wird zur Gewohnheit. Die Nacht wird zum Tag und umgekehrt. Und man ist befreit von den natürlichen Fesseln des biologischen Zerfalls."

Bulma lauschte Chichi's warmer Stimme. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie diese Spezies mehr und mehr faszinierte. Sie hätte gerne noch viel mehr gewusst, mehr über diese seltsamen Fähigkeiten, mehr über ihr Leben... oder über ihren Tod. Doch ihre Lider waren wieder im Begriff sich zu schließen und sie schien plötzlich wieder von einer weichen Watte umgeben zu sein, in die sie sich nur zu gerne fallen ließ.

A/N Ein kurzes Kapitel, ich weiß. Aber für meine zeitlichen Reserven ist es eigentlich ein kleines Wunder, dass ich es vor Neujahr halbwegs zustande bekommen hab ^-^ . Das Kapitel erklärt nicht so genau, was und warum alles passiert ist, aber ich denke, ihr aufmerksamen Leser habt sicher schon eine Ahnung. Genaueres kommt dann im nächsten, das vermutlich auch "etwas" länger brauchen wird. Ich hab momentan sehr viel um die Ohren -_- .

Und vielen vielen Dank für eure Kommis! Die spornen mich immer wieder an und freuen mich wirklich von Herzen! Danke!!!!


	19. Fear

**Bloody Nights**

**19. Fear**

**A/N **- WARNUNG: Ein bisschen Blut und Ekelzeug am Anfang des Kapitesl (eine Warnung für die zarten Gemüter da draußen).

Am Horizont versank die Sonne , inzwischen in ihrer herbstlichen Eile schon etwas früher als einige Wochen zuvor.

Der Großteil der Bevölkerung merkte dieses allabendliche Schauspiel wie so oft nicht. Und auch in einer verdunkelten Wohnung, die weit über den Dächern der schlaflosen Stadt residierte merkte ihr Bewohner den Wechsel der himmlischen Lichter nicht.

Dumpfe Schläge hallten durch diese Wohnung, in immer schneller werdendem Tempo, begleitet von in kurzen, schweren Stößen keuchender Atmung.

Zarbon schlug auf seinen roten Boxsack in wildester Rage ein. Seine mit weißem Tape umwickelten Fäuste prallten unaufhörlich auf das kaum nachgiebige Material. Das dunkle Rot seines leblosen Gegners brannte sich in seine Netzhaut ein, projizierte Bilder in seinen Kopf, die sich dort verkrochen hatten und ihn nun in voller Wucht heimsuchten.

~Flash Back~

Blutverschmierte Klopse lagen vor ihm, ein längliches, rot weißes Teil erinnerte nur noch entfernt an einen menschlichen Arm, irgendwo in diesem Haufen zerfetzten Fleisches lag ein abgetrennter Finger und erst jetzt bemerkte Zarbon den starken metallischen Geruch, der den Raum erfüllte. Er schluckte schwer, seine Augen fixierten die Überbleibsel von Rikoom und eines weiteren seiner Schergen, den er jedoch nicht ein Mal persönlich gekannt hatte.

"Wer?"

Seine Worte hallten scharf und gepresst durch den Raum. Jeese, der sich angewidert seine Hand vor die Nase hielt, antwortete in kühler, unberührter Stimme seinem Anführer. "Wir wissen es nicht."

Zarbon's Faust traf Jeese's Magengrube, der sogleich keuchend in die Knie ging. "Es tut mir leid Zar', aber wir haben lediglich ihre... fleischlichen Überreste gefunden. Wir haben auch niemanden gefunden, der dieses Massaker beobachtet haben könnte."

Laut aufknurrend riss Zarbon die Tür auf und stürmte zornerfüllt aus dem Raum. Jeese folgte ihm in langsamen Schritten, sein Gesicht schmerzverzerrt.

Sie standen nun beide auf dem Dach. Zarbon stütze sich auf der Brüstung ab, seine Fäuste zitterten vor Anspannung. "Was ist mit dem Typen, den sie beseitigen sollten?"

Jeese ging einige Schritte rückwärts, er war nicht scharf auf einen weiteren Schlag, der erste schmerzte noch genug. Warum war immer er der, der Zarbon schlechte Nachrichten überbringen musste?

"ANTWORTE!"

"Seine Leiche lag ganz in der Nähe."

"Kann er es gewesen sein?"

"Unmöglich. Er war unbewaffnet und auch seine Leiche war bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verstümmelt. Allerdings... war sein Körper immerhin noch... ganz."

~Flash Back Ende~

Was für ein beschissener Tag. Er selbst war in der Gosse liegend aufgewacht, mit einer mächtigen Platzwunde am Kopf und diversen Rippenprellungen. Seine Verbände würden sich sicher gut vor Gericht machen.

Seine Fäuste droschen unermüdlich auf das rote Leder ein, während sein Geist die Schmerzen ignorierte, die durch seinen gesamten Körper ausstrahlten. Und als ob die grausigen Bilder des heutigen Tages nicht ausgereicht hätten, die in seiner Erinnerung herumgeisterten, drängte sich ein ganz bestimmtes Bild in den Vordergrund, schien sich allmählich auf seinen Boxsack zu projizieren und ihn dort zu verhöhnen.

Es war ein Gesicht, das ihn nun kalt angrinste, schwarze Augen, die ihn düster fixierten. Und es war dieses Gesicht, das Zarbon schließlich komplett zur Weißglut trieb. Wie besessen schlug er nun zu, jeder Muskel in seinem Körper spannte sich an, so sehr, dass jede Faser zu brennen begann, der übermäßigen Säure nicht gewachsen.

Die Schläge, die zuvor trotz ihrer brutalen Gewalt und Geschwindigkeit als einzelne Aufpralle hörbar gewesen waren, waren nun nur noch als ein durchgängiges Dröhnen wahrzunehmen.

Mit einem letzten Schlag, der die letzte Kraftreserve beherbergte, schlug Zarbon ein klaffendes Loch in sein lebloses Trainingsgerät und während sein Körper überlastet auf die Knie sank, rieselte der feine Sand des eröffneten Boxsackes in schmalen, glitzernden Fäden auf den Fußboden.

* * *

Kleine glitzernde, blinkende Lichter flackerten zu tausenden in der Dunkelheit. Es waren nahe und entfernte erhellte Fenster, Straßenlaternen, Reklamen, Autoscheinwerfer. Lichter die es nie zuließen, dass sich die Nacht in ihrer gänzlichen Dunkelheit präsentieren konnte.

Und doch war es Dunkelheit, pure Schwärze, in der Bulma kauerte. Sie hatte die Lichtschalter in ihrer Wohnung kaum mehr betätigt, hatte die letzte halbe Nacht und fast den ganzen darauffolgenden Tag schlafend verbracht, in einem Dämmerzustand, der keine klaren Gedanken zugelassen hatte.

Sie betrachtete das Bild, das sich vor ihr reflektierte. In den großen, weiten Fenstern vor sich sah sie diese tausenden Lichter, sah Teile der Züge ihres Gesichtes und doch war ihr, als würde sie nichts sehen, als wäre alles noch immer ineinander verschwommen.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob die Erinnerungen, die in ihren Kurzzeitgedächtnis verankert waren wirklich real waren oder schlicht ein makaberer Traum gewesen war. War wirklich dieser weibliche Vampir... war Chichi wirklich hier gewesen? Hatte Vegeta sie wirklich vor Zarbon's Rage gerettet? War Jay wirklich...?

Sie umklammerte ihre angewinkelten Beine, umarmte sie in einer fast schmerzhaften Intensität. Sie konnte nicht mehr klar sehen, nicht mehr verstehen, was um sie herum passierte. Es war so viel passiert, so viel hatte sich geändert, so viel schien auf ihr zu lasten, zu viel. Das Gewicht schien zu schwer, sie konnte es nicht mehr tragen, nicht mehr ertragen.

Ihr Gesicht vergrub sich in ihren Kniekehlen, die ihre stummen Tränen schluckten. Sie war es leid, sie war es leid zu heulen. Sie war nicht so eine schwache Persönlichkeit, die es ständig nötig hatte sich den Tränen hinzugeben. Und doch war es ihr unmöglich, diese zu unterdrücken. Ihre Zähne knirschten, als sich ihr Kiefer vor Wut versteifte. Emotionen brachen auf sie ein, wie ein unbarmherziges Unwetter und sie hasste sich selbst dafür.

Knurrend zwang sie sich zu einer ruhigen Atmung, mit geschlossenen Augen richtete sie ihren Kopf wieder auf, füllte ihre Lungen mit tiefen Zügen und wischte ihre Tränen mit einer hastigen Bewegung weg. Ihre rot unterlaufenen Augen schmerzten dabei.

So saß sie in Minuten der Stille, auf ihre Atmung konzentriert, das Chaos in sich selbst ordnend. Ein kühler Schauer fuhr durch ihren Körper, gerade so, als hätte sie ein eisiger Windhauch gestreift. Sie öffnete die Augen und wieder sah sie die vielen kleinen Lichter, ihr eigenes Gesicht blickte ihr entgegen und unweit von ihrer eigenen Reflektion entfernt, grinste ihr ein weiteres amüsiertes Haupt entgegen, dessen dunkle Augen die ihren trafen.

Ein schnauben entfuhr ihren Lippen. "Wie lange bist du schon hier?"

Katzenartig bewegte er sich in lautloser Eleganz, bis er direkt hinter ihr stand, über ihrer schmalen sitzenden Form thronend.

Bulma verschränkte ihre Arme auf ihren Knien und legte ihr Kinn darauf. Ihre Frage schien ungehört oder unbeachtet zu bleiben, was ihre Wut lediglich noch schürte. Er drang nicht nur ungefragt in ihre Wohnung ein, er wagte es auch noch, sie dabei völlig zu ignorieren. Dieser arrogante Mistkerl.

"Wo ist dein Wachhund abgeblieben?"

Vegeta gluckste leise. "Ich weiß, sie kann eine wirkliche Plage sein. Sie war jedoch diejenige, die ich als passend empfand."

"Du findest es passend, mir eine 'Plage' auf den Hals zu hetzen?"

Ein tiefes, dunkles Lachen hallte nun durch die Wohnung, es schien wahre Vibrationen durch den Raum zu senden, die Bulma wohlig ergriffen. Sein Lachen war sehr selten und dabei eine wahre Besonderheit.

Doch so schnell es bebend aufgetaucht war, wurde es auch wieder von der Stille verschluckt. Es war seltsam, mit diesen Geschöpfen. Alles um sie herum schien einem Schatten gleich, dunkel, düster, flüchtig, so als wären sie gar nicht da und doch waren sie da, nur so unauffällig, dass sie nicht beachtet wurden.

"Unauffällig? Ich finde das ist wohl kaum eine passende Beschreibung für uns."

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Bulma's Lippen. Nun, er war eben ein wahrhaft arroganter Mistkerl. Sie fragte sich kurz, wann es ihr egal geworden war, dass er in ihren Gedanken ohne ihr Wissen ein- und aus spazierte. Ihr Gedankengut war letztlich ihr privatester und wertvollster Schatz.

"Wer die privatesten physischen Regionen bereits erkundet hat, dessen Weg ist nicht mehr weit zu den innersten Toren der psychischen Welt."

Seine Stimme gurrte rau aus seiner Kehle, er hatte sich zu ihr gebeugt, seine Lippen direkt neben ihrem linken Ohr. Der kühle Hauch seines Atems strich prickelnd über ihre sensible Haut. Röte breitete sich auf ihren Wagen aus, als Erinnerungen an Tage zuvor ihren Geist fluteten.

Und dann, ganz plötzlich packte sie eine Energie, die sie lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte, die sie dazu veranlasste sich in einer hastigen Bewegung umzudrehen. Sie kniete nun auf ihrer Couch, die dumpf unter ihrem Körper knarrte, hielt Vegeta's kühles Gesicht in ihren Händen und presste ihre Lippen auf die seinen.

Nach einigen Momenten, in denen ihr Mund zärtlich seine männliche Essenz aufnahm die ihre Sinne benebelte, übernahm schließlich seine Dominanz die Führung. Er vertiefte den Kuss, knurrte tief in seiner Kehle, als er nach ihrem schmalen Körper griff und sie zu sich zog, sodass sie auf der Lehne ihrer Couch saß. Er platzierte sich zwischen ihren Beinen, umgriff ihren Rücken, während sich ihre Hände in seinen Haaren vergruben.

Ihr war als würde in diesem Moment all die Last, die sie sich selber aufgeladen hatte einfach so von ihr fallen. Sie fühlte sich leicht, frei, fühlte sich lebendig. Es war einer dieser Augenblicke in denen man sich wünschte, die Zeit anhalten zu können um ewig darin weiter leben zu können. Doch allzu früh schälte der Vampir seine Lippen wieder von ihr.

In heftigen Bewegungen hob und sank ihr Brustkorb, im verzweifelten Versuch, sich den fehlenden Sauerstoff wieder anzueignen. Ihre Wangen waren noch immer gerötet, ihre Augen glänzten verträumt. Er beobachtete ihre feinen Züge, spürte, wie sich ihre Hände auf seinen Brustkorb legten, sich an sein schwarzes Shirt klammerten und wie sich ihre Stirn auf die Mitte seiner Brust lehnte.

Der blumige Duft ihrer Haare umspielte seine Nase, erfüllte ihn mit einer ungewohnten Ruhe.

Bulma schloss die Augen, versuchte die Atmosphäre um sich herum aufzunehmen. Es war eine Kälte, die sie umgab und trotzdem fühlte sie sich darin geborgen. Stärke und Dominanz lag in der Luft, es war seine Aura, die den Raum ausfüllte wie eine Decke unter der sie sich einrollen konnte, worin sie sich ausruhen konnte. Und obwohl er die Gabe besaß, sie in endlose Regionen der Wut zu lenken, so schien er auch die Fähigkeit zu besitzen, sie zu beruhigen und zu entspannen.

Wie paradox dies war, war er doch ein Wesen der Dunkelheit. Doch es war längst keine Angst mehr, die sie in seiner Gegenwart fühlte.

Geradezu barsch wurde sie aus ihrer kleinen, träumerischen Welt gerissen, als er sie von sich drückte. Überrascht, fragend und ein wenig enttäuscht blickte sie ihn an.

Seine kühle Mine hielt keine Wärme für sie bereit, blickte ihr lediglich emotionslos entgegen. "Ich muss gehen."

Bulma hob eine Augenbraue. "Wenn du gerade mal 5 Minuten unangemeldet hier rein schneist und dann wieder abhaust als wäre das das normalste der Welt... warum der Aufwand? Lass mich dann doch einfach in Ruhe." Da war sie wieder, diese tiefe Wut, die nur er in ihr auslösen zu können schien.

Noch immer blickte ihr sein unverändert versteinertes Gesicht entgegen. "Ich habe lange nichts mehr zu mir genommen und habe Durst." Scheinbar spielerisch musterte er sie von oben bis unten. "Wie ich dir schon ein Mal gesagt habe, ich ernähre mich nicht von allem, das mir über den Weg läuft."

Ungläubig starrte sie ihn an, als er einen Schritt zurück trat. Wüste Beschimpfungen begannen sich in ihrem Kopf zu bilden, doch ihr entging das Grinsen nicht, das sich nun auf seine Lippen ausbreitete.

Er schien Gefallen daran gefunden zu haben, sie zur Weißglut zu treiben. Doch nicht dieses Mal, sie würde ganz bestimmt nicht auf dieses dummes Spielchen reinfallen. Sie schnaubte leise, warf ihre Haare über ihre Schulter, drehte sich um und rutschte an der Lehnte ihrer Couch hinunter, um sich dann demonstrativ darauf zu räkeln. "Na dann... Tschüss."

Ihre Ohren lauschten gebannt der Stille, die sie nun umgab. Lediglich die regelmäßigen Geräusche ihrer Atmung waren zu vernehmen und sie fragte sich, woher sie wohl genau wissen konnte, wann er ihre Wohnung verlassen hatte und vor allem, wann sie ihren lange zurück gehaltenen frustrierten Schrei ausstoßen konnte.

Und dann traf es sie. Wie hatte sie das nur vergessen können? Panik stieg in ihr auf, brachte ihren Körper dazu, aufzuspringen und sich so rasch umzudrehen, dass sie fast über sich selbst gestolpert wäre. Ihre Lippen geöffnet, bereit einen Ruf zu formulieren, blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen.

Erleichterung breitete sich in ihr aus, als sie seinen breiten Rücken anstarrte. Er war noch immer hier.

"Ich habe nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit, stell die Frage, die dir auf der Seele brennt."

Sie schluckte schwer, ihr Blick senkte sich zu einem unbestimmten Punkt auf ihrem Fußboden. "Wie... wie geht es Jay?"

In einer unendlich langsamen Bewegung drehte er sich wieder zu ihr, sein Blick düster und eisig. "Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht."

Sie hatte Mühe unter seiner geradezu bösartigen Stimme nicht zusammenzuzucken. Also gab auch er ihr die Schuld und das Schlimme daran war, dass er damit Recht hatte. Die Leichtigkeit, die sie zuvor ergriffen hatte schwand und machte dem Chaos Platz, das sich in vollen Zügen sogleich ausbreitete. Der Druck, die Schuld.. sie hatten sie wieder ergriffen, sie war wieder in der Realität angelangt.

Tränen wollten sich ihren Weg an die Oberfläche bahnen, doch Bulma verbot sich, vor dem Vampir dieses höchste Zeichen der Schwäche zu zeigen. Lediglich ihr Blick verharrte dort, wo er war voller Scham und voller Schuld.

Sie konnte nicht sehen, dass Vegeta nun direkt vor ihr stand, seine schnellen Bewegungen längst unsichtbar für ein menschliches Auge. Seine Hand umfasste ihr Kinn, zog es barsch zu sich, zwang sie so ihn anzusehen.

"Woher kennt ihr euch?"

Zischend umspielte diese Frage, die mehr einem Befehl glich, ihre Ohren. War das etwa Eifersucht, die sie da hörte? Er zog nochmals unsanft an ihrem Kinn. Es schien nicht die Zeit zu sein sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, es war offensichtlich, dass er ihr das nicht erlaubte.

"Wir haben uns durch Zufall getroffen und haben einfach nur miteinander geredet, das ist alles."

Er studierte ihre Züge, las, was ihre Mimik und ihre Gedanken verrieten und kam zum Schluss, dass es wohl der Wahrheit entsprach.

"Zarbon oder einer seiner Schergen muss uns gesehen haben und er scheint wohl geglaubt zu haben, dass Jay mein neuer Freund ist."

Vegeta hob eine Augenbraue. "So? Und wie kommt er auf diese Idee?"

Wieder schlug Bulma schuldbewusst die Augen nieder. "Er hat mich immer wieder angemacht und wollte mich wohl wieder zurück. Ich wollte aber einfach nur meine Ruhe vor ihm und habe ihm daher erzählt, dass ich einen neuen Freund habe."

"Hn..." Damit ließ er ließ ihr Kiefer los und drehte sich von ihr ab. "Es geht ihm besser." Ebenso versteinert wie seine Züge waren, klang nun auch seine Stimme. Doch immerhin war die Kälte darin ein wenig gewichen.

Bevor er sich in Bewegung setzen konnte um die Wohnung zu verlassen, griff Bulma nach seiner Hand und umklammerte diese. "Kann ich bitte zu ihm? Ich möchte mich bei ihm entschuldigen."

Lange standen beide regungslos so nebeneinander. "Bitte." Flehend sprach sie nun, zog an seiner Hand, um seine Aufmerksamkeit ringend. Er schleuderte ihr ein fauchendes "Nein" entgegen und blickte sie wütend an.

"Bitte, Vegeta. Nur für eine Minute. Ich...", ihre Stimme brach und entgegen ihrem Willen bildeten sich Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln.

Vegeta musterte sie eisern, seufzte jedoch schließlich tief. "Nun gut." Er schüttelte ihre Hand ab. "Ich komme in einer Stunde wieder." Kälte untermalte abermals seine Stimme, während er ihr den Rücken zudrehte. "Und du solltest dich mal ein bisschen um dein Äußeres kümmern, du siehst schrecklich aus."

Bulma's Mund öffnete sich, abermals bereit, ihn gellend anzuschreien, doch da war er schon verschwunden.

Wütend stapfte sie in ihr Badezimmer und betätigte dort den Lichtschalter. Die plötzliche grelle Helligkeit schmerzte in ihren Augen, doch stur blickte sie sich in ihrem Spiegel an. "Hah, was weiß ein abgehalfterter Vampir. Ich sehe verdammt gut aus."

* * *

Ein rauer Herbstwind fegte durch die leeren Straßen und Gassen, durch die Bulma nun fröstelnd stolperte. Sie versuchte mit Vegeta Schritt zu halten, was sich jedoch als durchaus schwierige Aufgabe herausstellte. Keuchend betrachtete sie seinen breiten, in schwarzes Leder gehüllten Rücken, dessen Muskeln sich strömend im Fluss seiner Bewegungen regten.

Sie beschleunigte ihren Gang, sodass sie neben ihm her laufen konnte. "Sag mal, kannst du uns nicht mit deiner... Schatten-Verschwindibis-Nummer zu Jay bringen?"

"Würde ich diese 'Verschwindibus-Nummer' mit einem Menschen im Schlepptau durchführen... nun, wenn du gerne sterben möchtest, können wir es durchaus versuchen. Die schwächliche Physiologie von euch Menschen würde diese Art der Fortbewegung keine Sekunde aushalten."

Vegeta richtete seinen Blick zur Seite, grinste amüsiert über ihre prustende, keuchende Atmung und beschleunigte den Schritt seinerseits wiederum etwas mehr. Bulma knurrte daraufhin empört und blieb abrupt stehen. "Kannst du das bitte lassen? Musst du es immer schwerer als nötig machen?" Sie stützte sich an der nächst gelegenen Hauswand ab und versuchte, ihre Atmung wieder zu normalisieren.

Auch Vegeta blieb nun stehen und drehte sich mit wehendem Mantel um. "DU hast mich um etwas gebeten und nun wagst du es dich auch noch darüber zu beschweren, dass ich deinem Wunsch nachgehe." Seine Worte donnerten aus seiner Kehle und Bulma glaubte, die Wand an der sie nun lehnte, beben zu spüren. Eine Gänsehaut formte sich auf ihren Armen und wieder war es seine geballte Präsenz, die ihr Inneres erschütterte.

"Ich... es tut mir leid, ok? Aber es wäre nett von dir, wenn du wenigstens ein wenig langsamer laufen würdest. Immerhin hast du doch selbst behauptet, ihr Vampire seid so etwas wie Gentleman."

Vegeta rümpfte seine Nase über diese Bezeichnung. "Lege mir keine Worte in den Mund, die ich nie ausgesprochen habe."

Er ging weiter, noch immer mit einem schnellen Schritt, jedoch eine Spur langsamer als zuvor.

Bulma blickte sich um. Sie gingen einen völlig anderen Weg als damals, als er sie nach Hause gebracht hatte, obwohl sie sich kaum noch an den damaligen Weg erinnern konnte. Vor allem erschien er ihr dieses Mal deutlich länger. Das Zentrum der Stadt lang längst hinter ihnen und erst jetzt fiel Bulma auf, dass sie sich in einer ihr völlig fremden Gegend befanden. Ein mulmiges Gefühl ergriff sie, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie den Weg den sie zurückgelegt hatten, nicht mehr in ihr Gedächtnis rufen konnte. Hatte er sich etwa deswegen so sehr beeilt?

"Korrekt. Dein wacher Verstand täuscht dich nicht. Keine Außenstehende Person darf unsere Quartiere und den Weg zu ihnen kennen."

"Du vertraust mir also immer noch nicht."

"Dein Körper schreit vor Angst. Obwohl ich dir noch kein Haar gekrümmt habe, du empfindest noch immer Angst in meiner Gegenwart. Erwarte nichts, zu dem du selbst nicht bereit bist."

"Ich... ich habe keine Angst."

Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. Seine schwarzen, harten Augen trafen ihren zitternden Blick. "Du bist eine wirklich schlechte Lügnerin."

Bulma war bereit zu protestieren, doch die Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken. Er hatte die grausame Gabe, den wunden Punkt seines Gegenübers direkt zu treffen und zu entblößen. Er hatte recht, sie hatte Angst. Doch trotzdem irrte er sich. Sie fürchtete sich nicht vor ihm, nicht seine Gegenwart war es, die sie erschauern ließ. Es war das Ungewisse, das an ihren Nerven nagte. Sie konnte es nicht ein Mal genau benennen. Vielleicht war es das Mysterium, das Vegeta und seine Spezies umgab und sie nicht mehr los ließ. Oder es war ihr eigenes Leben, das sich von einem sicheren Hafen losgelöst hatte und sich nun in einer ungewissen Schwebe befand.

"Wir sind da."

Seine düstere, tiefe Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie brauchte einige Momente um wieder im Hier und Jetzt anzukommen.

Im silbernen Mondlicht tauchte vor ihr ein kleines, unscheinbares, verwittertes Haus auf, in dessen Tür nun Vegeta stand und ihr deutete, einzutreten. Bulma schluckte schwer, bevor sie durch den Eingang an Vegeta vorbei in die Dunkelheit trat.

* * *

Ein kühler, erdiger Geruch schlug ihr entgegen und eine tiefe Schwärze umgab sie. Das fahle Licht des Mondes schien kaum durch die Fenster zu dringen und als Vegeta die Tür hinter sich schloss, waren auch die unschärfsten Konturen des Raumes nicht mehr zu erkennen. Fröstelnd zog sie ihre Jacke enger und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust.

Eine grauenvolle Stille umgab sie, sie hörte lediglich ihren eigenen Atem und ihren hämmernden Herzschlag. Sie schloss ihre Augen, versuchte die Dunkelheit die sie umgab auszublenden und konzentrierte sich auf ihr Gehör. Es war ein schauderhaftes Gefühl, das sie ergriff. Sie wusste nicht, was um sie herum geschah, wusste nicht, ob sich Vegeta überhaupt noch mit ihr im Raum befand.

"Vegeta?"

Ihre Stimme klang wie ein gellender Glockenschlag nach Augenblicken der vollkommenen Stille. Und obwohl Verzweiflung und Furcht in jedem Ton mitschwang, sie erhielt keine Antwort. Wollte er ihr beweisen, wie gefühllos er war, wie kaltherzig? Genoss er es, sie wimmernd und zitternd zu sehen?

Bulma ließ ihre Arme sinken, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Sie hatte sich heute schließlich geschworen, dass sie dieses kranken Spiel nicht mitmachen, dieses Scheusal nicht mit ihrer Angst füttern würde.

Tief durchatmend konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf ihr Gehör. Doch es war nicht dieser Sinn, der sie daran erinnerte, dass sie sich nicht alleine in diesem Raum befand. Sie spürte einen kurzen, kühlen Lufthauch, der ihre Wange streifte, dicht gefolgt von einem knackenden, dumpfen Geräusch.

Ihr Atem stockte und sie erinnerte sich schließlich an ihr Feuerzeug, das sie in einer hastigen Bewegung aus ihrer Jackentasche zog. Mit einem "Zip" leuchtete schließlich bebend eine kleine Flamme vor ihrem Gesicht. Mit zitternden Händen hielt sie das Licht ein wenig höher und zuckte zurück, als der Schein der spärlichen Lichtquelle auf eine geballte Faust traf, die direkt vor ihr schwebte. An ihrem Handgelenk wurde sie in festem Griff von einer anderen, größeren Hand umfasst.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah Bulma schließlich in das Gesicht des blonden Vampirs. Hass und blanke Wut schlugen ihr von dort entgegen. Sie trat einige Schritte zurück, löste sich on den starren, verkrampften Gesichtszügen des weiblichen Vampirs und nahm schließlich die ganze Szene vor sich in sich auf.

Der Vampir war offenbar im Begriff gewesen, einen gezielten Schlag gegen Bulma's Kiefer zu richten. Es war Vegeta's Hand, die sie davon abgehalten hatte und die nun in fast gewaltsamem Griff ihr Handgelenk in seiner Position hielt.

"Was tust du hier? Du bist hier nicht willkommen! Verschwinde!!!" Juu's Stimme hallte voller Zorn durch den Raum.

"Es ist nicht an dir, das zu bestimmen." Vegeta knurrte tief, als sich Juu von seinem eisernen Griff befreien wollte. Er zerrte sie schließlich grob hinter sich her, warf die Tür auf und trat mit ihr nach draußen, bevor er die hölzerne Tür wieder hinter sich zu schlug.

Bulma starrte bewegungslos vor sich hin, bis sie einen plötzlichen, brennenden Schmerz verspürte. Sie ließ das Feuerzeug blitzartig fallen, die Flamme flackerte dabei wütend umher.

"Das war eine wirklich blöde Idee."

Ein leises, warmes Lachen antwortete ihr und Bulma jauchzte erschrocken auf, als plötzlich eine Figur im fahlen Licht vor ihr stand.

"Mit Feuer spielen ist nie eine gute Idee." Chichi's sanfte Stimme umhüllte Bulma und sie beobachtete, wie der schwarzhaarige Vampir ihr Feuerzeug aufhob und damit eine Kerze ansteckte.

"Das meinte ich nicht."

Lächelnd reichte ihr Chichi die Kerze. "Ich habe schon ganz vergessen wie lästig es sein kann, in der Dunkelheit nichts zu sehen."

Bulma starrte auf die Flamme, die vor ihr tanzte. "Sie hasst mich."

Chichi musterte die blauhaarige Frau vor sich. Sie konnte das Gewirr ihrer Emotionen fühlen, jedoch auch das starke Herz, das sich darin versteckte. Es überraschte sie nicht, dass Vegeta seine eigenen Regel für sie brach.

"Sie hasst dich nicht. Sie ist wütend."

Chichi deutete Bulma, ihr zu folgen. Mit gesenktem Kopf lief diese schließlich hinter ihr her in einen weiteren Raum, ebenso spärlichen Raum, wo jedoch einige Stühle standen und ein kleiner Tisch.

Chichi ließ sich schließlich in einen der gepolsterten Stühle sinken und Bulma tat es ihr gleich.

"Nimm es nicht persönlich, Bulma. Jeder Vampir macht im Laufe seiner Existenz Krisen durch. Man braucht einen starken, wachen Geist und auch die besten von uns erleben Tiefpunkte. Du bist Juu nur in der falschen Zeit begegnet.

Der Geist eines Vampirs ist wach und intensiv, wir wandeln nicht nur zwischen den Grenzen des Lebens sondern auch an der Grenze des Wahnsinns."

Bulma lauschte Chichi's fließenden Worten, wieder wirkte allein ihre Stimme wie ein warmer Hauch, der sie umhüllte. Sie sackte ein wenig tiefer in ihren Sessel und blickte zur, von der Kerze gelblich erleuchteten Decke, fühlte sich entspannter und wohler in dieser unbekannten Umgebung.

Sie wartete darauf, dass Chichi fortfuhr, doch es war und blieb Stille, die sie umgab. Verwirrt und die umgarnende Stimme vermissend wanderten ihre blauen Augen zu Chichi's tief braunen, die sie mit einem geheimnisvollen Blick anstarrten.

"Was?" Bulma verlagerte ihre lockere Position, überkreuzte ihre Beine und verschränkte ihre Arme, sie fühlte sich beobachtet, durchbohrt von diesem uneinschätzbaren stechenden Blick.

"Ach, nichts." Chichi erhob sich von ihrem Sessel, sich selbst fragend, weshalb sie Bulma diese Dinge einfach so erzählt hatte. Diese Frau hatte eine Ausstrahlung, die, so war sie sich sicher, unbeabsichtigt und von ihr selbst unbemerkt die Seele ihres Gegenübers zu berühren schien. Ihr hoher Verstand passte wenig zu ihrer trotzdem vorhandenen Naivität und es schien, dass gerade diese Mischung ihre Sympathie ausmachte.

Chichi spürte, dass sich Bulma's angespannte Nervosität langsam legte und wenn ihre kleine Ansprache dazu beigetragen hatte, so war ihr das ganz recht so. Mit einem Lächeln legte sie Bulma eine Hand auf deren Schulter.

"Aber ich will dich nicht langweilen. Du bist hier, um Jay zu sehen, nicht wahr? Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass es dir keine Ruhe lassen wird."

Bulma erwiderte das warme Lächeln und nickte lediglich.

"Ich sag es doch, ich bin unwiderstehlich."

Beide Frauen fuhren zusammen und während Bulma's Kinn perplex nach unten klappte, verdrehte Chichi genervt die Augen.

"Bescheidenheit war schon immer deine Stärke, Jay." Chichi gab Jay einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf und verließ leise grummelnd das Zimmer.

Jay hopste indes auf den Sessel, den Chichi zuvor beherbergt hatte und setzte sich im Schneidersitz darauf, ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Um Worte, ja selbst um klare Gedanken ringend war Bulma zutiefst schockiert. Wie konnte er gerade annähernd zwei Tage zuvor fast tot gewesen sein und nun vor ihr sitzen, als wäre nie etwas passiert? Obwohl er ein wenig ausgemergelter, schmaler und sogar blasser aussah, er schien unbeeindruckt und so lebendig wie eh und je. Waren diese Wesen tatsächlich so stark?

"Es freut mich, dass du extra mich besuchen kommst."

Regungslos und starr saß Bulma auf ihrem Platz, seine Worte drangen nur langsam zu ihr durch und als sie seine fröhliche, spitzbübische Stimme hörte, löste sich eine einzelne Träne, rollte über ihre Wange und sammelte sich an ihrem Kinn, das sie schließlich wieder in seine ursprüngliche Position zurückzog und ihren Mund damit schloss.

Ihre rechte Hand legte sich, ohne, dass sie sich dessen im Klaren war über ihre linke Brust, gerade so, als wolle sie damit verdeutlichen, dass sie dies nun aus vollstem, tiefstem Herzen sprach. "Vergib mir Jay, das ist alles meine Schuld. Es tut mir so schrecklich leid."

Jay's lebloses Herz brach, als er ihre stillen Tränen und das zittern ihrer Hände sah. "Nein, es tut MIR Leid Bulma, aber vergeben kann ich dir nicht." Bulma's Blut gefror. "Es gibt schließlich nichts zu vergeben."

Er sprang auf und umrahmte Bulma's Gesicht mit seinen kühlen Händen, ihre Tränen tränkten dabei seine Finger. "Und ich bin es leid, diese ewigen Schuldzuweisungen. Wenn jemand Schuld hat, dann dieser eklige Zarbon und niemand sonst."

Er schenkte ihr sein strahlendstes Lächeln, plusterte sich vor ihr auf und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften. "Und wenn der mir das nächste Mal über den Weg läuft, dann wird er was erleben." Spielerisch posierte er vor ihr, zeigte verdeutlichend seine Armmuskeln, was Bulma unweigerlich zum schmunzeln brachte.

Er packte sie schließlich an ihren Schultern und blickte ihr mit ernstem Ausdruck tief in die Augen. "Wir alle mögen dich, sogar Chichi und die ist normalerweise total Stutenbissig und nur mit ihrem Lover Kakarott beschäftigt..."

Ein gellend wütendes "Jay, du Ratte!" war daraufhin vom Nebenraum zu hören.

Er gluckste leise und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf Bulma. "Wie gesagt, wir alle mögen dich, sogar Juu... die weiß es nur noch nicht. Und es ist selten, dass wir alle mal einer Meinung sind."

Bulma spürte eine Wärme in ihr aufsteigen, bis sie ihr Herz ergriff. Wer hatte nur das Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt, dass Vampire Monster sein sollen? Dies traf zumindest nicht auf alle von ihnen zu.

* * *

Sie hatte vieles erwartet, nein, ALLES - Wut, Zorn, Geschrei, Grollen, Knurren, Gewalt. Aber nicht dies, nicht diese Ruhe, diese Gelassenheit. Vegeta hatte sie nach draußen gezerrt, grob und gnadenlos, so wie er nun eben war.

Doch er hatte ihr keine Predigt gehalten, sie nicht ein Mal angefasst, als er sie schließlich aus seinem eisernen Griff befreit hatte. Sie hatte sich eigentlich darauf gefasst gemacht, dass er sofort an ihre Kehle springen würde. Doch nichts war passiert und noch immer lehnte er lässig an der Tür, versperrte den Eingang und doch machte er keine Anstalt, in irgendeiner Art gegen sie vor zu gehen.

Mit verschränkten Armen stand sie vor ihm, beobachtete, wie dünne Wolken flüchtig den inzwischen fast vollbauchigen Mond verdeckten.

"Du hast dich also wieder beruhigt?"

Sie würde diese Frage mit keiner Antwort würdigen. "Du brichst deine eigenen Regeln, bringst einen Menschen in unser Heim, schon wieder! Ich verstehe dich nicht mehr."

Vegeta öffnete den Mund, bereit einen knurrenden Kommentar zu erwidern. Doch sie hob die Hand und lachte rau und kalt. "Ich weiß, ich habe dich nicht zu hinterfragen."

Der Wind blies die Wolken voran, gaben den Schein des Mondes frei, der das Land in einem fast magischen Licht erleuchtete. Juu musterte die Krater, die den silbernen Ball schmückten, wusste, dass sich auf Vegeta's Lippen sein typisch selbstgefälliges Grinsen geformt hatte.

"Du langweilst mich, Juu."

"So? Das tut mir aber leid." Sarkastisch rümpfte sie die Nase.

"Ich bin deine schändlichen emotionsgeladenen Ausbrüche leid. Es wird Zeit, dass du erkennst, dass sich deine Wut einzig und alleine gegen dich selbst richtet." Er stieß sich von seiner angelehnten Position ab und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. Seine Hand umgriff die Türklinke. "Sie auf andere zu projizieren ist lediglich feige und schwach."

Er ließ Juu mit peinigenden, schweren Gedanken in der Kälte der Nacht zurück und es war ein helles, fröhliches Lachen, das ihn in seinem Heim empfing. Selten erfülltem solch hellen Töne diese Mauern, sie waren ihm fremd und unbekannt.

"... und er ist ein totaler Voyeur. in jeder freien Sekunde beobachtet er völlig fasziniert die Leute."

Bulma war von schallendem Gelächter in kontinuierliches Glucksen übergegangen, sich dabei den schmalen Bauch haltend.

Jay war beriet, seine Gesichte weiter auszuführen als er die starke Präsenz Vegeta's im Raum verspürte. Er verstummte sogleich und setzte ein entschuldigendes Grinsen auf.

"Oh, hi Vegeta."

Bulma verstummte erschrocken, als Vegeta plötzlich neben ihr stand, sein steinernes Gesicht von einer leisen Wut geprägt. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie mit sich. "Du hast ihn gesehen, damit ist deine Bitte erfüllt."

Sie blickte über ihre Schulter und warf Jay einen schelmischen Blick zu, sich ein weiteres kurzes Lachen nicht verkneifen könnend.

* * *

Der Weg zurück war schweigend gewesen, doch für Bulma war dies kein unangenehmer Zustand gewesen. Die Eindrücke dieser Nacht umspielten dabei ihre Gedanken und sie versuchte sich erst gar nicht auf den Weg zu konzentrieren. Sie lief mit verklärtem Blick neben Vegeta her, fühlte sich dabei leicht und frei.

So unheimlich diese Nacht begonnen hatte, so schön endete sie. Jay ging es gut und sie hatte von ihm einige amüsante Details über Vegeta erfahren. Ja, diese Nacht war wirklich geradezu erfolgreich gewesen.

Ein tiefes Grollen hinter ihr riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und erst damit bemerkte sie, dass sie vor ihrer Wohnungstür stand.

Sie drehte sich zu Vegeta, der wartend hinter ihr Stand, die Hände in seine Manteltaschen vergraben. Ein Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen. "Danke."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich von ihr ab, bereit, seiner Wege zu gehen. Doch ein leises Flüstern hielt ihn davon ab.

"Ich habe keine Angst vor dir."

Innert eines Lidschlages stand er vor ihr, sein starker Körper drückte ihre schmale Form gegen die raue Wand. "Huh?"

Sie wusste, dass er jede einzelne Silbe nur zu gut verstanden haben musste, doch es machte ihr nichts aus, diesen Satz noch ein Mal, und dieses Mal mit kräftiger, sicherer Stimme zu wiederholen.

"Ich habe keine Angst vor dir."

Er grinste sein Markenzeichen-Grinsen, das seine spitzen Fangzähne zur Geltung brachte und näherte sein Gesicht dem ihren, sodass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten. "Das solltest du aber." Dunkel raunte er ihr dies ins linke Ohr und ihr Körper erschauerte verlockend.

"Ich vertraue dir." Ihr warmer Atemhauch strich über seine Wange.

Er zog seinen Kopf zurück, wechselte jedoch lediglich die Seite und nippte sogleich an ihrem rechten Ohrläppchen. "Das solltest du nicht tun." Seine Zunge strich über ihren Hals, bevor sein Mund leicht an dessen zarter Haut saugte.

Bulma stöhnte wohlig auf und umgriff seinen kräftigen Kiefer. Ihre Lippen pressten sich auf die seinen und sie verfingen sich in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Oh ja, dies WAR eine erfolgreiche Nacht.

**A/N** Ein absolutes Hass-Liebe Kapitel. Es war teilweise eine echte Qual und ich kam nur schleppend voran. Andererseits mag ich einige Stellen/Szenen selber wiederum ganz gerne. Ich verrate jetzt nicht, womit ich zutiefst unzufrieden bin (nicht, dass ihr noch mehr darauf achtet ;) . Dafür ist es für meine Verhältnisse ein echt langes Kapitel.


	20. Games

**20. Games**

Der dunkle Stoff seines Mantels wehte im Rhythmus seiner hastigen Bewegungen. Sein schwarzes Haar wurde von der Dunkelheit der Nacht regelrecht verschlungen, während er durch die Straßen eilte.

In einem Hinterhof öffnete er eine knarrende, verrostete Tür und betrat schließlich nach einem düsteren Korridor einen verrauchten Raum. Er begrüßte die vier Karten spielenden Figuren, die in einer Ecke ihre Zigaretten Kette pafften mit einem Kopfnicken und hielt schließlich vor einer weiteren Tür inne.

Nach kurzem Zögern klopfte er und wartetet auf die Erlaubnis eintreten zu dürfen, die in Form eines rauen Knurrens schließlich erteilt wurde.

Sein Blick traf ein grünes Augenpaar, das ihn rau und kühl musterte, als er den kleineren Raum betrat.

"Und?"

Yamchu grub seine Hände tiefer in seine Manteltaschen. "Nichts."

Zarbon's Augenbrauen hoben sich. "Was soll das heißen, 'nichts'?"

Yamchu strich eine Strähne seines schwarzen Haares zurück und setzte sich schließlich auf den Stuhl, der vor dem Schreibtisch stand, hinter dem der ramponierte Anführer seiner Gang saß, dessen Gesicht noch immer von dunklen Hämatomen und Schwellungen entstellt war.

Er seufzte tief. "Ich habe die ganze Gegend abgesucht. Keiner passt auf deine Beschreibung."

Zarbon knurrte tief und seine Faust fuhr knallend auf seinen Schreibtisch nieder. Frust durchflutete seinen Körper. Es war nicht möglich, es konnte einfach nicht sein! Seine Vernetzungen, seine Informanten, Spione.. all seine Beziehungen, die weit in die untersten Ebenen reichten schienen nutzlos. Und das Gesicht, diese Visage, die ihn so entblößt, so erniedrigt hatte, verfolgte ihn, bereitete ihm schlaflose Nächte. Er hatte diesen Bastard so klar vor seinem inneren Auge und doch schien er unauffindbar zu sein.

"Haltet weiter Ausschau." Er würde ihn finden und er würde ihn dafür büßen lassen. Er schloss die Augen und lehnte sich zurück. Yamchu sah dies als Zeichen, entlassen zu sein und erhob sich schließlich.

"Boss, ich weiß zwar nicht, was passiert ist, aber solltest du dich nicht lieber..."

"VERSCHWINDE!"

Yamchu zuckte zusammen und verließ hastig den Raum. Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Er hatte das Glück gehabt, das Zarbon nicht schon wegen seines Misserfolges an die Decke gegangen war und nun hatte er ihn auch noch direkt provoziert. "Du Vollidiot," murmelte er zu sich selbst, als er wieder in die kühle Nacht, vom Licht des fast ganz vollbauchigen Mondes begrüßt trat.

~*~*~*~*

Fahle Sonnenstrahlen hüllten die Stadt in ein laues Licht, die Sonne näherte sich ihrem Untergang. Bulma stand vor ihrem Badezimmerspiegel und kämmte ihre leicht zerzausten Haare glatt. Ein warmes Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen. Sie hatte bis Mittag geschlafen, ihre Einkäufe gemütlich erledigt, endlich mal wieder ihre Wohnung auf Vordermann gebracht und war schlichtweg zufrieden.

Nachdem sie sich bei ihrem Chef krank gemeldet hatte, war der letzte Stein gefallen, der ihr Herz erschwert hatte. Sie gönnte sich nun einige Tag der Ruhe und sie wollte sich den Horror ersparen, Zarbon noch ein Mal sehen zu müssen. Ihrer Erfahrung nach müsste der Prozess innerhalb diese Woche abgeschlossen und der Urteilsspruch gesprochen worden sein.

Obwohl ihr Chef sich sehr ärgerlich über ihren plötzlichen Krankenstand geäußert hatte, fühlte sie sich mehr als erleichtert. Sollte sich dieser olle Anderson aufregen, so viel er wollte. Er schätze ihre Arbeit sowieso viel zu wenig.

Sie griff nach einem Haargummi und band ihre Haare zu einem lässigen Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Die weichen Spitzen ihrer Haare kitzelten dabei ihren nackten Nacken. Inspizierend drehte sie sich vor dem Spiegel, zufrieden mit dem, was sie sah. Sie trug eine rot-schwarze Korsage, dazu eine ihrer geliebten hautengen Leder-Look Jeans und rote Stiefel. Leichtes Make-up vollendete ihren Night Life Look.

Sich selbst ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkend verabschiedete sie sich von ihrem Spiegelbild und ging in ihr Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich auf die Couch fallen ließ. Es war noch viel zu früh, Vegeta würde sie erst in ein oder zwei Stunden abholen, doch die Vorfreude hatte sie angetrieben und es war schwer, noch so lange warten zu müssen.

Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen warfen sich noch verschwommen in allen Rottönen über das Firmament, als sie nach ihrem Weinglas griff.

"Cheers" zwitscherte sie, hob das Glas festlich in die Höhe und nippte schließlich daran.

Es war ein Abend, der gefeiert werden musste. Sie fühlte sich frei und leicht und das Wichtigste war, dass sie heute Abend endlich mal wieder ein richtiges Date hatte. Insofern man eine Verabredung mit einem Vampir so bezeichnen konnte. Vegeta würde sie bestimmt für diese Wortwahl verfluchen, schließlich hatte er an diesem Morgen nur etwas von "treffen" und "heute Abend" und "abholen" gebrummt, jedoch gefiel Bulma der Gedanke zu gut, als dass sie sich dies von ihm oder sonst jemandem vermiesen lassen würde.

Ohne genau zu wissen warum - vielleicht lag es auch einfach an der ganz normalen Verrücktheit an Vollmondnächten - lachte sie euphorisch auf. Das Leben war einfach gut, verdammt gut.

Sie war gerade dabei, ihr Weinglas zu leeren, als es kräftig an der Tür klopfte. Verwundert blickte sie zur Uhr und zögerte einige Augenblicke. So früh hatte sie ihn nun wirklich nicht erwartet, doch vielleicht ging es ihm gleich wie ihr selbst. Vielleicht freute er sich irgendwo tief vergraben unter seiner emotionslosen, kühlen Fassade selbst ein wenig, in ihrer Gesellschaft sein zu können.

Nun, ihr konnte es letztlich nur recht sein. Sie sprang von ihrem Sofa auf, stolperte dabei fast über ihre eigenen Füße und inspizierte sich noch ein Mal schnell von oben bis unten in einem Spiegel, der über einer Kommode hing und legte schließlich tief einatmend die Hand auf die Klinke der Tür.

Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln öffnete sie diese schließlich. "Du hast ja endlich den Sinn einer Eingangstür entdeckt. Du bist aber ziemlich früh..."

"Hey, Babe."

Es war pures Eis, das nun ihre Kehle hinter glitt, ihren Körper erfasste und sie dabei regelrecht in ihrer Position gefrieren ließ. Das Lächeln verschwand von ihrem Gesicht und wurde dabei von einer plötzlichen Blässe ersetzt. All das Glück, das sie so kurz zuvor noch erfüllt hatte, war vergessen, so als hätte es nie existiert.

"Was... Was tust du hier?" Sie biss auf ihre Unterlippe, selbst wütend darüber, wie schwächlich und zitternd ihre Stimme klang.

Zarbon umgriff ihr Kinn mit einer kühlen Hand, sein anderer Arm schlang sich blitzschnell um ihre Hüfte und zog sie fest an sich. Sie versuchte sich von ihm zu befreien, doch ihr Körper war machtlos gegen seine trainierten Muskeln.

"Ich hole mir, was mir gehört." Verdeutlichend verstärkte er seinen Griff, was Bulma vor Schmerz aufjauchzen ließ.

"Und wie kommst du auf die Idee, das sich einfach so mit dir mitkomme?" Mit aller Kraft versuchte sie sich gegen ihn zu stemmen, doch ihren Körper schien jegliche Spannung, jegliche Energie zu verlassen, je mehr sie es versuchte. War sie wirklich so schwach?

"Was du willst oder nicht spielt keine Rolle, Babe."

"Nenn mich nicht Babe, du Ar...".

Er drückte seine Lippen auf die ihren, mit grober, gieriger Gewalt. Geschockt reagierte Bulma auf die einzige Art, die ihr in ihrer Situation noch blieb. Sie biss zu. Zarbon schrie grollend auf, drückte sie jedoch noch fester an sich, sodass ihr langsam die Atmung stockte. Knurrend blitzte er sie aus zusammengekniffenen Lidern an, bevor seine blutende Lippe ableckte und zu Grinse begann.

Seine Züge begannen vor ihren Augen zu verschwimmen, sie blinzelte, doch dies schien es nur noch zu verschlimmern. Noch ein Mal versuchte sie sich, aus seinem eisernen Griff zu befreien, doch dieses Mal schien ihre Muskulatur jegliche Dienste zu verweigern.

Ein düsteres, heiseres Lachen umspielte ihre Ohren, als letztlich alles in ihrem Blickfeld zu einem verschwommenen Farbenmeer verschmolz.

"Schlaf gut, du kleines Miststück."

Es war das letzte, das Bulma hörte, bevor das Farbenmeer von einer blanken Schwärze verschlungen wurde.

~*~*~*~*

Wärme durchflutete seinen Körper, ein fremdes und doch so vertrautes Gefühl, das seine Rasse nur wenige Minuten verspüren konnte, bis es schließlich von der ewigen Kälte ergriffen wurde. Für diese kurze Zeit wirkte seine Gestalt menschlich, ähnlich einem Wolf, der sich in einem weißen Schafspelz versteckte.

Das frische, warme Blut einer jungen Frau glitt durch seine Gefäße, rein und unschuldig. Es war ein frühes Mahl gewesen. Er nahm seine Speisen normalerweise niemals bei noch vorhandenem Tageslicht ein und bevorzugte sie vor allem nach Mitternacht einzunehmen, hielt lieber Ausschau nach dem bekömmlichsten Objekt. Doch heute blieb ihm keine Zeit. Er hatte sich zu einem Treffen verpflichtet und so hatte er sich den erst besten Leckerbissen geschnappt, der ihm über den Weg gelaufen war. Praktischer Weise war es dieses Mädchen gewesen, das seinem dunklen Charme keine Sekunde widerstehen konnte. Es war ein leichtes Spiel mit diesen naiven Gören.

Er leckte sich über seine noch warmen Lippen und schob seine schwarze Sonnenbrille höher. Es war schon fast zu leicht, dieses Spiel mit den Menschen. Die physische und psychische Schwäche dieser Wesen war schon geradezu lächerlich. Grinsend dachte er an blaues Haar, das über schmale Schultern glitt. Das Spiel, das heute Nacht auf ihn wartete, versprach jedoch deutlich spannender zu werden. Der Gegner, der in diesem Moment auf ihn wartete besaß zwar die übliche physische Schwäche, doch war die Psyche manchmal eine, den Körper bei weitem überragende Macht.

In friedlicher Starre ruhte der Glaspalast vor ihm. Er musterte das Großstadtgebäude. Obwohl dieser Ort sonst nichts als blanke Neutralität, ja fast Langeweile ausstrahlte, heute schien er anders. Seine Nase reckte sich unweigerlich in die Höhe, mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte er, filterte die unzähligen Gerüche und Geräusche, die ihn umgaben.

Ein tiefes Knurren verließ seine Kehle, als ein bekannter, abstoßender Geruch seine feinen Riechfasern reizte. Mit blitzschneller Bewegung verschmolz sein Körper mit einem kühlen Schatten, der sich breit über eine Hauswand warf.

Sekunden später tauchte er vor Bulma's Wohnungstür auf. Misstrauisch musterte er diese. Schwere Düfte erfüllten ihn, erzählten ihm die Geschichte der Geschehnisse, die sich hier vor nicht allzu langer Zeit zugetragen hatten. Wut, Verzweiflung, Ohnmacht, es waren viele Emotionen, die sich ihren Weg in seine Gedanken bahnten. Eine seiner geballten Fäuste prallte gegen die Wand, aus der er zuvor gekommen war. Grauer Putz bröckelte zu Boden.

Es war eine starke, präsente Emotion, die ihn schließlich wieder zur Besinnung rief. Rache, der Durst, das Verlangen danach.

Unsanft schlug er die Tür mit einem Schuhtritt auf, die nur angelehnt gewesen war und nun knallend gegen das Innenleben der Wohnung prallte. Die Erschütterung riss sie fast aus ihrer Verankerung.

Vegeta hätte selbst mit geschlossenen Augen die Verwüstung in den Räumen klar erkannt. Glasscherben verstreuten sich über den Boden, Bilder waren von den Wänden gerissen, Kästen eingeschlagen. Euphorie, fast kindliche Freude sprang ihm entgegen, umspielte ihn in ihrer lebendigen Natur, ein leichter, schwebender Hauch, der bald von einer anderen, hämischen Freude ersetzt wurde, die wie Gift von den Wänden tropfte. Es war die letztere, die diese Wohnung so zugerichtet hatte. Doch diese interessierte ihn nicht. Sein scharfer Verstand suchte nach dem Ursprung der Gelüste, die schwer in der Luft lagen.

Und er fand sie im Wohnzimmer, in großen, blutroten Lettern geschrieben.

Breitbeinig vor dem "Kunstwerk" verweilend verschränkte er die Arme vor seiner Brust. Oh, das Spiel war gerade tatsächlich durchaus interessant geworden.

~*~*~*~*

Dumpfe entfernte Schreie vermischten sich mit verworrenem Gegröle, die Geräusche wirkten geradezu unwirklich, als sie zu ihr hindurch drangen. Doch sie waren da, wurden lauter und rissen sie schließlich aus ihrem Schlaf.

Blinzelnd öffnete Bulma ihre Lider, es war nicht das klare, gewohnte Bild, das ihre Sinne preisgaben. Es war dunkel, so viel konnte sie erkennen. Doch alles andere verschwamm zu einem Brei aus grau und dunkelblau. War sie etwa eingeschlafen? Hatte sie zu viel Wein getrunken?

Ein starkes Schwindelgefühl ergriff sie, brachte eine Welle der Übelkeit mit sich. Rau raunte ein Stöhnen aus ihrer trockenen Kehle. Seit wann war dieser Zustand zur Regel geworden? War ihre Gehirnerschütterung etwa doch noch nicht überstanden, etwa schlimmer geworden?

Sie wollte ihre Hand an ihren Kopf führen, ihre Schläfen mit kreisenden Bewegungen lockern, sodass sich der eintretende Kopfschmerz wieder zurückzog. Doch zu ihrer Verwunderung wollte ihre Hand nicht gehorchen. Noch ein Mal versuchte sie die simple Bewegung auszuführen, ohne Erfolg. Es war lediglich ein enges, scheuerndes Gefühl, das ihre Handgelenke ergriff. War sie etwa...?

Erschrocken fuhr ihr Körper in Alarmbereitschaft hoch, kam jedoch auch damit nicht weit. Ihre Augen hatten sich starr und weit geöffnet und als sich langsam das Blickfeld vor ihr aus der drehenden Bewegung in einen Stillstand geriet, schrie sie schrill auf. Ihre Stimme brach, zu trocken war ihre Kehle.

Sie war nicht bei sich zu Hause. Panisch blickte sie sich um, erkannte nichts als dunkle Wände und einige Fenster. Der Raum war leer, außer ihr schien sich niemand darin zu befinden. Ihre Hände waren hinter ihr, hinter der Stuhllehne zusammengebunden, ebenso wie ihre Füße mit einem Strick fixiert waren. Was sollte das alles? Was zum Teufel war passiert?

Ihr stockte der Atem, als sie die einzige Tür des Raumes knarren hörte.

"So früh schon wach?"

Bulma's Kinn klappte nach unten und fassungslos beobachtete sie, wie Zarbon den Raum betrat, ein selbstsicheres Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. Er trat zu ihr, was Bulma unweigerlich zurückweichen ließ, so viel es ihre Position zumindest zuließ.

Sein alkoholgetränkter Atem strich über ihre Haut und zu der grauenhaften Übelkeit gesellte sich ein schwerer Brechreiz.

"Du siehst blass aus, Babe."

"Nenn mich nicht Babe."

Zarbon lachte auf, es war ein künstliches, ekelhaftes Lachen, das eine Spur Irrsinn beinhaltete.

"Bei dem Thema waren wir heute Abend doch schon ein Mal, nicht wahr?"

Er strich über ihre Wange, eine grobe, unsanfte Bewegung und er war kurz davor, ihr eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Doch er unterdrückte sein Verlangen, er brauchte dieses hübsche Gesicht zumindest heute Nacht noch in seiner gesamten Schönheit und amüsierte sich stattdessen über ihren fragenden Gesichtsausdruck.

"Du erinnerst dich natürlich leider nicht mehr daran, zu schade."

Schorf riss er an ihrem Kinn, fixierte es mit seiner Hand, sodass sie ihm, seinem Blick, seiner Präsenz nicht mehr ausweichen konnte.

"Auf deine Trinkgewohnheiten ist jedenfalls Verlass, dein guter alter Rotwein. Ich habe nie verstanden, warum du dieses langweilige Gesöff bevorzugst."

Sie verstand nicht, was hatte Rotwein mit all dem zu tun? Jedoch traf sie in diesem Moment eine Erinnerung, die letzte Erinnerung die alles zu überdecken schien, das danach passiert war. Sie hatte auf ihrer Couch gesessen, gewartet und dabei ein Glas Rotwein an ihre Lippen angesetzt.

"Es ist vielleicht keine gute Idee, sich Leuten zu widersetzen, die mit den schönsten Dingen ihr Geld verdienen."

Bulma's Augen weiteten sich. "Du hast mir doch nicht etwa..."

Er lachte abermals sein dreckiges Lachen. "Eine offene Weinflasche im Kühlschrank, ein paar Tropfen die die Wirkung verbessern und schon ist endlich alles so, wie ich es haben will."

"Tropfen?"

"Liquid Ecstasy, Babe. Ich habe noch mehr davon, wenn es dir so gut gefallen hat."

Bulma spürte einen Klumpen in ihrem Hals. Das konnte nun doch wirklich nicht wahr sein. Dieses miese Schwein hatte sie unter Drogen gesetzt.

"Warum tust du das alles?"

Zarbon stütze seine Hände auf den Armlehnen von Bulma's Stuhl auf, er dachte nicht daran, auch nur einen Zentimeter zurückzuweichen. Dieses Flittchen sollte wissen, wem sie nun für immer gehörte.

"Ich sagte doch, ich bekomme immer alles, was ich will. Und nun hör auf, dein Gesicht so zu verziehen. Ich brauche dich heute in strahlendster Schönheit, du bist schließlich mein Ehrengast und mein Preis."

"Dein Preis?"

Er grinste schief. "Ich habe heute Nacht einen Gast zu uns eingeladen. Du wirst zusehen, wie ich deinen kleinen Freund fertig mache und danach wirst du schön brav alles machen, was ich dir sage."

Sie hob verwundert die Augenbrauen. "So? Du hast meinen 'Freund' doch um die Ecke gebracht. Wie soll er also heute noch dein Gast sein?"

Zarbon's Hand hob sich blitzartig und stoppte nur Millimeter vor Bulma's Wange. Der dadurch erzeugte Lufthauch strich kühl über ihre Haut und ließ einige ihrer Haarsträhnen sacht wehen. "Du testest meine Geduld, Schlampe. Denkst du, du kannst mich so einfach für Dumm verkaufen, ja? Ich weiß zwar nicht, mit dem du alles rumgehurt hast, aber einer dieser Bastarde ist auf jeden Fall noch da draußen und du warst heute mit ihm verabredet."

Bulma's Züge verhärteten sich. "Du hast mich beobachtet." Sie brauchte diese Aussage nicht als Frage zu formulieren, sie hätte die Antwort sowieso schon gewusst.

"Ich habe dich schließlich gewarnt. Ich bin kein Mann, dem man etwas abschlägt. Diese kleine Made im Park war lediglich der Vorgeschmack." Er richtete seinen Zeigefinger wütend auf sich selbst, zeigte auf sein noch deutlich erkennbares Veilchen. "Und der Drecksack, der für das verantwortlich ist, wird heute Nacht nicht überleben."

Ihre Lippen öffneten sich, geschockt und sprachlos. Er sonnte sich kurz an ihrer Fassungslosigkeit. Oh ja, wenn heute Nacht vorbei war, würde er ihr zeigen, wem sie zu gehorchen hatte. Er würde ihre Schmerzensschreie genießen, sie hatte sich eine saftige Strafe schließlich redlich verdient.

Mit seinem noch immer ausgestreckten Zeigefinger tippte er ihr Kinn an, schloss damit ihren Mund und brachte sie zurück aus ihren rasenden Gedanken in die kalte Realität. Zorn war augenblicklich in ihren Zügen zu lesen.

"Du bist krank!" Sie spuckte ihm diese Worte regelrecht ins Gesicht. "Und wie immer hast du nicht zu Ende gedacht. Was ist mit deinem Prozess, was wenn der Staatsanwalt das herausfindet? Du wirst den Rest deines Lebens im Knast verbringen."

Zarbon gluckste amüsiert und richtete sich endlich wieder auf, brachte damit Abstand zwischen sich und Bulma. "Es ist zu süß, dass du dich um mich sorgst. Denkst du aber wirklich, dass mich der ganze Gerichts-Scheiß interessiert? Geld ist Macht, Babe. Und davon habe ich mehr als genug."

Bulma entspannte sich in ihrem unbequemen Stuhl, ließ die Wut und Anspannung von sich abfallen. Dieser arme Irre. "Du bist dein eigener Untergang." Sie lächelte schließlich und fügte flüsternd, für Zarbon unhörbar "Und du weißt nicht, mit wem du dich da anlegst" hinzu.

~*~*~*~*

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst." Ungläubig starrte Juu zu Vegeta, der sich in gelassener Grazie an die Wand lehnte. Er ignorierte Juu's Kommentar, schließlich waren seine Anordnungen nicht zu hinterfragen.

Chichi hob ihren Kopf an, der zuvor auf Kakarott's Schulter gelehnt hatte und blickte schließlich fragend zu Juu, in dessen Augen sie jedoch ebenso keine Antwort fand. Sie nahm die Situation in sich auf, versuchte, dieses seltsame Vorhaben Vegeta's zu verstehen, doch es wollte ihr, so sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, nicht gelingen. Es fehlte jede Logik darin, jeder Sinn.

"Das ist die beste Aktion, die wir je gestartet haben. Wow, endlich mal wieder ein bisschen Action hier." Jay hopste euphorisch durch den Raum, wurde dabei aber jäh von seiner Schwester gestoppt, die ihn grob am Oberarm packte und ihn zu sich zog, sodass er ihre Wut direkt zu spüren bekommen konnte.

"Bist du völlig von allen Geistern verlassen? Action? Wer ist denn hier vor kurzem fast in einer Blutlache verreckt? War dir das nicht 'Action' genug?"

Jay kratzte sich beschwichtigend lächelnd am Kopf. "Ja, gut... aber das ist doch echt mal was. Ich meine... wir hätten heute so oder so ein paar Idioten verprügelt. Warum also nicht gleich diese schleimigen Oberidioten?"

"Du hast sie doch wirklich nicht mehr alle. Das ist kompletter..."

"Reg dich ab Juu. Ich habe genug von dieser lästigen Bande und heute ist die Nacht, in der wir sie beseitigen werden und wir werden dabei noch einen enormen Profit herausschlagen. Und du Jay... bleibst sowieso hier."

Jay's Kinnlade klappte nach unten und er bereitete sich auf eine ausgereifte Quängelei vor, ließ es aber schließlich bleiben. Vegeta's eisiger Ton und Blick waren genug, um ihn davon abzuhalten. Er wusste selbst, dass er noch nicht hundertprozentig auf der Höhe war, aber hatte er wirklich verdient, dieses einmalige Ereignis zu verpassen? Das war schlicht nicht fair. Mit verschränkten Armen und einem vorgeschobenen Schmollmund ließ er sich neben Chichi in die Couch fallen.

Juu richtete ihre Konzentration wieder auf Vegeta. "Ich verstehe dich einfach nicht mehr. Du bist völlig unrational."

Vegeta stieß sich von der Wand ab, trat mit schweren Schritten durch den Raum, bis er direkt neben Juu stand, Schulter an Schulter. "Ich werde nicht hinterfragt, ich brauche nicht deine... ich brauche Niemandes Zustimmung."

Juu senkte ihren Kopf, ihre Stimme ein leises flüstern und damit ein krasser Kontrast zu Vegeta's hartem, kaltem Tonfall. "Du verschweigst uns doch etwas."

Er gluckste düster. "Ich wiederhole mich nicht, Juu. Wenn dir meine Abendplanung nicht gefällt, dann vergiss es. Du würdest mir aber meinen Spaß ein bisschen mindern, ohne jemanden, der mir den Rücken frei hält, wird mein Genuss nur halb so groß sein."

Er wartete keine Antwort von ihr ab, er brauchte keine. Bevor er die Tür erreichte, hielt er noch ein Mal kurz inne. "Ihr kennt mein Vorhaben. Begleitet mich dabei oder lasst es bleiben."

Damit war er verschwunden.

Chichi ging zu Juu, die noch immer bewegungslos mitten im Raum stand, ergriff ihre Hand und riss den blonden Vampir so aus ihrer Starre. "Das ist Wahnsinn, das geht gegen alle Prinzipien."

Juu musterte das Stück Wand, an der Vegeta zuvor gelehnt hatte. "Prinzipien ändern ich, Chichi."

~*~*~*~*

Weit unter ihm grölte und krakeelte die Menge, während über ihm der Vollmond in all seiner große strahlte und es fühlte sich an, als würden sie ihm alle zujubeln. Tatsächlich jubelten sie über diese Nacht, hatten schon einiges an Alkohol intus und warteten lediglich auf den Anpfiff zur 'Jagd'.

Dieser dumme Pöbel wusste nicht, was er heute verpassen würde, seinen Triumph, seinen Sieg. Ja, er, Zarbon, würde endlich wieder alle Fäden in der Hand halten, alles würde wieder so sein, wie er es wollte.

Er hatte nun einige Wochen hinter sich, in denen er seine geliebte Macht, seine vollkommene Kontrolle verloren hatte, sein geordnetes, zwar kriminelles aber strukturiertes System war aus den Fugen geraten. Doch nun war es endlich soweit. Er würde seine Marionetten wieder für sich spielen lassen. Würde den Glanz der Dominanz in seinen Händen halten und dabei noch seine süße Rache ausüben.

Dieser Bastard würde diese Nacht nicht überleben, der Preis dafür, dass er Zarbon das nehmen wollte, was schlichtweg ihm gehörte. Hier war sein Revier, diese Frau, die nun im eisernen Griff Yamchu's zappelte war SEINE Frau.

Er drehte sich zu seinen Untertanen um, die ihn zahlreich auf dem flachen Dach des Hochhauses umringten, Rauch stieg aus einigen schmalen Schornsteinen auf, verflüchtigte sich lautlos und weiß im kühlen Nachtwind.

"Meine lieben Ginyus. Heute Nacht kämpft euer Anführer für etwas, das ihm gehört. Ich werde heute ein für allemal klar stellen, dass man mir nicht in die Quere kommt und wenn man es doch wagt, wird man es sehr schnell bereuen."

Natürlich verschwieg er ihnen, dass derjenige, der seine Freundin 'belästigt' hatte für die blauen Flecken und die gebrochene Nase verantwortlich gewesen war. Dies war schließlich eine unwichtige Nebeninformation, die lediglich ihn etwas anging.

Die Männer jubelten ihm zu, hoben dabei feierlich ihre Bierflaschen und grölten im Chor mit der Menschenmenge, die am Fuße im großen Innenhof des Hochhauses ihr all monatliches Fest feierten.

Während sich Zarbon in der Anerkennung seiner Ginyus sonnte, versuchte sich Bulma noch immer von Yamchu's Griff zu befreien. "Ihr seid doch alle völlig Irre." Sie zerrte an ihren Fesseln, die sich noch immer schabend um ihre Handgelenke schlangen.

"Hör auf so herumzuzappeln, das bringt dir eh nichts."

Sie warf Yamchu einen tödlichen Blick über ihre Schulter zu. "Du bist genau so ein Bastard wie alle anderen hier, ein dämlicher Schoßhund der jeden Befehl von diesem Schwein ausführt."

Yamchu zog an ihren Fesseln, was sie schmerzerfüllt aufjaulen ließ. "Du solltest dir genau überlegen, was du sagst. Du bist nicht unbedingt in der Position große Töne zu spucken."

Da hatte er leider recht. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Chance gegen irgendeinen dieser Muskelberge. Und trotzdem widerstrebte es ihr, sich so herumschupsen zu lassen. Solange sie noch einen Funken Kraft in sich spürte, würde sie sich wehren, so sehr ihr Körper dabei auch schmerzte.

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass dich dein 'Freund' retten wird? Für den warst du doch nichts als ein hübscher schneller Fi....".

Yamchu schrie auf, als Bulma's hochhackiger Stiefel in seine empfindlichsten Teile traf. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass sie sie nun vielleicht wieder an den Beinen fesseln würden.. oder sie nun weit Schlimmeres erwartete, sie würde sich hier nicht alles gefallen lassen. Die Menge grölte amüsiert, als Yamchu zu Boden ging und sich dabei vor Schmerz krümmte. Bulma brauchte gar nicht erst zu versuchen daran zu denken, wegzurennen. Von einer Sekunde zur nächsten fand sie sich an eine Wand gepresst wieder, ihre Hände dieses Mal überstreckt über ihr angekettet.

Es war Zarbon selbst, der sie dort hin verbannt hatte und er strich wieder über ihr Kinn, hinab zu ihrem Hals, wo seine Hand kurz und fest zu drückte. Sie zeigte keine Regung, ihre Schreie vor Schmerz und Erniedrigung hallten lediglich in ihrem Inneren wieder.

Er drehte sich schließlich von ihr ab. "Für diese Frau, lohnt es sich doch zu kämpfen, nicht wahr, Männer?"

Bulma hätte ihn angespuckt, hätte sie nur nicht einen solch trockenen Hals. Sie hasste diesen Mann, sie hasste all diese Männer. Tränen der Wut wollten sich ihren Weg in ihre Augenwinkel bahnen, doch diese Genugtuung würde sie diesen Scheusalen nicht gönnen. Sie würde keine Schwäche zeigen, ihr Kinn hoch halten.

Und doch schaffte es der kalte, kriechende Zweifel in ihre Gedanken, keimte unbemerkt in ihren Gedanken. 'Glaubst du wirklich, dass dich dein Freund retten wird?'

Sie glaubte daran und doch... würde er es tun? War er 'ein Freund', war er 'ihr Freund'? Sie wusste keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Vielleicht war sie wirklich nichts als eine kleine Ablenkung für ihn gewesen, nichts Besonderes, nichts Bedeutendes.

Ihr Herz schmerzte bei dem Gedanken und zum ersten Mal stellte sie sich selbst die Frage, was er eigentlich für sie war? War er noch immer dieses Monster, dieser Bastard der ihr ihr Leben schwer machte oder war er doch...

~*~*~*~*

Rauschender Lärm traf auf sensible Ohren. Kakarott verzog sein Gesicht und betrachtete die Menschenmenge skeptisch von der Seite. Es war ihm schon in der ersten Sekunde klar gewesen, dass er diese Menschen und diesen Ort nicht mochte. Es roch schrecklich nach verbranntem Plastik, das in den brennenden Mülltonnen dahinkohlte, betrunkene taumelten sich ihren Weg an ihm vorbei und stanken dabei schwindelerregend, halbnackte Frauen warfen sich an die Hälse von ekelerregenden Typen.

Juu rümpfte die Nase. "Ich hasse diese Primitivlinge." Sie lehnte an einer Mauer und warf den vorbeilaufenden Menschen düstere Blicke zu, die, insofern sie dies noch bemerkten einen eingeschüchtert einen Bogen um die kleine Gruppe machten. "Ich frage mich, wie lange diese Idiotie noch anhält." Sie hatte schon einige dieser Trends kommen und gehen sehen. Gerade nun war es die Alibi-Jagd nach 'Vampiren', in ein paar Jahren würden es Hexen sein oder einfach nur irgendeine soziale Gruppe, die gerade ein paar Perverser nicht in den Kram passte. Dieses Klientel war zwar leicht zu amüsieren, jedoch war es sehr schnell gelangweilt. Der Name änderte sich, das Prinzip blieb. Das fröhliche Niedermetzeln von persönlichen Feinden unter einem plumpen Vorwand.

Ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich zu einem Grinsen hoch. Sie fragte sich, wie all diese 'Jäger' reagieren würden, würden sie kapieren, dass ihre tatsächliche 'Beute' direkt vor ihnen stand... und sie genüsslich verhöhnte.

Ein plötzlicher Schauer ergriff ihren Körper, ihre Sinne schlugen Alarm, das Grinsen verblieb jedoch auf ihren Lippen. "Da bist du ja endlich."

Vegeta erwiderte lediglich ein kurzes Grollen und schritt an der kleinen Gruppe Vampire vorbei. Er blieb einige Schritte von ihnen entfernt stehen, hielt ihnen den Rücken zugekehrt. "Er wird seine Schergen um sich geschart haben. Ihr haltet sie von mir fern, sollten sie eingreifen wollen. Ich will nicht gestört werden."

Chichi griff nach Kakarott's Hand. Ein seltsames Frösteln ergriff sie, als Vegeta's raue, eiskalte Stimme in ihr nachhallte. Sie wollte nicht wissen, was der älteste Vampir ihrer Gruppe vorhatte und hatte das leise Gefühl, dass sie heute Nacht eine Seite von ihm kennen lernen würde, die zuvor lediglich in ihren dunkelsten Vorstellungen herumgegeistert war.

Sie stieg hinter Kakarott die Treppen hoch, ein dumpfer Geruch in ihrer Nase. Negative Aura schien geradezu von den Wänden zu tropfen. Obwohl sie ein Vampir war und keineswegs ängstlich, dieser Ort ließ ihre Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen.

Vegeta's Stiefel traten um Punkt 24:00 Uhr über die Schwelle der Tür, die zum Dach des Hochhauses führte. Dutzende Augen richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit unweigerlich auf ihn und er unterdrückte den tiefen Drang dunkel und angewidert über diese Ansammlung von Schwächlingen zu lachen. Und dann, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, ähnlich dem kurzen flüchtigen Aufflackern einer Flamme, war sie und nur sie da. Ihr Geruch, ihre flatternde Präsenz, ihr warmer Atem. Sein Geist nahm sie wahr, tanzte mit ihr, doch sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild zeigte vollkommene Ignoranz. Und ebenso ignorierte er die Reaktion von den Vampiren hinter sich. Chichi rief, schrie geradezu mental nach ihm, doch er blockte sie und ihr Gezeter aus. Sein gelangweilter Blick strich über die knurrenden Gesichter der Ginyus, bis er schließlich bei dem einen hängen blieb, der es gewagt hatte, etwas zu stehlen das ihm gehörte.

Vegeta blieb vor Zarbon stehen, gefolgt von seinen 3 Begleitern und eine merkwürdige, gespannte Stille trat ein, die Szene schien für einige Minuten in einem Standbild gefangen zu sein, bis Zarbon glucksend auflachte.

"Ein Angst einflößendes Gefolge hast du da..." Er musterte dabei die beiden Frauen, die ihm tödliche Blicke zuwarfen.

Vegeta erwiderte keine Antwort, verschränkte lediglich die Arme vor der Brust. Zarbon hob die Augenbrauen, mit einer solch defensiven Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet... und schon gar nicht mit einem solch einfachen Spiel. Er imitierte Vegeta's Haltung, verschränkte ebenso die Arme vor der Brust und begann, seinen 'Gast' langsam musternd zu umkreisen. Als er seine Begutachtung beendet hatte, baute er sich schließlich mit geschellter Brust vor Vegeta auf und platzierte ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. "Der größte bist du ja nicht gerade."

Seinem blasierten Spruch folgte ein weiteres Gelächter, in das auch der Rest der Ginyus einstimmte. Vegeta verzog jedoch noch immer keine Mine, was Zarbon unweigerlich verstummen ließ. Was bildete sich diese Made ein? "Was ist los, starr vor Angst?"

Stille, lediglich das entfernte Grölen der 'Jäger', die so eben ausschwärmten und die Gassen und Straßen unsicher machten.

Es war eine kleine Ader, die sich plötzlich auf Zarbon's Stirn abzeichnete und in hastigen Abständen pochte und die seine innere Anspannung und Wut verriet. Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung preschte er vor, seine Faust zielte direkt auf Vegeta's maskulines Kinn. Jedes einzelne umstehende Augenpaar war auf diese Faust gerichtet, die in der Mitte ihres Fluges von einer Hand abgefangen wurde. Das klatschende Geräusch, das nun im Wind verhallte, war der Vorbote für einen weiteren Laut, der einige der Zuschauer zusammenzucken ließ, so als würden sie selbst einen Tropfen des Schmerzes spüren, der verursacht wurde. Es war ein knarren, gefolgt von einem leisen Wimmern. Die kleinen Knochen der Finger von Zarbon's rechter Hand stauchten sich ineinander, die feinen Gelenke waren dem Druck fast nicht mehr gewachsen und Zarbon glaubte, dass nun jede Sekunde all diese kleine Knochen nichts mehr waren als spitze Splitter.

Vegeta hielt seine Hand in einem tödlichen Griff. Seine Mine verharrte eisern, doch in seiner Stimme schwang Belustigung mit. "Willst du hier nur mit deinen blöden Sprüchen glänzen oder können wir endlich über das Geschäftliche sprechen?" Er ließ die Hand des anderen los, der sogleich zischend einige Schritte zurück wich.

Zarbon's Stolz litt, doch der Schmerz war zu präsent um ihn vollkommen ignorieren zu können. Knurrend hielt er seine pochende Hand und fixierte den Mann vor sich. Dieser Bastard wagte es, sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Er würde dafür büßen, nun noch mehr als zuvor und dieser Gedanke schließlich trieb ihm wieder sein selbstsicheres Grinsen auf die Lippen.

„Du kommst gleich zur Sache, wie ich sehe." Er stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften, den stechenden Schmerz, der dabei von seiner Rechten ausging, dieses Mal keine Beachtung schenkend. Er würde sich schließlich nicht noch ein Mal vor seinen Männern blamieren lassen.

Mit protzigen Schritten ging er zu Bulma und strich über ihr Kinn. Als sie seiner Berührung auszuweichen versuchte indem sie ihren Kopf weg drehte, umgriff er ihren Hals mit seiner linken Hand und zwang ihr Kiefer wieder zurück, sodass er seine Lippen auf die ihren pressen konnte. Er schälte seinen Mund wieder von dem ihren, als sie wieder versuchte, seine bereits verletzte Unterlippe zu beißen.

„Ein feuriges kleines Ding, nicht wahr? Nun ich denke, es ist klar, um welchen Preis es bei unserem netten Treffen hier geht."

Zarbon musterte seinen Gegner, doch noch immer war sein stoischer Gesichtsausdruck unverändert. Er begann sich langsam zu fragen, ob sich dieser Typ überhaupt für die blauhaarige Schönheit interessierte. Hatte er sich zuletzt doch geirrt?

„Du denkst, dass ich für so einen läppischen ‚Preis' hier her gekommen bin? Hn, ich weiß besseres mit meiner Zeit anzufangen."

Chichi gefror das ohnehin schon kalte Blut in ihrem Körper. Nicht genug, dass dieses Ekel Zarbon Bulma wie ein Tier angekettet hatte und sie wie einen Gegenstand hier präsentierte. Nun machte Vegeta auch noch eine große Show daraus, Bulma zu ignorieren und so zu tun, als würde sie ihn in keinster Weise interessieren. Chichi wusste, dass es nicht so war, auch wenn sein Schauspiel durchaus überzeugend war. Doch wenn sie zu Bulma hinüber blickte, erkannte sie tiefsten Zweifel in den Zügen der blauhaarigen Frau.

Bulma's blasses Gesicht wirkte geradezu eingefallen. Schmerz spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wieder und Chichi konnte sehen, dass sie ihren eigenen inneren Kampf bestritt. Sie schien sich zu fragen, ob Vegeta wirklich absolut keinerlei Interesse für sie hegte. Und dann, als sich dieser umdrehte und wieder in Richtung Tür schritt, konnte Chichi förmlich hören, wie Bulma's Herz brach.

Vegeta war grausam wenn es darum ging, jegliche Anzeichen von Schwäche auszumerzen. Seine kalte, unnahbare, brutale Aura entstand zu einem großen Teil durch seine Gefühlskälte, seine Ignoranz für alles außer für sich selbst. Chichi und die anderen hatten mit den Jahren gelernt, dass es seine Art zu kämpfen und womöglich auch seine Art des Beschützens war.

Vegeta's Charakter war ein komplexes, konfuses Konstrukt das wohl niemals jemand komplett entschlüsseln würde.

Chichi beobachtete mit Wehmut wie Bulma in sich zusammen sackte, wie ihre Mimik sich verfinsterte und sich eine tiefe Hoffnungslosigkeit darin ausbreitete, als Vegeta Bulma, Zarbon und dessen Gefolge den Rücken zu drehte und in Richtung Tür zurück schritt.

„Wenn dich dieser Einsatz nicht genug reizt, mach einen Vorschlag."

Vegeta flog ein Lächeln über die Lippen als er stehen blieb, das sofort von seiner steinernen Mine verschwunden war, als er sich wieder umdrehte. Seine dunklen Augen fixierten Zarbon und er spürte den Zorn seines Gegenübers, der ihm entgegen schwappte.

„Einhundert tausend."

Zarbon's Kinn klappte hinunter, bevor er zu glucksen begann und schließlich wieder in ein amüsiertes Gelächter ausbrach. „Du hast doch niemals so viel."

Vegeta hob eine Augenbraue. „Das lass mal meine Sorge sein."

Zarbon's Gedanken rasten. Er hatte sich das alles so nicht vorgestellt, hatte das alles anders geplant. Er musterte den seltsamen Mann, der ihm gegenüber stand. Von ihm ging eine Kälte aus, die einem eine Gänsehaut über den Körper jagte. Doch er würde sich von diesem Schwächling nicht an der Nase herumführen lassen. Für ihn war dieser Betrag Peanuts, etwas, das er locker an drei bis vier Tagen verdiente, wenn die Geschäfte schlecht liefen.

„Gut, warum nicht. Das macht es doch noch ein wenig interessanter." Er schnippte mit dem Finger und Yamchu tauchte sogleich an seiner Seite auf. „Bring mir einen Koffer mit der gewünschten Summe unseres Gastes."

Er grinste und ein Gefühl der Überlegenheit breitete sich in ihm aus. Er hatte die Größe, die Herausforderung anzunehmen und zeigte noch dazu, dass eine Summe die für andere beträchtlich war für ihn ein Klacks war. Zarbon wusste, dass diese Geste ihm Respekt bescherte, auch wenn es unsinnig war, den Koffer tatsächlich hier her zu schaffen. Schließlich würde er der Sieger dieser Nacht sein.

Während Zarbon in blanker Arroganz schwelte, warf Vegeta Chichi einen Blick zu, worauf diese nickte. Diese Geste genügte ihm um zu wissen, dass er sich nun vollständig auf seinen Gegner konzentrieren konnte. Er spürte, dass Zarbon in seinen verblendeten Sphären schwebte und die Gefahr, in die er sich soeben begeben hatte in keinster Weise ahnte, gleich einer Gazelle die friedlich graste, während sich das Raubtier anschlich. Er würde es genießen ihn in Stücke zu reißen.

Sich seines Mantels entledigend baute er sich vor Zarbon auf. Sein kräftiger, definierter Oberkörper zeichnete sich durch sein schwarzes Muskelshirt ab. Er ließ seine Fingergelenke knacken und verschränkte anschließend die Arme vor der Brust.

„Worauf wartest du also noch?"

Ein Anflug von Überraschung erfasste Zarbon, als er den muskulösen Körper Vegeta's sah. Er hatte unter diesem Mantel kein solches Kraftpaket erwartet. Nun, das würde ihm auch nichts bringen. Schließlich war Zarbon selbst kein schwächlicher Zahnstocher. Er schlug seine Faust in seine flache Hand, demonstrierte weiterhin Überlegenheit und Selbstbewusstsein.

„Keine Regeln."

Vegeta zeigte schließlich seine erste, offene Gefühlsregung, als er seine Lippen in ein zufriedenes Grinsen verzog. „Keine Regeln" wiederholte er in tiefem, rauem Ton.

Zarbon stürmte sogleich auf ihn los und schlug in blinder Rage auf Vegeta ein, der jedem Hieb problemlos auswich und hie und da einige Schläge mit seinen Händen abfing. Im Hintergrund feuerten die Ginyus ihren Anführer an, grölten und brüllten, konzentriert auf den Kampf, der sich vor ihnen ereignete.

Chichi's sensible Ohren schmerzten angesichts der verworrenen, lauten Geräuschkulisse. Doch sie ignorierte das barbarische Gehabe um sich herum und löste sich schließlich von Kakarott, an dessen Arm sie sich zuvor geheftet hatte. Er griff nach ihr, doch sie wehrte ab und lächelte ihm Kopfschüttelnd zu. Vegeta hatte ihr einen Auftrag erteilt, den sie nur zu gerne erfüllen würde.

Sie schlich sich unbemerkt an den Männern vorbei, die sich auf den Kampf vor sich konzentrierten. Selbst als Zuschauer bemerkten sie nicht, wie Vegeta lediglich mit Zarbon spielte, wie er seinen Gegner einer Marionette gleich tanzen ließ.

Der schwarzhaarige Vampir hatte schließlich das ersehnte Ziel erreicht. Sie lächelte Bulma aufmunternd an, die ihr Lächeln – das jedoch ihre Augen nicht erreichte, erwiderte. Chichi griff nach Bulma's Fesseln und befreite sie davon. Bulma stöhnte leise auf, Schmerz fuhr in Blitzen durch ihre Arme und Beine, die überstreckte Haltung in die sie gezwängt worden war rächten sich nun. Doch es war nicht der körperliche Schmerz, der sie am meisten quälte.

Sie hatte nicht lange Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, da sie Chichi mit sich zog, vorbei an den Rücken der Ginyus und zurück in die dunkle Ecke, in der Kakarott und Juu standen. Juu beachtete die blauhaarige Frau nicht weiter, während Kakarott ihr eine tröstende Hand auf die Schulter legte.

Chichi griff nach ihrer Hand, versuchte damit, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Es brauchte ein paar Minuten, bis sich die düsteren Wolken in Bulma's Augen lichteten und sie ihren Blick zu Chichi wandte, die sie weiterhin aufmunternd anlächelte.

„Auch wenn er sich alle Mühe gibt, es zu verbergen. Er IST wegen dir hier."

Bulma schüttelte schwach den Kopf. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie glauben sollte. Sie selbst hatte sich zuvor die Frage gestellt, ob es irgendeine Verbindung zwischen ihr und diesem Mann gab. Und plötzlich war er aufgetaucht, der Ritter im schwarzen Lederoutfit und ihr Herz hatte dabei fast einen Salto geschlagen. In diesem Moment, als sie ihn da stehen gesehen hatte, war ihr klar geworden, was er für sie bedeutete.

Und nur Minuten später war ihr diese Erkenntnis zum Verhängnis geworden.

* * *

**A/N **Ich wollte das Kapitel eigentlich ausführlicher… aber ich hab momentan einfach nicht die Zeit und will euch nicht noch Wochen oder Monate lang auf eine Fortsetzung warten lassen.

Es gibt sicher ein paar Sachen, die euch vielleicht ein bisschen unklar bleiben, das löst sich dann aber alles noch auf, ihr werdet sehen. Ein bisschen Cliffhanger-Feeling braucht man ja ab und an, ne?

**Liquid Ecstasy **– Hat an sich nichts mit dem allgemein bekannten Ecstasy zu tun und es wird häufig als KO Tropfen verwendet. Die Wirkung ist bei geringer Dosis ähnlich von Alkohol (berauschend und später einschläfernd).

Und dann muss ich mein Gewissen noch erleichtern. Es tut mir ehrlich gesagt ein wenig Leid, dass Yamchu so oft in so fiese Rollen gezwängt wird (ich habe letztens eine FF gelesen, in der er echt schon fast ein richtiges Monster war). Er kann ja irgendwo nichts dafür, dass er halt nicht... so toll wie Vegeta ist XD . Auf jeden Fall hab ich schon ein bisschen ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er in meiner FF auch schon so fiese Züge angenommen hat. Sorry, Yamchu!


	21. Death at Midnight

**A/N** Warnung: Character Death!

Ein dunkles, schweres Lachen erfüllte die Luft, wirkte für die Zuschauer makaber angesichts des Geschehens, das sich vor ihnen abspielte. Die Ginyus sahen entsetzt zu, wie Zarbon einen Schlag nach dem anderen in die Leere setzte, wie sein Gegner mit Leichtigkeit seinen plump wirkenden Fausthieben auswich und sich darüber belustigte.

Die Vampire, die ein wenig abseits dem Kampf folgten grinsten hingegen über die schwächlichen Versuche von Zarbon. Der langhaarige Mensch wäre für sie alle kein allzu schwerer Gegner und so war es für sie nicht verwunderlich, dass Zarbon sich hier zur Lachnummer machte.

Während sich Juu und Kakarott auf den Kampf konzentrierten, saß Chichi neben Bulma auf dem rauen Zementboden, ihre Hand ruhte auf der der blauhaarigen Frau. Bulma's Rücken lehnte an der kühlen Brüstung, doch sie spürte dies nicht. Sie fühlte nicht Chichi's Hand auf der ihren, nicht die Kälte, die sie umgab. In diesem Moment schien nichts ihre Seele zu berühren, es war Leere die sie ausfüllte, während ihre Gedanken rasten und doch immer wieder um das Selbe kreisten.

Nur weit entfernt hörte sie die Geräusche dumpf um sich. Zarbon's frustriertes Keuchen, Vegeta's hämisches Lachen, Chichi's sanfte, tröstende Worte. Und dann nahmen ihre Augen, die zuvor starr ins Nichts gerichtet waren, eine Bewegung wahr. Zarbon's lange, geflochtene Haare schwebten durch die Luft, als er einen neuen Hieb gegen Vegeta richtete, der wiederum lediglich belustigt auswich.

Bulma blinzelte und ihr Bewusstsein schien aus einem narkotischen Schlaf aufzuwachen. Sie sah wie Vegeta Zarbon tanzen ließ, er schien lediglich leicht an den Fäden zu ziehen, sodass sich die Marionette seinem Willen beugte.

Bulma neigte den Kopf ein wenig und betrachtete die abstrakte Szene vor sich, bis Vegeta's Blick plötzlich den ihren traf. Er fixierte sie, ohne sein Spiel mit Zarbon zu unterbrechen. Bulma's Atem stockte, sein intensiver Blick war zu stark, um ihm auszuweichen.

Kalte Schauer rannen über Bulma's Rücken, die Zeit schien für einige Momente stehen zu bleiben, alles und jeden, der sie umgab schien ausgelöscht zu sein, bis auf diese dunklen, intensiven Augen, bis sich Vegeta schließlich wieder auf seinen Gegner konzentrierte. Ein schmales Lächeln breitete sich zögernd auf Bulma's Lippen aus.

Auch Chichi war die wortlose Kommunikation zwischen den beiden nicht entgangen und sie wusste, dass ihre tröstenden Worte, die so oder so nicht zu Bulma durchgedrungen waren, nun nicht mehr nötig waren.

Doch es war nicht der Zeitpunkt, um sich erleichtert zu fühlen. Chichi konnte spüren, dass Juu's Körper vor Anspannung bebte. Juu nahm etwas wahr und das war nichts Gutes. Chichi's Augen glitten über die Gruppe der Ginyus, die aus ihrer Starre langsam zu erwachen schien. Eine Unruhe ging von ihnen aus, die Juu in Alarmbereitschaft versetzte.

Die Ginyus bemerkten langsam, dass ihr Anführer keine Chance hatte und weit unterlegen war, auch wenn dieser selbst es nicht akzeptieren wollte. Zarbon röchelte und keuchte, seine Ausdauer erreichte langsam ihre Grenzen, ohne jemals einen erfolgreichen Schlag ausgeteilt zu haben. Seine Kiefer pressten sich voller Wut gegeneinander und er stieß wütendes Schnauben aus, mit jedem Hieb, der im Nichts verebbte…

Bis Vegeta zu seinem ersten ernsthaften Schlag ausholte. Er traf Zarbon mitten in die Magengrube, was diesen schmerzhaft aufschreien ließ. In gekrümmter Haltung taumelte er einige Schritte zurück. Er hörte ein Raunen, das durch die Reihen seine Männer rumorte.

In blankem Zorn schnellte er wieder vor, obwohl seine Glieder inzwischen gegen hastige Bewegungen brennend protestierten. Mit einem wütenden Schrei stürzte er auf seinen Gegner zu, der ihm jedoch auswich, sodass er an ihm vorbei strauchelte.

Vegeta lachte amüsiert auf, bevor er seinen Ellbogen auf die Wirbelsäule Zarbon's niederschmettern ließ. Der langhaarige Gangsterboss ging zu Boden, sein Gesicht vor Schmerz verzerrt.

In diesem Moment aktivierte sich die Loyalität seiner Gang und es kam Bewegung in die Gruppe. Einige machten einen Schritt vor, doch bevor sie die Chance hatten, sich Vegeta weiter zu nähern tauchte Juu vor ihnen auf.

„Na na, wo wollt ihr denn hin?"

Die Männer wechselten Blicke untereinander, bevor sie in hämisches Gelächter ausbrachen. „Baby, du hältst dich da mal lieber raus. Es könnte hier ungemütlich werden und wir wollen ja nicht, dass deinem hübschen Gesicht was passiert."

Juu's Faust landete mitten im Gesicht des Typen, der sie so eben von der Seite angesprochen hatte. Seine Nase blutete augenblicklich und es war kaum verkennbar, dass sie gebrochen war. „Um MEIN Gesicht mache ich mir keine Sorgen, Süßer."

Nachdem der Schock in den Gesichtern der Männer langsam purer Wut gewichen war, umkreisten Juu mehrere von ihnen und mit einem Lächeln brachte sie sich in Kampfpose. „Na endlich fängt es hier mal an, Spaß zu machen."

Kakarott hatte sich dem Rest der Gruppe entgegen gestellt, der ebenso versuchen wollte, ihrem Anführer zu helfen.

Zarbon's Gesicht befand sich inzwischen abermals auf dem harten Beton. Vegeta' Stiefel war auf seinem Ohr platziert und drückte Zarbon's Wange gegen das raue, kalte Material. Seine Kraft hatte nun schon so stark nachgelassen, dass er fast wehrlos am Boden lag. Flüche raunten durch seine blutenden Lippen. Vegeta packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn hoch. Er betrachtete das ramponierte Gesicht seines Gegners zufrieden. „Willst du die wahre Bedeutung von Schmerz kennen lernen?"

Zarbon's Augen weiteten sich, als er die eisigen Worte Vegeta's hörte. Ein düsteres Grauen durchfuhr ihn plötzlich und die letzten Reserven seines Körpers begannen sich aufzubäumen. Er zappelte unter Vegeta's festem Griff und versuchte sich davon zu befreien, doch alle Versuche blieben erfolglos.

Ein heller Schrei durchbrach das Geräuschgewirr, das sich auf dem Dach des Hochhauses ausgebreitet hatte, gefolgt von einem scharfen Zischen. Die dumpfen Schlaglaute, das wütende Knurren und schmerzerfüllte Stöhnen verstummte für einige Augenblicke.

Juu blickte über ihre Schulter, ein Tropfen Blut rann dabei über ihre Wange, den sie mit ihrer Zunge aufhielt, bevor er die Chance bekam, an ihrem Kinn hin abzutropfen. Es war weniger der Schrei, der sie zum Innehalten gebracht hatte.

Ein wenig perplex stellte sie fest, dass Vegeta's Wange blutete. Und es war kein fremdes Blut, das da seinen Hals hinunter floss. Der Geruch seines starken, schweren Blutes erfüllte in Sekundenschnelle die Luft, mit der Macht, einem hungrigen Vampir die Sinne zu benebeln.

Auch Kakarott starrte zu den beiden Kontrahenten, während er seinen Gegner weiterhin fest im Schwitzkasten hielt, der verzweifelt um Gnade winselte. Doch er schaffte es seinen Blick zu lösen und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit besorgt auf Chichi, deren plötzliche Panik einen Schauer über seinen Rücken gleiten ließ.

Chichi, die nur in absoluten Ausnahmesituationen den Kampf suchte, rang mit einem Ginyu. Sie hielt ihn eisern am Boden und grub ihre scharfen Nägel in seine Schultern. Er wimmerte leise vor Schmerz und versuchte, sie von sich zu werfen. Doch auch wenn sie selten kämpfte, so war auch sie keine leichte Gegnerin. Und Kakarott wusste, dass sie heute noch nichts getrunken hatte. Der süßliche Duft des Blutes umgab sie verführerisch. Viele Ginyus hatten gebrochene, blutende Nasen und aufgekratzte, aufgeplatzte Wunden. So verwunderte es ihn nicht, als Chichi's Zunge über ihre Lippen glitt und sie an einem ihrer mit Blut beschmierten Finger leckte.

„Das ist doch krank."

Mit heiserer Stimme kreischte der Ginyu unter Chichi's Körper. Sie lächelte über seine kläglichen Versuche, sie zu übermannen und rammte ihr Knie hart gegen seine Weichteile. Er jaulte auf und Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augenwinkeln.

Chichi bemühte sich ihre Sinne wieder zu ordnen und das Blut um sie herum zu ignorieren. Sie suchte Bulma's Blick, die einige Meter weiter auf dem Boden kauerte.

„Alles ok?" Ihre Stimme klang rauer als sonst, die Wärme darin war in ihrem unbändigen Durst fast erloschen.

Bulma lächelte nickend und deutete auf den Körper des Mannes, der unter Chichi weiterhin zappelte. „Mach diesen Bastard fertig."

Sie schloss ihre blauen Augen, bevor Chichi über Yamchu herfiel. Sie wollte es nicht sehen, obwohl sie keinerlei Mitleid mit ihm empfand. In einem von Chichi unbeobachteten Augenblick hatte er sie an den Haaren gepackt und hinter sich her geschleift. Er hatte es über 2 Meter geschafft, bevor er von ihrer schwarzhaarigen Freundin zu Boden gebracht wurde. Dieser Dummkopf hatte wohl nicht mit der Kraft gerechnet, die in ihrer Aufpasserin schlummerte.

Ein Lachen ließ sie aus ihren Gedanken schrecken. Es war nicht Vegeta's amüsiertes Glucksen. Dieses Mal war es ein hämisches, hässliches Lachen, das ihr den Magen umdrehte.

Besorgt hob sie ihre Lider wieder und sah zu Zarbon, der lachend vor einem auf einem Bein knienden Vegeta thronte. Er wischte sich mit einer Hand das Blut ab, das aus einer Wunde an seiner Wange quoll.

Vegeta betrachtete seinen rot verschmierten Handrücken und versuchte das Gefühl tausender Nadeln zu ignorieren, das sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Verdammtes Silber!

„Na, da ist der große Krieger durch so eine kleine Wunde plötzlich so kleinlaut, huh?"

Der Vampir ignorierte den provozierenden Ton seines Gegenübers und richtete sich wieder auf. Er konnte das Adrenalin riechen, das nun durch Zarbon's Adern floss. Allein diesem Stressmechanismus verdankte es dieser Widerling, dass er überhaupt noch auf seinen Beinen stehen konnte. Auch wenn er sich in diesem Moment unschlagbar fühlte, innerhalb weniger Minuten würde er wie ein Streichholz zusammen brechen. Vegeta würde diesen Augenblick der kompletten Niederlage seines Gegners und seines Sieges genießen.

„Sagt der schwächliche Versager mit seinem Spielzeug."

Vegeta deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf den Schlagring, den Zarbon's Faust umklammerte. So viel musste er ihm lassen. Dieser Bastard hatte den einen Moment genutzt, diesen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, in dem sich Vegeta von Bulma's Schrei ablenken hatte lassen und hatte seine klägliche Waffe aus seiner Tasche gezogen, der verzweifelte Versuch, doch noch die Überhand zu erlangen.

Die Tatsache, dass dieses Ding aus purem Silber war, war reines Glück dieses armen Irren. Nun, es war Zeit, dieses lächerliche Schauspiel zu beenden.

Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages traf Vegeta's rechte Faust Zarbon's Kinn. Die Wucht des Hiebes donnerte den langhaarigen Ginyu-Anführer einige Meter durch die Luft, bevor er vom harten Beton des Daches aufgefangen wurde. Nahe der Bewusstlosigkeit konnte er verschwommen erkennen, dass Vegeta über ihm stand. Wieder traf dessen Stiefel Zarbon, dieses Mal direkt in der Mitte seines Brustkorbes. In diesem Moment wusste der Ginyu nicht, was schwerer wog. Diese vollkommene Demütigung oder die Schmerzen, die heiß und stechend seinen Körper durchfluteten.

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Vegeta's Lippen aus, als sein Stiefel unbarmherzig auf das Brustbein Zarbon's eindrückte. Dieser schrie auf, doch das Echo dieses Schreis war längst verhallt, als ein knackendes Geräusch zu hören war. Der Rest der Ginyus der noch am Leben und bei Bewusstsein war, zuckte zusammen, als Vegeta seinen Stiefel wieder hob und das Reiben der Knochen zu hören war, während sich Zarbon's Brustkorb langsam wieder ausdehnte. Kleinste Knochensplitter gruben sich in diesen Moment in seine Innereien, während grobe Bruchstücke zahlreiche Gefäße durchtrennten.

Zarbon's Gesicht zierte eine schmerzverzerrte Grimasse, während er immer wieder in kurze Bewusstlosigkeit glitt, nur um danach wieder zurück in die quälende Wachheit zurückzufinden.

Vegeta musterte den geschundenen Körper seines Gegners. Seine sensiblen Ohren konnten hören, wie dessen Blut aus den verletzten Gefäßen in die freien Körperhöhlen floss. Und es stank, dieses Blut stank nach Schwäche, Hass und Drogen. Er rümpfte die Nase, als aus Zarbon's würgendem Mund ein Schwall dieser stinkenden roten Brühe schwappte.

„Wie fühlt es sich an von dem getötet zu werden, das du mit solcher Inbrunst gejagt hast?"

Der Nebel, der Zarbon's Augen erfüllt hatte lichtete sich kurz und er starrte Angsterfüllt zu Vegeta hoch, der weiterhin genüsslich grinste und dabei seine spitzen Fangzähne präsentierte, die Zarbon's verschwommener Blick jedoch nicht wahr nahm. Vegeta ging in die Hocke und stütze sich mit einer Hand auf Zarbon's Brustkorb ab. Ein armseliger Schrei presste sich aus dessen Kehle und würgte hustend, als sein eigenes Blut seine Luftröhre hinunter gleiten wollte.

„Ihr Möchtegern-Jäger auf eurer Pseudojagd merkt nicht, dass IHR das Wild seid, das gejagt wird."

Zarbon starrte nun direkt fragend in Vegeta's schwarze Augen, ein Zittern erfüllte seinen Körper. „Bevor dich deine letzten armseligen Lebensgeister verlassen, weihe dich in ein Geheimnis ein, du wertloses Wesen."

Vegeta beugte sich weiter vor, sodass Zarbon sein Gesicht und seine spitzen Fangzähne nun deutlich erkennen konnte. Er versuchte das stinkende Blut zu ignorieren, das weiterhin in sanften Strömen aus Zarbon's Mund floss. „Erkennst du es nun? Du stirbst durch die Hand eines wahren Vampirs." Seine Hand drückte in diesem Moment noch fester zu, drückte die gebrochenen Knochen noch ein Mal in die bereits verletzten Innereien.

Purer Schmerz und Horror durchströmte Zarbon und bevor ihn sein wacher Verstand verließ, hörte er leise geraunte Worte, die ihn in seine endgültige Bewusstlosigkeit begleiteten. „Sie gehört längst mir, du schwächlicher kleiner Wurm."

Vegeta's Augen ruhten noch einige Augenblicke auf dem sterbenden Körper, der Tod war ein faszinierendes Schauspiel. Jedoch war nun nicht die Zeit, dieses Spektakel zu genießen. Mit einem Schnauben rümpfte er abermals verächtlich die Nase und blickte um sich.

Seine Vampire hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Er konnte nur noch wenige Lebenszeichen von den Körpern wahrnehmen, die den Beton pflasterten. Das Blut der Toten zeichnete abstrakte Muster auf das stupide Grau und entsandte dabei seinen schweren, metallischen Geruch.

„Was für eine Sauerei." Juu stemmte die Fäuste in ihre Hüften.

„Was für ein Spaß." Alle Augen richteten sich bei diesem Ausruf überrascht auf Kakarott. „…. Was?"

Juu lachte und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des jüngsten Vampirs ihrer Gruppe. „Es scheint, unser kleiner hier wird langsam erwachsen und ein richtig guter Vampir."

Grummelnd verschränkte Chichi ihre Arme, während sie neben die beiden trat. „Man muss kein stupider Killer sein um ein richtig ‚guter' Vampir zu sein."

Juu grinste und deutete auf das inzwischen eingetrocknete Blut, das an Chichi's Wange haftete. „Muss man nicht, nein. Aber es hilft."

„Na, jedenfalls scheint es deine Laune erheblich gebessert zu haben."

„Tu nicht so Chi, dir hat es doch auch unheimlich Spaß gemacht. Außerdem haben es diese Bastarde doch sowieso nicht anders verdient." Juu ging in die Hocke und musterte das tote panisch verzerrte Gesicht eines Körpers, der vor ihren Füßen lag. „Jay wird uns dafür hassen."

Das konnte Chichi nicht leugnen. Die Natur eines Vampirs war nun Mal alles andere als friedlich. Obwohl sie keine maßlosen Killer waren, ein gewisser Trieb und eine spezielle Hingabe zu Schmerz und Tod war nicht von der Hand zu weisen.

„Was machen wir nun mit ihnen?" Kakarott kratzte sich ratlos am Kopf. Wie sollten sie es schaffen, all diese Körper zu beseitigen?

„Gar nichts." Vegeta's raue, dunkle Stimme raunte über das Dach, während seine Schritte schwer und dumpf wieder hallten.

„Aber… wenn die jemand findet…"

„… wird man einen Bandenkrieg vermuten. Oder sonst was. Mir egal."

Juu's Mund öffnete sich, doch kein Wort des Protestes wollte ihn verlassen. Seit so vielen Jahren war dieser Vampir so strikt gewesen keine Spuren zu hinterlassen. Und nun war es schlichtweg unfassbar, dass er eine solche Sauerei einfach so hinnahm. Doch es schien ihn kein bisschen zu stören. Im Gegenteil, er wirkte völlig entspannt.

Erst jetzt wurde Juu die tiefe Entspannung bewusst, die sich in ihr, in ihrer Muskulatur und ihrem Geist ausgedehnt hatte. Letztlich war es das vielleicht wirklich. Vielleicht war es einfach nur egal. Sie blickte Vegeta nach, dessen Schritte ihn in Richtung der Brüstung führten, wo Bulma noch immer am Boden kauerte.

Juu beobachtete, wie er der blauhaarigen Frau die Hand reichte und ihr so beim Aufstehen half. Womöglich war die Präsenz dieser Frau in ihrer Gruppe doch kein so großer Fehler, wie sie vermutet hatte.

* * *

„Ich hasse euch." Jay warf empört die Hände in die Luft und tigerte im Raum hin und her, während Chichi und Juu lässig und grinsend auf der Couch saßen und seine Unruhe verfolgten.

„Ich habe hier die langweiligste Nacht meines Lebens verbringen dürfen, eingepfercht in diesem Bunker. Und ihr durftet die absolut genialste Nacht seit Jahrzehnten erleben….

Das ist nicht fair!"

Sein rechter Fuß stampfte bei seinen letzten Worten wütend auf, während er seine Fäuste in die Hüften stemmte. „Ich hasse euch!"

Kakarott legte beschwichtigend eine Hand auf Jay's Schulter. „Ach komm, soooo langweilig war's hier sicher auch nicht."

Beide Männer standen in einem kargen, kaum möblierten, verfallenen Raum, dessen Fenster mit Brettern verbarrikadiert waren. Jegliches Leben war aus diesen Räumlichkeiten vor Jahren erloschen, als sie von ihren Einwohnern zurückgelassen und dem Verfall überlassen wurden.

Jay starrte auf Kakarott's Hand, dessen Worte nur langsam zu ihm durchsickerten und eine neue Woge der Wut in ihm auslösten. Als Kakarott noch „Es gibt schlimmeres" hinzufügte, begann sich eine pulsierende Ader an Jay's Stirn deutlich abzuheben.

Chichi hob eine Augenbraue, während Juu krampfhaft versuchte ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken. Sie scheiterte jedoch und prustete los, was Jay endgültig zur Weißglut trieb.

Jay's Faust raste auf Kakarott zu, der vor dem Aufprall gerade noch ausweichen konnte, der nächste Schlag traf seinen Unterarm, den er schützend vor sein Gesicht platziert hatte.

Chichi verdrehte die Augen. „Hatten wir heute nicht schon genug von diesem Gekloppe?" Sie bereute ihre Worte sogleich, als ein erneutes wütendes Grollen aus Jay's Kehle zu vernehmen war und er seine Schlagfrequenz noch steigerte.

Juu hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen, während sich Chichi genervt die Schläfen massierte und Kakarott weiterhin dazu genötigt war die blanke Wut Jay's anzufangen.

* * *

Es war das leise Zwitschern der Vögel, das den langsamen aber unaufhaltsamen Beginn eines neuen Tages ankündigte. Weit am Horizont wurde tiefes Schwarz von dunklem Blau abgelöst.

Bulma stand vor ihrer Wohnzimmerwand, ihre Finger strichen sanft über die raue Textur. Einst reines, unschuldiges Weiß wurde von roter Sprühfarbe durchtrennt. Zarbon hatte hier seine Nachricht für Vegeta hinterlassen.

‚Stirb um Mitternacht durch die Hand des Jägers.'

Der Jäger wurde zum gejagten, so schien es nun. Bulma durchfuhr ein Schaudern bei dem Gedanken an den langhaarigen Gangleader.

„Er ist tot. Es ist unnötig noch Gedanken an ihn zu verschwenden."

Sie verschränkte fröstelnd die Arme. „Tot…" sie wiederholte das Wort, das ihren Körper verkrampfen ließ und blickte über ihre Schulter zu Vegeta, dessen nackter Oberkörper lässig am Türrahmen lehnte, ein schwarzes Handtuch um seine Hüften gewickelt. Es war nicht mehr der schwere, düstere Geruch des Blutes der an seinem Körper haftete, seine Haut duftete nun lediglich nach frischem, kühlem Wasser.

Bulma widerstand dem Drang, auf ihn zu und in seine Arme zu stürzen und ihm die paar pechschwarze Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, die noch nicht die Schwerkraft besiegt hatten und seine Stirn bedeckten. Stattdessen blickte sie ihm tief in die Augen und verlor sich in deren Weite.

In diesem Moment fiel eine Last von ihr, derer sie sich nicht ein Mal wirklich bewusst gewesen war.

Befreit, sie war befreit von Zarbon, von diesem Leben das kein wirkliches Leben gewesen war. Es war eine Scheinwelt gewesen, in der sie Anschluss gesucht hatte und nur noch mehr Leere und Einsamkeit gefunden hatte.

Sie drehte sich um und ließ ihren Blick durch ihre Wohnung schweifen. Zarbon hatte seine Wut an allem ausgelassen, das er in die Finger bekommen hatte. Sie ging in die Knie und musterte einige Holzstücke, die zersplittert gemeinsam mit vielen anderen ihrer persönlichen Dinge über den Boden verteilt waren. Eine abgerissene Fledermausschwinge lag neben einem befiederten Flügel, ein zartes Engelsgesicht neben einer grauenerregenden Dämonenfratze. Lächelnd hob sie den Dämonensplitter auf und betrachtete ihn in ihrer Handfläche.

Es war schwer zu definieren, wo genau die Begrenzung lag, wo Schwarz aufhörte und Weiß begann. So sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, diese beiden Dinge ließen sich nicht mehr komplett trennen. Das eine ging in das andere über und ein Graubereich entstand. So verschwamm die Grenze zwischen diesen beiden Extremen, zwischen Gut und Böse.

Sie seufzte laut auf und massierte mit einer Hand ihren Nacken. „Ich brauche ein Bad." Damit verschwand sie in ihrem Badezimmer, wo ihr die Luft noch feucht und warm entgegen schlug.

Ihr Spiegelbild splittete sich in tausende kleine Mosaiksteine, ein bizarres Muster ihrer sonst so feinen Züge entstand. Es schien nun weniger das Spiegelbild ihres physischen Selbst zu sein, es schien mehr ihre Seele darzustellen. Obwohl sie hier in ihrem eigenen, zwar zerstörten aber nichts desto trotz eigenen Badezimmer stand, in ihrer Wohnung, die sie nun schon über Jahre bewohnte… sie fühlte sich fremd in diesen Wänden. Diese Zerstörung war nicht ihr zu Hause, nicht mehr.

Sie zog sich schließlich ein langes weißes T-Shirt über und tapste vorsichtig barfuß durch die Verwüstung auf dem Fußboden ihres Wohnzimmers. Als sie durch die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer trat, hielt sie unweigerlich einige Augenblicke inne. Obwohl die Fenster komplett verdunkelt waren und sie Mühe hatte, überhaupt Umrisse auszumachen konnte sie seine Form erkennen.

Vegeta lag in ihrem Bett, einen Arm angewinkelt hinter seinem Kopf platziert, sein nackter, definierter Oberkörper ließ selbst in diesem spärlichen Licht ihren Atem stocken.

Sich räuspernd krabbelte sie in ihr Bett und schmiegte sich an ihn, bis ihr Kopf auf seinem harten Brustkorb ruhte, ihre durch die Feuchtigkeit gekräuselten Haare strichen über seine sensitive Haut.

„Du bist noch hier."

„Hm."

Bulma schloss die Augen, spürte seinen kühlen Körper und atmete tief durch. Er roch so gut.

„Danke." Es war ein leiser Hauch, der ihre Lippen verließ.

„Töten bereitet einem Vampir Vergnügen. Es war also keine reine Selbstlosigkeit."

Bulma drückte sich fester an ihn. „Uh uh, nicht dafür." Sie zögerte und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Bauch. Die Wärme ihrer Handfläche schien eine paradoxe Gänsehaut bei ihm auszulösen. „Danke, dass du noch hier bist."

Eine Stille trat ein, von der Bulma nicht wusste, ob sie angenehm oder alles andere als das war. Vegeta zeigte keine Reaktion und sie fragte sich, ob sie zu offensiv gewesen war. Sie wollte sich innerlich bereits für ihre Worte rügen, doch plötzlich schlang sich Vegeta's Arm um sie und er zog sie fester zu sich.

Ein Lächeln formte sich auf ihren Lippen, bevor sie in einen tiefen, ruhigen Schlaf glitt.

**A/N** MUAHAHA, ich hab nicht gesagt, dass ihr den Charakter mögt, der sterben wird XD .

Jap, ein sehr kurzes Kapitel. Aber na ja, irgendwie finde ich, dass es so grad passt. Ich hoffe, dass die Qualität nicht unter meinem vollen Terminplan und meinem nervlichen Status (ich bin ziemlich fertig, Dauerlernen für 27 unterschiedliche Fächer ist echt eine Qual) leidet. Evtl. gibt es jetzt doch noch 2 Kapitel. Mal sehen! Ich weiß, dass ich andauernd mit dem Satz ankomme, aber ich denke, dass das, was jetzt kommt in ein eigenes Kapitel gehört.

Wir werden sehen!

Ein herzliches Danke meinen treuen Kommi Schreibern! Eure Worte spornen mich immer wieder an! Vielen vielen Dank!

PS: Ich HASSE Kampfszenen, ich kann das einfach nicht -_- !


	22. Home

**A/N** Das Wichtigste zuerst – Happy (early) Birthday Kami ^-^ ! Ich habe mich in den letzten Tagen extra nochmal reingehängt, sodass ich in etwa zu der Zeit deines Geburtstags fertig werde. Und der bestellte Lemon ist auch dabei (obwohl ich finde, dass ich darin schrecklich bin… aber was macht man net alles für dich ;) ). Ergo das Kapitel ist ein Mal mehr quasi exclusiv für dich… aber ihr anderen dürft es ausnahmsweise auch lesen XD .

**Bloody Nights**

**22. Home**

Die Sonne strahlte über den Dächern der Stadt, wärmte den Asphalt der Straßen und die Gesichter der sich im Park sonnenden Menschen. Die, die nicht mit ihrem stressigen Alltag beschäftigt hatten fanden noch ein wenig Zeit um das Wetter zu genießen und auszukosten.

Bulma zähle jedoch nicht zu dieser Gruppe, sie wusste nicht ein Mal, dass der Himmel draußen strahlend hell über ihr wachte. Um sie herum herrschte vollkommene Finsternis und diese Tatsache erfüllte sie mit einer tiefen Zufriedenheit. Lächelnd tapste sie durch die weiten Räume und rannte hie und da ein Mal in eine Ecke, bis sie schließlich den Lichtschalter fand. Den Atem anhaltend betätigte sie diesen, die Augen geschlossen haltend.

Nur langsam, geradezu zaghaft öffnete sie ihre Lieder und erlaubte sich selbst eine Begutachtung der Räumlichkeiten. Vor ihr lag ein dunkler, glänzender Parkettboden, der den großen, weitläufigen Raum vollständig auskleidete. Zu ihrer Rechten war eine edle Küche, mit glitzerndem Chromstahl und jeglichen Annehmlichkeiten die keine Wünsche offen ließen, aufgebaut. Zu ihrer Linken breitete sich eine Couchlandschaft aus, die sich nach vorne zu einer weiten Fensterfront und seitlich zu einem breiten Flat Screen ausrichtete.

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen und sie atmete tief ein. Es roch nach frischem Leder und noch ein wenig nach frischer Farbe. Diese Wohnung war perfekt, sie hatte sich auf den ersten Blick in sie verliebt und nach einigen Modifikationen war sie nun der richtige Ort um ein neues Leben zu beginnen.

Sie löschte das Licht wieder und trat in den Lift, der ausschließlich und direkt zu dieser Wohnung im 15 Stock führte, eine weitere Besonderheit, die ihr nur allzu gelegen kam. Der Lift gab mit einem hellen „Pling" an, dass er den Erdboden erreicht hatte.

Warmes Sonnenlicht flutete ihr entgegen, als sie das Gebäude verließ. Es lag ein wenig außerhalb der Stadtmitte und alles schien hier grüner und frischer zu sein. Vielleicht war sie aber auch schlichtweg nicht mehr gewohnt, bei Tageslicht durch die Straßen zu spazieren. Ihr Lebensrhythmus hatte sich in der letzten Zeit radikal geändert. Seit Zarbon's kläglicher Niederlage hatte sie ihr Leben bei Tageslicht komplett schlafend verbracht.

Sie hatte Tage später ihre Stelle bei Richard Anderson gekündigt. Er schien nicht allzu überrascht darüber gewesen zu sein und hatte auch nicht wirklich Zeit, sich mit ihr auseinander zu setzen. Seit er seinen großen Fall verloren hatte, war er gezwungen wieder die „kleineren Fische" zu vertreten die deutlich weniger Gewinn abwarfen.

Nun, Bulma kümmerte dies nicht. Sie hatte sich um die Neugestaltung ihres Lebens bemüht und mit jeder Neuerung schien etwas mehr Ballast von ihr abzufallen. Ihre alte Wohnung zu verkaufen war ein großer Schritt gewesen. Mit ihr hatte sie ihre Vergangenheit hinter sich gelassen.

Und das Glück schien ihr dabei hold zu sein. Nach wenigen Tagen, die sie in einem Hotel verbracht hatte, hatte sie bereits dieses besondere Schmuckstück gefunden und es nach der ersten Besichtigung auch sofort gekauft. Es war der erste Kauf seit Jahren gewesen, für den sie das Geld ihrer Eltern benutzt hatte. Die Wohnung hatte ein kleines Vermögen gekostet, doch es war kaum nennenswert im Vergleich zu dem großen Vermögen, das auf der Bank über Jahre für sie gearbeitet hatte und weiter arbeiten würde.

Sie war selbst überrascht gewesen, was für eine Summe ihr ihre Eltern vermacht hatten. Es war ihr zuvor nie bewusst gewesen und sie hatte sich bis heute auch nie damit auseinandersetzen wollen.

Mit geschlossenen Augen atmete sie tief durch, die aufgewärmte Luft füllte ihre Lungen und ein Lächeln zierte schließlich ihre Lippen. Das Leben konnte also doch richtig gut sein.

Ihre Lippen berührten die seinen, einer Feder gleich tanzten sie sanft und weich mit ihm, bis seine Geduld erschöpft war und er die Dominanz ergriff und den Kuss vertiefte. Hungrig erkundete er ihren süßen Mund, ließ seine Zunge über ihre Unterlippe gleiten, sodass sie sie öffnete und ihm…

„Awwww, sind sie nicht süß?"

Laut Knurrend riss sich Vegeta von Bulma los und blitzte Jay wütend an, der mit einem breiten Grinsen für Vegeta's Geschmack viel zu nah neben den beiden stand und sich sichtlich über seine Reaktion amüsierte. Es dauerte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde bis Vegeta den weitaus jüngeren Vampir am Kragen gepackt hatte und an den nächsten Baum gepresst hielt.

„Wowowow, schon gut, war ja nicht so gemeint." Jay hielt beschwichtigend die Handflächen nach oben und blinzelte Vegeta unterwürfig an, worauf hin dieser seinen Griff lediglich intensivierte und seine Fingernägel in Jay's Hals grub.

„Ok, ok! Das reicht jetzt aber ihr zwei Streithähne, ja? Lass diesen Idioten bitte los, er wird es so oder so nie kapieren."

Vegeta knurrte abermals laut und ließ dabei seine spitzen Fangzähne blitzen, bevor er Jay zur Seite warf und an Juu vorbei stapfte, die nun lässig neben dem Baum lehnte. Vegeta packte Bulma's Hand und zog sie hinter sich her, die sich ein leises Kichern nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Jay, musst du das immer machen? Du weißt genau, dass so unsere ganze Nacht für'n Arsch ist." Chichi stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und musterte Jay sauer.

„Hey, Vegeta's Laune ist so oder so immer im Keller."

„Mag sein, du musst ihn aber nicht auch noch zusätzlich auf die Palme bringen." Chichi hakte sich damit bei Kakarott ein und lehnte sich an ihn. „Es wäre schön, ein Mal einen entspannten Abend zu verbringen, ohne das ewige Gezanke und Gezeter."

Juu nickte zustimmend und stieß sich vom Baum ab, packte Jay am Kragen und zog ihn mit sich. „Benimm dich endlich deinem Alter entsprechend."

Rhythmische Musik säuselte durch die seicht beleuchteten Räume und verleitete die Menschen ihren Körper auf der Tanzfläche zu bewegen. Bulma gehörte jedoch nicht zu diesen Gestalten, sie saß auf einem Hocker an der Bar und nippte an ihrem Wein, während Vegeta neben ihr mit dem Rücken zur Bar stand und mit einem Whiskyglas in der Hand die Menschen beobachtete.

Bulma spürte die Wellen des Zorns, die von ihm ausgingen. Längst kannte sie diesen Zustand bei ihm und versuchte ihn dementsprechend zu ignorieren. Doch dieses Mal war die Ursache dafür keine dumme Spielerei, es war nicht Jay und dessen schelmischen Dummheiten auf die er wütend war.

Aus ihren Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie er sein Glas abstellte, sich von der Bar abstieß und gezielt durch die tanzende Menge schritt. Sie braucht sich nicht umzudrehen um zu wissen, was nun hinter ihrem Rücken passierte.

Sein dunkler Charme hatte seine Beute im Nu eingelullt, seine große, kräftige Hand griff nach einer zierlichen, deren Besitzerin verträumt lächelte und ihm in eine ruhige Ecke folgte.

Dieses Schauspiel gehörte inzwischen zu ihrem Alltag, hatte längst jeglichen Schrecken verloren. Blut gehörte nicht mehr zu den Dingen, die sie ekelten. Sie hatte in der letzten Zeit zu viel davon gesehen um es noch als abschreckend zu empfinden.

„Hallo, schöne Frau."

Bulma lächelte, als sich Jay auf den Hocker neben sie schwang.

„Na, ist er noch sauer auf mich?"

„Nein… Das war er nie… zumindest nicht wirklich."

Jay hob eine Augenbraue. „So? Das hab ich aber anders in Erinnerung." Er beobachtete, wie Bulma ihr Weinglas abwesend vor sich hin und her drehte. Da es ihm ein Gräul war, sie so nachdenklich, womöglich besorgt zu sehen, lachte er laut auf. „Na ja, er wird diesem dummen reumütigen Sünder wohl schon wieder vergeben, nicht wahr?"

Und tatsächlich zauberte dieser unbeschwerte Ausspruch wieder ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. „'Dumm' ja, 'reumütig' bezweifle ich."

„Na komm schon, das ist schließlich die einzige Freude in meinem Leben."

„So? Du sahst vorher ziemlich glücklich aus mit gleich zwei hübschen Blondinen an deiner Seite."

„Hey, das ist was ganz anderes. Dabei geht's schließlich um mein leibliches Wohl."

Bulma boxte ihn spielerisch und lachte leise. Dieser fröhliche junge Mann hatte immer die Gabe, jeglichen Trübsinn aus ihren Gedanken zu vertreiben.

„So gefällst du mir schon viel besser. Es gibt genug Sauertöpfe in unserer Gruppe."

„Stimmt. Allerdings scheint Juu auch durchaus in der Lage sein eine gewisse Euphorie zu empfinden. Zumindest schien sie nach dem Kampf mit den Ginyus sehr guter Laune gewesen zu sein."

Jay seufzte tief. „War sie auch, aber ich denke selbst Juu ist gegen Liebeskummer nicht immun."

Darauf hob Bulma eine Augenbraue und blickte Jay verwunder tan. Juu und Liebeskummer? Das schien wirklich sehr ungewöhnlich.

„Ja, tatsächlich. Sie hat sich so einen kleinen Glatzkopf aufgerissen. Scheint ein netter Kerl zu sein…"

„Kleiner Glatzkopf? Hm, erinnert mich direkt an einen… man könnte sagen ‚Freund' von mir. Krillin… ich ver…"

„KRILLIN! Genau so heißt er."

Bulma's Kinnlade klappte nach unten, bevor sie sich wieder fing und breit grinste. „Dieser alte Charmeur."

„Du kennst ihn? Das ist ja irre."

„Sofern es keinen anderen glatzköpfigen Krillin in dieser Stadt gibt, ja. Wie klein die Welt ist, nicht wahr?"

Es schien verrückt. Die kühle, unnahbare Juu und der offene, stets gut gelaunte Krillin… ein seltsames Paar, das Prinzip der Gegensätze schien manchmal wirklich passend. Doch je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto eher gefiel ihr die Idee die beiden zusammen zu sehen.

„Erzähl mir von ihm."

…

„Bulma?"

….

„Bulma!"

„Huh?"

„Es ist unhöflich auf seinem Handy rum zu tippen, wenn jemand mit einem redet."

Sein Gegenüber lachte leise über seinen finsteren Blick und die Absurdität, vom spitzbübischen Jay eine Standpauke in Sachen Anstand zu bekommen. „Tut mir leid Jay. Was war also nochmal die Frage?" Damit packte sie ihr Handy wieder in ihre Tasche und konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf den beleidigten Jay.

„Erzähl mir von diesem Krillin. Ich möchte schließlich wissen, wer sich da an meine Schwester ran macht."

Bulma holte gerade Luft und wollte mit einer Lobeshymne über einen der wenigen Menschen beginnen, die sie in ihrem Leben als ‚Freund' bezeichnete, als ein zischendes „Das wirst du nicht." ihr Vorhaben abrupt abbrach.

Juu blitzte mit eisigem Blick Bulma an, bevor sie sich auf ihren Bruder konzentrierte. „Warum steckst du deine Nase immer in Angelegenheiten, die dich nichts angehen?" Sie bleckte wütend ihre Zähne und baute sich einschüchternd vor Jay auf, der sogleich abermals seine Handflächen nach oben hielt und seinen Kopf einzog.

Bulma kicherte über Jay's Dilemma, er schaffte es doch immer wieder – und das auch mehrmals in einer Nacht – sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Obwohl seine Sinne schon so lange nicht mehr an die Grenzen der menschlichen Schwäche gebunden waren, hatte er noch immer nicht gelernt dieses enorme Potential für sich zu nutzen… Obwohl ihn seine letzte Begegnung mit den Ginyus eines besseren belehrt haben sollte.

Bevor ihr ein Weg einfiel, mit dem sie den armen Jay vor seinem zweiten Tod retten konnte, schien sich die Situation von selbst zu lösen. Sie sprang auf, breitete ihre Arme aus und kreischte euphorisch „Krilliiiiin."

Juu hielt augenblicklich inne und schien zu Eis zu gefrieren, als Bulma Krillin fröhlich in den Arm nahm und ihn freundschaftlich an sich drückte.

„Hey Kleiner, das ging ja schnell."

Krillin verdrehte die Augen, drückte Bulma jedoch zurück. Auch er freute sich, seine Freundin wieder zu sehen und besonders darüber, dass sie sich bei ihm gemeldet hatte. Obwohl beide die Nummer voneinander hatten, hatte noch keiner davon Gebrauch gemacht, bis heute.

„Wenn du dich schon mal meldest, kann ich doch nicht anders als sofort alles stehen und liegen zu lassen."

„… und du warst gerade in der Nähe, oder?"

„Hm.. gut möglich, ja."

Sie lachte leise auf und legte einen Arm um seine Schultern, sodass sie ihn in die Richtung drehen konnte, in der Juu noch immer in ihrer Position verharrte.

„Ich möchte dir zwei meiner neuen Freunde vorstellen. Der, der gerade erwürgt wird ist Jay und die, die dafür verantwortlich ist kennst du ja schon, glaube ich."

Erst jetzt registrierte Krillin die beiden Gestalten, die eigentlich direkt neben ihnen standen. Er sah einen athletischen Rücken und einen blonden Haarschopf und ihr gegenüber einen breit grinsenden jungen Mann, dessen Kragen tatsächlich gerade sehr eng um seinen Hals geschnürt war.

Jay spürte schließlich, wie sich der Griff seiner Schwester lockerte und er nutzte die Möglichkeit zur Flucht. Er drückte sich an ihr vorbei und ergriff die Hand von Krillin, um sie heftig zu schütteln. „Hey, freut mich Krillin. Ich bin Juu's Bruder."

„Mich auch, äh.. Jay." Krillin, ein wenig überrumpelt, lächelte verlegen, bevor sich sein Blick wieder auf den Rücken der blonden Frau konzentrierte.

„Juu also, huh? Schöner Name…"

Jay's Kinnlade klappte nach unten. „Was? Soll das heißen, dass sie dir noch gar nicht ihren Namen verraten hat? Wie unhöflich, Juu."

„Um, na ja, wir haben letztes Ma…"

„OK, das REICHT." Juu drehte sich abrupt um, packte Krillin an der Jacke und zog ihn mit sich, weg von ihrem Bruder und dieser unmöglichen Bulma. Diese beiden hatten scheinbar nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich in ihre Angelegenheiten einzumischen.

Jay verschränkte die Arme empört vor der Brust. „Na also, was sollte das denn jetzt? Das gehört sich doch nicht."

„Jay, du solltest dich in Sachen Benehmen mal auf dich selbst konzentrieren. Du hättest dann sicher deutlich weniger Ärger, meinst du nicht?" Damit setzte sich Bulma schmunzelnd wieder auf ihren Hocker.

Jay seufzte. „Na ja, auf jeden Fall haben wir den beiden Mal ein bisschen in den Hintern getreten, oder?"

„Na sicher. Gute Arbeit, Mr. Cupido."

„Man tut was man kann. Und jetzt will ich alles über diesen Typen wissen." Jay setzte sich neben Bulma und bestellte sich, zufrieden mit sich selbst, einen Drink.

… ~ …

Es war eine dunkle Ecke, abgelegen von Tanzfläche und Bar, in die Juu den überrascht wirkenden Krillin drückte. Sie ignorierte den Drang ihre Zähne zu fletschen und ihm ihre spitzen Fangzähne zu präsentieren. Wut und tiefe Frustration durchfluteten ihren Körper.

„Was machst du hier, Ginyu?" Zischend, fast spuckend presste sie diese Worte aus ihren Lippen, während ihr Körper voller Anspannung zitterte.

Krillin hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue und betrachtete die blonde Frau vor sich. Ihre Augen waren starr und doch schien ein Sturm darin zu toben, ihre Schultern bebten unter der Anspannung, die ihre zusammengeballten Fäuste bewirkten. Sie schien kurz vor einer Explosion oder womöglich einem Zusammenbruch zu stehen. Und so sehr er sich bemühte und es auch wollte, er konnte sie nicht verstehen, diese Wut, diesen Zorn.

Sie sah so bedrohend aus, als würde sie ihn bei der kleinsten Bewegung auffressen, doch trotzdem hob er seine linke Hand und ließ sie zart wie eine Feder über ihre Wange streichen. Diese simple Geste ließ Juu schließlich vollends erstarren, bis Krillin nun auch mit seiner rechten Hand ihre andere Wange umfasste und ihren Kopf drehte, sodass sie gezwungen war ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich bin längst keiner dieser Vollidioten mehr. Um genau zu sein gehörte ich nie wirklich zu denen."

Juu's Kiefer lockerte sich ein wenig. Deswegen war er also auch nicht beim Kampf und der Niederlage dieser Ratten dabei gewesen.

Ein beruhigendes Lächeln breitete sich auf Krillin's Lippen aus, das auch seinen Blick erreichte. In diesem Moment schien Juu jegliche dunkle Emotion zu verlassen, ihr Körper entspannte sich, ihre Muskeln lockerten sich.

Krillin hielt sie gefangen, in seinem Netz aus Wärme und Geborgenheit und obwohl sie sich noch innerlich wehrte, er ließ ihre Flucht nicht zu.

Es war seine Chance in das Innere dieser faszinierenden Frau zu blicken und zu verstehen. Sie war ein Rätsel, hermetisch abgeriegelt, mit einer Hülle aus Stahl. Wurde diese Hülle jedoch durchbrochen, so konnte man den Kern sehen, weich und hell.

Krillin's warme Daumen strichen über ihre Wangen und holten Juu aus ihrer Trance. Sie blinzelte überrascht und verspürte abermals den Drang, sich von diesem zärtlichen Griff zu befreien, doch er schien stärker zu sein als jede grobe Muskelkraft. Sie selbst fühlte sich seit langer, langer Zeit schwach, völlig entmachtet und besiegt. Wie konnte es sein, dass ein solch kleiner Mann sie zu Fall bringen konnte?

„Hab keine Angst."

Sie zuckte zusammen. „Angst? Ich habe keine…"

„Es ist kein Fehler, auch mal jemandem zu Vertrauen. Deswegen ist man nicht schwach."

Juu's Mund öffnete sich, doch kein Wort wollte ihre Kehle verlassen. Sie war sprachlos und es fühlte sich an, als hätte ein Pfeil in das Bullauge ihres toten Herzens getroffen. Bevor sie sich, ihre Gedanken und Gefühle fangen konnte, spürte sie Krillin's weiche, warme Lippen auf den ihren.

* * *

Ein kühler Wind strich über Bulma's Wangen und sie verschränkte leicht fröstelnd die Arme vor der Brust. Sie hörte ihre eigenen Schritte, das Klacken ihrer Absätze auf dem Asphalt, das sanfte Geräusch ihrer Atmung und die weit entfernten Geräusche der Stadt. Die Ruhe, die in dieser Gegend herrschte war noch ungewohnt für sie.

Sie blickte nervös zu ihrer Rechten, wo Vegeta neben ihr her stapfte. Obwohl sie sich den ganzen Weg über Sorgen gemacht hatte, dass sie ihre eigenen Gedanken verraten würden, schien diese Befürchtung unbegründet. Vegeta schien weit weg zu sein, seine Züge wirkten nachdenklich und mürrisch. Er schien sogar die Tatsache zu ignorieren, dass sie einen anderen Weg als sonst gingen. Und falls es ihm aufgefallen war, würde er sich wohl denken, dass sie schlichtweg in ein anderes Hotel umgesiedelt war. Oder es interessierte ihn ganz einfach nicht.

Sie hatten kein Wort miteinander gewechselt, seit sie den Club verlassen hatten. Obwohl sie ihm nur allzu gern von ihrem Krillin und Juu Kuppel-Erfolg erzählt hätte. Sie hatte die beiden wild knutschend ausgemacht, bevor Vegeta von seiner.. ‚Tour' zurückgekehrt war.

Zweifel ergriffen sie, als sie seine Ignoranz realisierte. Vielleicht war es doch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, vielleicht war er gerade zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, zu wütend um für eine Überraschung wie diese bereit zu sein. Sie unterdrückte ein Seufzen, das ihn bestimmt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gezogen hätte.

So schritt sie weiter mit ihrem Begleiter durch die Nacht, ihre Vorfreude war einer unterschwelligen Angst und Nervosität gewichen.

Als sie an dem edlen Hochhaus angekommen waren, bewegte sich Vegeta auf den Eingang zu, der jeder Hotellobby Konkurrenz machen konnte. Bulma atmete tief durch und griff nach seinem Ärmel, um ihn zu stoppen.

Diese simple Geste schien wie ein Blitzschlag durch ihn hindurch zu fahren und Vegeta erwachte aus seinem geistigen Stupor. Er betrachtete für einige Sekunden ihre Hand, die vorsichtig seinen Ärmel fest hielt.

„Um, wir müssen hinten rein."

Er hob eine Augenbraue, doch folgte ihr. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass sich auch am hinteren Ende des Gebäudes ein Lift befand. Als sich beide darin befanden und er sich nachdem Bulma einen Code eingetippt hatte in Bewegung setzte, atmete Bulma tief durch und blickte ihrem Gegenüber in die Augen.

„Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich."

Obwohl sie geplant hatte, ihm diese Nachricht mit einem breiten Lächeln und voller Euphorie mitzuteilen, überwog nun eine erschauernde Nervosität jegliche Vorsätze.

Sie schluckte, als der Lift anhielt und sein dementsprechendes akustisches Signal von sich gab. Die Türen öffneten sich und Bulma trat in die Dunkelheit der Wohnung. Sie wusste, dass Vegeta jegliches Detail auch ohne einen minimalen Lichtschein erkennen konnte und drehte sich zu ihm mit ausgebreiteten Armen um.

„Unsere Wohnung! Die ganze Gang passt hier rein."

Schließlich fand doch ein Lächeln den Weg über ihre Lippen und sie lief glücklich durch die Wohnung, das Parkett ließ ihre Schritte hell erklingen. Sie war frustriert jedoch auch froh, dass sie selbst in dieser Dunkelheit nur wenig ausmachen konnte, so blieb ihr Vegeta's Reaktion ein Geheimnis.

„Jeder hat sein eigenes Zimmer, ist das nicht toll? Und das Viertel hier ist auch wirklich gut." Ihre schmalen Finger strichen über den glatt geschliffenen Granit der Küchentheke.

„Und hier kommt tagsüber kein Funken Licht herein, man kann hier alles komplett abdunkeln. Und der extra Lift ist ein absoluter Glücksgriff. So bekommt keiner mit, wann wir die Wohnung verlassen und zurück kommen.

Glaubst du nicht, dass es den anderen auch sehr gef…"

„HÖR AUF DAMIT!"

Vegeta's brüllende, zugleich knurrende Stimme ließ ihr Blut zu Eis gefrieren. Sie hatte alles erwartet, vollkommene Ignoranz, völliges Desinteresse, ja sogar ein kleines Zeichen von Freude. Doch ihre Nervosität hatte sie letztlich doch nicht auf eine solche Reaktion vorbereitet, nicht auf Wut, nicht auf… Rage.

Ihre eigene Stimme zitterte. „Womit? Ich wollte doch nur…" Sie zögerte, erschrocken über die Schwäche, die ihre Worte untermalte und sie spürte, wie sich erst eine, dann auch ihre andere Hand zusammen ballte. Was bildete sich dieser Kerl eigentlich ein? Besser ging es doch wirklich nicht mehr. In der Dunkelheit konnte sie lediglich seine Umrisse erkennen, doch sein wütendes Schnauben war deutlich hörbar. Dieser, dieser…

„Sag mal, was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Ich präsentiere dir hier die vielleicht beste Unterkunft, die ihr alle jemals bewohnt habt, ich mache mir Gedanken, ob sie auch jedem der Gruppe gerecht wird, ob jeder seinen Platz findet und wie ich dieses verdammte Sonnenlicht so vollkommen abgeschottet werden kann. Und dir fällt nichts Besseres ein, als mich hier anzubrüllen? Du, du… selbstgefälliger, arroganter, riesengroßer Voll…"

Bulma kam nicht weiter, ihr Ausbruch wurde jäh unterbrochen, als die Worte in ihrer Kehle stecken blieben. Vegeta's Hand an ihrer Kehle hinderte jegliche Bewegung darin. Aus dieser unmittelbaren Nähe konnte sie deutlich seine Augen erkennen, die sie voller Zorn anblitzten.

Ihr Verstand begann zu schreien, begann sie dazu zu verführen Angst zu empfinden. Doch ihr Herz kämpfte dagegen an, verbot ihren sensiblen Sensoren, Schmerz zu empfinden. Ihre Hände legten sich zart an sein angespanntes Handgelenk und umgriffen es.

„Es tut mir leid. Nein, du… du tust mir leid." Es waren krächzende Laute, die sie hervor presste, doch er verstand, da er seinen Griff noch etwas verstärkte, bevor er ihn plötzlich lockerte.

Ihr war bewusst, dass er keinen anderen Weg kannte. Nicht wenn es ihn selbst betraft, nicht, wenn er von etwas konfrontiert wurde, das ihm so vollkommen unbekannt und fremd zu sein schien. Gewalt war sein Ausweg, sein Mittel der Wahl.

Seine Hand lag nun nur noch locker um ihren Hals. „Was machst du aus mir?"

Sie hörte diese Worte, so leise, so dunkel und tief, dass sie sich kurz fragte, ob es nur ihre Einbildung gewesen war.

Nur für Augenblicke überlegte sie, was diese Frage bedeutete. Ihr Herz führte ihren Verstand zu der Antwort, die sie zugleich erschreckte wie auch mit einer tiefen Wärme erfüllte.

Ihre Hände glitten von seinem Handgelenk und ihre rechte Handfläche legte sich auf seine Brust, dort, wo sich sein Herz befand.

„Es ist kein Fehler, keine Schwäche, jemanden in dein Leben zu lassen."

Es war nun seine Hand, die von ihr glitt und er stütze sich mit dem Unterarm an die Wand hinter ihr, drückte seinen strammen Körper gegen ihren sanften.

„Du lenkst mich ab."

Sie legte ihren Kopf in seinen Nacken. „Selbst du darfst mal deinen Schutzpanzer ablegen und dich ein wenig von deinen Dämonen ablenken lassen." Ihre Arme schlangen sich um ihn und in diesem Moment fiel ihr auf, wie perfekt es sich anfühlte. Beide Körper schienen ineinander zu greifen, jede Kurve schien sich einander anzugleichen. Dies war der Ort, an dem sie sich endlich heimisch fühlte, egal ob es eine Bruchbude war oder eine Luxussuite. Diese Arme, dieser starke Körper, dieser Mann war ihre Heimat.

Bulma spürte seine Lippen, die geradezu entschuldigend wie Schmetterlinge auf ihrem Hals tanzten und sie fragte sich, wie es wohl wäre, wenn er zubeißen würde, wie es sich anfühlen würde. Doch ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als seine Hände ihren Po ergriffen und vorsichtig an sich und seine wachsende Erregung pressten.

Ein leises Stöhnen entfloh ihrem Mund und sie legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken, vergessen war jeder Druck, jeder Schmerz an ihrem Hals, seine Küsse linderten all dies. Sie verstand, dass es seine Art war, um Verzeihung zu bitten.

Er knurrte leise, als er sie auf den kühlen Granit des Tresens hob und ihr die Kleider vom Körper riss. Er ignorierte ihre schwachen Proteste über den zerstörten BH und erstickte ihren flüchtigen Gram mit einem Kuss. Seine Zunge glitt in ihren Mund und strich über ihre Zähne, um Einlass bittend. Seufzend gewährte sie ihm diesen und ihre Zungen tanzten einen sinnlichen Tanz.

Währenddessen teilten seine Finger ihre weiblichen Lippen und drangen aggressiv in sie ein. Sie jauchzte leise auf, presste ihre Hüften gegen seine magischen Finger und spürte die geradezu sprudelnde Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Dieser Mann machte sie wahnsinnig, in jeglichem Sinne dieses Wortes.

Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine nackte Brust, sich kurz fragend, wann er seine eigene Kleidung abgelegt hatte und drückte seinen Oberkörper von sich. Keuchend japste sie nach Luft, während ein gurgelndes Stöhnen aus ihrer Kehle säuselte.

Vegeta nippte an der Haut ihres Halses, sog ihren verführerisch intensiven Duft ein. Nichts war betäubender als der Geruch ihrer süßen Erregung und er würde nie genug davon bekommen. Er fühlte, dass sich Bulma verkrampfte und wusste, dass ihr Höhepunkt kurz bevor stand. Seine Finger erhöhten ihren unbarmherzigen Rhythmus und er drückte zusätzlich auf die Perle ihrer Weiblichkeit, was sie schließlich über die Grenze ihrer Ekstase beförderte.

Sie zitterte unter seinen Händen und blickte ihn aus halb geschlossenen Augen an. Er grinste und führte seine Finger von ihrem Schoß zu seinem Mund und leckte sie genüsslich ab. Dies entlockte Bulma ein Gurren und sie zog seinen Oberkörper wieder zu sich, presste ihre Lippen auf die seinen und ihre Fingernägel in seinen Rücken. Ihre Beine verschränkten sich hinter diesem und drückten sein Becken näher zu sich.

Er grinste zufrieden und wollte sie nicht länger quälen, war es doch auch für ihn fast unmöglich, sich noch länger zurück zu halten.

Mit einem simplen Schwung seines Beckens vereinte er seinen Körper mit dem ihren, drang in ihre warme, weiche, feuchte Weiblichkeit und begann mit einem Rhythmus, der Bulma vor Leidenschaft aufschreien ließ.

Ihre Arme schlangen sich klammernd um seinen Oberkörper. Sie spürte seine angespannten Muskeln, die sich gleichmäßig und schwungvoll mit seinen Gliedern bewegten. Ihre Brüste pressten sich an seine Haut, ihre erregten Brustwarzen strichen bei manchen Stößen zufällig gegen seine eigenen, was beiden jedes Mal ein Schauer durch den Körper jagen ließ.

Bulma näherte sich immer mehr ihrem Orgasmus, wissend, dass Vegeta noch länger durchhalten würde. Doch sie wollte ihm dieselbe Lust bescheren, die er ihr schenkte. So spannte sie mit aller Macht die Muskeln ihrer weiblichen Organe zusammen, massierte seine harte Erektion. Er knurrte tief und überrascht über ihre plötzliche aggressive Offensive entschied ihrem Wunsch nachzukommen. So spürte er, dass sie sich ihrer Explosion näherte und erlaubte sich selbst, sich zu entspannen. Gemeinsam erreichten sie den Punkt des höchsten Glücks undBulma biss dabei vollkommen von einem inneren Drang getrieben in seinen Nacken. Es brauchte jede Faser seiner Selbstkontrolle, um diese Geste nicht zu erwidern.

* * *

Es waren weiche, warme Laken, die sich um ihren Körper hüllten, als Bulma wieder Herr über ihre Sinne wurde. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf Vegeta's kräftigem Oberkörper und sie hielt ihre Augenlieder für einige Augenblicke geschlossen um diesen Moment zu genießen. Es war ein Moment voller Sicherheit und Zufriedenheit, ein Zustand den sie ausschließlich in seiner Gegenwart empfand.

Ihre Neugier, welches Zimmer er gewählt hatte überwog schließlich und ihre Lider flatterten einige Male, bis sie sie schließlich öffnete. Ihre Augen hatten sich inzwischen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, es war aber noch immer schwer Details im Raum auszumachen. Doch das, was sie erkannte zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen und sie gluckste leise.

Dieser zarte Laut zog Vegeta's Aufmerksamkeit auf sie und sie spürte, wie sein muskulöser Arm, der um sie geschlungen war sie fester an sich zog.

„Was ist so amüsant?"

Sie umgriff mit einem Arm seinen Bauch und seufzte wohlig. „Du hast dir genau unser Zimmer ausgesucht." Es war das Schlafzimmer, das sie mit besonderer Sorgfalt gestaltet hatte. Sinnliches Weinrot grenzte an unschuldiges Weiß und verruchtes Schwarz. Von Anfang an war dieser Raum ihr Favorit der gesamten Wohnung gewesen.

„Hn."

Bulma's Lächeln schwand und Sorgenfalten furchten sogleich ihre sonst so glatte Stirn. „Du hast mir noch immer nicht gesagt, was du davon hältst."

Wie so oft wich er ihr aus, indem er schlichtweg ihre Worte ignorierte. Stattdessen wanderte seine Hand über ihren schmalen Rücken und strich schließlich sacht über ihren Hals. Eine Gänsehaut fuhr durch ihren Körper und kribbelte wohlig in ihren Zehen.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf ein wenig und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf seinen festen rechten Pektoralmuskel. „Ist schon gut." Sie hatte ihm seinen Ausbruch längst verziehen.

„Vielleicht… können wir diese Unterkunft in Betracht ziehen."

Bulma kreischte auf, als sie seine tiefe Stimme vernahm und sie sprang auf, um ihm sogleich um den Hals zu fallen und ihn mit Küssen zu überhäufen. Ihre lebhaften Küsse vertieften sich und sie befand sich innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages unter seinem räuberischen Körper. Sie stöhnte auf als seine Lippen über ihr Kinn wanderten und ihren Hals erreichten. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Nacken und sie hörte sich selbst flüstern „Beiß mich."

Vegeta's Körper verkrampfte augenblicklich. Sein Mund hielt inne, schwebte direkt über ihrer linken Carotis. Er konnte das Blut hören, das angereichert mit Sauerstoff durch ihre Adern pumpte, er konnte es schon fast auf einer Zunge schmecken.

„Du weißt nicht, was du da verlangst."

Sie spürte die Vibration seines dunklen Raunens auf ihrer Haut und wollte dies mehr denn je. „Ich weiß sehr gut, was das bedeutet."

„Du wirst die Sonne nie wieder sehen, du wirst sterben verdammt nochmal."

„.. bevor du mich wieder ins Leben zurückholst. Ich habe mit Chichi darüber gesprochen. Sie hat mir alles erzählt, was sie darüber weiß und wie es für sie war. Ich weiß, was auf mich zu kommt."

Vegeta knurrte. Dieses hinterlistige Weib. Nicht im Entferntesten konnte sie sich vorstellen, was es bedeutete zu sterben, zu spüren, wie die eigenen Organe den Dienst versagten, was es bedeutete für immer der Sonne Lebewohl zu sagen, nie mehr ihr warmes Licht zu spüren.

Ihr Wunsch war mehr als grausam führ ihn und er selbst spürte, wie seine Abwehr bröckelte. Sie reckte sich unter ihm, präsentierte ihm ihren Hals und verführte ihn mit ihrem Körper. Seine kühle Haut fühlte die Wärme, die ihre zarte Hülle ausstrahlte. Es war eine Wärme, die für immer verloren gehen würde.

„Bitte, Vegeta. Ich habe mich längst dazu entschieden. Ich will bei dir sein, für immer. Du bist mein zu Hause. Du bist der auf den ich gewartet habe, so lange, ohne mir dessen bewusst zu sein. Ich bin bereit." Sie umgriff seinen Hinterkopf, grub ihre Finger in sein dichtes, pechschwarzes Haar, drückte ihn zu sich und flüsterte abermals „Beiß mich".

Seine kühlen Lippen tanzten über ihre Haut, saugten schließlich an der pulsierenden Stelle, die ihre Lebendigkeit symbolisierte. Er löste sich noch ein Mal von ihrer betörenden Gestalt, nur kurz, um zu hauchen „Vergib mir" und biss schließlich zu. Seine spitzen Fangzähne durchbohrten dünne, warme, zarte Haut, durchbohrten die fragile Gefäßwand ihrer Carotis und befreiten schließlich den kostbaren Stoff, der Leben ermöglichte.

**A/N **Ladys und Gentleman.. ok, vermutlich nur Ladys – das ist tatsächlich das vorletzte Kapitel. Und ich bin echt stolz. So kurz vor dem Ziel, nach ganzen 6 ½ Jahren. Unfassbar, oder? Ich hätte ehrlich gesagt nie gedacht, dass ich da so lang dran sitzen würde XD . Aber gut, das Leben ist halt echt ‚ne richtig fiese Ablenkung.

Jedenfalls, wie immer VIELEN DANK für all eure Kommis. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn mir zum Finale noch alle, die diese FF gelesen haben was hinterlassen würden (und wenn's nur ein Punkt ist XD , ich bin echt neugierig, wie viele diese FF tatsächlich noch lesen). Aber ich vermute mal, dass das ein unmöglicher Wunschgedanke von mir bleiben wird.

Daher denen, die mir Kommis schreiben – ihr seid klasse und ich bin euch wirklich von Herzen dankbar. Ich hoffe, ich hab den Lemon nicht in den Sand gesetzt (ich komm mir jedes Mal wie eine dieser Soft-Porno-Pfennig-Roman Weibern vor *g*). Es war kein ewiges lovey-dovey sondern eher ein Quickie, aber das passt denke ich besser so (oder vielleicht wollt ich's einfach nur möglichst schnell hinter mich bringen).

Bis zum nächsten Mal! Wir sehen uns im letzten Kapitel Bloody Nights (hoffe ich)!


	23. Warmth

Der Geruch von frisch gemähtem Gras mischte sich mit dem von Blütenduft geschwängerten Frühlingswind. Die satten grünen Blätter des Baumes raschelten, spielten ihre eigene, natürliche Symphonie.

Auf einem Ast des Baumes saß ein kleines Mädchen. Ihre Beine baumelten spielerisch in der Luft, ihr Haar wellte sich mit den Böen des Windes, im Takt der musizierenden Blätter. Sie hielt ein weiches Plüschtier in ihren kleinen Händen, presste es fest an sich und erzählte ihm Geschichten und Märchen, die von der Unschuld und Reinheit einer Kinderseele zeugten.

Das Mädchen hielt ihr Äffchen mit ausgestreckten Armen schließlich vor sich und lächelte es voller Liebe und Zuneigung an.

Es war ein Szenario, das einem Gemälde glich. Der Wind verwischte die feinen Halme des hohen Grases, groben Pinselstrichen ähnlich. Die Sonne verschmolz mit dem Blau des Himmels in einem gleitenden Farbenrausch. Die weit entfernten Felder und Hügel wirkten unscharf und verblassten in der Tiefe des Bildes.

Es war ein Gemälde, das plötzlich in der Mitte brach und in tausende Stücke zerbröselte. Die Ära des Baumes, der Felder und Gräser, des Kinderlachens, des Äffchens, des Mädchens war vorüber. All dies war nun längst vergangene Geschichte. Die Asche des Bildes wurde von einem kalten Hauch in alle Himmelsrichtungen verstreut.

* * *

Kälte, Hitze… es war manchmal schwierig, diese beiden Extreme auseinander zu halten. So verhielt es sich auch mit Geburt und Tod. Beide Ereignisse waren und würden sein… so eindrücklich, so stark und ehrfurchterregend, dass sie den größten Ereignissen des Lebens gehörten.

Bulma wusste nicht, was dazu geführt hatte. Ihr Bewusstsein tauchte unter, doch wie ein Ertrinkender versuchte es wieder an die Oberfläche zu gelangen, schaffte dies auch für kurze Zeit, nur um von einer noch stärkeren Strömung als zuvor wieder in das Wasser hinab gezogen zu werden. Ihr Verstand verließ sie, konzentrierte sich lediglich noch auf den reinen, blanken Überlebenskampf. Sie wusste nicht mehr wo sie war, was geschah, ob jemand bei ihr war oder ob sie alleine war. Doch eines wusste sie, dass sie starb.

Es war seltsam, wie man diese Tatsache spürte. Obwohl jede Faser des Körpers dagegen ankämpfte, war doch die Funktion des Körpers schlichtweg die der Lebendigkeit und des Erhalts dieser.

Einsamkeit, eine ihrer größten Ängste. Und nun, in der Stunde ihres Todes war ihr unklar, ob sie diesen großen Schritt alleine tun musste.

Es war ein kurzer Moment, vielleicht war es der Letzte, an dem ihr Bewusstsein an die Oberfläche gelang. Sie spürte in diesem einen Augenblick wie jemand fest an ihrer Kehle saugte. Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie es selbst gewesen war, die um den Tod gebeten hatte und, dass es Vegeta war der bei ihr war. Eine Zufriedenheit glitt durch ihren Körper… kurz bevor sie ihn spürte, den tiefen, beißenden Schmerz.

Er begann an ihren Fingerspitzen, an ihren Zehen. Es war, als könne sie fühlen, wie dort die letzten Tropfen ihres Blutes herausgesaugt wurden und dort, wo die Gefäße bereits entleert waren, begann es zu brennen. Es brannte, so heiß, so schmerzhaft, dass sie ihren Kopf noch weiter überstreckte. Ihr Hinterkopf presste sich mit einer unglaublichen Wucht in die Matratze unter ihr. Ihr Kiefer öffnete sich in einem lautlosen, schmerzverzerrten Schrei.

Wo war nun die selige Benommenheit? Warum schwamm ihr Bewusstsein nun so leicht wie ein Floß an der Oberfläche?

Es war der Schmerz, der sie unbarmherzig bei Bewusstsein hielt und er steigerte sich mit jedem Zug den Vegeta von ihrem Blut nahm. Ihr Herz begann einen hämmernden Rhythmus, flatterte schließlich wie ein Vogel, der um Wasser bat. Doch es würde keine Flüssigkeit mehr kommen, die es füllen würde, keine, die es weitertransportieren konnte. Und so war schließlich die zentrale Funktion des Körpers nutzlos geworden.

Das Schlagen ihres Herzens tönte laut wie eine Pauke in ihren Ohren und sie konnte hören, wie es langsamer wurde. Mit jedem Schlag verebbte eine Welle des Schmerzes, verebbte die Steifigkeit ihrer Glieder, die Anspannung ihrer Muskeln, mit jedem schwächer werdenden Schlag verebbte ihr Leben.

Der Tod kroch in ihre Glieder, hoch an ihrem Rücken und thronte über ihr. Ihr schien, als könnte sie die eisige Klinge seiner Sense an ihrer Brust spüren und ein Teil von ihr war erleichtert. Die Schmerzen waren unerträglich und sie wusste, dass der Tod diese endgültig beenden würde. Ihre Lippen teilten sich, stießen ein letztes, elendes Stöhnen aus bevor das Leben in ihrem Körper stoppte.

In diesem Moment, der nichts als ein Windhauch war, glitt ein Tropfen roten, schweren Blutes auf ihrer Zunge hinab in ihre Kehle. Dem Tropfen folgte ein wahrer Strom der metallisch schmeckenden Flüssigkeit. Ein ähnlich brennendes Gefühl wie zuvor begann sich von der zäh fließenden Straße des Blutes auszubreiten, das nun von Vegeta's Handgelenk direkt in ihren Mund floss.

Bulma riss ihre Augen auf und stieß einen geradezu tierischen Schrei aus. Sie bäumte sich unter Vegeta auf, jeder Muskel stand plötzlich unter höchster Anspannung. Es war eine gigantische Woge des Schmerzes, die sie nun ergriff und ihr Verstand, der sich bereits mit der Tatsache des Todes zufrieden gegeben hatte, erwachte aus seinem benommenen Schlaf.

Sie konnte Vegeta's Körper spüren, der dicht neben ihr lag und sie mit sanfter Gewalt auf die Matratze nieder drückte. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte sie seine tiefe, vibrierende Stimme. „Dein Körper ist tot. Nicht mehr lange…"

Wie konnte ihr Körper nur so sehr schmerzen, wenn er bereits tot war?

Das Brennen breitete sich in ihrem gesamten Körper aus bis es jede Faser ergriffen hatte und dann, als es längst die Grenze der Unerträglichkeit überschritten hatte, begann es zu schneien. Es war wie der Spaziergang im ersten Schneegestöber des Winters. Kühlende weiße Flocken schienen in völliger Dunkelheit auf ihre Haut zu fallen und endlich die ersehnte Linderung zu bringen.

Das Brennen wurde zu Hitze, die Hitze zu Wärme und bald war es auch keine Wärme mehr. Im Traum hielt Bulma ihre Hände auf und fing damit eine Schneeflocke. Der Kristall ruhte in der Mitte ihrer Handfläche und sie wartete darauf, bis nur noch ein kleiner Wassertropfen zu sehen sein würde. Doch die Schneeflocke verblieb wie sie war, letztlich war keine Wärmequelle vorhanden, die sie hätte schmelzen können.

* * *

Die Nacht wurde zum Tag und der Tag wieder zur Nacht. Das ewige Wechselspiel erfolgte zwei Mal, bevor Bulma's Geist wieder seine Funktion aufnahm.

Ein leises, heiseres Stöhnen entwich ihr, als ihr Bewusstsein wieder zu ihr zurück kehrte. Sie atmete tief ein, sich nicht wirklich bewusst, wie lange sie geschlafen hatte. Obwohl sie einen heftigen Kater erwartet hatte, erinnerte sie sich doch nicht mehr an die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht, fühlte sich ihr Körper leicht und vital, sie fühlte sich so ausgeruht wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie richtete ihren Oberkörper auf und fuhr mit einer Hand durch ihr zerzaustes Haar.

Ihre Augenlieder flatterten schließlich und öffneten sich. Sie rieb über ihre Augen, versuchte so das seltsam fahle Grau, das ihr Blickfeld überdeckte zu bekämpfen. Doch die Farben um sie herum wollten nicht so satt werden, wie sie es eigentlich sein sollten. Nun, vielleicht war es das fahle Licht des Morgengrauens, das alle Farben verblassen ließ.

„Seltsam."

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie sich nicht in ihrem Hotelzimmer sondern in der neuen Wohnung befand. Ihr Blick wanderte zu der Glasfront, wie die Sicht über die ganze Stadt gewährte. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen stieg sie aus dem Bett und lief auf die großen Glasfenster zu. Ihre Finger berührten das glatte Material und sie stieß ein leises Zischen hervor.

Ihre Fingerspitzen sandten neue, unbekannte sensorische Reize durch ihren gesamten Körper, die sie nicht so richtig entschlüsseln konnte. Das Gefühl ähnelte einer Gänsehaut, schien jedoch viele Male intensiver zu sein. Sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Aussicht und hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. Tausende kleine Lichter breiteten sich wie ein Teppich unter ihr aus. Warum brannten all diese Lichter bei Tag?

Sie legte den Kopf schief und versuchte das Bild vor ihren Augen zu entschlüsseln. Was sie nun sah war nicht Grau, es war ein Meer aus Farben und kleinsten Details, die ihr sonst nie aufgefallen waren... oder besser, die sie sonst nie erkannt hatte. Alles schien so verändert und gleichzeitig so viel klarer. Wie konnte das sein? War dies noch immer ein Traum? War noch immer tiefe Nacht und war sie noch immer nicht aus ihrem Schlaf erwacht?

„Täusche dich nicht."

Bulma zuckte zusammen und drehte sich abrupt um. Es war Vegeta's Stimme die dunkel und rau durch den Raum hallte. Doch sie konnte ihn nirgends im Zimmer sehen.

Sein düsteres, tiefes Lachen war zu hören, deutlich amüsiert.

„Du schläfst nicht mehr. Um genau zu sein bist du so wach wie du es in der Zeit deines Lebens nie gewesen bist."

Dann endlich konnte sie sehen, wie er schier aus nichts als purer Dunkelheit den Raum betrat, sein Markenzeichengrinsen keck auf den Lippen platziert.

„Was soll das denn wieder heißen?" Bulma verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie hatte nun wirklich keine Geduld für seine dämlichen Spielchen.

„Würdest du mal ein bisschen nachdenken, würdest du dir die Frage selbst beantworten können."

Bulma's Kinn klappte nach unten. Das war definitiv etwas, das er zuvor noch nie in ihrer Gegenwart getan hatte... obwohl es sie nicht überraschen sollte. Er hatte zu ihr gesprochen, doch seine Lippen hatten sich kein einziges Mal dabei bewegt.

Seit wann konnte er telepathisch mit ihr…

Plötzlich stand er vor ihr und Bulma war augenblicklich von seiner puren, starken Aura gefangen. Seine Hand strich über ihre Wange und er blickte ihr tief in die Augen und sie spürte, dass er nun ohne Umschweife bis in den letzten Winkel ihrer Seele blickte.

Er küsste ihre noch immer geöffneten Lippen und ließ seine Zunge in ihren Mund gleiten. Sie erschauerte dank der intensiven sinnlichen Gefühle, die durch ihren Körper schossen. Doch seine Zunge strich nicht über die ihre, verfing sich nicht in einen Tanz mit ihr, sie strich lediglich über ihre Zähne.

Er löste sich schließlich wieder von ihr und grinste zufrieden. „Ein schönes Paar Eckzähne."

Bulma blickte ihn fragend an und strich selbst mit ihrer Zunge über ihre obere Zahnreihe. Da spürte sie sie, die spitzen, langen Eckzähne, die ungewohnt weit über die anderen ragten. Und die Erinnerung traf sie wie ein harter Schlag. Sie war… tot.

„Ich bin ein…"

„… Vampir. So, wie es dein Wunsch war."

Sie schloss die Augen, Emotionen und Bilder durchfluteten ihren Geist. Sie erinnerte sich an den tiefen, beißenden und unvorstellbaren Schmerz und stieß sich schließlich wütend von Vegeta ab.

„Du hättest mir sagen können, dass das so verdammt weh tut."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hast behauptet, Chichi hätte dir alles darüber erzählt."

„Ihr scheint wohl alle diesen Teil ganz gerne weg zu lassen." Sie fletschte die Zähne.

Vegeta packte sie am Kinn. „Mmmh, schon ein richtiger kleiner aufmüpfiger Vampir, huh?"

„Was heißt hier aufmüpfig?"

Er grinste lediglich und drückte sie an die Fensterfront, seine Lippen pressten sich auf ihren Hals, dort wo noch immer die Narbe seines Bisses war. Sie jauchzte und stöhnte auf, als diese simple Berührung sogleich ein Feuer in ihr entfachte. Die Ewigkeit schien doch nicht völlig mit Kälte ausgekleidet zu sein. „Diese Stelle ist sehr sensibel und sie wird es auch bleiben. Besonders, wenn sie dein Meister persönlich berührt." Er leckte um die Narbe herum.

„Du wirst mir, deinem Schöpfer und Meister gehorchen. Ich dulde weder Wiederrede, noch jegliche Regelverletzung."

Bulma wollte gegen diese Arroganz und Dominanz protestieren, doch sie war Wachs in seinen Händen, ihre Beine wirkten weich, schienen fast ihren Dienst zu versagen und er schien der Wächter über die neu gewonnene Stärke ihres Körpers zu sein.

„Als Neuling bist du noch schwach und angreifbar. Du wirst also alles tun, was dein Meister dir sagt, verstanden?"

Sie fröstelte und biss die Zähne zusammen. Was bildete sich dieser Bastard nur ein?

„Hast du verstanden?"

Seine Stimme hauchte nun kalt wie Eis um ihr Ohr und sie wusste, dass er dies mehr als ernst meinte. Obwohl sich ihre eigene dominante und starke Persönlichkeit mit aller Macht dagegen wehrte, gegen ihn war sie schlichtweg machtlos. So fügte sie sich ihm, vorerst, und nickte.

„Sag es."

Aus zusammengepressten Zähnen presste sie ein „Ja" hervor.

„Ja, was?"

„Ja, ich werde dir gehorchen…. Meister."

Vegeta grinste zufrieden. Endlich meldete sich ihre Intelligenz wieder zurück. Er strich über ihr zerzaustes Haar bevor er von ihr ab ließ und ihr den Rücken zu drehte.

Seine Hand machte eine fließende Bewegung und Bulma befiel sogleich ein unglaubliches Schwindelgefühl. Es war ein tiefer, schwerer Geruch der plötzlich ihre Sinne zu betäuben drohte und sie hatte Mühe sich auf den Beinen zu halten.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie einen Gegenstand in Vegeta's rechter Hand. Es war ein Weinglas, gefüllt mit einer dunklen, schweren Flüssigkeit.

„Trink das. Dieses Glas ist leer, wenn ich wiederkomme." Er stellte es auf dem Nachttisch ab und verschwand in dem Nichts, aus dem er gekommen war.

* * *

Weißer Schaum bedeckte das warme Wasser, das Bulma in der großen Wanne umschloss. Nachdem Vegeta gegangen war, hatte sie sich seltsam alleine und verlassen gefühlt. Eine Anspannung hatte sich in ihr aufgebaut und somit tat sie das Einzige, das ihr in diesem Moment einfiel, um sich zu entspannen.

Das warme Wasser wärmte ihren Körper, der es selbst nicht mehr für nötig befand, Wärme zu erzeugen. Sie betrachtete ihre Finger, die noch immer genau gleich aussahen wie zuvor, wenn auch vielleicht ein klein wenig blasser.

Ihr Blick wanderte zurück zu den unzähligen winzigen Luftblasen die sie umgaben. Ihr Auge konnte die feinen, sich wellenden seifigen Farben in jeder einzelnen Blase erkennen und die Intensität dieser rief abermals ein starkes Schwindelgefühl in ihr hervor. Es würde eine Weile dauern, bis sich ihr Geist an die neue Stärke ihrer Sinne gewöhnte. Zumindest davor hatte sie Chichi gewarnt.

Sie seufzte tief und stieg schließlich aus der Wanne, Dampf stieg von ihrer Haut auf und das großräumige Bad war von einem feuchten, blumigen Duft erfüllt. Sie wickelte sich in ein Badetuch und stellte fest, dass sie sich nun wirklich ein wenig besser fühlte.

Tapsend schritt sie über den kühlen Marmorboden und betrat schließlich das Wohnzimmer. Ein intensiver Geruch schlug ihr dort entgegen und dieser machte ihr eine tiefe Leere bewusst, die ihren Körper auszuhöhlen schien. Es war nicht das Hungergefühl, das sie als Mensch gekannt hatte, viel mehr ein unbändiger Durst, der ihren gesamten Körper und Geist erfüllte.

Obwohl sie dagegen ankämpfte führten sie ihre Schritte in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo noch immer das Glas stand, dessen Inhalt sie verführerisch lockte.

Fast zaghaft setzte sie sich an den Bettrand und betrachtete das gläserne Gefäß. Hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst, hätte sie es für völlig normalen Wein gehalten.

Mit zitternder Hand griff sie danach, umfasste schließlich den schmalen Stil und hob es hoch. Sie schwenkte es vorsichtig, betrachtete wie sich die schwere, zähe Flüssigkeit darin bewegte. Je länger sie dies tat, desto stärker wurde ihr Verlangen, desto mehr brach ihre Abwehr und desto mehr näherte sich das Glas ihren Lippen.

Sie sog den Duft des Blutes tief in sich ein und der primitive Instinkt ihrer Rasse erreichte schließlich die Oberhand.

Es war erst ein zaghafter Schluck, der für sie eine geschmackliche Sensation darstellte. Es schmeckte nicht nach Blut, zumindest nicht so, wie sie es kannte. Viel intensiver, reiner und süßer. Der beste Wein hätte nicht diese berauschende Wirkung hervorgebracht. Sie nahm einen zweiten, dritten und vierten Schluck, bis der gesamte Inhalt des Glases geleert war.

Die lodernde Flamme in ihr schien sogleich besänftigt und dennoch war da das unterschwellige Gefühl nach mehr.

Bulma stellte das leere Glas ab und ließ sich zurück auf die weiche Matratze des Bettes fallen. Ihr feuchtes Haar umringte ihr Gesicht und sie breitete ihre Arme neben sich aus. Ihr neues ‚Leben' würde viele Überraschungen mit sich bringen, so viel war sicher.

Einige Stunden später stand Bulma vor einem der weitläufigen Fenster im Wohnzimmer. Sie hatte ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, ein Frösteln hatte sie seit einiger Zeit ergriffen. Es war seltsam gewesen wie bewusst sie verspürt hatte, wie die Wärme die ihr das Bad gespendet hatte langsam aber stetig ihren Körper verlassen hatte. Sie hatte versucht, sich in Decken einzuwickeln, hatte heißen Tee ihre Kehle hinuntergleiten lassen, doch nichts schien zu helfen.

Würde es nun immer so sein? Würde sie diese eisige Kälte nie mehr verlassen, würde sie als stetiger Begleiter in der Ewigkeit fungieren?

Die Krallen des Zweifels breiteten sich in ihr aus und so sehr sie sie auch leugnete, sie ließen sich nicht aufhalten. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie das Sonnenlicht nie mehr spüren würde, das warme, helle Licht nie mehr sehen würde. Sie hatte dieses gleißende, lebendige Licht geliebt und sie hatte sich nicht ein Mal gebührend davon verabschiedet, nicht ein letztes Mal darin gebadet, nicht ein letztes Mal ausgekostet.

Ein Zittern ergriff sie und instinktiv schnürte sie ihre Arme enger um ihren Körper. Doch dieses Mal war nicht die Kälte, die an ihr nagte. Es war ein anderes, fast intensiveres Gefühl, das sie nicht identifizieren konnte. Langsam aber stetig breitete sich etwas in ihr aus, unaufhaltsam. Panik ergriff sie und ohne zu wissen weshalb drehte sie sich schlagartig um, ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen fixierten die Eingangstür und dann, ganz plötzlich, konnte sie sie hören, dumpf, aber trotzdem waren sie da.

Stimmen schlängelten sich in ihren Kopf und Bulma kämpfte gegen den Drang, sich irgendwo in der Wohnung zu verbarrikadieren.

Sie drängte ihren Körper gegen das kühle Fenster, überfordert mit all den Eindrücken, die so unangekündigt auf sie einbrachen. Das seltsame Gefühl wurde stärker, die Stimmen lauter, ihre Angst unbändig.

Doch bevor sie die Schwelle zu unbändiger Panik überschritt legte sich wie aus dem Nichts etwas wie eine Decke über sie. Ihre Angst verließ schlagartig ihren Körper, während das Stimmengewirr noch immer lauter werdend in ihren Ohren hallte.

Und dann, bevor sie überhaupt registrierte, was mit ihr geschah, breitete sich etwas in ihr aus, von dem sie vermutet hatte, dass sie es nun nie wieder empfinden können würde. Während sich zwei starke Arme um sie schlangen ergriff das Gefühl der Wärme ihre Glieder, durchflutete sie wie… ja, wie Sonnenstrahlen.

Bulma schluchzte auf und presste sich stärker gegen die harte, kühle Brust Vegeta's. „Lass mich nicht allein... bitte." Ihre Nägel krallten sich in seinen Rücken, ihr Gesicht grub sich in das glatte Material seiner Lederjacke.

„Ich kann dich wohl noch keine fünf Minuten alleine lassen, was?" Obwohl sein Ausspruch einen spöttischen Unterton enthielt, strich seine Hand beschützend über ihre weichen Haare.

Sie würde es nie aussprechen, doch er hatte Recht. Jetzt da er wieder bei ihr war, war alles schlichtweg wieder gut. Ohne ihn war eine Leere in ihr entstanden, die sie selbst nach dieser nur kurzen Zeit fast zerrissen hätte.

Vegeta's Hand strich noch ein Mal über ihr Haar und hielt schließlich auf der Höhe ihrer Schulterblätter inne. „Ein neugeborener Schützling ist von all den neuen Eindrücken und intensivierten Empfindungen völlig überfordert. Es ist selten, dass einer ohne seinen Schöpfer bei Verstand bleibt. Allein der Meister ist in der Lage, die Gefühlswelt seines Schützlings zu drosseln, bis er lernt damit umzugehen."

Bulma drückte sich von ihm und blickte ihn ausdruckslos an. „Und trotzdem lässt du mich alleine?"

„Ein Vampir lernt nun mal auf die harte Tour. Wir sind wie du weißt alles andere als eine zärtliche Rasse."

Sie ließ seine neutral ausgesprochenen Worte auf sich wirken und fragte sich schließlich unweigerlich, ob es womöglich doch keine so gute Idee gewesen war Vegeta als ihren ‚Meister' zu wählen.

Sein typisches Grinsen zierte sogleich seine Lippen. „Im Gegenteil, ich bin der Beste."

„Arroganter Mistkerl."

Vegeta umfasste blitzschnell ihr Kinn und zwang sie, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Na na na, ist das eine Art mit seinem Meister zu sprechen?"

Sein Daumen strich über ihre Unterlippe und drückte sie ein wenig nach unten, sodass sich ihr Mund öffnete. Sie ließ dies zu und ließ ihre Zunge verführerisch um seinen Daumen kreisen, bevor sie sacht daran zu saugen begann.

Ihre Hände öffneten seine Jacke und wanderten schließlich unter sein Shirt, wo sie über seinen muskulösen Bauch strichen. Vegeta knurrte leise auf und in diesem Moment biss Bulma zu.

Doch ihre gewünschte Reaktion setzte nicht ein. Im Gegenteil, Vegeta schien nun geradezu zu schnurren, als sie sein Blut ableckte das nun aus den beiden kleinen Löchern sickerte, die ihre Fangzähne verursacht hatten. Und entgegen ihrem Willen saugte sie immer stärker daran, völlig überwältigt von dem starken, kräftigen und berauschenden Geschmack des roten Elixiers.

Vegeta gluckste rau, als er seinen Finger aus ihrem Mund gleiten ließ und noch ein Mal über ihre Lippen strich, die er durch diese Geste rot färbte.

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass du ein gieriges kleines Ding sein würdest." Er ließ von ihr ab, zog seine Jacke aus und warf sie achtlos auf das Sofa, bevor er sich lässig darauf fallen ließ.

Bulma blitzte ihn dabei wütend an und hielt dem Drang stand, ihm Kontra zu geben. Sie wusste, dass er es letztlich lediglich darauf abgesehen hatte und so hielt sie ihr Kinn hoch und leckte sich langsam und demonstrativ über ihre roten Lippen.

Vegeta schien ihre Geste jedoch kaum zu beachten, er blickte geradezu durch sie hindurch. Und nun spürte sie es wieder, dieses Mal gedämpfter und erträglicher als zuvor, dieses unklare Gefühl, das sie nur Minuten früher fast um den Verstand gebracht hätte. Es kroch langsam über ihren Nacken hoch, einem Schauer gleich und sie drehte sich wieder instinktiv zur Eingangstür um.

„Du spürst sie bereits. Nicht schlecht."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue, noch immer die Tür fixierend. „Wen? Ich verstehe nicht."

Hinter ihr gluckste Vegeta leise. „Es sind Auren, die du spürst. Dieses Undefinierbare ist lediglich dein Instinkt, der dich vor anderen Vampiren warnt. Noch wirkt jede dieser Warnungen für dich wie ein Alarmsignal vor einer großen Gefahr. Du musst lernen, die Sprache deines Instinktes zu verstehen."

„… die Sprache meines Instinktes." Bulma ließ seine Worte wiederholend über ihre Zunge rollen.

„Du bist nun nicht mehr abhängig von den ärmlichen und einschränkenden fünf Sinnen der Menschen."

Sie spürte seine Hände auf ihren Schultern, seine harte Brust an ihrem Rücken und das vibrieren seiner Stimme an ihrem Ohr. Ein Mal mehr hatte er sich ohne ihr Wissen hinter ihrem Rücken durch den Raum bewegt. Wie konnte es sein, dass sie andere Vampire längst spüren konnte, jedoch seine Bewegungen im selben Raum nicht wahrnahm?

„Nicht nur gierig, sondern auch ungeduldig, huh?" Er lachte rau auf, bevor er an ihrem Nacken nippte. Seine Fangzähne gruben sich unter ihre Haut und er leckte genüsslich über die beiden kleinen Blutstropfen, die sich sogleich bildeten. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass du deinen eigenen Meister so leicht durchschauen kannst?"

„Nun konzentriere dich auf das was du fühlst, lausche, was dir deine Intuition sagen will."

Bulma schloss ihre Augen und atmete tief durch, Gesten die noch immer von ihrem einstige menschlichem Habitus zeugten. Sie versuchte, alles was sie umgab auszuschalten und sich nur auf dieses unangenehme neue Gefühl zu konzentrieren.

Wieder wurden Stimmen hörbar, erst ein Gewirr, dann langsam waren es dumpfe Sätze, die von unterschiedlichen Individuen gesprochen wurden. Für einige Augenblicke schien nichts um sie herum zu existieren und es wurden Silhouetten vor ihrem inneren Auge deutlich.

„Es sind vier!" Sie sackte zurück und lehnte an Vegeta's Brust, die sie stützte. „Ich kann sogar ihre Stimmen hören."

Vegeta küsste ihren Nacken. „Sehr gut. Du lernst schnell." Er hatte auch nichts anderes von ihr erwartet.

In diesem Moment konnte Bulma hören, wie sich der Aufzug in Bewegung setzte und die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf deutlicher wurden. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln formte sich auf ihren Lippen. Dies war also seine subtile jedoch deutliche Antwort.

Endlich öffnete sich die Eingangstür.

„Woah!" Jay's Kinnlade klappte nach unten, als er in ehrfürchtiger Manier die Wohnung betrat. Langsam, fast in Zeitlupe bewegte er sich, mit großen glänzenden Augen.

„Das… das ist der absolute… Wahnsinn!" Der schwarzhaarige Vampir umgriff Bulma's Handgelenk und zog sie zu sich in eine feste Umarmung, nur um dann wieder von ihr abzulassen und durch die Wohnung zu springen.

Chichi lachte hell über den jungen Vampir und lächelte Bulma schließlich fröhlich an. „Ich muss diesem Verrückten tatsächlich Recht geben. Das ist wirklich der ‚Wahnsinn'." Sie zog Goku mit sich, der hinter ihr die Wohnung betreten hatte, um ihr neues zu Hause zu erkunden.

Die Letzte, die die Schwelle übertrat war Juu, die lediglich die Hände vor ihrer Brust verschränkte, eine Augenbraue hob und „Ist ganz nett" murmelte. Wortlos schritt sie an Bulma und Vegeta vorbei und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen, wo sie begann durch die Fernsehkanäle zu zappen.

Bulma indes beobachtete völlig perplex wie Jay einem Gummiball ähnlich durch die Wohnung hüpfte und jedes Zimmer begutachtete. Dieser plötzliche Überfall und die Anwesenheit der restlichen Gang wirkte in diesem Moment absolut unwirklich. Dennoch erfüllte sie all das mit grenzenloser Freude und sie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Vegeta.

„Ich danke dir."

Vegeta schnaubte lediglich, schnappte sich die Fernbedienung von Juu und setzte sich ebenfalls auf die Couch.

Bulma nahm einen unnötigen Atemzug und nahm damit den Moment in sich auf. Chichi und Kakarott gurrten wie zwei Tauben, glücklich über ihr eigenes großes Zimmer und neu gewonnene Privatsphäre. Neben ihnen räumte Jay bereits gedanklich seinen über unzählige Jahre angesammelten Kram in die Kästen seines Zimmers ein und Vegeta und Juu flackten auf der Couch so als würden sie schon ewige Zeiten in diesen Räumen leben.

Ein wohliges, leichtes Gefühl durchfloss dabei ihren Körper und zauberte ein schmales aber ehrliches Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. So musste sie sich anfühlen, die Zugehörigkeit und Wärme einer Familie.

* * *

Die Stadt lag eingehüllt in ein seltsames Licht, das sie noch immer nicht richtig deuten und verstehen konnte, zu ihren Füßen. Noch immer wirkte all dies wie ein langer, klarer Traum, fern von Wirklichkeit und Bewusstseinsklarheit. Bulma lauschte den Klängen der Stadt, die ihr sanft, einer eigentümlichen Melodie gleichend entgegenschlugen. Sie wusste nun, dass es Vegeta war der die geballte Ladung aller Sinneseindrücke für sie zurückhielt. Und dennoch wirkte dieses Wissen wenig beruhigend. Eher war es furchterregend, dass ein anderes Individuum eine solche Macht über einen selbst besaß.

Sie seufzte laut auf und legte den Kopf auf ihre angezogenen Knie, ihre Beine dabei umarmend. All dies war tatsächlich wie eine neue Geburt. Ein neues Leben brach plötzlich über sie herein. Auch wenn es schön war richtige Freunde, nein, so etwas wie eine Familie zu haben. Bulma war froh, dass die ganze Bande noch ein Mal ausgeflogen war um ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten zusammenzutragen und sich in der Wohnung schließlich tatsächlich häuslich einzurichten.

Sie schloss die Augen und schmunzelte einen Moment über die Erinnerung an Chichi. Sie hatte sie kurz zur Seite gezogen und gefragt, ob ihr nicht irgendetwas an ihr auffallen würde. Chichi hatte sie nur fragend angeblickt und dann plötzlich laut gelacht.

‚Ich bitte dich! Wir alle haben Wetten abgeschlossen, wie lange es noch dauern würde bis dieser Miesepeter endlich mal über seinen überdimensionalen Schatten springt. Und du wirst nie glauben, wer gewonnen hat' mit einer dezenten Geste hatte sie dabei auf den Gewinner gedeutet.

Es war also für alle keine Überraschung gewesen, dass ihre Gruppe nun aus insgesamt sechs Vampiren bestand.

‚Letztlich warst du ja schon längst ein Mitglied unserer Gruppe. Jetzt gehörst du eben lediglich auch zur gleichen Rasse wie wir' hatte sie noch hinzugefügt.

Bulma streckte ihre Hand aus und studierte sie ausführlich, sie bewegte ihr Handgelenk, betrachtete nun ihre Handfläche, ihre schmalen Finger und die zarten Furchen darin, die nur sie unter Millionen anderer Menschen zeichneten… Nein, das war Vergangenheit, sie gehörte nicht mehr zu den Wesen die ihr flüchtiges Leben lebten und dabei in den meisten Fällen nicht schätzten. Und dennoch konnte sie keinen offensichtlichen Unterschied feststellen. Lediglich ihre Haut wirkte eine Nuance blasser und ihre Eckzähne waren spitzer.

Ein plötzlicher Schauer durchfuhr ihren Körper und ihre Nackenhaare sträubten sich. Sie stieß ein leises Seufzen aus. „Wie lange bist du schon hier?"

Dunkles Lachen ertönte aus einem tief schwarzen Schatten bevor Vegeta daraus auftauchte. Seine Schritte hallten geradezu laut in ihren Ohren.

„Du hast bereits ein sehr gutes Gespür."

Bulma schnaubte, während sie noch immer über die Dächer der Stadt blickte. „Richtig! Und das sagt mir, dass ich dich nie bemerkt hätte, wenn du das nicht gewollt hättest."

Er stand neben ihr und folgte ihrem Blick in die Weite der Nacht. „Du fragst dich, ob man es dir ansieht?"

Für einen kurzen Moment verzog sie ihr Gesicht, wütend über sein neuerliches Eindringen in ihre Gedankenwelt. Doch schnell ließ sie ihren Ärger wieder fallen. Die Frage war weder zynisch noch sarkastisch gestellt worden, es schien ihn lediglich tatsächlich zu interessieren.

„Natürlich, das alles ist eigentlich völlig verrückt, oder? Vielleicht träume ich ja nur einen ziemlich langen und unsinnigen Traum und wache morgen in meinem alten sonnendurchfluteten Schlafzimmer auf."

Eine Welle der Angst ergriff sie bei dem Gedanken, dass all das nur eine flüchtige Seifenblase war und sie nichts erwartete als die kalte Einsamkeit.

Ohne Vorwarnung wurde sie im nächsten Moment hochgehoben und sie fand sich schließlich auf Vegeta's Schoß ihm zugewandt sitzend wieder. Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Rücken und lösten unzählige, prickelnde Schauer aus, die ihren Körper durchfluteten. Seine Lippen wanderten über ihren Hals, hinunter zu der noch frischen Narbe die sein Biss verursacht hatte. Als er diese erreichte, schien Bulma's Welt augenblicklich mit grellem Licht erhellt zu werden. Vor ihrem inneren Auge blitzten millionen kleiner Lichter auf und sie stieß einen gepressten Seufzer aus, einem Schnurren gleich.

Seine Zunge leckte noch ein Mal über die beiden kleinen Einstiche an ihrem Hals, bevor er seine Lippen von ihrer samtenen Haut löste und ihren intensiven, verführerischen Duft einatmete. Er wandte sich ihrem Ohrläppchen zu, in das er neckisch biss und mit Wonne ihren gesamten Körper erbeben spürte. Er platzierte seinen Mund schließlich neben ihrem Ohr und seine Stimme ertönte in einem vibrierenden Barriton. „Glaubst du immer noch, dass das alles nicht real ist?"

Bulma versuchte ihm darauf eine Antwort zu geben, doch kein Wort schaffte es über ihre Lippen, so war alles, was in ihrer Möglichkeit stand ein zitterndes schütteln ihres Kopfes.

Vegeta grinste sein Markenzeichen-Grinsen und betrachtete das zarte Geschöpf vor sich. Ihre Wangen waren trotz ihres noch geringen Blutkonsums leicht gerötet, ihre blauen Augen strahlten so intensiv, dass sie ihn fast blendeten und ihre Lippen waren zu einem bebenden O geformt.

Er würde viel Spaß mit diesem Weib haben.

Seine kräftigen Arme umfassten ihren Rücken und ihre Beine, womit er sie schließlich hoch hob und an seine Brust drückte. Mit katzengleichen Bewegungen schritt er in die Wohnung und schloss hinter sich die gläserne Balkontür, was eine kurze Unaufmerksamkeit seinerseits zur Folge hatte. Bulma nutzte diese und biss ihm spielerisch in den Nacken. Ein raues Zischen entfloh seiner Kehle und er blitzte Bulma neckisch an. Oh ja, er würde sehr, sehr viel Spaß mit ihr haben.


	24. Epilog

Helles Blau färbte sich langsam, jedoch stetig in eine tiefere, dunklere Farbe. Die warmen Lichtstrahlen wurden mehr und mehr von kalten Schatten vertrieben. Ein rauerer Wind blies nun über das Land und ließ die Blätter in den Bäumen rascheln. Geräusche, die bei Tag eine beruhigende Wirkung ausstrahlten wirkten nun unheimlich, Gebilde, die bei Licht farbenfroh leuchteten wirkten nun einschüchternd.

Der Tag wich der Dämmerung, die Dämmerung der Nacht, Licht der Dunkelheit. Es brach die Zeit der düsteren Gestalten an, die durch schmale Gassen schlichen, ihre Gesichter verbargen, die es genossen, ja sogar beabsichtigten nicht gesehen zu werden. Wenn der letzte Sonnenstrahl von den schwarzen Schatten verschlungen war brach die Zeit der Geschöpfe an, die es eigentlich nicht gab und die doch immer wieder in den Geistern der Menschen spukten, die Zeit der Vampire.

Ein alter Mann lief durch eine Kirche, deren gotischer Stil noch an alte, frühere Zeiten erinnerte. Es war ein Ort der unverändert blieb, die Zeit hatte ihre Spuren hinterlassen, jedoch war es ein Ort, der von den Menschen noch immer geschätzt, geschützt und restauriert wurde. Er hielt einige Momente inne, stützte sich dabei auf seinen Stock und inhalierte den einzigartigen Duft, der nur hier vernehmbar war, angereichert mit Weihrauch, kühler, frischer Luft und Kerzenrauch.

Das silberne Kreuz das er um seinen Hals trug blitzte hie und da in orangen Strahlen, reflektierte das fahle Kerzenlicht. Der Alte, in ein braunes Mönchsgewand gekleidet, lauschte der Stille des Gemäuers. Seine Sinne überflogen schließlich weite Felder, breite Flüsse, kleine Dörfer und große Städte bis sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten.

Seinen weißen Bart streichelnd lächelte der Mönch ein zufriedenes, inniges Lächeln.

Roshi schloss die Augen und nickte besonnen. Sein innerer Blick zeigte ihm seinen früheren Schützling, nun selbst ein über alle Maßen starker und talentierter Meister. Dort, wo Roshi noch vor kurzer Zeit nur blanke Schwärze erkannt hatte, schien er fünf kleine Punkte auszumachen. Sie flatterten wie Glühwürmchen in einer viel zu dunklen Nacht und erleuchteten diesen Raum mit einem strahlenden Licht.

Einer dieser kleinen Falter blinkte und blitzte heller als alle anderen und zog so Roshi's Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er musterte das geradezu warm wirkende Licht einige Sekunden, bis eine Vision vor ihm auftauchte.

Er vernahm amüsiertes, helles Lachen und entdeckte drei Figuren, die sich langsam zu fein definierten Körpern materialisierten. Die Luft in diesem Raum, der sich nun vor ihm auftat roch nach tausenden Geschichten, alten Zeiten und vergangenen Erinnerungen.

Drei Frauen bewegten sich elegant durch einen Antiquitätenladen. Zwei von ihnen unterhielten sich fröhlich, während die Dritte eher genervt wirkte. Die blauhaarige Frau jauchzte plötzlich auf und zog die schwarzhaarige, die er als Chichi bereits kannte, aufgeregt mit sich. Sie setzte sich mit spielerisch überspitzter Grazie auf einen alten, fein geschnitzten Sessel, bewunderte dabei den weichen, roten Samt darauf und überschlug in verführerischer Langsamkeit ihre Beine.

Weit entfernt drang ihre Stimme in sein übersensibles Gehör. „Na siehst du, das ist doch mal ein angemessener Thron für die Meisterinnen des Hauses."

Chichi stützte sich amüsiert auf die Armlehne des Sessels und grinste, die zynische Antwort ihres Anführers erwartend, während sich der blonde Vampir im Bunde, genannt Juu wie er sich zu erinnern glaubte, auf die linke Armlehne setzte.

„Es gibt nur EINEN Meister hier."

Ein breites Lächeln überflog die Lippen des Alten, dessen Mundwinkel dabei zahlreiche Falten zierten, als er die tiefe Stimme Vegeta's vernahm.

Durch die Augen seines ehemaligen Schülers sah er, wie sich Chichi's Grinsen weitete, die blauhaarige Frau neckisch die Zunge herausstreckte und Juu den Mittelfinger ihrer linken Hand in die Höhe reckte, fauchend ihre Fangzähne zeigend.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit blieb jedoch bei dem noch sehr jungen, womöglich nur einige Wochen alten Vampir haften. Er musterte das zierliche Geschöpf, fühlte dabei starke, jedoch tief verborgene Zuneigung und eine helle, ungewohnte Wärme aufsteigen.

Sein Schüler schien also tatsächlich ein Mal auf ihn gehört zu haben.

Bevor Roshi noch weiter vordringen konnte, erfüllte ihn plötzlich ein eisiger Windhauch und ihm war, als werde ihm eine schwere, eiserne Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen. Leise, fast unhörbar hörte er die geraunten Worte, die von der Windböe schier verschluckt wurden. „Neugieriger, alter Mann. Steckst deine Nase immer in Angelegenheiten, die dich nichts angehen."

Der bärtige Mönch öffnete die Augen und betrachtete den mit unzähligen Schnörkeln und Engeln verzierte Altar vor sich, das Bild Vegeta's vor seinem inneren Auge verblassend.

Ein tiefes Lachen entglitt seiner Kehle als er sich umdrehte und seine Finger mit einigen Tropfen Weihwasser benetzte, um sich anschließend zu bekreuzigen. Ein raues, flüchtiges Zischen wurde dabei hörbar.

Er schritt schließlich auf die mächtige Holztür der Kirche zu und verschwand ohne sie zu öffnen in den Schatten der Nacht.

* * *

**A/N** Das war's! Es hat wirklich Spaß gemacht und ich danke euch allen von Herzen, dass ich diese Geschichte mit euch teilen durfte. Ganz besonders danke an die, die diesen langen Weg mit mir gegangen sind. Begonnen habe ich diese FF (eigentlich unglaublich) im Dezember 2003. Ganze 7 Jahre hat es zur Vollendung gebraucht. Im Grunde hat mich diese Geschichte über welche meiner wichtigsten Zeiten begleitet.

Ein ganz ganz großes Danke an meine Kommi-Schreiber ^-^ ! Ihr seid wirklich spitze und ihr habt mich auch wirklich motiviert, hier am Ball zu bleiben. Natürlich auch wie immer (und eigentlich gehört dir die Story ja quasi) danke an Kami! Viiiielen Dank für deine umwerfenden Illus und für die Zeit und Mühe, die darin stecken (eigentlich hab ich das echt nicht verdient).

Wer aufmerksamer Leser ist, der wird bestimmt diese Szene mit den drei Ladys schon kennen. Ich wollte dieses Bild von Kami unbedingt noch einbauen und seit ich es zum ersten Mal gesehen hab, wusste ich, dass das hier am Ende her gehört. Wer es noch nicht kennt, der möge es sich auf dem Account von Kamikaze_666 hier ansehen und kommentieren ^.^ ! (ich hoffe du verzeihst mir, dass ich dir diese Idee so frech geklaut hab)

So! Eigentlich hatte ich ja noch einen anderen Plot geplant. Aber ich wollte die Story ENDLICH beenden. Ich vermute, einige wird es enttäuschen, dass ich hier nichts mehr von Juu und Krillin erwähnt habe. Allerdings glaube ich, dass die beiden ihren Weg in Stille finden (und noch eine ganze Weile dafür brauchen). Daher bleibt es eurer eigenen Imagination überlassen… ;) Der Grundstein wäre ja gelegt.

Nun werde ich mich noch an Strangers setzen. Eine Story die sogar noch ein bisschen älter als BN ist. Ich lasse Dinge die ich anfange eben ungern unvollendet. Ich werd die vorhandenen Kapitel erst mal überarbeiten und wohl zusammenfassen. Mal sehen, ob's noch was wird. Und vielleicht gibt's noch den ein oder anderen OneShot ^-^ ! Also wenn euch das gefällt, was ich schreibe, dann schaut mal vorbei!

Danke für eure Geduld und eure Kommis!

xoxoxo


End file.
